Renouveau (3) : La tourmente
by Ywena
Summary: "On va tous mourir !" "Mais non, tu vas voir, on va bien se marrer." Unis par leurs prénoms pourris, la célébrité de leurs pères et une amitié indéfectible, Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy entament leur troisième année. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! (UA, troisième volet de la saga, présence d'OC)
1. Prologue

Hello !

Pour ceux qui ont lu les tomes 1 et 2 de "_Renouveau_"… Voilà le retour des Rôdeurs ! J'espère qu'ils vous ont beaucoup manqué !

Quant à ceux qui découvrent cette saga… Il s'agit des aventures d'Albus Severus Potter et de Scorpius Severus Malefoy (ainsi que quelques OC) durant leur troisième année. Bon, évidemment, il y a pas mal de divergences avec l'épilogue les livres.

Entre autre, Draco Malefoy a épousé Alva Netaniev (une OC, Sang-Pur Russe et arrogante). Scorpius a une grande sœur, Demetria, et un petit frère, Hyperion et Narcissa Malefoy a adopté un génie surdoué mais Né-Moldu du nom de Nathan (oncle Nathan, le catastrophique…), qui est donc le frère adoptif de Draco depuis une vingtaine d'année. Nathan a sept ans de moins que Draco, pour info, et c'est VRAIMENT un génie. Il est fiancé Cathy Hawking et a deux enfants avec elle.

Il y a plein d'autres OC avec qui j'ai casé les personnages originaux pour qu'ils aient des gosses. Si vous vous demandez qui est l'époux de Susan Bones ou de Blaise Zabini, je vous conseille vivement de lire l'épilogue de ma fic "_Le Parfum des Arums_".

Niveau intrigue… Harry et quelques autres ont découvert qu'un mystérieux rassemblement politique, les **Réfractaires**, était en fait un groupe très bien organisé trempant dans le trafic de drogue. Lesdits Réfractaires planifient une prise de pouvoir, mais leur plan reste obscur et personne n'a de preuves contre eux. On ne sait même pas qui leur Leader, même si Nathan travaille là-dessus. Draco organise secrètement une résistance, car il refuse de s'incliner à nouveau devant un tas d'abrutis. Au passage, Harry s'entend plutôt bien avec Draco.

Bon. Voir "_Les Rôdeurs_" et "_Bravoure et bêtise"_ pour plus d'informations.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note du Kiwi Suprême (yep, moi)** : Voilà enfin la suite ! je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur les deux premiers tomes qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. J'aimerai pouvoir tous vous citer mais, eh, là je suis actuellement en amphi (faisant semblant de suivre mon cours de droit pénal spécial), donc bon, ça sera pour une autre fois xD

Ce tome 3 est le tome des bouleversements, des changements. Les petits Rôdeurs entrent dans l'adolescence, grandissent et mûrissent. D'où le nom de ce tome : _"La tourmente"_.

Et… Appréciez votre lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Prologue**

.

– Je ne les vois pas, fit Scorpius avec inquiétude.

Son père lui jeta un regard amusé :

– C'est parce que nous sommes en avance. Même Blaise n'est pas encore là.

Alva, sa femme, émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle était plus ou moins fâchée avec Blaise depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était attiré par Khallia Kethoum, une brillante avocate qu'Alva avait rencontrée à la fac et qu'elle détestait.

– Tu n'as pas oublié ton autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard ? dit-elle à son fils d'un air inquiet.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel :

– Pourquoi vous me traitez toujours comme si j'étais irresponsable ?

– Probablement parce que tu l'es, maugréa Demy peu discrètement.

Hyperion, le plus jeune des Malefoy, retint un gloussement. Alva esquissa un petit sourire, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux :

– Sois prudent là-bas. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Demetria. Il y a de plus en plus d'attaques de drogués à la FullMood. Ça reste des incidents isolés, mais ne prenez pas de risques.

– Tu es trop paranoïaque, soupira Draco.

– Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa s'ils veulent vraiment votre peau, répliqua dignement sa femme en citant le proverbe.

– L'Ankou !

Les Malefoy –Draco, Alva, Demetria, Scorpius, Hyperion, Nathan, Cathy, Dylan, et la petite Constance dans sa poussette– se retournèrent comme un seul homme, juste à temps pour voir les Castle franchir le portal magique. Les parents avaient l'air pincés, mais Aenor et Reg semblaient ravis de revoir leurs amis. Surtout Reg. Il avait passé le mois de juillet chez les Malefoy, et s'était amusé comme jamais.

Les enfants avaient passé un mois magnifique, entre les matchs de Quidditch, les courses-poursuites dans le parc, ou les longues heures vautrées sur les tapis persans à rêvasser et à parler de Poudlard. Reg avait confié à Scorpius ses appréhensions à propos de sa famille ambitieuse. Abby, invitée par Demy, avait écrit quelques lettres à Cyrius. Les enfants Malefoy et leurs amis s'étaient amusés à angoisser Hyperion –qui allait faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard à la fin de l'été– en lui parlant d'Acromentules et d'escaliers piégés. Bref, Reg avait décidé que les Malefoy étaient la famille la plus cool du monde, et que si jamais il fuguait de chez lui, il voulait être adopté par eux.

Pour l'instant ça n'en était qu'au stade de projet, hein.

Reg, Dylan et Scorpius filèrent donc à la recherche de leurs autres amis, tandis qu'Aenor et Demetria partaient de leur côté avec Hyperion pour essayer de trouver des futurs premières années. Hyperion était un garçon calme et timide, très silencieux, et si on ne le poussait pas un peu, il ne se ferait jamais d'amis.

Les familles commençaient à arriver. Les adultes se regroupaient pour discuter, et les enfants se dispersaient à la recherche de leurs amis. Scorpius aperçut brièvement les quadruplés Condor, et adressa un salut à Lysandre, celui d'entre eux qui était à Serpentard. Peu après, il vit Roxanne Sloper les rejoindre.

Les Rôdeurs ne tardèrent pas non plus à assembler leur bande. Ils virent d'abord Marcus McDougal, le Poufsouffle, accompagné par son père et ses deux grands frères, tous les deux déjà inscrits à Pendragon, la ville universitaire sorcière. Puis Naima Jones, avec sa peau noire, sa coupe afro et ses habits froissés, toute seule, comme d'habitude : ses parents et frères Moldus ne s'approcheraient jamais du monde de la magie, ils en avaient bien trop peur… Après elle, ce fut Chiara Borgio, Poufsouffle, discutant avec sa sœur aînée dont ça serait la dernière année.

Et enfin, Rose Weasley et Albus Potter, la Serdaigle et le Serpentard, dont les visages s'éclairèrent en voyant leurs amis.

– L'Ankou ! s'écria Al' en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

– Dylan ! s'exclama Rose en faisant pareil avec le cousin de Scorpius.

Reg rigola discrètement, et il ne fut pas le seul. Quand les deux Weasley relâchèrent leurs amis, les deux Malefoy avaient l'air clairement gênés. Dans leur famille, ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs…

– Vous m'avez tellement manqué, soupira Al'.

– Tu étais avec ta mère en juillet, non ? se rappela l'Ankou.

– Oui, et elle a amené ses enfants au Terrier, sourit Rose. On s'est bien amusé.

Les Potter avaient passé le mois de juillet au Terrier, avec leur mère, leurs grands-parents et plusieurs de leurs cousins. Contrairement à l'année précédente, Al' n'avait plus été si isolé : il y avait Rose, mais aussi Lily, et Dominique, qui se passionnaient pour ses histoires de fantômes –entendues de la bouche d'Owen Pritchard– ou ses récits imaginaires à base de pros des arts martiaux qui combattaient des créatures mythiques. Dans l'ensemble, ça s'était bien passé.

– J'avoue, admit Al'. Le problème était en août. Mon père a travaillé comme un malade… James, Lily et moi avons passé quatre semaines vautrés devant la télé. Enfin, j'ai un peu bossé, mais j'ai surtout végété…

Ça, l'Ankou Malefoy le savait. Harry Potter avait passé deux mois à travailler d'arrache-pied comme pour oublier sa solitude. Seuls Khallia Kethoum et Theodore Nott étaient passé le voir de temps en temps. C'était par l'intermédiaire du loup-garou que Scorpius avait eu des nouvelles de son meilleur ami.

– Feignasse ! se moqua Lucy en surgissant de nulle part.

Elle était suivie de Jonathan Carter, d'Arnold Goodhand et d'Evannah Avilgaard. Cette dernière se mit à discuter avec enthousiasme avec Naima, sa meilleure amie, tandis que le reste de la petite bande se mettait à la recherche de leurs amis manquant, c'est à dire tout ce qui restait de la promotion de troisième année des Gryffondors et Serpentards. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Flora Davies et Melinda Parkinson, les deux filles de Serpentard, en train de se disputer avec Devon Dawlish et Alan Parks, deux garçons de Gryffondor.

– Qu'est-ce que se passe encore ? s'exclama Scorpius en les séparant.

– Oh, salut l'Ankou, fit Flora avec un mince sourire.

– Elle a attaqué des enfants Moldus devant la gare ! s'écria Alan en pointant Flora d'un air accusateur.

Alan Parks était le fils d'un Auror, un pur Gryffondor pétri d'intentions nobles et tout ce qui s'en suit. De ce fait, il avait l'air au bord de la crise d'hystérie, et son ami Devon avait l'air parfaitement d'accord. Melinda, elle, montra des dents :

– Ils me méritaient !

– Ils se sont seulement moqué de ta chouette ! Ça ne nécessitait pas de leur mettre des claques !

– Je n'ai giflé cet ahuri qu'une seule fois, glissa Flora.

– Ils avaient sept ans ! Tu ne peux pas terroriser les gamins comme tu veux juste parce que tu es riche ! Ce ne sont pas tes elfes de maison !

Flora plissa les yeux d'un air dangereux et Scorpius se hâta d'intervenir. Il se doutait bien que Flora avait un peu sur-réagit –et ce n'était guère surprenant, elle pouvait faire preuve d'un sadisme redoutable quand elle était en colère–, mais si ces Moldus avaient attaqué verbalement Melinda, ça se comprenait. Flora avait pris Melinda sous son aile, et quiconque s'en prenait à la jeune Parkinson devait en payer les conséquences.

– Ok, on se calme ! Aujourd'hui nous commençons notre nouvelle année et je prévois de faire exploser au moins quatorze trucs durant le premier trimestre donc il serait bon de partir sur une bonne note. Je pense que Melinda aurait dû cacher sa chouette et Flora garder la tête froide et ne pas agir comme une Gryffondor –sans vouloir vous vexer les gars–, mais le mal est fait ou plutôt justice a été faite, et comme il est inutile de jouer les Gryffondors justiciers devant un autre Gryffondor justicier, sinon ça s'annule et ça crée une injustice qui aboutit à une bagarre générale, et donc vous seriez bien gentil d'arrêter là.

Il y eut un silence où les autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Finalement Flora dit avec hésitation :

– Je ne suis pas sûre… D'avoir tout suivi.

– Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir suivi, lui assura l'Ankou. Juste de savoir que j'ai raison.

Al', juste à côté de son ami, émit un reniflement amusé :

– Ça me paraît dangereux d'imposer une telle jurisprudence…

– Allez, juste pour cette fois.

– Il dira aussi ça la prochaine fois, marmonna Al' entre ses dents.

– C'est mon cousin, fit Dylan d'un ton de fatalité en les rejoignant. Hey, j'ai vu Matthew monter dans le train, et Carrie vient de passer le portail.

Carrie Bannes avait toujours eu l'air un peu triste et effrayée, presque malade, mais là, quand ses camarades se tournèrent vers elle, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Elle marchait bizarrement en essayant de ménager son côté droit, et son bras était plâtré. Quand elle les vit, elle se figea, une expression presque effrayée passant sur ses traits.

– Bonjour Carrie, fit poliment Reg en brisant l'embarrassant silence. Un coup de main, peut-être ?

Et il prit la valise qu'elle peinait à porter d'une seule main. Ah, l'éducation impeccable des vieilles familles de Sang-Purs… Entraînés par l'exemple de leur ami, la promotion des Rôdeurs fit abstraction de l'état de la Gryffondor, et ils partirent tous ensemble à la recherche de compartiments voisins. Tous ensemble, avec Chiara, Marcus, Rose et Dylan, ils étaient vingt et ils avaient besoin de quatre compartiments entiers. Carrie fut invité dans celui que partageaient Matthew, Jo, Rose et Dylan, et sembla soulagée qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions.

Il n'empêche qu'avant de rentrer dans son propre compartiment, l'Ankou posa sur elle un regard pensif. L'année dernière, il avait empêché James de la tyranniser… Mais il n'avait pas pensé que l'aîné Potter pouvait ne pas être le seul à chercher des ennuis à Carrie.

– Alors, l'Ankou, tu viens ?

Scorpius se secoua, entra dans le compartiment et ferma la porte derrière lui. Cette fois, il voyageait avec Al', Reg, Chiara et Naima.

– Alors, vos vacances ? lança-t-il à la cantonade en s'affalant à côté d'Albus avec la grâce d'un panda tombé de son arbre.

Magnum, le furet d'Al', alla immédiatement se lover dans le cou du jeune Malefoy. Pour une mystérieuse raison, l'animal adorait l'Ankou.

– Plutôt cool, sourit Naima d'un air sadique. J'ai appris à faire de la boxe.

– D'abord le karaté maintenant la boxe, se lamenta Reg en aparté. Je vis avec une brute…

– De quoi tu te plains ? sourcilla Chiara. Tu pourrais être à Serpentard et vivre avec huit cinglés.

– Hey ! s'indigna Albus.

– Désolé mais c'est vrai, fit Chiara en se tournant vers Al' et Scorpius. Vous êtes un peu barge. Sans vouloir vous vexer.

L'Ankou haussa un sourcil :

– Pourquoi serai-je vexé ? J'ai vu la version ce que vous appelez "l'équilibre mental". C'est chiant.

Visiblement, durant les vacances, l'Ankou avait surmonté le blocage qu'il avait à cause de son éducation… Il utilisait les gros mots comme quelqu'un de normal, à présent. Naima ricana, et après avoir secoué la tête d'un air amusé, Reg sursauta soudain en percevant la vibration du train :

– On démarre !

Lui, Al', Scorpius et Chiara se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour voir une dernière fois leurs parents. Très vite, trop vite cependant, les visages de leurs familles disparurent dans la foule, puis le train prit un virage et le quai disparu lui aussi. Rendu silencieux par la séparation, les jeunes adolescents reprirent leurs places.

Il y eut un petit silence. Ils étaient grands maintenant, mais après deux mois avec leurs familles… C'était toujours dur d'en être séparés à nouveau. Reg hésita, puis tenta de changer de sujet :

– En août, je suis allé en Allemagne voir mes cousins. Mon père a passé son temps à se vanter de mon futur mariage…

Les parents de Reg, et plus spécialement son père, étaient obsédés par l'idée de monter dans les hautes sphères. De sa mère, descendante des Black, Reg avait hérité un prestigieux arbre généalogique, de son père, issu de la famille Castle qui était riche et installée partout en Europe, Reg allait hériter d'une fortune. La seule chose qui manquait, c'était la position sociale. D'où l'obsession des parents de Reg avec le mariage de leur fils.

– Je te plains, fit l'Ankou avec sympathie.

– Tu peux, fit sombrement Reg. Mon père a dressé une liste de toutes les filles que je pourrais épouser. Ça va d'Elena Borgio à Lily Potter, en passant par ta sœur Demy, Camille Diregrey et Olivia Londubat.

– … Je ne dis pas assez souvent à quel point j'aime mes parents, finit par dire Al' avec des yeux ronds. Sérieusement, ton père est cinglé. Tu as quoi, treize ans ? Et tu es un mec, par une fille à laquelle il faut trouver un bon parti ! Il ne peut pas t'utiliser pour son profit…

– Ben il n'a pas l'air au courant…

L'Ankou esquissa un sourire sinistre :

– N'y penses plus. On va évacuer toutes ces ondes négatives qui planent autour de toi.

Du coup, tous les autres le regardèrent d'un œil méfiant.

– Et en faisant quoi exactement ? fit Reg avec prudence.

– En mettant Poudlard sans dessus-dessous, comme d'habitude !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre !_

.


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Hey **petitcoeurfragile** ! Mon dieu, est-ce que tu guettais mon compte pour savoir quand la suite arriverai ? Parce que tu es au taquet =D Merci du comm' !

Hello **Loupiotte54** ! Tu es toute pardonnée, vu que j'ai une review x) Ah, Naima commenc à avoir son petit fan-club chez les lecteurs, je vois ! Il faut dire qu'elle a un sacré caractère. Quand aux Rôdeurs, mwahahaha, ils sont ma dope et je peux plus m'en passer xD Merci pour ce commentaire et j'espère que tu restera accro longtemps !

Re, **Louve** x) Mwahaha, Scorpius est l'Avatar, maître du chaos, de la connerie, de la rigolade et du fun ! Oui la troisième année sera différente, parce que c'ets le début de l'adolescence, des grandes questions, des doutes, enfin bref, de ce qui nous fait grandir... Mais je te rassure, les Rôdeurs ne sont pas prêts de changer !

Salut **Soushouille** ! Je poste tous les jeudis à peu près x) Des fois avec un jour de retard, des fois avec quelques heures d'avance, mais normalement c'est vers le jeudi soir.

**KIRARA** ! Je me demandai si tu allais un jour pointer le bout de ton nez x) La CB, c'est l'avant-poste du Kiwistan, notre futur El Dorado pour nous les cramés du citron xD Tu es perdue avec tous ces OCs... Ah, c'est con. J'ai une immense dossier sur lesdits OCs cela dit. Et... OH PUNAISE J'AI UNE IDEE DE GENIE !

Salut **Elarim** ! Oui, j'aime bien avoir des perso secondaires importants (en fait, le truc, ce n'est pas de se dire "Al' et l'Ankou vont vivre ça" mais plutôt "il va se passer ça et tant de personnes vont se retrouver en plein milieu" x) Oui, on ne va pas tarder à voir les adultes,on les verra même plutôt souvent car c'est une période de changement pour eux aussi. Harry et Theo ne sont pas aussi proches qu'Harry l'était de Ron, par exemple, mais Theo est un mec gentil (contrairement à Draco ou Blaise) donc plus facile à approcher. Sans oublier que c'est de la faut d'Harry s'il a été mordu par un loup-garou ! Du coup Potter a toujours cette culpabilité, et il n'a jaais cessé de gardre contact avec Theo.

Hey, **ManonHF** ! Wow, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir =D Pas mal de ges sont visiblement tombés sur le Parfum en cherchang de DM/HP, mais très peu ont accroché à cause de la personnalité... difficile... d'Alva xD Mais je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu, cette peste. Et je suis contente que ses enfants te plaisent aussi ! J'ai fait de Scorpius quelqu'un de très différent de ses parents (et probablement complètement OOC de ce que JKR aurait fait de lui), mais je l'adore, et tu as très bon goût x) Pour la romance, oui, ça arrive, pas d'inquiétude, et tu ne vas pas être déçue !

Hello **Folite** x) Oui, l'équilibre mental des Rôdeurs est assez... Spécial xD C'est une référece à "oh non, pas encore!", une fic sur Harry Potter que je ne peux pas décrire sans spoiler mais que tu adorerais x) Je te la conseille vivement =D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note du Kiwi Suprême :** Salut les gens ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, on a droit à une nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau, les Rôdeurs qui font encore des conneries, Hyperion et Lily répartis (surprise surprise !), Nathan qui nous épate avec son génie (des fois, quand j'écris sur lui, je m'arrête, je me relis et je me demande d'où il sors tout ça...), enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce démarrage !

.

Bon, sinon. Grâce à Kirara, j'ai eu une super-idée ! A la fin de chaque chapitre, je vous parlerait d'un perso ! Je vous en donne une liste, vous en choisissez un et je vous parle de lui x)

On va commencer par les enfants, et plus spécialement, les Gryffondors. La promo des Rôdeurs plus précisément. Duquel voulez-vous que je vous parle, entre :

- Naima Jones  
>- Evannah Avilgaard<br>- Devon Dawlish  
>- Alan Parks<br>- Matthew Bluesky  
>- Arnold Goodhand<br>- Carrie Bannes  
>- Reginald Castle<p>

A vous les commandes !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Retour à Poudlard**

.

Le festin de la rentrée était l'un des rares repas où les élèves devaient s'asseoir par Maison. Ce qui paraissait naturel à la plupart des élèves était un peu dérangeant pour les Rôdeurs : ils avaient tellement l'habitude de squatter à l'une ou l'autre des tables, selon qu'il rejoignait les uns ou les autres de leurs amis, que c'était presque inhabituel de manger avec le reste de leur Maison.

Les membres de la promotion 2017 se faisaient des signes, en attendant. Carrie était arrivée un peu en retard, car Reg l'avait accompagnée à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh répare son bras cassé. Quand elle prit sa place au milieu des Gryffondors, Faust lui lança une boulette de mie de pain, l'adolescente rentra la tête dans les épaules en serrant les dents.

L'Ankou eut très envie de trucider Faust à la petite cuillère.

– Ça va ? fit Al' en voyant son ami crisper les poings.

– Ouais, ouais.

Albus et Scorpius s'étaient assis côte à côte, et l'Ankou Malefoy s'était arrangé pour garder un peu de place à ses côtés.

– Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Al' dans un murmure qui fut presque couvert par le brouhaha général.

– Hyperion, fit laconiquement son ami.

Ah. Il espérait que son frère aille dans la même Maison que lui. Logique. Néanmoins, Al' remarqua avec amusement que Demetria gardait elle aussi une place à ses côtés.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin, et le bruissement des conversations diminua d'un coup tandis que le professeur Laughlin, suivie d'une nuée de gamins effrayés, entrait dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, Laughlin fit apparaitre un tabouret sur lequel était posé le Choixpeau, et l'objet magique, faisant sursauter tous les premières années, se mit à chanter.

_Venez devant moi, vous les nouveaux arrivants,_

_Venez écouter ma chanson comme tous les ans…_

_Me pensez-vous vieux et usé, ne voyez-vous qu'un chapeau brûlé ?_

_Ah, regardez mieux, approchez-vous un tantinet !_

_On me nomme le Choixpeau depuis cent décennies._

_Ma mission est de sonder vôtre âme et esprit_

_Pour savoir par quelle Maison vous serez pris !_

_Si comme les héros vous êtes courageux et fort_

_Alors rejoignez la maison des Gryffondors._

_Si vous êtes droit et ne donnez point de coup bas_

_Dans ce cas Poufsouffle vous accueillera à grands bras._

_Mais si vous êtes vous aussi rusé comme un renard_

_Alors vous rejoindrez les rangs de Serpentard._

_Et si jamais vous êtes brillant et érudit_

_Alors votre arrivé à Serdaigle je prédis._

_Mais quel que soit votre future Maison,_

_Plutôt que de ne voir que votre propre blason,_

_Pensez à l'amitié des Fondateurs, et honorez cette tradition !_

_Souvenez-vous de mes mots, jeunes enfants,_

_Ecoutez mes conseils, vous qui êtes jeunes et fringants,_

_Et peut-être en tirerez-vous quelque enseignement…_

_Maintenant que les présentations sont faites,_

_Que viennent les nouveaux que je lise de leurs âmes les facettes !_

Le Choixpeau referma la bouche, et la Grande Salle éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le passage sur l'amitié des Fondateurs avait beaucoup plu au Quatuor, et l'Ankou vit Cyrius le Poufsouffle, Oscar le Serpentard, Gaby le Gryffondor et Cameron le Serdaigle échanger de larges sourires. Les Rôdeurs, également, semblaient très contents d'eux.

– Pour un peu on aurait cru qu'il parlait de nous, commenta Al' avec amusement.

– Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez ici et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête, déclarait Laughlin d'une voix forte. Arrow, Victoria !

Une petite fille à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux très bouclés s'assit en tremblant sur le tabouret et coiffa le Choixpeau. Après quelques secondes, la déchirure s'ouvrit, et…

– POUFSOUFFLE !

Les Poufsouffles applaudirent. Le Quatuor applaudit. Et les Rôdeurs applaudirent. A la table des professeurs, McGonagall semblait hésiter entre l'approbation et l'agacement. Elle en avait sans doute déjà assez que les Rôdeurs se fassent remarquer.

– Hey, fit Al' dans un murmure en désignant un des profs. C'est qui celui-là ?

L'Ankou tourna la tête. Effectivement. Il y avait une nouvelle tête. Un type à l'air sinistre, son œil gauche à demi-fermé par une cicatrice, la peau livide, le visage maigre, les cheveux coupés raz accentuant son air maladif.

– Je l'ai déjà vu à une des soirées de Slughorn, fit pensivement Lucy. Il s'appelle Fiachna Duffy et c'est un chercheur. Il a travaillé pour les Mains-Grises, l'équivalent des Langues-de-Plombs aux Etats-Unis, et il s'est fait renvoyer pour tentative de meurtre.

Melinda Parkinson cligna des yeux avec incrédulité :

– Un Langue-de-Plomb ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas censés être de gentils chercheurs avec la tête pleine de chiffres ?

– Oh pitié, fit l'Ankou en reniflant avec dédain. Au Département des Mystères, ils ne cachent pas seulement des recherches, ils cachent des armes : des prophéties, un passage dimensionnel d'après les rumeurs… Et ils emploient des Briseurs de Sorts ! Tu ne peux pas logiquement penser que ce sont des chercheurs. D'accord, il y a des chercheurs, surtout en temps de paix, mais…

– … Les Langues-de-Plombs et leurs équivalents sont des agents secrets, compléta Jo. Tu as déjà vu des films Moldus, non ? Eh bien, les Mains-Grises sont le FBI, et les Langues-de-Plombs sont… Euh…

– Le MI5, acheva charitablement Owen. Les services secrets internes.

Melinda encaissa la nouvelle avec de grands yeux. Al' aussi. Incrédule, il se tourna vers l'Ankou, tandis que retentissait _« Cooper, Antoine » « SERDAIGLE ! »,_ et chuchota :

– Ton oncle et ta mère travaillent dans les services secrets alors ?

– Oncle Nathan est juste un chercheur, se défendit Scorpius. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… Enfin, pas volontairement.

– Mais ta mère ? fit Owen. Elle est _agent secret_ ?!

– Crivey, Alexia ! appela Laughlin.

– GRYFFONDOR !

– Oh, quelle surprise, marmonna Al' en voyant la fille de Denis Crivey rejoindre James d'un air extatique.

Les autres l'ignorèrent, toujours sous le coup des révélations qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

– C'est vrai, marmonna Gareth. Mrs Malefoy est Briseuse de Sorts, elle assiste les Aurors de temps à autre, c'est…

Owen et Gareth se regardèrent, regardèrent l'Ankou, puis achevèrent d'une même voix :

– … comme James Bond !

Oh, ils avaient regardé quelques films durant l'été, eux… L'Ankou esquissa un large sourire. Salvakya Malefoy, princesse de Russie, dernière de la lignée très pure et puissante des Netaniev, et meurtrière avouée… James Bond ! Ou plutôt Natasha Romanoff, la Veuve Noire de Marvel, le personnage de BD. Ah. Scorpius allait _adorer_ raconter ça à sa mère.

– Luckymind, Elizabeth ! continuait Laughlin.

– SERPENTARD !

– Malefoy, Hyperion !

Scorpius se redressa d'un coup sur son banc, tout comme Albus, et finalement tous les complices des Rôdeurs. Physiquement, avec ses cheveux blonds pâles et son menton pointu, Hyperion ressemblait à Scorpius. Mais ses yeux gris argent étaient pleins de frayeur quand il s'assit sur le tabouret, bien loin de l'attitude bravache de son frère deux ans plus tôt.

Puis le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Pendant une longue minute où l'Ankou et Demy retinrent leur souffle, ce fut le silence. Puis…

– SERPENTARD !

Scorpius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis applaudit de toutes ses forces. Tout comme le reste de la Grande Salle, d'ailleurs. Avec fierté, il vit son petit frère le rejoindre à la table des verts et argent et s'écrouler à la place libre à côté de lui.

– Félicitations ! s'exclama Al'.

– Papa va être tellement fier, sourit Scorpius. Pourquoi ça a prit autant de temps ?

Hyperion sourit bravement :

– J'ai dû argumenter. Il voulait me mettre à Serdaigle. J'ai hésité. Puis il a suggéré Poufsouffle. Et je lui ai crié dessus avant qu'il ne me parle de Gryffondor.

– On a un peu des quatre Maisons en nous, philosopha Owen.

Scorpius se contenta de rire, et ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de son petit frère. Hyperion avait les cheveux électriques, comme lui, et c'était un vrai plaisir de le voir essayer d'aplatir désespérément les émis blonds électrifiés.

– Paterson, Kevin !

– GRYFFONDOR !

– Potter, Lily !

Cette fois, ce fut Al' et James qui se tendirent, vite imités par tous les Weasley. Mais cette fois, il n'y eut guère d'attente. Le Choixpeau eut à peine touché la tête de la fillette qu'il s'écria :

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– _Hein_ ?! firent Al' et James d'une seule voix.

Lily avait l'air tout aussi stupéfaite. D'un pas hésitant, elle rejoignit la table des jaunes et noirs, et se retrouva assise entre Dominique Weasley et Chiara Borgio, et en face de Livio Condor, celui des quadruplés qui avait échoué chez les blaireaux. A en juger par son sourire compatissant quand il adressa la parole à Lily, il devait lui dire qu'avoir un membre de la famille dans chaque Maison n'était pas si terrible que ça.

– Eh bien c'est officiel, les Potter sont tout, sauf des Serdaigles ! fit Lucy d'un ton moqueur. C'est assez révélateur du niveau intellectuel de la famille…

– J'ai une génétique désastreuse, se contenta de dire Al' en haussant les épaules.

La Répartition prit fin après que « _Willow, Marc !_ » soit envoyé à Poufsouffle, où il s'assit en tremblant à côté de Lily. Il n'y avait pas de Weasley cette année, ce que Flora fit très audiblement remarquer en remerciant Merlin pour cette faveur…

Puis McGonagall se leva, et annonça d'un ton grave :

– Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous, aux nouveaux comme aux anciens. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, le professeur Slughorn nous a quittés…

C'était vrai. Les élèves avaient été tellement intrigués par le nouveau prof qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'absence de leur énorme professeur de Potions. La Directrice McGonagall continua, plus hésitante :

– … En effet, il a été victime d'un violent accident de Potions en août, et est actuellement dans le coma. Pendant son absence, la tête de la Maison Serpentard sera remise au professeur Feylack, et le poste de Maître des Potions sera assuré par le professeur Duffy.

Eugène Feylack et Fiachna Duffy se levèrent, récoltant quelques applaudissements polis. La salle bruissait de murmures.

– Ils nous mentent, fit Roland Rosalius d'un ton définitif.

Gregory Moran, le Préfet (désormais Préfet-en-Chef), roula des yeux :

– Toi et tes théories du complot…

– Ils nous mentent, insista le septième année en ignorant royalement la Directrice qui faisait son habituel discours de bienvenue.

– Oh ?

– Oui ! Slughorn est un Maître : il ne provoque pas d'accidents, ou du moins il y est préparé. Et pourquoi aucun journal n'en a parlé ? Slughorn a plein de relations. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, la Grande-Bretagne entière devrait être au courant. Mais là, rien, nada, il a juste… Disparu de la circulation. Pour être remplacé par un _agent secret des Etats-Unis_ !

– Ne l'écoutez pas, conseilla nonchalamment sa sœur Améthyste.

– Pourtant, ce qu'il dit a du sens, fit Jo avec hésitation.

– Si les Etats-Unis voulaient nous espionner, ils n'enverraient pas un agent reconnu, fit Amy d'un ton définitif. Encore moins un qui a un tel casier. Il a été banni d'Amérique, vous savez.

– Ça doit être une couverture ! protesta Roland.

Améthyste et sa voisine, Elena Borgio, échangèrent un regard moqueur, puis la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch croisa les bras :

– Duffy est un Mains-Grises renégat et apatride : s'il pose un orteil aux Etats-Unis, il sera abattu à vue.

– Je confirme, fit gravement Oscar Nott en se penchant vers eux. S'il devait espionner pour quelque part, ça serai pour l'Egypte… Il a été prof de Potions à Alexandrie. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

– L'Egypte n'est pas en pleine guerre civile ? fit Gareth avec incompréhension.

– Si, répondit tranquillement Gregory. Ils traversent la même période que la Grande-Bretagne il y a quelques décennies. Un malade et sa secte essayant de prendre le pouvoir par la terreur et y réussissant plutôt bien. Je crois que le malade mental des égyptiens a une religion Moldue comme dogme…

– L'Islam, indiqua Elena. Sa secte, c'est les Sorciers Musulmans, et lui, on l'appelle le Prophète Noir. Il parle au nom d'un dieu unique des Moldus et des sorciers et veux réduire les Moldus, les femmes et les enfants en esclavage.

– Sympa, commenta Scorpius.

– Et personne n'intervient ? s'indigna Al'.

– Hey, ils n'ont pas non plus volé à notre secours quand on a eu Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il y a une règle tacite qui dit que chaque pays doit gérer ses mages noirs. Dumbledore a quasiment provoqué une guerre avec la Russie quand il a vaincu Grindelwald, même si c'était Grindelwald le méchant de l'affaire, parce qu'il était intervenu dans les affaires d'un autre pays.

– Et pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de guerre ? fit Gareth avec curiosité.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire en coin :

– Oh, les Netaniev ont pris le pouvoir, remis de l'ordre dans le pays, et rompu toutes leurs alliances commerciales et militaires avec la Grande-Bretagne en guise de sanction. Il a fallu attendre le mariage de mes parents pour que la Russie accepte enfin de passer l'éponge.

– Chut ! fit soudain Lucy. McGonagall parle de Binns !

Aussitôt, toute l'attention des Serpentards se porta vers la table des professeurs, où la Directrice était en train de dire :

– … Est toujours dans le château, mais n'assurera plus ses cours. Ceux-ci seront dispensés par le professeur Bakary, qui a accepté d'enseigner l'Histoire Sorcière en plus de son module d'Histoire Moldue.

Le professeur Bakary fut chaleureusement applaudit par tous ceux qui avaient pris sa matière en option, comme Lucy Zabini, Rose Weasley, ou Vincent Sterling, et le reste des élèves se joignit à eux. McGonagall changea ensuite de sujet, parlant des habituelles consignes de sécurité, etc. Comme tous les ans, l'Ankou s'en désintéressa, et préféra se tourner vers Al' :

– Tu as l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

– Ouais. Je pense que tout le monde l'a dans notre année.

– Carrie ne l'a pas, intervint Jo. Ses tuteurs ont oublié de la signer.

– Tuteurs ? répéta Al'. Elle n'a pas de parents ?

Jo haussa les épaules :

– Elle a dit « tuteurs », c'est tout. Vous allez visiter quoi à Pré-au-Lard, vous ?

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ça n'alarmait personne, toutes ces zones d'ombres dans la vie de Carrie ? Visiblement, non…

– Honeydukes, fit Al' presque immédiatement.

L'Ankou haussa un sourcil :

– Zonko, pour moi.

– Évidemment, marmonna Hyperion à côté de lui. Mais souviens-toi de ce que Mère a dit…

A l'extérieur de la famille, Alva était désignée par le titre de _Mère_, alors qu'à la maison, ses enfants l'appelaient tout simplement _Maman_. Question de décorum. Ça valait aussi pour _Papa_, _Mamie Cissy_, ou _Oncle Nat'_. Owen jeta un regard railleur à l'Ankou :

– Oh, le petit Scorpius doit obéir à sa Mô-man ?

– Ma « Mô-man » est James Bond, fit dignement Scorpius. J'évite de me la mettre à dos. Déjà que Laughlin, Rusard et probablement McGo seraient ravis de me tendre un guet-apens pour m'enterrer quelque part dans le parc, je ne vais pas rajouter ma mère à l'équation. Ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

– Tu marques un point, concéda Owen.

– Au fait ! lança Flora en se penchant pour bien voir l'Ankou Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour cette année ?

– C'est vrai, ça, renchérit Melinda. L'année dernière, c'est James qui a fait la plus grande catastrophe, avec les poissons du premier avril…

– Cet ordure, pesta Scorpius. Dire qu'on lui a sauvé la vie et qu'il ose nous voler la vedette !

– Ça c'est parce que tu as le karma d'une vache morte l'Ankou, fit doctement Lucy. Bon, alors, il y a quoi à l'ordre de l'année ?

McGonagall acheva son discours, et la nourriture apparu dans les plats. Aussitôt, tous les gamins se jetèrent dessus comme des loups affamés. Après s'être copieusement servi en blanquette de veau, Scorpius réfléchit un instant. Demetria avait quatorze ans désormais, et apprenait enfin les bases de la transformation en Animagus : Scorpius avait la ferme intention de la harceler pour en savoir plus. Mais sinon, rien n'était définit dans sa tête. Il répondit finalement à la question de la jeune Zabini :

– Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai appris à faire un cocktail Molotov cet été, donc je vais mettre ça à profit…

– Un cocktail Molotov ? répéta Al' naïvement. Ça se boit ?

– Euh, non. Ça explose, en fait.

– … Pourquoi je ne peux pas passer l'été avec ta famille ? se lamenta le jeune Potter. Mamie Molly interdit tous les explosifs dans la maison…

– Notre grand-mère aussi, fit remarquer Hyperion. On fait exploser des choses dans le parc ou… Ailleurs.

– On est allé en Russie en août, expliqua Scorpius. Des Moldus avaient garé leur voiture sur les terres des Koenig, alors tante Astrid nous a montré comment aspirer l'essence du réservoir pour faire un explosif… Un cocktail Molotov.

– Vous auriez pu avoir des ennuis, fit Gregory d'un air soucieux.

– On a fait attention, promis l'Ankou. Personne ne nous a vus. Et il n'y a pas eu de blessés. Les Moldus étaient partis se baigner un peu plus loin. Tu me passes le sel, s'il-te-plaît ?

Et avec ça, la discussion sur les Moldus fut close. Les Serpentards se mirent plutôt à commenter l'actualité.

– Vous avez entendu parler de ces attaques de drogués ? faisait Gareth avec avidité. Ils se piquent, et deviennent complètement tarés, comme des espèces de Berserks …

– Des espèces de quoi ? répéta Melinda.

– Des Berserks. Des guerriers fous de violence qui ne connaissent pas la peur, qui sont dans une sorte de transe. Ils se battent, ils tuent et tout, puis ils se réveillent sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils ont fait. Alors, vous en avez entendu parler ?

– Oui, acquiesça Al'. Les Aurors n'arrivent pas à démanteler le réseau de trafiquants. Mon père s'en arrache les cheveux.

– Il paraît que ceux qui absorbent de la FullMood ne se souviennent plus qui leur en a donné, fit Jo d'un ton pensif. L'effet sur le cerveau est tellement puissant que ça efface plusieurs heures de mémoire…

– Mais pourquoi les gens en prennent, si ça les rend fous et violents ? hasarda Hyperion.

Oscar leva un doigt d'un air docte :

– Mon père a analysé la FullMood et c'est un antidépresseur et un médicament puissant. Si tu as une blessure grave, un ulcère, que tu t'es empoisonné, ou que tu es au bout du rouleau… Ça gorge le corps d'énergie et ça te permet de te régénérer.

– Mais en contrepartie, tu perds totalement la boule, ajouta Roland avec sérieux. Je crois que je préfèrerai garder mon ulcère, moi.

– Tu dis ça, mais c'est humain de préférer la facilité, fit sa sœur Améthyste d'un ton sentencieux. C'est pour ça qu'il y a tellement de gens qui font de mauvais choix. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de souffrir.

Scorpius et Hyperion se raidirent quand quelques regards discrets se posèrent sur eux. Le statut de Mangemort de leur père semblait visiblement très difficile à oublier. Heureusement, Al' sentit le malaise et vola à leur rescousse :

– J'ai ramené de la colle magique. Ça vous dit de sceller le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour que les Gryffondors arrivent en retard en cours demain ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Hyperion Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_J'ai été Réparti à Serpentard, avec Scorpius. Parmi mes amis de l'école primaire, seul William Dawn a été réparti avec moi : Quentin a fini à Gryffondor et Antoine à Serdaigle. Mais avec "l'Ankou Malefoy" comme grand frère, pas de doute, je n'aurais aucun mal à garder contact avec eux, même s'ils ne sont pas dans ma Maison._

_Pendant le voyage en train, j'ai également échangé quelques mots avec Lily Potter. Elle a un sale caractère mais elle est très calée en Quidditch, et elle s'y connait déjà un peu en Sortilèges, ma matière préférée. Et elle avait envie d'être répartie à Serpentard, ce qui est un bon point pour elle… Malheureusement, elle a fini à Poufsouffle._

_Etant Donné que je n'ai pas encore eu de cours, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire… J'ai parlé avec Demy, qui m'a félicité (même si elle aurait probablement préféré que je finisse dans sa Maison). Personnellement, je suis très content d'avoir fini à Serpentard ! Les gens sont polis et gentils avec moi, même si j'imagine que Scorpius a son rôle là-dedans. Ils ont le sens de l'humour, et ils ont tous l'air très soudés, peu importe leur année : pas comme les Gryffondors qui se disputent tout le temps ou les Serdaigles qui s'ignorent les uns les autres. Et la salle commune est super : il y a une salle de télé, au moins six cheminées, et il n'y fait pas du tout froid et humide (Scorpius m'avait menti !). Rien que pour admirer le lac d'en dessous, ça valait la peine d'aller dans cette Maison… J'ai même vu des sirènes. William n'en revenait pas._

_Scorpius me dit de te dire que le professeur Slughorn a eu un accident pendant l'été et qu'il a été remplacé au poste de Maître des Potions par un homme du nom de Fiachna Duffy. Il te demande si tu étais au courant. Il y a un septième année, Roland Rosalius, qui parle de complot et de machination. Ça fait rire tout le monde, mais depuis qu'il a vu Demy écouter ça très sérieusement, Scorpius commence à y penser lui aussi._

_Le professeur Feylack –le nouveau directeur de la Maison Serpentard– a ordonné l'extinction des feux. Je dois terminer ici cette lettre._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Hyperion._

_PS : Abby est en train de me chercher un surnom. Après « l'Ankou », je me demande ce qu'elle va trouver…_

**oOoOoOo**

Draco sourit, et Alva, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, sourit également. Nathan, lui, roula des yeux en feignant l'horreur :

– Vous avez l'air terriblement niais.

– Dixit le type qui est resté en extase devant la lettre de son fils pendant dix minutes quand celui-ci a été Réparti à Serdaigle, se moqua Cathy.

Nathan lui tira la langue, avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son journal. Un journal Moldu, que Lucius, depuis son fauteuil devant la cheminée, regardait avec une nette désapprobation. Nathan n'y prêtait guère attention. A ses pieds se trouvait toute une pile de journaux du même type, qu'il semblait éplucher avec attention. Sur ses genoux, il avait posé un calepin où attendait une Plume à Papote. De temps en temps, il lui dictait une série de noms, ou quelques chiffres.

– Juin, quatre dans le Devon, puis un à Londres, lâcha Nathan en repliant le journal.

– Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça au Ministère ? finit par soupirer Alva avec agacement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'ailleurs ?

Nathan l'observa d'un air songeur, comme s'il se demandait si ça valait le coup de lui expliquer. Finalement, il ouvrit un autre journal, le feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qui l'intéressait, et commença à lire tout en expliquant :

– Je regarde si des Moldus ont croisés le chemin des drogués à la FullMood.

Aussitôt, tout le monde posa les yeux sur lui. Les agressions de drogués n'étaient pas très nombreuses dans le monde sorcier. Effrayantes, et soulevant l'indignation et l'angoisse, mais peu nombreuses. Et jamais mortelles.

– Jusqu'ici, il y a six attaques, continua Nathan. Dans le monde magique uniquement. Pas de morts. Et seulement dans des endroits isolés. Il s'agissait sans doute de tests, ou plutôt de vérifications de tests. Des compléments de tests. De l'accessoire, de la pacotille. Et comme il n'y a pas eu de victimes, le Ministère n'a rien fait. Chez les Moldus, par contre…

Il tapota son calepin :

– … Jusqu'ici, j'ai compté vingt-et-un morts, sur vingt-sept agressions. C'est là que se déroulent les vrais tests. Personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller éplucher les faits divers et la rubrique nécrologique du _Times_.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Draco soupira :

– C'est pour bientôt.

– C'est pour bientôt, confirma Nathan. D'ici un an, peut-être moins, le « Leader » aura toutes les données en mains pour créer une petite troupe de malades mentaux qui sèmeront le chaos et la peur. C'est déjà assez bien parti…

Cathy secoua la tête, et demanda sans trop d'espoir :

– Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas une chance pour que… Draco et toi vous soyez trompés ?

– Il y a toujours une chance pour ça, rétorqua le génie de la famille. Mais elle est si infime qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la prendre en compte. Draco est un professionnel, de toute façon, alors s'il dit que les Réfractaires planifient la domination de la communauté sorcière, je le crois. Et puis, ma probabilité d'erreur est encore plus mince que la sienne, et mon hypothèse de terroristes qui gèrent le danger et la protection vient corroborer la sienne, alors…

Narcissa toussota doucement, puis, quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, demanda avec prudence :

– Il serait sage de mettre en place des protections sur le manoir. Celles que nous avons actuellement ne suffiront peut-être pas.

Alva sauta sur l'occasion, soulagée de pouvoir faire quelque chose :

– Si on fait une protection basée sur la magie rouge, en utilisant Nathan comme centre, on devrait avoir une protection quasi-absolue : Nathan n'est lié à personne par le sang, sauf à nous. Je pourrais commencer à faire les plans et à tracer les pentacles demain, et à la fin de la semaine, un manoir sera inviolable.

– Mais tu auras besoin de mon sang, objecta Nathan. Donc je dois participer…

– Hey, tu as peut-être un don, mais j'en ai un aussi. Et plus d'expérience. Donne-moi un flacon de ton sang et je me charge du reste.

– Un instant, les coupa Draco. Vous oubliez quelque chose.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, et le chef de la famille Malefoy croisa les bras :

– Le contrat d'adoption de Nathan ne le lie qu'à Mère et moi-même. Alva m'est reliée par le mariage, et donc le lien vaut aussi pour elle et nos enfants. Dylan et Constance sont liés par le sang à leur père, il n'y a donc pas de problème pour eux non plus : ils seront protégés. Mais Cathy et Nathan ne sont pas mariés. Et Père…

Il s'interrompit, et tous les regards se portèrent vers Lucius. Contrairement à Narcissa, nul contrat d'adoption ne le liait à Nathan. C'était comme si le Mangemort et le génie n'étaient pas du tout de la même famille. Bon, techniquement, c'était vrai. Mais pour que la magie rouge opère et protège, il fallait qu'ils soient liés par le sang, ou du moins un lien de magie du sang.

Lucius referma posément l'épais grimoire qu'il parcourait. Puis il déclara, faussement indifférent :

– Sommes-nous obligés d'en passer par le Ministère pour une adoption ?

Lucius Malefoy, adopter un Né-Moldu. Même en sachant que ça faisait quasiment deux ans qu'ils vivaient dans la même maison, et qu'ils s'appréciaient… Draco mit un moment à encaisser la nouvelle. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire que Lucius avait jeté à la poubelle toutes ses convictions, et Nathan n'était pas n'importe qui, mais quand même… Quand même ! C'était… L'ancien Lucius Malefoy se serait tranché les veines plutôt que de faire une chose pareille.

A en juger par l'expression abasourdie d'Alva, elle pensait la même chose.

– Eh bien, pas vraiment, non, déclara Narcissa après avoir elle aussi marqué un temps de surprise. Il existe une sorte de cérémonie d'échange du sang qui scelle un lien familial. Cela ressemble beaucoup à un Serment Inviolable. Il est impossible de s'en défaire.

Lucius ne pouvait pas manquer le léger avertissement dans la voix de sa femme. Il plissa les yeux, et répondit d'un ton tranchant :

– Ce n'est pas mon intention.

Si c'était possible, l'expression choquée d'Alva s'accentua encore plus. Nathan, lui, n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris. Il avait toujours son horripilant sourire en coin quand il déclara avec nonchalance :

– Il est hors de question que je t'appelle « Père », Lucius.

– Je pense que je pourrais vivre avec ça, répondit tranquillement le Mangemort. Et quand comptes-tu épouser ta fiancée ?

Cathy avala de travers quand l'attention générale se reporta vers elle, et Nathan et elle affichèrent un air également embarrassé. Leur premier enfant, Dylan, était né hors-mariage, un peu par erreur, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes. Ce n'était que quatre ans plus tard qu'ils s'étaient fiancés, afin d'offrir un foyer à leur premier-né. Constance était donc née de parents fiancés, mais toujours pas mariés. Cathy, malgré ses airs de poupée et sa gentillesse, était farouchement indépendante : pour preuve, elle avait refusé l'aide des Malefoy pendant quatre ans après la naissance de Dylan !

Et il y avait aussi l'instabilité de son couple. Être fiancée à Nathan, c'était une chose. L'engagement pouvait aisément être rompu. Être mariée… C'était différent. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, à moins de divorcer. Et non seulement ça faisait tâche dans le milieu des aristocrates, mais en plus, un divorce serait forcément une longue épreuve difficile.

Pas que Cathy n'aimait pas Nathan. Elle l'aimait, c'était un fait. Mais elle savait qu'elle passerait toujours après la science, les recherches, les découvertes. Et peut-être qu'un jour, elle en aurait assez. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être acculée, ce jour-là. Nathan le savait, et il le comprenait très bien. Il était un scientifique, il envisageait toutes les hypothèses, et il était lui aussi réticent à s'engager.

– Cathy ?

La jeune femme rousse poussa un long soupir. Nathan se racla la gorge :

– A partir du moment où les attaques en masses débuteront, on fixera une date. Mais de toute façon, on ne se mariera pas cette année. Ça semblerait trop hâtif.

C'était un bon compromis, et Cathy approuva. Les autres semblèrent satisfaits. Comme la conversation semblait terminée, Alva se leva, et déclara qu'elle allait se coucher. En quittant la pièce, elle croisa le regard de son mari, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Draco pour annoncer qu'il allait lui aussi se reposer. Nathan émit un reniflement moqueur en le voyant quitter le salon, et murmura :

– Se reposer, mon œil…

– Nathan ! le sermonna Cathy.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Lily Potter à sa mère :**

_Coucou Maman !_

_J'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle. Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas être à Serpentard ni à Gryffondor, mais il y a un deuxième année, Livio Condor, qui m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Il a deux sœurs et un frère (ils sont quadruplés), et ils sont tous dans une Maison différente._

_Les Poufsouffles sont vraiment sympa, et il paraît que c'est eux qui ont la plus grande salle commune. Une fille avec qui j'ai voyagé dans le train est à Poufsouffle comme moi, elle s'appelle Vicky. Elle est Née-Moldue donc je dois tout lui expliquer : le système des points, des Maisons…_

_On a croisé Hyperion Malefoy dans le Poudlard Express. Il a l'air très gentil, et beaucoup plus calme que son grand frère. Vicky le trouve même mignon ! Moi pas._

_Ah, c'est l'heure de l'extinction des feux. Il faut que j'éteigne._

_Bisous,_

_Lily._

**oOoOoOo**

L'année commença paisiblement. Le professeur Duffy était laconique, mais compétent. Au moins, il n'avait pas de fan-club, et ne favorisait aucun élève. Il notait durement et ne faisait preuve d'aucune indulgence avec ses élèves, mais il n'était pas sarcastique comme Laughlin ou partial comme Feylack.

Scorpius se mit à chercher Demetria à chaque pause, chaque repas, chaque intercours, pour lui tourner autour comme un vautour et lui chuchoter des questions avides sur comment elle apprenait à se changer en animal. Il ne fallut pas quarante-huit heures pour que sa sœur en ait sa claque, et que Scorpius finisse à l'infirmerie couvert de furoncles sur la partie basse de son corps.

Le lendemain, guéri mais boitillant, Scorpius s'abstint de harceler sa sœur, et les Malefoy reprirent leurs relations fraternelles comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

En Histoire, pour la première fois, l'Ankou vint sans livre à bouquiner pour passer le temps. Le professeur Bakary était intéressant, et connaissait visiblement sa matière sur le bout des doigts. Il ne parlait pas seulement de Gobelins et de guerres, mais aussi d'évolutions politiques, de grandes familles à couteaux tirées qui avaient influencées les idéologies de l'époque, etc. Il émaillait son cours d'anecdotes historiques pour aider à la mémorisation. A chaque fois qu'il s'écartait ainsi de son cours pour une petite digression du sujet, Naima chantonnait "_Père Castor, raconte-nous une histoire… ~_", et au bout de deux semaines, "Père Castor" était devenu le surnom officiel de ce prof.

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu le compares à une bestiole à grands dents et à queue plate, soupira Lucy un jour en sortant du cours.

– Sans mauvais jeu de mots j'espère, glissa Marcus en les dépassant.

– Père Castor est le narrateur dans une série de vidéos qui racontent des histoires pour enfants, expliqua Naima en faisant un croche-pied au Poufsouffle.

– En tout cas ce surnom va lui coller à la peau comme du fromage fondu ! déclara Al' avec satisfaction.

L'Ankou ricana. Les surnoms, c'était difficile de s'en débarrasser. Heureusement que les sien était super-classe…

– Hey ! lança Alan Parks en surgissant devant eux. On fait circuler une pétition pour que Cameron Michelis soit le nouveau commentateur officiel des matchs de Quidditch, vous signez ?

Cameron avait remplacé Oscar lors du commentaire de la finale de Quidditch, l'année dernière, et ils n'avaient jamais autant rit. Les Rôdeurs répondirent d'une même voix, tendant tous la main vers la pétition qu'Alan tenait :

– Évidemment.

La feuille se mit à circuler et tandis que les signatures s'accumulaient, Devon sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ravi :

– Cool, maintenant on a juste besoin d'un volontaire pour aller demander à McGonagall.

– Comment ça, un volontaire ? tiqua Lucy. Vous n'allez pas le faire vous-même ?

– T'es folle ? On a peur nous !

– Ah bravo, grommela Reg. Il est beau le courage des Gryffondors…

– T'as qu'à y aller, toi !

– Je suis un Serpentard refoulé, tout le monde sait. Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Naima ?

– Pas assez diplomate.

– Evannah, alors ?

– Je ne suis pas folle, fit ladite Evannah en signant. Et il faudrait définitivement l'être pour aller enquiquiner McGonagall avec un commentateur de Quidditch cinglé…

Al' lui arracha la feuille des mains avec un grand sourire :

– Hey, ça me semble être une mission pour les Rôdeurs alors !

– Euh, tu es sûr ? hésita Reg.

– Mais oui, s'exclama l'Ankou. Ça va être facile.

– Évidemment ! renchérit Al'. On a juste à aller voir la vieille, lui demander comment va sa vie, et lui dire qu'on a trouvé un remède contre l'ennui qui lui donne des rides aussi horribles. Tadam !

Les Serpentards regardèrent le jeune Potter d'un air halluciné, et Jo résuma la pensée générale :

– On va tous mourir.

– Mais non, sourit l'Ankou avec satisfaction. Tu vas voir, on va bien se marrer. Hey, Demy !

Demetria, qui passait dans le couloir avec Abby et le reste de sa classe, s'immobilisa et son frère lui adressa un sourire étincelant :

– On va embêter la Directrice, tu viens ?

– Et en quel honneur exactement est-ce que je devrais m'embarquer dans cette histoire d'apparence suicidaire et profondément stupide ? fit Demetria d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

L'Ankou haussa les épaules :

– Ça pourrait être une activité familiale.

Demetria réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules :

– Admettons. C'est à quel sujet ?

– Les commentaires du match de Quidditch.

– Oh, je viens ! s'exclama Cameron en se détachant des rangs des Serdaigles. Après tout, ça me concerne directement, non ?

– On devrait rassembler le plus de monde possible, fit pensivement Abby. Comme ça, McGonagall plierait sous la pression…

– Le seul truc qui pourrait faire plier McGonagall c'est une prise de catch, marmonna Lucy. Mais je marche. Qui d'autre ?

Les Rôdeurs, c'est à dire le noyau dur du groupe plus la promotion de troisième année Gryffondor-Serpentard au complet, se promenèrent donc dans le château en recrutant au hasard. Le reste du Quatuor les rejoignit très vite, ainsi que pas mal de Serpentards plus âgés. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles –mis à part Abby et Demy– restèrent prudemment neutre. Seule Lily Potter, enthousiasmée à l'idée de voir son frère en plein travail de fauteur de troubles, se joignit à eux.

Ils étaient pourtant plus d'une trentaine en arrivant devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de la Directrice. Il y avait là, outre les huit Serpentards et les huit Gryffondors de troisième année, Chiara, Marcus, Dylan, Rose, Lily Potter, les quadruplés Condor, Roxanne Sloper, Demy, Abby, le Quatuor, Gregory Moran, et enfin Améthyste et Roland Rosalius.

– Excusez-nous, dit poliment Scorpius à la gargouille. Mes hommages, Gardien. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de prévenir la Directrice que les élèves délégués souhaitent la voir ?

La gargouille le regarda d'un œil torve, puis sembla se radoucir, et hocha la tête :

– Tu es poli, mon garçon.

– On m'a appris à traiter mes aînés avec respect, fit tranquillement l'Ankou.

C'était visiblement une bonne réponse, car la gargouille s'écarta, révélant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de McGonagall.

– Comment tu as fait ça ? s'ébahit Roxanne.

– Les Gardiens aiment qu'on leur témoigne du respect comme s'ils étaient de vraies personnes, sourit Scorpius en montant les marches. Ils gardent chacun quelque chose. Un passage, un secret, une cachette… Le tout est de leur demander gentiment. Alors, vous venez ?

Ils vinrent. La petite troupe eut vite fait d'atteindre la porte du bureau directorial. Là, quelques-uns hésitèrent. Les Condor, surtout, n'avaient pas l'air rassurés… Enfin, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas à Gryffondor. Leah, la lionne de la fratrie, avait l'air impatiente de voir ce qui allait se produire. Carrie Bannes jeta un regard derrière elle, semblant regretter de ne pas être restée en bas, et Roland Rosalius se racla la gorge d'un air gêné :

– On pourrait…

– Non, fit l'Ankou d'un ton définitif. Espèce de lavette.

Roland se hérissa d'indignation, mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, l'Ankou avait ouvert la porte à double battant d'un grand geste brusque, et entrait dans le bureau de McGonagall d'un pas assuré. Al' était juste derrière, l'air totalement serein. Les autres, hésitant entre se sentir rassurés ou y voir la preuve que ces deux gamins étaient cinglés, les suivirent d'un pas plus lent.

McGonagall, qui écrivait visiblement une lettre, haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris :

– C'est une visite assez inattendue, Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter… Que se passe-t-il ?

– Eh bien voilà, commença l'Ankou d'une voix claire. Al' et moi, en tant que délégués des élèves…

– Depuis quand exactement êtes-vous délégués exactement ?

– Oh, je dirais vingt minutes…

– Trente, rectifia Al' avec le plus grand sérieux. Tente minutes, voyons large.

– Voilà, trente minutes.

– Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir attribué cette… Responsabilité, fit McGonagall d'un ton pincé.

Sur le mur derrière elle, les tableaux des directeurs passés regardaient la scène avec le plus grand intérêt. Dumbledore avait l'air de rire en silence. Quand à Rogue, il semblait hésiter entre agacement et amusement.

– Ah mais nous nous sommes autoproclamés, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! s'insurgeait l'Ankou. Parce que ce rôle manquait terriblement ici ! Vous n'avez même pas pensé à créer des représentants des élèves, c'est dingue ça, et vous osez appeler cet endroit une école ?

– Les Préfets représentent les élèves…

– Ah, non, je regrette mais les Préfets sont juste des lèch… Vos pantins.

Gregory Moran toussota, mais ses voisins immédiats –Oscar et Demy– lui flanquèrent chacun un coup de coude dans les côtes, et l'éventuelle protestation du Serpentard se perdit dans un grognement de douleur.

– Enfin bref, reprit Al'. Nous sommes ici pour porter à votre attention un souhait collectif…

– … Dont la réalisation améliorerait grandement l'ambiance générale…

– … Et apporterait un second souffle aux matchs de Quidditch…

– … Ce qui serait donc entièrement positif.

Derrière Al' et l'Ankou, quelqu'un poussa un sifflement admiratif en les entendant achever les phrases l'un de l'autre. McGonagall soupira, retira ses lunettes, se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux en expirant profondément. Puis, sans ouvrir les paupières, elle lâcha d'un ton fatigué :

– Ça fait seulement cinq jours que la rentrée a eu lieu… Étiez-vous obligé de commencer dès maintenant ?

– Oui, firent les deux Rôdeurs d'une seule voix.

– On vous aurait manqué, sinon ! ajouta malicieusement l'Ankou.

Devant le regard meurtrier que la Directrice lui lança après ça, le jeune Malefoy préféra cependant la boucler. Al' intervint charitablement, s'avançant pour déposer la pétition sur le bureau de McGonagall :

– Voici le sujet de notre visite, Madame la Directrice. On voudrait que Cameron Michelis devienne le commentateur officiel des matchs de Quidditch.

Après un temps de stupeur, McGonagall plissa les yeux d'un air dangereux :

– Pas question. Si Mr Nott veut quitter son poste, il sera remplacé, mais pas par Mr Michelis.

– Et moi, je peux ? fit Cyrius avec un sourire de requin.

– Vous non plus, Mr Jarvis. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de quitter ce bureau et de retourner en cours, tous.

– C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! s'insurgea Scorpius.

– Exactement ! approuva vigoureusement Al'. Vous oppressez les pauvres étudiants qui viennent vous ouvrir leur cœur…

Dans son tableau, Dumbledore avait renoncé à toute dignité et gloussait comme un dindon. Il était bien le seul, d'ailleurs, parce que McGonagall n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser. Du tout. Derrière les deux Rôdeurs, les autres élèves commençaient prudemment à battre en retraite.

– Dehors, répéta la Directrice.

– Alors que nous venons, si naïfs et plein de confiance, vous confier nos problèmes ! continua Scorpius avec grandiloquence.

– PRENEZ LA PORTE !

Oulà, ça ne rigolait plus. Al' et l'Ankou se regardèrent, puis le jeune Malefoy poussa un lourd soupir, l'air gêné :

– Eh bien, j'aimerai bien, mais…

– Quoi ?! claqua la voix courroucée de la Directrice.

– Bah je ne veux pas aller contre votre autorité, mais je n'arriverais jamais à prendre cette porte. Parce que bon, à vue d'œil, et attention je ne suis pas non plus un expert, c'est quoi ? Du chêne ? Alors là je n'ai strictement rien à redire sur le choix, très tendance, bonne résistance, qui se conserve bien malgré les années. Tenez, suffit de passer la main dessus pour voir que c'est du grain de qualité, on sent bien que c' n'est pas l'œuvre d'un pecnot du coin. Mais bon, et là encore à vue d'œil, elle fait quoi ? Cent, deux cent kilos ? Allez, deux-cent cinquante. Trop lourd quoi.

– Sortez.

– Oui madame.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre..._

.


	3. Le loir et les andouilles

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Hey **petitcoeurfragile** =D Ah ah, les Rôdeurs et leur côte extravagant, ils y vont fort x) Pauvre McGonagall...

Salut **Aonmine59** ! Merci x) Je fais de mon mieux !

Salut **Folite **! Eh oui, les Rôdeurs s'y mettent tôt... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'année suivante, ça sera ENCORE PIRE. Eh oui, c'est possible. Je le sais, je l'ai écrit x)

Hey **ManonHF** ! Oui moi aussi, j'écris surtout avec des personnages féminins dotés d'un fort caractère, des warrior de la mort qui tue x) A vrai dire Renouveau est mon premier projet avec des héros masculins. Et finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile. Enfin bref. Oui les Rôdeurs (et surtout Scorpius) jouent parfois les idiots insolents juste pour le plaisir de voir les gens se hérisser de fureur xD Mais en règle générale, ils sont perfides comme des serpents !

Thanks you **Loupiotte54** ! Demy a la classe absolue, c'est bien vrai x)

Re, **Louve** ! Oui Al' et l'Ankou sont totalement tarés, on sait x) Et oui, le truc de la gargouille, c'est Draco qui l'a enseigné à ses enfants ! C'est quand il emmène Alva dans le parc au clair de lune, dans le Parfum =D Bien vu ! Bon, à part ça. Pour Lily, les Weasley vont bien le prendre, après tout il y a déjà eu quelques-uns d'entre eux (Louis, Dominique...) dans la maison en jaune et noir. Et oui, c'est tellement dommage que Cameron ne soit pas commentateur ! Mais bon, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Dommage !

Merci **Alae** ! Oh là là, que de compliments, mes chevilles enflent x) Je fais de mon mieux ! Pour le nom des "Rôdeurs", l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. le "Club" d'Alva a même failli s'appeler comme ça... Mais ça n'aurait pas été très thématique, pas vrai ? x) Il fallait que ce soit des farceurs, mais des farceurs gentils, pour rattraper la cruauté inconsciente des Maraudeurs... Quant aux familles Potter, Weasley, Malefoy et compagnie, ben, elles ne sont pas si dures à imaginer x) Je connaix les gens qu'il y a dedans et je visualise ce qu'il arriverait si on les groupait tous dans la même baraque ! xD Enfin bref, merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

Salut **Ninja-School** =D La suite est prête, en fait j'ai même écrit l'histoire jusqu'au 4ème chapitre du tome 4. Je suis en train d'écrire le 5ème là. Donc pas de problème tu aura ta dose pendant un bon moment x)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note du Kiwi Suprême :** Le début de ce chapitre ne sert à rien u_u Enfin si, on fait la connaissance de Nero et on sait ENFIN ce que Alva fait au boulot ! J'adore l'imaginer en agent secret.

Ah et, au fait x) Ma voisine de fac (qui a inspiré Alyssa Mocking, que vous verrez en détail dans ce chap') a encore une fois démontré à quel point son esprit est corrompu. Elle pose les yeux sur ma boite mail (oui elle lit par-dessus mon épaule en cours. Je dis rien, je fais pareil), elle voit un nouveau commentaire pour le tome 3, et là elle s'exclame très fort : "_Renouveau, la tournante ?! Pauvres gosses !_"

...

...

... Certes.

Donc voilà, NON les Rôdeurs ne font pas d'orgies dans les cachots, espèce de MALADE PERVERSE, mais c'est quelque chose que je ferais dire à ton personnage la prochaine fois que quelqu'un dira devant elle le mot "tourmente" xD A quoi ça sert de créer un alter ego à quelqu'un si ce n'est pas pour lui faire dire des conneries entendues IRL ?

... En même temps mon alter ego est Astrid. Moi je suis protégée de mes conneries, mon alter ego est dans un autre pays xD

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pour la semaine prochaine, si vous voulez voir développé un perso, voilà la sélection que je vous propose :

- Draco Malefoy  
>- Salvakya Malefoy<br>- Nathan Aristide-Malefoy  
>- Catherine Hawking<br>- Lucius Malefoy  
>- Narcissa Malefoy<p>

.

.

Et le personnage que vous avez choisi pour être développé est... **REGINALD CASTLE** !

Reginald Castle, surnommé **Reg**, est un Gryffondor Sang-Pur en troisième année. Ce n'est pas un leader mais il suis quand même Naima ou les Rôdeurs quand ils font des conneries x)

Physiquement, Reg est petit, élégant, toujours soigné, l'air un peu distant. Il a les cheveux châtains presque noirs, soyeux, coupés assez courts. Ses yeux sont gris-bleu, et il a le teint clair. Il est très mignon, je pense x). Il ressemble beaucoup à Sirius ou Regulus Black quand ils avaient son âge. Sa mère est l'une des dernières descendantes des Black.

Psychologiquement... Reg est posé, calculateur (pas manipulateur, juste prudent) et pas le moins du monde téméraire. Il est aussi intelligent qu'un Serdaigle, rusé qu'un Serpentard, et loyal qu'un Poufsouffle, mais il rechigne toujours à prendre des risques, sauf pour protéger ses amis. Il se donne une attitude blasée mais s'amuse beaucoup des frasques de ses amis. Il est également fan de Quidditch, mais déteste faire du sport.

Alors, quelques infos inutiles... Sa famille vit dans le _Yorkshire_. Du côté de son père, il a de nombreux oncles et cousins qui ont tous brillamment réussi socialement. Les Castle sont répandus dans toute l'Europe mais plus spécialement _l'Allemagne_. Son père **Richard** est avocat spécialiste des accidents magiques, et très ambitieux. Ses parents dédaignent sa sœur **Aenor**, ce dont il se sent coupable. L'un de ses cousins a épousé une fille de la branche allemande de la famille Koenig. Sa chouette s'appelle _Honora_. Sa mère, **Eveline**, prend secrètement des antidépresseurs.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Le loir et les andouilles**

.

– Ça fait trente morts chez les Moldus, déclara Nathan en reposant le _Times_. Tout ça commence à se faire remarquer. Les Réfractaires vont devoir abandonner ce terrain de jeu d'ici peu.

Ils étaient en mi-septembre. Dans le monde sorcier, tout était paisible. Il n'y avait que les Malefoy qui se rongeaient les sangs et préparaient la bataille.

– Ils attaqueront le monde sorcier quand leur plan sera au point, rectifia Lucius.

– Oui, insista Nathan. Bientôt. Ce manque de discrétion dans les meurtres de Moldus indique qu'ils en ont presque terminé avec la phase de test.

Narcissa glissa un regard discret en direction de son époux et de son fils adoptif. Lucius, Alva, Nathan et Draco complotaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble, s'inquiétant des futures actions des Réfractaires. Ils avaient commencé à tracer des Runes de protections, des pentacles de sang, et à lancer des sorts sur l'ensemble du manoir, selon un schéma très précis. Insensiblement, ils se préparaient au pire. Lucius et Nathan avaient également accomplis le rituel d'adoption par Magie Rouge.

Le lien d'adoption établissait une filiation aux yeux de la magie. Les cellules du sang changeaient. Et parfois, l'apparence physique de l'adopté se modifiait insensiblement. Après son adoption par Narcissa, Nathan avait remarqué que la forme de son nez avait un peu changé. Après son adoption par Lucius, en revanche, le changement était plus flagrant : les cheveux du Né-Moldu n'avaient jamais été aussi clairs.

– Nathan ! lança Alva en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il est l'heure d'y aller !

Grommelant, le Né-Moldu plia son journal et se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre Alva dans l'entrée. Draco était parti depuis longtemps, tôt ce matin, pour assister à une réunion du Magenmagot. Cathy, elle, dormait encore : elle avait travaillé très tard la veille au soir.

Alva hésitait visiblement entre ses bottines en cuir noir et des bottes marron. Nathan roula des yeux devant ses considérations esthétiques à la gomme, et indiqua :

– Prends les noires.

– D'accord, je vais mettre les brunes.

– Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que les filles et moi ne parlons pas la même langue ? se lamenta le scientifique.

Alva, qui s'était appuyée à la rampe de l'escalier pour enfiler ses bottes, lui jeta un regard amusé :

– C'est un domaine dans lequel tu n'as aucun don.

Elle se redressa et jeta un regard critique à ses pieds chaussés de cuir brun puis, s'estimant visiblement satisfaite, attrapa sa veste et sourit à Nathan :

– A toute suite !

Et elle transplana. Le hall d'entrée était désormais le seul endroit de la maison dans lequel on pouvait transplaner, à cause des barrières discrètement dressées partout dans le manoir et dans le parc. Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, et se volatilisa, lui aussi.

Il réapparut dans l'Atrium du Ministère, à moins d'un mètre d'Alva, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur. Au passage, ils croisèrent quelques visages familiers, qui les saluait tous d'un sourire ou d'un signe de tête.

– Hey, Mrs Malefoy, Nathan ! lança un jeune homme au visage souriant et aux cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs. Comment allez-vous ?

Il les rattrapa en quelques enjambées, et Alva haussa un sourcil :

– Très bien. Et toi, Nero ? Pour qui écris-tu en ce moment ?

Nero McAlister, neveu d'Ysaline McAlister –le professeur de Littérature de Poudlard–, était un apprenti rédacteur, qui rêvait d'être journaliste. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, pas vraiment de travail fixe, et sautait d'un journal à un autre en leur vendant ses articles. Il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la puissante et riche famille des McAlister, cette vaste famille qui gérait les rues mi-sorcières. Son père était le frère d'Ysaline, mais sa mère était une obscure Moldue morte en lui donnant naissance. Son père s'en était suicidé de désespoir, et les McAlister avaient refusé de s'occuper de lui. Seule Ysaline, qui avait coupé les ponts avec les siens pour cela, avait accepté le gamin, et l'avait élevée.

Ysaline et Nero étaient donc les deux moutons noirs de la famille Sang-Purs des McAlister. Et Alva avait un faible pour les moutons noirs : elle l'avait déjà prouvé quand, lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'était immédiatement entourée d'enfants de Mangemorts. Elle avait rencontré Ysaline quand celle-ci travaillait dans une librairie du Chemin de Traverse, et avait été ébahie par sa culture générale, tant Moldue que sorcière. Philosophie, sociologie, histoire… Alors Alva avait présenté Ysaline à Nathan, puis avait rencontré Nero, et de fil en aiguille, les Malefoy avaient pistonné la sorcière à l'air sévère au poste de professeur de Poudlard. Et Nero leur en était très reconnaissant.

– Pour la _Gazette_, fit le jeune homme en marchant à leurs côtés. Les pro-Révolutionnaires s'agitent, ils ne vont sans doute pas tarder à manifester. Bande d'idiots extrémistes. Je vais me renseigner sur l'endroit où ils ont fait leur dernière manifestation, et y aller. Alors j'y ferai des rondes pour être un témoin de première main…

– … Et rédiger un article de témoin de première main, compléta Nathan en souriant. Bien vu, mec.

– Cet article vaudra cher, sourit Nero. Bientôt, j'aurais assez d'argent pour m'inscrire à l'UDUS !

Nero n'avait jamais fait d'études universitaires : il avait commencé à travailler après avoir passé ses ASPICS. Ill voulait s'inscrire à l'Université de Droit Universel Sorcier, afin d'en apprendre plus sur les lois du journalisme, la politique, et devenir un meilleur journaliste. Il économisait dans ce but depuis deux ans.

– Tu sais que tu peux assister à certains cours en auditeur libre…

Nero hocha la tête tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur, et, tout en appuyant sur les boutons des étages neuf et trois, lâcha :

– Oui, j'assiste déjà aux cours de Vie Politique, Science Politique, Sociologie Politique… J'ai rencontré le filleul d'Harry Potter, à propos. Teddy Lupin. Il est sympa.

– C'est inespéré, marmonna Alva entre ses dents alors que l'ascenseur s'ébranlait.

– Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, Mrs Malefoy, rigola Nero. On ne peut pas trous être des Serdaigles. Il faut bien qu'il y ait des idiots pour foncer dans le tas de temps en temps !

Alva roula des yeux, mais ne répliqua pas. La voix froide et impersonnelle annonça « _Niveau neuf, Département des Mystères_ », et Nathan et elle descendirent, souhaitant bonne chance au jeune journaliste.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloire de pierre, et se séparèrent juste avant d'atteindre la porte noire qui avait hanté les rêves d'Harry Potter quinze ans plus tôt. Nathan descendit la volée de marches qui se trouvait à gauche, afin de se rendre à son laboratoire, une ancienne salle d'audience réaménagée. Alva, elle, fit face au mur de droite, posa la main sur une pierre, et déclara posément :

– _Scient, includit, exurge_.

_Connaître, comprendre, défendre_. La devise des membres du Département des Mystères. Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit, et Alva s'engagea dans un large couloir qui menait à une pièce ronde, aux murs recouverts d'étagères, et où se trouvaient trois bureaux. Un seul était occupé, par un vieil homme vêtu de violet et de noir. A son arrivée, il redressa la tête.

– Ah, Malefoy. J'ai du travail pour toi.

– Comme toujours McFergus, sourit Alva.

McFergus agita sa baguette, et un rouleau de parchemin apparu devant lui, avant de flotter jusqu'à Alva. La jeune femme l'attrapa d'un geste machinal, et commença à le lire, tandis que McFergus expliquait :

– Une statue de Bastet saisie dans les affaires d'un homme qui… Oh, on s'en moque. Bref. Les gens s'évanouissent ou agissent de façon irrationnelle en la touchant. Trouve le problème.

– Je parierai sur un sortilège de Confusion très puissant, supposa Alva en lisant rapidement le rapport. Avec une telle puissance, il doit y avoir un réservoir de magie dans la statue… Probablement une très grosse pierre précieuse. Emeraude ou rubis, puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être de la magie noire. Enfin, je me charge de ça. Quelle salle ?

– Salle d'audience numéro trois.

Les salles d'audiences servaient aussi de salles d'expérimentations aux Briseurs de Sorts du Ministère. Alva hocha la tête et s'éloigna, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle adorait son boulot.

Vraiment.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Salvakya Malefoy à Alyssa Mocking :**

_Chère Alyssa,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard. McGonagall ne m'a pas envoyé de Beuglante, je suppose donc que les « Rôdeurs » n'ont pas encore fait exploser le château… Scorpius écrit assez peu. L'essentiel de mes nouvelles me viennent d'Hyperion, qui est remarquablement sage, ou de Demetria, qui ne peut pas surveiller son petit frère de près._

_Je peux entendre tes pensées d'ici et non, je ne demanderai pas à Potter. D'abord parce que c'est Potter et que c'est une question de principe. Je ne comprends pas comment lui et Draco peuvent être amis, ce type est vraiment trop stupide. Enfin, _étaient amis_ serait plus juste. Ils s'évitent en ce moment. A cause de moi et de la deuxième raison : Kethoum. Elle est tout le temps en train de rôder près de lui, et si je me retrouve près de Kethoum, certains mots risquent de m'échapper. Genre "espèce de salope arriviste et condescendante au sang souillé", ce qui ferait tâche dans mon dossier irréprochable. J'ai fait attention à ce que personne ne puisse m'accuser de racisme jusqu'ici, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer._

_Du côté du Ministère, tout se passe bien. J'ai vaincu une statue de Bastet qui contenait un sortilège de Confusion assez puissant pour assommer quelqu'un. Il y avait une émeraude de la taille d'un œuf de poule à l'intérieur, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir discrètement mise dans ma poche…_

_Bonne chance avec les sales gosses,_

_Alva._

**oOoOoOo**

Les Rôdeurs n'étaient pas plus déchaînés qu'à leur habitude. Il n'y avait eu que quatre explosions mystérieuses, deux couloirs repeints en rose bonbon et une petite inondation. Ils avaient ramené des DVD et se faisaient de longues soirées-cinéma dans la salle adjacente à la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils tendaient des embuscades à James, et la bande de James leur tendait des embuscades. La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu en Octobre, et ils échafaudaient déjà des projets.

– On devrait ramener de la Bièraubeurre et faire une fête le soir même, suggéra Al' en cours de Potions.

– Potter, silence, claqua la voix de Duffy.

Albus baissa les yeux, mais l'Ankou glissa un bref regard en direction de Duffy. Il était sinistre, ce type, avec son air maladif, sa balafre sur l'œil, sa peau blafarde. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, était dur et sévère mais jamais sadique, et ne favorisait aucune Maison. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, de mépriser vaguement son boulot et ses élèves. C'était à se demander comment il avait échoué ici…

Scorpius trouvait juste ce type bizarre, mais Reg lui avait confié qu'il lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Et Reg était plutôt doué pour cerner les gens, alors l'Ankou se méfiait de Duffy.

– Je n'aime pas ce gars, marmonnait d'ailleurs Reg à sa binôme.

Lucy emprunta le couteau d'argent de Scorpius, malgré le regard indigné de celui-ci, et se mit à découper ses pétales de tournesol tout en jetant un regard blasé au Gryffondor :

– Tu n'aimes pas les Potions, c'est tout.

– Je suis sérieux, insista Reg.

– Et je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint l'Ankou après avoir vérifié que Duffy s'était éloigné. Ce mec est glauque.

– Ah ah ! triompha Reg.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel :

– Ça ne prouve rien, bande de parano. D'accord, il ressemble à des toilettes turques et ça ne serait pas mon premier choix d'invité pour animer une soirée mais, eh ! Il ne vous a rien fait !

– Il a une sale gueule, glissa Naima.

La Gryffondor noire et son amie Evannah se trouvaient juste derrière Lucy et Reg, et avaient probablement tout suivi. La jeune Zabini roula des yeux tout en jetant ses pétales jaunes dans le chaudron, dont la potion cessa aussitôt de bouillonner bleu pour entamer de paisibles nuances de vert. Al' et Scorpius se hâtèrent de se pencher sur leur propre mixture et d'y ajouter les pétales de tournesol. Le Baume Anti-Brûlure était assez instable pendant la première heure de sa préparation, ce n'était pas le moment de regarder voler les mouches, sous peine de gâcher tout son travail.

– C'est quoi cette discrimination ? s'indigna Lucy.

– Pourquoi tu t'indignes, t'as une sale gueule ? sourcilla Naima.

– Euh, non…

– Bah voilà, tais-toi et approuve.

– Honnêtement, je le trouve flippant, glissa Evannah. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est méchant…

– Il ne nous aime pas, il est moche, il fait peur et il note pire que Laughlin, lista l'Ankou d'un ton docte. Pour moi ça fait quatre bonnes raisons de croire Reg quand il dit que Duffy est méphistophélique.

– Exactement ! fit Reg en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il est diabolique, méchant…

– … Machiavélique, poursuivit l'Ankou avec emphase. Le genre qui séquestre des chatons dans une cage pour les jeter au feu durant les longues soirées d'hiver…

– Mais c'est horrible ! se récria Albus.

– Ah ! triompha Scorpius. Vous voyez, Al' est d'accord avec moi.

Lucy roula des yeux :

– Si vous travaillez plus, vous n'auriez pas de si mauvaises notes et vous ne seriez si rancuniers.

– Il m'a mit un D ! s'insurgea Scorpius. Mon boulot valait au moins un A !

– Tu l'as bâclé, il y avait des ratures et Al' avait dessiné un lapin dans la marge, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

– A un peu d'indulgence !

Lucy roula des yeux mais, comme Duffy revenait vers eux, les Rôdeurs ne prolongèrent pas la discussion et plongèrent dans la préparation de leurs potions respectives. Scorpius était naturellement doué, mais avec Slughorn, il n'avait jamais fait aucun effort. Avoir Al' comme binôme suffisait pour récolter de bonnes notes.

Cette année, il allait falloir bosser. Zut.

– Passe-moi les yeux de tritons, fit distraitement Al' en remuant la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Scorpius le voyait former sur ses lèvres le décompte des tours à effectuer. Un… Deux… Trois… Al' s'humidifia les lèvres et Scorpius se détourna pour aller chercher lesdits yeux. Il attendit qu'Albus est finit de remuer la mixture pour y laisser tomber une pincée d'yeux tous gluants, et frissonna de dégoût tandis que son ami reprenait son touillage.

– Bref, reprit-il au bout d'un moment à l'adresse de Lucy. Je n'aime pas Duffy. A chaque fois qu'il nous regarde on dirait qu'il voit le Pandémonium.

– Le Panda-quoi ?

– La capitale des Enfers, grosse naze.

– Eh !

Al' et Reg rigolèrent doucement, puis se turent précipitamment quand Duffy revint vers eux. L'enseignant jeta un regard désintéressé à leurs chaudrons, et lâcha :

– Baissez votre feu, Potter, Malefoy. Zabini, Castle, il serait peut-être temps d'ajouter la poudre de griffes de Noueux.

Et comme il ne quitta plus cette partie de la classe de tout le reste du cours, la conversation des élèves sur son machiavélisme s'arrêta là. Ce fut avec soulagement que les adolescents virent arriver la fin du cours, et coupèrent le feu sous leurs chaudrons. Duffy, l'air toujours aussi indifférent, leur donna une immense dissertation à faire, puis les congédia. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière les élèves que l'Ankou éclatait en protestations :

– Quarante centimètres sur les algues ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce devoir ?

– Oh, ça va, ce n'est pas si horrible, fit Evannah sans conviction.

– Non, mais, les algues ! s'indigna Scorpius tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le rez-de-chaussée. N'importe quoi est plus intéressant ! Les griffes de dragons, le sang de Noueux, les poils de chats, les cookies !

– Que quelqu'un le fasse taire, marmonna Arnold.

Al' roula des yeux, et passa un bras autour des épaules de Scorpius :

– Allez, allez, c'est pas grave, fit-il d'un ton conciliant. Tu veux qu'on aille jeter des bombes de peinture dans les cachots pour se venger ?

– Oui, gémit l'Ankou. Merci, Al'.

– Bande de tarés, marmonna Devon en aparté avant de hausser la voix. Vous avez quoi, maintenant ?

Le vendredi, mis à part Potions en début de matinée et Astronomie en fin de soirée, toute la journée était réservée aux différentes options choisies par les élèves.

– Runes, le renseigna Al'. D'ailleurs, Owen, Arnold, Reg et Carrie, vous venez avec nous.

– On sait, soupira Reg.

– J'ai pas fait l'exercice qu'elle avait demandé, sursauta soudain Owen. Crotte de chouette, j'avais totalement zappé. Eh, l'Ankou !

– Nan, je ne te donnerai pas ma correction.

– Oh, allez ! Mocking va m'arracher les yeux si elle apprend que je n'ai rien fait !

Owen se jeta sur Scorpius, essayant de lui arracher son sac, et Lucy fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté. Melinda poussa un long soupir :

– Au moins, vous ne vous ennuyez pas. Nous, en Divination…

– Le professeur Firenze est très compétent ! protesta Flora.

Sa meilleure amie s'abstint prudemment de la contredire. Les deux groupes se séparèrent, ceux qui avaient Divination d'un côté et ceux qui avaient Runes de l'autre, laissant en plein milieu ceux qui ne faisaient ni l'un ni l'autre, à savoir Naima, Eva, Matthew, Jo et Gareth, qui se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

L'Ankou finit par se débarrasser d'Owen en fauchant ses chevilles et en le poussant en arrière, laissant son agresseur s'écrouler par terre comme un gros tas, et s'enfuit en hululant un grand rire diabolique. Du coup, levant les yeux au ciel, le reste de la classe de Runes se lança à sa poursuite, suivie par Owen qui leur criait de l'attendre entre deux supplications à l'adresse de Scorpius.

A mi-chemin de la salle de classe de Mocking, ils tombèrent sur les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles qui faisaient Runes également : Dylan, Vincent Sterling, et Elisa Brown chez les aigles, et Dominique Weasley, Laura Findel et Chiara Borgio chez les blaireaux. Ils étaient trois membres de chaque Maison.

– Laughlin est de mauvais poil, les informa tranquillement Chiara. On a tous échoué à transformer notre souris en tabatière.

– Quel intérêt à faire ça de toute façon ? maugréa Dominique.

– La manipulation magique de ce sort est très utile, protesta Dylan. Le but n'est pas de faire un objet fonctionnel, mais également élégant. Pour cela, il faut transférer notre idée de la beauté dans le sort et…

– D'accord, d'accord, coupa flegmatiquement Reg. Et si on y allait avec que Mocking ne vienne nous chercher ?

Les élèves se regardèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers la classe de Runes comme un seul homme. Alyssa Mocking était une prof un peu étrange. Oh, elle rendait sa matière intéressante, bien sûr. Mais elle était bizarre. Et autoritaire. Et elle avait les cheveux violets. Et un loir qui se baladait sur son bureau.

… Honnêtement, il fallait plus que ça pour que les Rôdeurs trouvent quelqu'un loufoque. Et Mocking continuait à leur raconter qu'elle était un ninja, ce qu'Albus et Scorpius trouvaient terriblement classe.

Ils arrivèrent en classe juste avant le début du cours, et se hâtèrent de prendre leurs places. Les Serdaigles devant, les Serpentard derrière, les Poufsouffle en troisième et les Gryffondors au fond. C'était Mocking qui les avait placés comme ça, faisant fi de la coutume personnelle des Rôdeurs qui consistait à se mélanger entre Maisons. Bon. Au moins elle n'avait pas essayé de séparer Al' et l'Ankou… Si elle avait tenté ça, la vengeance des deux Serpentards aurait été terrible.

– Bien, lança Alyssa en refermant la porte quand ses élèves furent tous assis. Sortez le devoir que je vous avais demandé la semaine dernière.

Tout le monde, excepté Owen, sorti un rouleau de parchemin de son sac. Mocking agita sa baguette, et les dissertations volèrent jusqu'à son bureau, où ils s'empilèrent en un tas bien net. Puis l'enseignante, toujours debout devant ses élèves, posa un regard indéchiffrable sur Owen :

– Mr Pritchard. Pas de devoir ?

Owen ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il rassemblait son courage, puis il les rouvrit et déclara d'un air qui semblait absolument sincère :

– Mon hamster l'a mangé.

– Votre hamster.

– Oui, mon hamster. Voyez-vous, je manque gravement d'affection alors j'ai décidé de m'acheter un animal de compagnie. J'avais pensé à un lama…

Au fond de la classe, Reg étouffa un rire.

– … Ou à un koala, poursuivit Owen avec le plus grand sérieux. Car voyez-vous les koalas ont un grand besoin d'affection qui les rend mignons et ils sont adaptés aux environnements hostiles, comme les forêts de bambou. Et les lamas, c'est cool parce que ça crache. Et j'ai aussi pensé à un loir parce que je dors beaucoup…

Alyssa haussa les sourcils, et Owen se hâta d'achever :

– Mais c'est un petit animal sophistiqué alors je n'étais pas sûr d'être apte à bien m'en occupé. Et vu que mes parents ne pouvaient pas m'envoyer de lama ou de koala par hibou, ils m'ont envoyé un hamster. Et il est monté sur mon lit et a mangé mon devoir qui traînait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, hein, il est mort. Le hamster. Votre devoir a été vengé. Et du coup, je n'a plus d'animal de compagnie.

Il y eut un bref silence où on n'entendit que les gloussements étouffés des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors. Puis Mocking sourit :

– Très bien. Vous aurez un D.

– Un D ? s'insurgea Owen. Un Désolant et c'est tout ?

– Vos auriez dû avoir un T mais l'excuse était originale, badina Alyssa en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Oh, et vous me ferez l'exercice trois page cent-soixante-dix-neuf de votre manuel, en plus de vos devoirs d'aujourd'hui.

Maugréant, Owen obéit. Il ne s'en tirait pas si mal. Duffy ou Flitwick lui auraient donné un T, et Laughlin aussi, sauf qu'elle lui aurait sans doute donné une heure de colle en plus !

Alyssa agita sa baguette et, surgissant de nulle part, plusieurs objets gravés de Runes allèrent se poser sur les bureaux. Lucy avait un gros anneau d'or, Naima un petit miroir enchâssé dans un métal sombre, Dylan une tasse de porcelaine, Marcus un vase de grès… Avec un froncement de sourcil, l'Ankou vit qu'il avait un couteau d'aspect ancien, dont toute la lame était gravée de Runes. Encore une fois, Mocking lui donnait l'exercice le plus difficile !

– Vous avez cinq minutes pour étudier l'objet, ensuite je passerai parmi vous et vous m'expliquerez les grandes lignes des sorts activés par ces Runes. Inutile d'avoir tout traduit, vous n'avez pas assez de vocabulaire de toute façon. Donnez-moi juste le sens général. Allez-y.

Un cours tout à fait normal de Runes. Au bout de dix minutes, Mocking commença par Albus, qui traduisit laborieusement les inscriptions sur son chandelier, qui disaient _"que les flammes s'avivent d'elles-mêmes"_ et créait donc un sort pour que les chandelles s'allument toutes seules. Puis ce fut Reg, puis Laura, puis…

– Scorpius Malefoy ?

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, l'Ankou se pencha sur son couteau, et plissa le front.

– Il y a quatre phrases, donc quatre aspects au sort. Un qui dit "fil acéré", ce qui améliore le tranchant de la lame…

– Bien.

– Un autre qui dit "_ne se brisera point_" ou "_ne sera pas brisé_", je ne sais pas, les deuxièmes et quatrièmes Runes ne sont pas claires. Enfin, bref. Ça rend le couteau plus solide.

– Bien. La deuxième Runes, « _Täsnu_ », se combine avec la troisième, « _Midhar_ », et indique une chose certaine dans le futur, donc c'est "_ne se brisera point_".

– Ok, si vous le dites. Un autre qui dit…

– Stop ! coupa soudain Mocking d'un air alarmé.

L'Ankou leva les yeux de sa lame de couteau, inquiet que Mocking se vexe à cause de sa dernière réplique. Il se permettait rarement d'être insolent avec les profs (sauf avec Laughlin mais ça c'était une autre histoire), et il n'avait pas franchement envie de voir Mocking fâchée, après tout elle était amie avec sa mère, c'était une ninja, et…

– Gilbert a disparu !

… Elle était complètement tarée.

Un regard confirma cependant qu'elle avait raison. Son loir, qui normalement trottait sur son bureau, grignotait ses crayons à papier –l'Ankou soupçonnait Mocking d'acheter ces fournitures Moldues uniquement pour que Gilbert ait quelque chose à ronger–, ou dormait dans la vieille écharpe posée sur un coin du bureau, contre un gros dictionnaire, avait disparu.

– Il est peut-être descendu ? hasarda Vincent.

C'était la chose à ne pas dire.

– QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! rugit Mocking en les faisant tous sursauter. Si l'un d'entre vous l'écrase, je vous ouvre le ventre et je vous pends avec vos boyaux !

– Je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison au fait qu'elle soit amie avec ta mère, marmonna Dylan à l'adresse de Scorpius.

– Moi j'appellerai ça une _mauvaise_ raison ! répliqua vivement Al' à voix basse.

– SILENCE ! Ecoutez !

Ils se turent. Un silence de mort tomba sur la classe tandis que les élèves, tendus et pétrifiés, regardaient autour d'eux sans oser bouger la tête. Finalement, Mocking plissa le front, et aboya à l'adresse de ses élèves qui sursautèrent à nouveau :

– Aidez-moi à le chercher !

… Et c'est comme ça que les douze élèves du cours de Runes se retrouvèrent à quatre pattes entre les bureaux, regardant sous les meubles, dans les poches de leurs capes, ou tout autre endroit susceptible de contenir un loir, tandis que Mocking fouillait avec inquiétude ses tiroirs de bureau.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva McGonagall quand elle ouvrit la porte.

– Professeur Mocking, pouvez-vous… ?

La tête d'Alyssa surgit par-dessus son bureau, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

– _Quoi_ ?!

Plusieurs élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux. McGonagall pinça les lèvres à un degré normalement humainement impossible.

Scorpius s'assit tranquillement et regretta de ne pas avoir amené de pop-corn.

– Que se passe-t-il ? fit froidement la Directrice.

– Gilbert a disparu, fit Mocking tout aussi froidement. Fermez la porte !

Alyssa n'avait pas du tout l'air de se sentir diminuée par le fait qu'elle se tenait à genoux par terre derrière son bureau professoral dont seule sa tête dépassait, et les yeux de McGonagall se plissèrent. La Directrice n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête…

– Gilbert ? répéta lentement McGonagall. Cette espèce de souris… ?

– Vous l'avez _mangé_ ? fit Alyssa d'un ton horrifié.

Comment fonctionnait le cerveau de cette prof, parfois l'Ankou se le demandait. En tout cas il était très content de ne pas avoir à vivre dans sa tête.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla la Directrice.

– Ne mentez pas ! s'emporta Alyssa en se redressant comme un ressort. Vous l'avez _dévoré_, mon petit Gilbert ! Espèce de vieille chatte aigrie !

– Comment osez-vous, jeune… !

– RENDEZ-MOI MON LOIR, FÉLIN D'UN AUTRE ÂGE !

– … _Skiik_ ?

Alyssa et McGonagall s'immobilisèrent toutes les deux, et baissèrent le regard vers le sol. Près de la porte, presque aux pieds de McGonagall, Gilbert le loir les regardait d'un air interrogatif. Puis, après avoir remué les moustaches d'un air que Scorpius Malefoy qualifia intérieurement de _complètement méprisant _(et par Merlin comment est-ce qu'une _souris_ pouvait avoir l'air _snob_ ?!), le loir passa à côté des chaussures de la Directrice, et…

Sortit.

Dans.

Le.

Couloir.

– ATTRAPEZ-LE ! rugit Mocking.

Et douze élèves déchaînés et hilares foncèrent à la poursuite du pauvre rongeur, sous le regard complètement halluciné de la Directrice. Owen, Scorpius, Albus et Andy Witnessman, les quatre plus sportifs du groupe, prirent rapidement la tête en se frayant un passage à coups de coudes et de pieds. Gilbert courant à une vitesse hallucinante pour une si petite bête, sans doute terrorisé par les hurlements de Banshee des élèves qui s'amusaient comme des fous.

– Il tourne à droite ! hurla Andy quand la bestiole fit un virage serré pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir.

Ils tournèrent à droite. Enfin, presque tous. Laura Findel et Vincent Sterling, entraînés par leur élan et probablement bousculés par Owen, continuèrent tout droit et allèrent percuter un groupe de cinquième année de Gryffondors. Le reste des étudiants en Runes grimacèrent de sympathie… Mais pas un seul ne s'arrêta ou même ne ralentit pour leur venir en aide.

Ils étaient en pleine Chasse Au Loir, après tout !

– Les escaliers ! beugla Al'. Empêchez-le d'atteindre les escaliers !

Il aurait été simple de jeter un Maléfice du Saucisson à Gilbert. Ils auraient fini par l'avoir, même si c'était une toute petite cible. Mais, d'un autre côté… Ils ne voulaient même pas imaginer ce que Mocking ferait à ceux d'entre eux qui jetteraient un sort à son loir.

Donc, bon. Ça serait à l'ancienne.

– Je l'attends en haut ! cria Reg.

Puis il attrapa Carrie par le bras et, avec elle, s'engouffra derrière une tapisserie qui cachait mur escamotable, lui-même dévoilant un escalier dérobé menant à l'étage supérieur. Le reste du groupe continuait à courir comme des dératés derrière la souris qui fonçait à toute allure, se faufilant entre les armures, les tapis, les pieds des élèves qu'ils croisaient.

– J'adore… Les cours… De Runes ! haleta Owen avec un sourire comme une banane.

Le loir atteignit les escaliers, et l'Ankou pensa que grimper les marches –ou plutôt les escalader vu le format de Gilbert– le ralentirait…Mais le loir grimpa le long de la rambarde et se mit à courir sur la rampe, tandis que Rose lâchait un mot très très grossier sur une souris timbrée, un escalier en marbre et un endroit où la première pourrait ranger le second.

Et enfin les élèves de Runes atteignirent le palier supérieur, là où Gilbert avait sauté de la rampe pour reprendre sa course, ils débouchèrent tous dans un large couloir éclairé par de grandes fenêtres et…

… Le professeur Mocking se tenait là, debout, impassible, Gilbert le loir très occupé à grignoter un grain de raisin dans la main en coupe de l'enseignant. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé :

– Mes capacités de ninja surpasseront toujours les vôtres, petits scarabées.

– Oui, maître, firent tous ceux qui avaient reconnus la référence.

– Comment avez-vous fait _ça_ ? glapit Elisa Brown au même moment. Vous étiez à l'étage d'en-dessous avec la Directrice !

Alyssa haussa les épaules, et dit comme si ça expliquait tout :

– Ninja.

– Ce n'est qu'un _mot_ !

– Libre à vous de le croire, chantonna Mocking en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe. Et si nous reprenions le cours ? Catwoman doit avoir regagné sa gargouille maintenant.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt chez les élèves.

– Elle ne vient quand même pas de dire ça, marmonna Arnold Goodhand. Si ?

– Et je pense qu'elle était complètement sérieuse, soupira Dylan.

Rose, Al' et Dominique, qui avaient tous les trois vu le film, frissonnèrent d'horreur en imaginant McGonagall vêtue de cuir moulant, et suivirent leur enseignante en se demandant intérieurement s'ils oseraient regarder à nouveau la Directrice dans les yeux un jour.

Probablement pas.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Alyssa Mocking à Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Chère Alva,_

_Tout va très bien à Poudlard, cesse d'être aussi parano. J'ai faillit perdre Gilbert mais finalement, je l'ai rattrapé. Mais au passage, il se peut que des mots malheureux m'aient échappés, et depuis, McGonagall me fait la tête. Enfin, bon, ça lui passera._

_Scorpius est de plus en plus apprécié par sa promotion. Les Gryffondors, surtout, semblent être ravis de se différencier du reste de leur Maison (ce qui est compréhensible, les Gryffondors sont en général des égoïstes centrés sur leur gloire personnelle et sans une once d'esprit critique ou même de recul face à la marche du monde). Ses blagues ne sont jamais bien méchantes, il ne tyrannise pas les plus faibles, il vole au secours des opprimés et tout le monde l'adore. La seule chose que je pourrais lui reprocher est son manque de sérieux dans le travail. On voit bien que ce n'est pas un Serdaigle. L'ascension de sa renommée (et de celle d'Al') et la protection de sa petite bande semble être sa seule priorité… Ton fils a un petit côté Poufsouffle._

_Ne le prend pas mal, c'est très bien d'être à Poufsouffle !_

_Demetria va bien, elle aussi. Elle étudie avec assiduité ce bouquin sur les Animagi que tu lui as donné, et ne laisse pas ses frères s'en approcher. Brave petite. Elle est presque aussi douée que toi en Runes. Plus pragmatique et plus rapide à mémoriser, mais avec moins d'inventivité. Hyperion a plusieurs fois manifesté le désir de commencer les Runes, mais je lui ai dit d'attendre jusqu'à sa deuxième année au moins. Ce petit a plus de mal que ses aînés à se faire des amis, inutile de le pousser à s'isoler des autres (en se surchargeant de cours par exemple) encore plus…_

_Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de Duffy ? Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher mis à part son air sinistre, c'est vrai. Il est impartial, très sévère et un peu condescendant vis-à-vis des élèves, mais au moins, il est compétent. Mais les Rôdeurs semblent ne pas trop l'aimer. Peut-être devrais-tu te renseigner sur ce prof avant que l'Ankou Malefoy ne s'attire des ennuis dans sa classe._

_James Potter se tient à carreau –je me demande s'il ne va pas finir par mourir d'ennui– mais Faust Griggs bout de rage. Hier je l'ai surpris à brutaliser une Serdaigle de deuxième année. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la première fois. James est en train de perdre son rôle de grand chef dans sa Maison et Faust est visiblement terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa place de Lieutenant-Craint-Et-Respecté. A mon humble avis, tabasser les petits est son moyen à lui de s'assurer qu'on le considère toujours comme un caïd. L'une de mes élèves, Carrie Bannes, avait un hématome énorme sur le bras hier, et je suis persuadée que c'est de la faute de ce primate arriéré de Faust._

_Son attitude me déplait. Peut-être que je devrais lui casser les deux bras un de ces jours…_

_Bref ! Alors comme ça, Kethoum tourne autour d'Harry. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais parano ? Eh bien voilà, je te le redis : tu es parano. Non seulement c'est pas nouveau (ils se sont vu tout l'été, et sont amis depuis l'année dernière) mais en plus, Kethoum ne planifie pas de séduire Potter pour le séparer des Malefoy et corrompre son âme afin d'en faire le nouveau Tu-Sais-Qui ! Si Saint-Harry a décidé de se décoincer un peu, tant mieux. C'est un premier pas ! Je continue à espérer qu'il se découvre un jour homosexuel. Si possible avec un beau blond. Ça ferait un super couple Yaoi…_

_Avec les salutations d'une ninja,_

_Alyssa._

**oOoOoOo**

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva enfin, le dernier jour du mois de septembre. Oscar restait le commentateur, au grand dépit des Rôdeurs.

Le match opposait Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Une grande partie des Gryffondors soutenait Poufsouffle, mais entre les Rôdeurs, leurs amis, et les Serdaigles qui avaient toujours eu une certaine affinité avec la Maison des verts et argent, c'était Serpentard qui partait favori.

Scorpius, Al', Naima et Evannah n'assistèrent pas au match : Laughlin les avait surpris une fois de trop en train de dévisser les lustres dans la classe de Métamorphose, et les avait collés. Les deux Rôdeurs en furent donc réduits à gratter les vieux chewing-gums sous les bureaux, ne suivant le match que par les commentaires tristement sérieux et impartiaux d'Oscar. Et ils ne pouvaient même pas regarder par la fenêtre, parce que Rusard les surveillait d'un air sadique.

– Je m'ennuie, grogna Naima.

Scorpius regarda ostensiblement sa montre :

– Douze minutes et dix secondes, un nouveau record de concentration pour Gryffondor…

– Silence ! rugit Rusard tandis que Naima faisait un bras d'honneur à l'Ankou.

Al' et Eva pouffèrent peu discrètement, et échangèrent un regard complice en entendant les deux autres se disputer à voix basse sou le regard courroucé de Rusard.

Scorpius et Naima étaient vraiment des têtes brûlées. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'on ne le pensait… En fait, c'était un miracle que l'Ankou n'ait pas échoué à Gryffondor. Bon, certes, il était carrément trop ambitieux et rusé pour être un lion. Mais son inconscience totale face au danger, son arrogance, son panache, c'était bien des traits de la Maison des rouges et or que Scorpius possédait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Comment leur scolarité se serait passée si Scorpius avait été Réparti chez les lions ?

D'abord, Draco aurait trouvé un moyen de tuer les chapeaux. Certes.

Mais il serait probablement devenu ami avec Reg, ou Eva, et pas avec Al'. Reg, Eva et Al' se ressemblaient beaucoup, tout comme Naima et l'Ankou avaient beaucoup de points communs. Ils étaient plus calmes, plus pensifs, plus… Serpentard. Alors, oui, définitivement, le meilleur ami de l'Ankou aurait été Reg ou Eva. Sans doute Reg. Il venait d'une noble famille, lui.

A cette pensée, Al' se rembrunit un peu. Scorpius avait une incroyable facilité à se faire aimer par les gens. Il était beau, roche, noble, gentil, drôle. Parfois Al' craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. D'être juste laissé derrière.

– Potter ! rugit Rusard juste derrière lui.

Du coup Al' sursauta de trente bon centimètres, sa brosse vola dans les airs, il donna un coup de pied accidentel dans le seau d'eau à côté de lui, qui se renversa tandis que la brosse retombait en plein sur le crâne du concierge, et un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de classe tandis que le seau finissait de se vider par terre en glougloutant.

_Shit._

Rusard ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les veines de son cou gonflées à éclater, Al' se prépara au déferlement sonore…

Puis, avec un grand cri de guerre, l'Ankou balança son seau d'eau dans les jambes de Rusard, qui se cassa la gueule, et pour faire bonne mesure, le jeune Malefoy lui lança un sort de Stupéfixion en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Visiblement, ça marcha très bien, car Rusard s'affaissa paisiblement et ne bougea plus.

– On va se faire tuer ! glapit Eva.

– Meuh non, renifla Naima avec dédain.

Al' rigola nerveusement puis, sans voir totalement récupéré le contrôle de son cerveau sur sa bouche, dit sans y penser :

– On dira qu'il a été attaqué par un écureuil.

– Voilà ! fit l'Ankou en désignant son ami d'un grand geste. Ça c'est la bonne attitude !

– T'es sûr ? fit Eva d'un ton clairement dubitatif.

– Carrément ! dirent Al' et l'Ankou en même temps.

Cette synchronisation fit rire les deux Serpentards, et Al' sentit son inquiétude injustifiée s'envoler. Scorpius n'était en rien comme James, il ne le laisserait jamais derrière parce qu'il pensait être meilleur que lui.

– Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Naima en regardant le concierge assommé.

L'Ankou haussa les épaules, et proposa avec un sourire de loup :

– On se casse et on va voir le match ?

– Et on laisse Rusard comme ça ? fit Eva avec inquiétude.

– Euh, ouais ?

– Bon, d'accord.

Et c'est comme ça que les quatre malfaiteurs rejoignirent les tribunes de Serpentard juste à temps pour voir Chiara –la nouvelle Attrapeuse des Poufsouffles– attraper le Vif sous le nez de Cooper. Ils firent la tête pendant dix minutes puis, comme le reste des Rôdeurs, allèrent faire la fête avec le Quatuor et oublièrent la défaite de Serpentard.

Ainsi que le concierge assommé, dont ils ne se rappelèrent qu'au petit-déjeuner, quand Laughlin leur donna quatre heures de colle.

Normal.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

N'oubliez pas de _voter_ pour le prochain personnage que vous voulez voir développé ! Cette fois, je vous propose des adultes, et plus précisément, les membres de la famille Malefoy...

- Draco Malefoy  
>- Salvakya Malefoy<br>- Nathan Aristide-Malefoy  
>- Catherine Hawking<br>- Lucius Malefoy  
>- Narcissa Malefoy<p>

.


	4. Tranquille escapade

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Hello **Hiyoru** ! Mwahaha, Duffy n'est pas un vampire, non, mais son mystère fait partie de son perso et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en révéler plus à son sujet x) Juste : non, il n'est pas gay ! xD Et pour tes remarques, uh uh, je vais crier sur mon bêta, promis...

**Skully-Bonbon**, le retour ! Wow, tu apprécie tout le monde, même Faust ? =D C'est bien, Faust n'est pas assez aimé, il a une personnalité complexe sous ses dehors de connard xD Et tu as envisagé d'écrire une fir sur GoT... Ne te laisse pas décourager, si tu as de l'inspi, écris ! J'ai lu des fics bien meilleurs que les miennes et pourtant j'ai quand même balancé Thalia dans la fosse aux lions, moi... x) Et si tu t'étonne des réactions "faibles" de McGo... Prends en compte le fait qu'ils sont dans le monde sorcier. Ce qu'ils cassent, ils peuvent le réparer en deux secondes. Et après les Maraudeurs, ce que font les Rôduers, c'est rien du tout ! Bon, sion, Carrie incarne vraiment le bouc émissaire idéal, la victime timide qui ne sais pas approcher les autres, et elle a BEAUCOUP de chance de tomber sur l'Ankou. A un moment j'ai été Carrie moi aussi. Et j'ai eu mon Ankou. Quant à Alyssa, tout le crédit en revient à ma voisine de fac Raiu-chan x)

Merci **Aomine59** x) Attends de voir la suite !

Hello **Folite** ! Mwahaha, Catwoman a eut du succès apparemment x) Pour info, moi aussi j'ai eu un temps d'arrêt quand l'image mentale est montée à mon cerveau. Oui j'ai une imagination très visuelle x) Et les Rôdeurs, ça me ménage pas !

Merci **petitcoeurfragile** =) Je suis fière d'écrire des chap' qui te plaisent autant, les uns après les autres !

OH MON DIEU **Loupiotte54**, ton commentaire m'a fait bugger, mais alors un truc ahurissant O.o J'ai mis un moment à surmonter le WTF ?! qui m'est monté au cerveau ! Mais c'est vrai, c'est une hypothèse valable. Très valable même. Mais l'Ankou est tellement, je ne sais pas... Proche de certaines personnes que tu peux en mettre au moins cinq qur un pied d'égalité pour sa future relation amoureuse. Donc, ne te monte pas une mayonnaise x) De toute façon, moi-même je n'ai pas choisi avec qui Scorpius Malefoy découvrira la romance, le désir ou la tendresse (par contre, la déception amoureuse, j'ai déjà trouvé xD).

**Mojo the big jojo** ! HONTE SUR TOI ! Depuis combien de temps t'es pas venue, hein ? Avec un pseudo pareil, en plus, je pouvais difficilement t'oublier xD Bon, sinon oui, les Rôdeurs ont un petit côté Gryffondor, le Choixpeau a probablement hésité pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais ça fait partie de leur charme x) Quant à Draco et Alva, je les adore ! Ils se sont fiancés trop tôt à leur goût, ils se sont mariés un peu jeunes, mais au fond, quelle importance ? Ils étaient toujours greffés l'un à l'autre, ils vivaient parfaitement en harmonie... Ils ne sont peut-être pas The Big Love avec des paillettes et tout, mais ils sont amis, amants, partenaires, complices, ils ont une confiance absolue l'un en l'autre et, chaque jour, ils tombent amoureux un peu plus. Alva et Draco, c'est pas forcément de la guimauve ou du désir brûlant, c'est juste qu'ils ne concoivent pas la vie sans l'autre. Et je trouve ça merveilleux.  
>(Et je viens de pondre un pavé là o_O)<p>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Note 1 de l'auteur : **Les trois cousins d'Alyssa Mocking appartiennent à _Raiu-chan_, et sont les trois OC hilarants ou tarés qu'elle a créé dans divers fics. Je rends à César ce qui est à César.

**Note 2 de l'auteur :** La _Quête d'Ewilan_ est ici mentionnée comme film d'animation (bien que je doute que ça puisse être adapté) mais ce que Scorpius en pense, considérez que c'est mon ressentit de lectrice après avoir dévoré cette œuvre de Pierre Bottero. Vous ne croyez pas à la magie ? Lisez le _Pacte des Marchombres_, ou la _Quête d'Ewilan_, ou… Lisez-le, tout simplement. Cet homme fait exister la magie dans chacun de ses mots.

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** L'astuce de Nathan, avec les Gallions et le cours de l'or dans les différents pays, vient des _Méthodes de la Rationalité_, de _LessWrong_. Inclinez-vous devant le Maître.

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** Nathan va vous recommander des livres. Notez-les. Même si vous ne les lisez pas, allez sur Wikipedia voir de quoi ça parle. Je vous jure, ça va vous changer la vie. (Enfin, les livres Moldus : les livres sorciers ne sont pas disponibles x) )

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et vous avez choisi...** Lucius Malefoy** ! 'ttention la note d'auteure assez longue aujourd'hui x)

_**Lucius Malfoy**_, fils unique, riche, arrogant, tombe amoureux de Narcissa dès leur première rencontre, ce qui tombe bien parce qu'elle est à marier. Il a 13 ans quand ils sont promis l'un à l'autre. Ils ont un fils, Draco Lucius Malefoy, qu'ils aiment très sincèrement et gâtent peut être un peu trop. Peut-être parce que, durant la guerre, les atrocités se produisaient des deux côtés, et qu'ils étaient conscients de la fragilité de cette petite vie...

Petite anecdote : Andromeda, elle, est promise à Rosier. Bella, en tant que cadette, a moins de valeur... Seulement, un jour, Andremeda quitte sa famille : les Rosiers réclament une "compensation" est tout est à parier que ça sera Narcissa. Les deux amoureux en ont le coeur brisé. Alors Lucius va voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui propose Bella comme servante et lui comme bras droit si Voldemort dit aux Rosiers d'aller se faire foutre. Voldemort accepte : le marché est juteux pour lui... Ainsi Lucius vendit son âme au diable par amour. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne se serai jamais compromis à ce point avec Voldemort sans y avoir été forcé : Lucius ets plus malin que ça. Raciste mais malin.

Lucius est emprisonné à Azkaban après la chute de Voldemort. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques années (dès que Draco a obtenu un peu de pouvoir), il sort de prison et est exilé en Russie, dans un coin paumé de Sibérie où un bienfaiteur mystérieux (Lévine Koenig) lui envoie de l'argent, des bouquins, des journaux. Il s'étrangle un matin en lisant dans la Gazette la nouvelle du mariage de son fils. Il s'étrangle aussi quand il lit que Nathan a été adpté par Narcissa. Il en est fou de rage pendant des mois !

Et puis il est ramené en Grande-Bretagne grâce au marché de Draco et Harry. Il possède une baguette, mais elle est bridée. Il revoit sa femme, et, parce que l'amour vrai existe, ils retombent amoureux, même vieux et usés et désillusionnés. Il revoit son fils, et c'est tendu entre eux, comme si tous les reproches muets pesaient comme un mur de brique. Il rencontre Alva : c'est le clash, ils ne peuvent pas se supporter, comme deux loups alphas qui se disputent la place de chef. Et bien sûr Lucius doit s'écraser, vu qu'il est limite clandestin ici, et ça le hérisse de rage !

Et il rencontre Nathan. A la base, il est dégoûté par son sang. Puis il apprend l'existence de la magie rouge, marque des grands sorciers. Et puis il découvre que Nathan est brillant. Il est intelligent, il sait décortiquer votre esprit après trois conversations avec vous et sans même user de Légilimencie, il est joyeux, calme, complètement stupéfiant. Et très vite, Lucius est fasciné. Finalement, entre Draco qui l'ignore et Alva qui le déteste, c'est avec Nathan que Lucius construit une relation filiale. Ils se respectent, s'apprécient, et ils peuvent se donner de vrais défis intellectuels.

Lucius n'est pas malheureux au Manoir Malefoy. Il est isolé, sûr, mais il ne dépérit pas et je pense que c'est grâce à Nathan. Il est sa famille plus que ne le sont les vrais membres de sa famille.

.

Pour le prochain chapitre... Choisissez entre l'un des membres de la famille **Weasley** !

- Arthur Weasley

- Molly Weasley

- Charlie Weasley

- Bill Weasley

- Percy Weasley

- George Weasley

- Ron Weasley

- Ginny Weasley

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note du Kiwi Suprême.**

J'ai raté mon semestre.

C'est chiant, c'est déprimant et en plus je sais que c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas assez bossé. Donc voilà. Désolée mais l'écriture, ça va sérieusement ralentir.

_Les Rôdeurs_ ne sera plus publié tous les jeudis. Toutes les deux semaines, ou toutes les trois semaines, je pense. J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, et tant mieux parce que pour quelques mois, je vais arrêter d'écrire. Je vais toujours faire les réponses aux reviews, je vais toujours faire mon petit paragraphe sur les perso secondaires, mais voilà. Les fics ne vont plus être une priorité pour moi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tranquille escapade**

.

– Première sortie à Pré-au-Lard en fin de semaine ! claironna Lucy en entrant en trombe dans la salle commune. Ça vient d'être affiché !

La salle commune de Serpentard avait peu à peu perdu son aspect effrayant, au cours des trois dernières années. Depuis la première année, aux globes de lumière verte s'en étaient ajoutés d'autres, de lumière blanche, ou dorée, ou turquoise, généreusement enchantées par les Serdaigles avec qui ils étaient amis. Des objets hétéroclites se joignaient aux tables raffinées et aux canapés élégants : de gros fauteuils moelleux, des tabourets de bois rustiques, un gros tonneau qui servait de table pour jouer aux Bavboules… Depuis un gage de donné aux garçons de Serpentard et Poufsouffle la semaine précédente, une planche sur laquelle était clouée six cravates de Gryffondors était fixée au mur, au-dessus d'une étique sur laquelle il était écrit "_09/10/2019 : six prises de guerre par NounoursFéroce_" (c'était Abby qui avait choisi les surnoms des participants à ce concours insolite, et ledit _Nounours_ était Gareth).

Scorpius leva les yeux de son manuel de Défense, dans lequel il était en train de faire des annotations acerbes –quel était le débile qui écrivait ces bêtises ?– d'un air intéressé :

– Cool ! A partir de quelle heure ?

– Neuf heures et demi, jusqu'à dix-huit heures trente, lâcha Lucy en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Al', vautré sur le même canapé que Scorpius –qui se tenait néanmoins plus droit que le jeune Potter–, cessa de griffonner ses brouillons de Runes pour sourire largement :

– Enfin !

– Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, les avertit Lucy. Il y aura des profs au village. Laughlin et Feylack, et probablement Mocking.

Hyperion, qui faisait ses devoirs sur la table voisine, leva la tête :

– Si Mocking va à Pré-au-Lard, elle y rencontrera sans doute Mère.

Son frère poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme :

– Oh, j'avais pas pensé à ça…

– Relax, fit Owen en roulant des yeux. Si encore c'était la mère d'Al', d'accord, on serait dans le caca. Mais ta mère, elle est géniale. C'est elle qui te fournit en poils à gratter et en boules puantes !

– Hey ! Comment tu sais ça ? Ces colis étaient censés être anonymes !

– Il n'y a qu'elle qui t'appelle « Scorpius ». Tout le monde t'appelle « L'Ankou ». Je ne suis même pas sûr que les profs connaissent encore ton prénom.

– C'est pas plus mal, marmonna le jeune Malefoy. Bon, où irez-vous en premier ? Moi je commence par Zonko. J'ai le sens des priorités.

– Je vois ça, se moqua Al'. Naima fera pareil. Et Marcus aussi. Est-ce que tu es obligé d'avoir toujours les mêmes priorités que les siphonnés de notre groupe ?

– Je n'ai pas _toujours_ les mêmes priorités qu'eux, riposta l'Ankou. Je prévoie de dominer le monde à long terme et je suis sûr que eux ni ont même pas pensé.

Lucy, Al' et Owen s'esclaffèrent. Puis Scorpius se replongea dans son manuel de Défense qu'il couvrait de remarques, imitant sans le savoir le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, tout en ponctuant son travail de remarques méprisantes sur les incompétents du Ministère.

– Bande de crétins… Ce n'était _pas_ parce que les trolls des Montagnes préfèrent vivre la nuit que les mener à la lumière du soleil va les tuer, bon sang ! Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent écrire ça, enseigner ça, à des gamins qui vont les croire sur parole ? Face à un troll des Montagne, on transplane, c'est tout !

Al' haussa un sourcil moqueur :

– Je me demande ce que tu as mit au chapitre des Acromentules…

L'Ankou s'interrompit dans ses marmonnements véhéments, tourna quelques pages de son manuel pour revenir au chapitre sur les araignées géantes, puis l'inclina pour qu'Albus puisse le lire. Le texte imprimé était assez court :

_Acromentule_

_L'Acromentule, créature de classe B+, très dangereuse, est une araignée géante qui peut atteindre les trois mètres de haut sur cinq de large (aucun spécimen plus grand répertorié à ce jour). On la trouve dans les forêts ou les grottes obscures, où elle tisse sur le sol des toiles en forme de dôme dont il est extrêmement difficile de se libérer._

_L'Acromentule possède la faculté de tenir des discours intelligents…_

L'Ankou avait barré les cinq derniers mots et avait écrit à côté "_de cliqueter comme une paire de maracas qui ont la tremblote_". Al' retint un gloussement en continuant sa lecture :

… _Mais ne peux s'empêcher d'essayer de dévorer tout être humain passant à sa portée. En cas d'attaque par une Acromentule, essayez de négocier…_

_"Ben voyons, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu…"_

… _Et elles accepteront peut-être de vous laisser repartir. Néanmoins, ne poussez pas les négociations jusqu'à l'évocation de leurs œufs : les araignées y tiennent beaucoup. L'Acromentule peut pondre jusqu'à cent œufs à la fois, blancs et mous, de la taille d'un ballon de plage. Ils éclosent au bout de six à huit semaines, et les bébés, innocents et sans défense…_

_"Ce sont des araignées, PAS DES CHATONS"_

… _Dépendent alors totalement de leur mère, qui a un instinct protecteur très développé._

_"Oui, là c'est un peu comme dire que Dark Vador est un papa gâteau…"_

_Si les négociations avec l'Acromentule échouent, sachez qu'elles sont très sensibles au Sortilège du Chatouillis, qui les fait trébucher et s'emmêler les pattes._

_"Même si c'était une blague, ça serait pathétique. DES BOULES DE FEU DANS LA FACE, voilà un moyen efficace de les tenir à distance ! Bande de nazes primitifs !"_

Mort de rire, Al' rendit son livre à l'Ankou, qui reprit ses corrections avec un petit sourire satisfait. En troisième année, en Défense, ils voyaient moins de sorts, et plus de créatures dangereuses. Ils ne recommenceraient à voir les sorts offensifs et défensifs qu'en milieu de cinquième année. Jusque là, Scorpius allait se faire une joie de raturer tous ses manuels.

– Tu sais que si tu t'écartes trop de ce que dis le livre, tu auras de mauvaises notes en contrôle ? fit innocemment le jeune Potter.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui ait tort, c'est le monde, fit dignement Scorpius.

A la table d'à côté, Hyperion leva les yeux au ciel :

– Mais oui, bien sûr…

Son frère l'ignora royalement, persuadé de son bon droit, et Al' renonça à argumenter. L'Ankou était loin d'être un idiot. Il savait que les bonnes notes dépendaient de son aptitude à recracher servilement le contenu de son manuel, même si c'était un concentré de bêtise. Les connaissances réelles, les élèves devaient les acquérir par eux-mêmes.

– En plus ça va nous servir à quoi d'étudier les sales bestioles ? ronchonna l'Ankou. On les verra en Soins aux Créatures Magiques !

– Pas toutes, tempéra Al'. Le loup-garou, l'Acromentule, le dragon, le Chapeaurouge, tout ça…

– En tout cas ça ne me servira à rien dans mon futur métier, persista Scorpius.

– Oh ? se moqua Al'. Maître du monde, c'est ça ?

– Je pourrais me contenter d'être maître de la Grande-Bretagne s'il le faut. Et toi ?

– Auror, sans doute…

– Tu plaisantes ? s'indigna Scorpius. C'est nul ! Tu vas tout le temps être comparé à ton père… Tu seras peut-être même sous ses ordres !

– Je n'ai pas d'autre idée, se défendit Al'.

– Eh bien, tu as le temps d'y penser, non ? Et même indépendamment de ça, Auror c'est pourri. Leur slogan pourrait être "engagez-vous chez nous, rencontrez des gens intéressants, tuez-les".

Lucy éclata de rire si brusquement qu'elle fit sursauter Owen. Al' aussi. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient toujours tous les deux le hoquet et Scorpius, immensément fier de lui, arborait un petit sourire supérieur. Ah ah. Qui était le maître de l'humour ici ?

– Eh ! lança Lysandre Condor en entrant dans la salle commune. Il y a Reg dehors qui veut vous voir, je le fais entrer ?

Quelques années plus tôt, même à l'époque du « Club » –ce groupe d'amis des quatre Maisons rassemblé par Alva et Draco–, faire entrer un membre d'une Maison rivale dans sa salle commune aurait été inimaginable. Maintenant… Maintenant, ça restait rare, ça commençait à se faire.

Il n'avait fallu que huit-cent ans pour dépasser les préjugés inter-Maisons.

– Ouais, vas-y.

Lysandre rouvrit la porte secrète, et Reginald Castle entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le tableau de chasse de _NounoursFéroce_, ricana, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Lucy, en face d'Albus et Scorpius.

– Salut. Vous avez vu l'annonce ?

– Pour Pré-au-Lard ? fit Al'. Bien sûr ! Tu vas aller où ?

– Il y a un petit cinéma, alors j'irai peut-être là-bas, fit pensivement le jeune Castle. Justement, je voulais te parler de ça, l'Ankou. En privé.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils, mais sa curiosité était la plus forte, et quand Reg se leva, le jeune Malefoy lui emboîta le pas et le suivit à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis Scorpius glissa un regard curieux à son ami :

– Alors ?

Reg grimaça. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Scorpius remarqua qu'il avait l'air extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Il serrait les poings dans ses poches, il esquivait son regard…

– Mon père veut que j'invite ta sœur.

– A Pré-au-Lard ? fit Scorpius sans comprendre.

– Au cinéma, andouille, soupira Reg en roulant des yeux.

– Ton père veut que tu sortes avec ma sœur ? réalisa l'Ankou d'un ton choqué. Ôte-moi d'un doute, son objectif final, ce n'est pas de te marier ?

– Si, fit Reg d'un air encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Seulement, je ne peux pas…

– Séduire Demy ?

–Je suis un Gryffondor ! s'exclama Reg avec désespoir. Je ne sais pas mentir ! Et encore moins mentir à une amie, la manipuler pour… _Toi_, tes parents ne te forceront jamais à faire quelque chose qui te répugnes, mais moi, est-ce que tu peux imaginer ma situation à moi ?

– Demy le prendrait mal si elle entendait dire qu'elle te répugne, sourit Scorpius.

– Je suis sérieux !

Le visage de l'Ankou devint grave, et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

– Moi aussi. Je pense que ton père a un sérieux complexe de supériorité, que tu n'es pas son jouet, et que Demy n'est pas son jouet. Alors tu vas passer la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Al' et moi, et si tu dois aller au cinéma, tu auras toute la bande des Rôdeurs pour te chaperonner. Vu ?

Reg esquissa un mince sourire :

– Tu crains pour la vertu de ta sœur ?

– Tu rigoles ? C'est une tueuse cette fille. Ne l'épouse jamais, conseil d'ami. Sinon, non seulement tu devras supporter une belle-famille de cinglés, mais ta chère femme gardera tes testicules dans un bocal de formol.

Et les deux garçons se mirent à glousser comme des débiles dans le couloir. Finalement, Reg secoua la tête, amusé.

– Enfin bref, merci l'Ankou.

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage du jeune Malefoy :

– Mais de rien.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettres échangées entre Harry Potter et Khallia Kethoum :**

_Salut Harry,_

_Cette réunion est mortellement ennuyeuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_._

_Salut Khallia !_

_Tu n'a pas honte d'envoyer des messages en pleine réunion du Magenmagot ? Voilà qui est indigne de ton noble siège ! Ah ah ah_

_Je réparti les Aurors pour les prochaines rondes en Grande-Bretagne. Ça me prend le chou comme pas possible. Ça ne doit pas être régulier, mais pas trop irrégulier non plus. Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié et j'ai déjà mal au crâne. Pourquoi tant de paperasse, monde cruel ?_

_._

_Pauvre Harry !_

_Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute si le discours de Katarine est soporifique. De là où je suis, je vois Malefoy et Jancen qui discutent comme des collégiens depuis un quart d'heure. J'espère à moitié que Katarine va leur demander s'ils écoutent._

_Ne te plains pas de ta paperasse à moi. Ma vie tourne autour de la paperasse !_

_._

_Ah ah, très drôle._

_Ça fait un moment que je me pose la question. Pourquoi toi et Malefoy ne vous appréciez pas ? Tu es amie ave Blaise, et il est ami avec les Malefoy, pourtant…_

_._

_Je ne dirais pas que je suis « amie » avec Blaise. Son intérêt pour moi n'est pas amical mais purement physique. Et même s'il est drôle, charmeur et canon, je ne lui rends pas son… Affection. Je serai ravie d'être son amie mais il a vraiment trop tendance à regarder ma poitrine que mes yeux !_

_Quant à Malefoy… C'est compliqué. C'est surtout sa femme avec qui je m'entends mal. Quand je suis arrivée à Pendragon, en deuxième année à l'UDUS, j'étais très seule, et sur la défensive. Et Salvakya Netaniev était tellement arrogante ! Je n'ai pas été très agréable avec elle. Mais tout le monde l'adorait, cette fille, et personne ne voulait se la mettre à dos. Personne n'a essayé de tisser des liens avec moi. J'ai passé toutes mes études seule, et d'une certaine façon, c'est à cause de cette stupide prise de bec entre Netaniev et moi, parce que nous étions deux sales gosses arrogantes._

_Je sais que c'est éminemment stupide, mais je suis toujours en rogne à cause de ça. Tout aurait été plus facile si Netaniev ne m'avais pas pris de haut le premier jour de cours !_

_._

_Je ne savais pas, Khallia. Je suis désolé._

_C'est aussi à cause de son arrogance que j'ai détesté Malefoy durant toute ma scolarité. Il avait pris de haut Ron (mon premier ami), alors je l'ai envoyé balader. On n'a plus été capable de se voir en peinture pendant des années après ça. Tu te tends compte ? Une prise de bec en début d'année et toute une scolarité passée à se lancer des sorts dans les couloirs !_

_J'aimerai bien tempérer un peu ta colère, mais, ah, c'est difficile. Hawking (enfin, Netaniev) a vraiment un caractère pourri. A Poudlard, à chaque fois qu'on se croisait, elle avait l'air de vouloir de frapper. Elle l'a d'ailleurs fait plusieurs fois (j'ai perdu lamentablement) !_

_Une fois qu'on les connait, je t'assure que les Malefoy ne sont pas des salauds sans cœur. Bon, d'accord, un petit peu. Mais ils sont aussi drôle, intelligents, et finalement beaucoup plus sympa que je ne le pensais. Mais voilà le problème : il faut les connaître pour ça. Et s'ils ne t'aiment pas, autant dire que c'est fichu d'avance._

_En ce moment ils ne m'aiment pas non plus, alors je ne vais pas insister. De toute façon, ma vie est beaucoup moins compliquée quand on ne se parle pas !_

_._

_Harry Potter, le graaaand rival de Draco Malefoy ! Craiiiignez-le ! Mwahahaha !_

_Bref. Je ne pense pas que j'ai spécialement envie de connaître les Malefoy, de toute façon. Même si physiquement ils ne pourraient pas être plus différents, il y a quelque chose chez Draco Malefoy qui me rappelle mon père. Tellement snob, maître de lui, et méprisant… Brrr. Je ne serai jamais ce genre de personne politique. Si je veux exprimer quelque chose, je veux exprimer quelque chose de vrai et de sincère, et pas un discours éloquent et glacé apprit par cœur et visant juste à accroître mon compte en banque._

_Oui, je n'aime pas beaucoup les Malefoy… Tu peux me dire que je me contente de l'apparence, et ça serai vrai. Mais l'apparence reflète souvent ce que les gens sont au fond d'eux, et même si un jour tu as trouvé Draco sympathique, je pense que lui et sa femme sont comme deux loups affamés qui n'hésiteraient pas à me dévorer vivante. Honnêtement, non merci._

_Bref ! On peut parler d'autre chose ? Comment vont tes enfants ?_

_._

_Ok, je n'insiste pas. Et puis, ta métaphore sur les loups n'est pas si loin de la vérité !_

_James, Al' et Lily vont bien. Lily s'est fait une amie, une Née-Moldue. James est très déçu qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor, et encore plus déçu qu'elle fréquente des Serpentards. D'ailleurs James semble se calmer dernièrement. Aucune blague à grand échelle (enfin je ne me fait pas trop d'illusion, on n'est qu'en Octobre) aucune bagarre… Se serait-il assagi ? Ou est-ce qu'il prépare une bêtise puissance dix ?_

_Al', lui, est ravi. Depuis l'année dernière, lui et sa petite sœur se sont rapprochés. Il ne l'implique pas encore dans ses multiples bêtises (encore heureux !), mais il est moins seul dans la famille… Ça n'est pas facile pour lui d'être le seul Serpentard de tous les Weasley._

_Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais heureusement qu'il y a Malefoy. Le PETIT Malefoy, Scorpius (quel nom à coucher dehors). Ce gamin, c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas allé à Gryffondor, un vrai casse-cou. Au moins, avec lui, je suis sûr qu'Al' ne deviendra jamais silencieux et dépressif. La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il en tombe amoureux._

_Le bon côté des choses c'est que les parents de Scorpius se jetteraient de la Tour d'Astronomie si ça arrivait._

_._

_Ah ah ah, méchant Harry, j'ai faillit éclater de rire en pleine réunion !_

_Ça finit dans dix minutes. On se retrouve à la cafétéria de ton étage ?_

_._

_Avec plaisir Khallia._

**oOoOoOo**

– Alors, fit Alva en sirotant son cocktail rhum-kiwi-pomme. Quoi de neuf de ton côté ?

Alyssa haussa les épaules :

– Pas grand-chose. Tes enfants sont chiants, ils ont les meilleures notes. McGonagall boude toujours. Oh, et mon cousin est sorti de prison.

Alva ouvrit des yeux ronds :

– Ton cousin au Japon ? Il était en prison ?

– J'ai un cousin et deux cousines et ils vivent tous au Japon, lui rappela Alyssa. Les enfants de la sœur aînée de ma mère. Complètement timbrés, tous autant qu'ils sont, mais je les adore.

– Comment ça, « timbrés » ? fit Alva avec méfiance. Comment ton cousin a fini en prison, de toute manière ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas…

– Ça ne me dérange pas. Il a été interpelé par des policiers Moldus pour _attentat à la pudeur_. A mon avis il est sorti de chez lui à poil, ça arrive de temps en temps. Enfin, bref, les policiers l'ont arrêté, sauf qu'il s'est défendu et a blessé trois d'entre eux. C'est là que les Aurors sont arrivés. Deux mois d'emprisonnement. Et bien sûr, aucune de ses sœurs n'a levé le petit doigt pour l'aider, elles devaient se contenter de se fendre la poire en étant ravies que ça ne leur soit pas arrivé à elles…

Alva haussa un sourcil étonné :

– Je croyais que ton cousin était mercenaire, qu'une de tes cousines était une Cracmol qui était servante chez des gens riches, et que l'autre était une auteure de romans… Pas le genre exhibitionniste…

– Oui, ça c'est la version édulcorée, sourit Alyssa en portant sa liqueur de cerise à ses lèvres. Mon cousin est sadomasochiste et exhibitionniste, ma cousine Cracmol a essayé trois fois de violer son patron, et leur aînée écrit des mangas Yaoï interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans. C'est elle qui me les envoie d'ailleurs.

– … Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais de ma belle-famille, marmonna Alva en retenant un frisson. Tu dois être la plus normale de toute la bande…

Alyssa lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Alva se ravisa :

– Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Toute ta famille est folle et toi aussi.

Alyssa gloussa, mais ne nia même pas. Alva roula des yeux, amusé malgré elle. Quand elle avait rencontré Alyssa à Pendragon, c'était cela qu'elle avait apprécié chez elle : ce côté loufoque et joyeux parfaitement assumé. Après l'année noire que la Russe venait de passer à Poudlard, ça lui avait fait un bien fou d'avoir une amie qui ne se prenait pas la tête.

– Et toi, quoi de neuf ? lâcha Alyssa.

Alva réfléchit un instant. Quoi de neuf ? Nathan prédisait l'attaque imminente des Réfractaires, qui lâcherait sur la Grande-Bretagne une bande de drogués complètement fous et pousserait les sorciers paniqués à se jeter aux genoux du Ministère, dont les Réfractaires auraient entre temps pris le contrôle. Un scénario catastrophe qui semblait presque trop horrible pour y croire. Les Malefoy retardaient autant que possible le moment où ils partageraient leurs plans avec leurs alliés –les Zabini, les Nott, les Shepper, les Sloper, etc.–, et Alva se demandait toujours si elle en parlerait avec Alyssa.

La professeur de Runes avait beau se vanter de pouvoirs défiant la compréhension et d'aptitudes de ninja, elle était surtout une grosse naze question subtilité. Alva le savait, elle s'était déjà entraîné contre elle.

Donc non, décida Alva. Elle ne lui dira rien.

– Pas grand-chose non plus, mentit-elle. Kethoum est devenue la meilleure amie de Potter, c'est effrayant. Elle est capable de lui parler de Quidditch et de politique sans jamais s'énerver… Elle doit préparer un plan machiavélique.

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel :

– Si ça se trouve, elle se sent seule et a besoin d'un ami. Elle doit être isolée, au Ministère. Elle s'est lancée en politique comme une Gryffondor, sans faire d'alliance ni rien, juste parce que c'était une bonne opportunité… Donc oui, elle doit être seule.

– Cette vipère n'a pas de cœur, grommela Alva. Et puis je ne l'aime pas, point.

– Ça en fait le mal absolu ? se moqua son amie.

– Évidemment, je… Oh, regarde qui vient d'entrer.

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Scorpius, Albus, Reginald, Naima, Evannah, Abigail et Demetria venaient de passer le seuil des _Trois Balais_. En voyant leur mère attablée avec leur prof, les deux Malefoy se pétrifièrent comme des lapins pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Alva pouffa, amusée, puis leur fit signe d'approcher. Le groupe obéit, Scorpius et Demy jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les voyait aller parler à leur maman.

– Bonjour, Mère, dirent les deux petits Malefoy d'une même voix.

– Demetria, Scorpius, sourit leur mère avec affection. Et les autres, que je connais presque tous…

Elle posa les yeux sur Naima et Eva, et l'Ankou se hâta de dire :

– Mère, voici Naima Jones et Evannah Avilgaard. Naima, Eva, ma mère.

– Ça fait un peu formel comme présentation, fit innocemment Alyssa en sirotant sa boisson. On dirait presque que tu présente ta copine. Enfin, tes copines. La polygamie c'est cool.

Alva, Demetria et Scorpius fusillèrent tous les trois Alyssa du regard, ce qu'Al' trouva hilarant. Abby, elle, gloussa légèrement, avant de changer charitablement de sujet :

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Pré-au-Lard, Mrs Malefoy ?

– Je viens boire un verre avec une amie, fit tranquillement Alva. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. J'espérais aussi avoir des nouvelles de mes enfants sans avoir à passer par les lettres outragées de votre pauvre Sous-Directrice.

– On n'a pas fait grand-chose dernièrement ! se défendit Scorpius.

Alva posa un regard insistant sur les énormes sacs de Zonko que Scorpius, Al', Naima, Eva et Reg trimballaient avec eux. Les Rôdeurs eurent le bon goût de paraître gênés en s'asseyant. Alva fit un signe à la vieille Rosmerta, qui apporta aussitôt six Bièraubeurres aux enfants.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment, protesta Al' en rougissant.

– Considérez que c'est payé avec l'héritage de mes enfants, plaisanta Alva.

– Oh, si ce sont mes élèves qui paient, je peux en avoir une ? fit Alyssa d'un air intéressé.

Alva se contenta de rire. Comme Scorpius et Demy roulaient des yeux mais acceptaient poliment la boisson, leurs amis les imitèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, ils burent, et il y eut un silence très embarrassant pour les enfants qui étaient sûrs de passer à la casserole. Puis…

– Comment se passent tes cours d'Arithmancie, Scorpius ?

L'Ankou hésita. Il assistait aux cours depuis le fond de la classe, n'avait donc pas de devoirs ni de manuel. Il espionnait, en quelque sorte. Et…

– C'est compliqué.

– Je trouve ça plutôt bien, contra Demetria. J'ai de bonnes notes.

– Bien sûr, s'offusqua son frère. Tu es une Serdaigle !

Alva se racla la gorge et l'Ankou se hâta de faire marche arrière :

– Je n'ai rien contre les Serdaigles bien sûr. Mais je trouve ça compliqué, c'est tout.

– L'Arithmancie, répéta Mocking d'un air songeur. C'est cet obscur mélange de calcul et de symbolisme enseigné par Mosby, non ? Je n'ai jamais essayé de l'apprendre.

Reg, l'Ankou, Abby et Demy hochèrent gravement la tête, même si Demy se sentit obligée de dire :

– Ce n'est pas si obscur…

– Ben voyons, marmonna Reg.

– Les maths, c'est aussi logique que deux plus deux ! protesta Eva qui, elle, s'en tirait très bien en Arithmancie.

Le Gryffondor roula des yeux :

– Oui, sauf que là, on est passé de deux plus deux égal quatre à quelque chose comme "_voici une orange, maintenant calculez le sinus entre Poudlard et la lune en sachant qu'un Botruc pèse quatre-cent fois moins qu'un poney_".

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Alva et Alyssa. Eva leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ricaner, mais lança quand même une dernière pique :

– Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, c'est tout.

– Tout à fait, approuva Demy en toisant son frère.

– Ne prends pas cet air condescendant, j'arrive à suivre tout de même ! protesta l'Ankou.

– Oui, mais tu as préféré prendre Soins aux Créatures Magiques plutôt qu'Arithmancie, pointa sa sœur. Ça en dit long sur ta motivation.

– Au fait, comment ça se passe avec le demi-géant ? fit Alva avec intérêt.

Scorpius haussa les épaules avec un reniflement dédaigneux :

– C'est tranquille. Pour le moment, on a seulement vu les licornes. On commence les Botrucs la semaine prochaine. Finalement, ce n'est pas aussi excitant que je le pensais.

– Attends le moi de février, fit Mocking d'un ton joyeux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et l'enseignante se contenta de sourire d'un air mystérieux.

– Je n'ai rien dit.

Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard pensif, réfléchissant sans doute à ce que Hagrid avait prévu pour février. Aucun doute, dès leur retour, le jeune Potter allait innocemment se rendre chez l'ami de ses parents et le cuisiner… Naima toussota :

– Je ne voudrais presser personne, mais il est presque quatre heures et quart…

Les enfants sautèrent de leurs chaises, et Demy expliqua à sa mère :

– On a rendez-vous au cinéma avec le Quatuor dans cinq minutes. Ils passent_ l'Attaque du Titan_, le film qui vient de sortir dans le monde Moldu…

– Je ne vous retiens pas, sourit Alva. Bonne séance, alors. Et, Scorpius ?

– Oui ? fit innocemment l'Ankou en récupérant son sac de chez Zonko.

– Si ce sont des fourchettes-sauteuses que je vois dépasser de ton sac, ça m'est égal, fit sa mère d'un ton plat. Mais si tu en ramène une seule au manoir, tu vivras dans le parc tout l'été et j'invoquerai des fourmis rouges.

Scorpius eut l'air épouvanté, et hocha la tête d'un air très sérieux tandis que ses amis réprimaient un fou-rire. Quand les sept élèves, âges et Maisons confondus, passèrent la porte des Trois Balais, leurs Bièraubeurres à la main, les deux adultes eurent le temps d'entendre Naima claironner joyeusement :

– Ta mère peut invoquer des fourmis rouges ? Tu peux m'apprendre ?

– Non !

Et les deux amies ricanèrent d'un air narquois.

A l'extérieur des Trois Balais, les sept gamins resserrèrent les pans de leurs manteaux autour d'eux en frissonnant lorsqu'une bourrasque les enveloppa. Le temps se détériorait rapidement ce mois-ci. Ils n'étaient qu'à mi-octobre mais il faisait déjà un froid de canard.

– Ça coûte combien une place de cinéma ? demanda Reg à la cantonade.

– Chez les Moldus c'est dans les quinze livres, fit Naima en haussant les épaules. Vingt si c'est du 3D. Il y a de la 3D chez les sorciers ?

– Ici c'est trois Mornilles, expliqua Abby. Et c'est systématiquement en 3D, puisque quelques sortilèges d'hologrammes suffisent. Vous avez tous assez pour payer votre part ?

Ils avaient abondamment dépensé leur argent chez Honeydukes et Zonko –surtout chez Zonko–, mais ils avaient tous assez. Le Quatuor était déjà devant le cinéma, qui ressemblait à une maison tout à fait banale, mais sans vitrine et avec de larges affiches collées sur la façade. _L'Attaque du Titan_, un film apocalyptique, partageait la façade avec _La Quête d'Ewilan_, un film d'animation adapté d'un livre Moldu, et _Star Trek Into Darkness_, un film d'aventure sorti en 2013.

– Ils rediffusent des vieux films ? s'étonna Naima.

– Chaque mois un nouveau, confirma Oscar. Tu peux leur écrire pour leur suggérer un titre, si tu veux. L'année dernière, je leur avais proposé _Jurassic Park _et ils l'avaient passé en janvier. Ils m'avaient même offert une réduction, puisque c'était moi qui avais eu l'idée de ce film en premier.

– Cool…

– Alors, on va voir quoi ? intervint Gaby. J'ai lu _La Quête d'Ewilan_, et c'était vraiment pas mal. Ça me tente plus que _l'Attaque_.

– Moi aussi, renchérit Oscar.

Cyrius et Cameron, de toute évidence bien plus tenté par le film apocalyptique, échangèrent un regard hésitant. Al' haussa les épaules :

– On n'a qu'à se séparer. Je vais voir _l'Attaque_. L'Ankou ?

En quelques minutes, ce fut réglé. Reg, Scorpius, Abby, Oscar et Gaby allaient voir _la_ _Quête_, tandis que Demy, Cyrius, Cameron, Al', Eva et Naima allaient voir _l'Attaque_. Les films finissaient à peu près en même temps, ce qui les arrangeait bien.

Ils se séparèrent.

… Et presque deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau, en sortant du cinéma. Ils avaient tous les pupilles dilatés comme des drogués. Les sorts d'hologrammes étaient vraiment très au point.

– C'était génial ! fit joyeusement Al' en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'Ankou. Terrifiant mais génial. Dès que le DVD sort, il faut que je l'achète pour le faire regarder au reste de la Maison !

– Carrément, approuva Naima.

– Et vous, votre film ? fit Cameron.

Leur film ? Scorpius en avait encore la gorge toute nouée tellement ça avait été beau. En bon chaperon, il s'était assis entre Demy et Reg. Seulement, pris par l'histoire, sa beauté, la magie et la pureté qui se dégageait des mots des personnages, il s'était retrouvé à agripper la main de Reg. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être mortellement gêné ou juste content que son ami ait semblé aussi suspendu au film que lui. En tous les cas, le Moldu qui avait écrit le livre qui avait inspiré ce film était un génie. Un magicien des mots. A plusieurs reprises, l'Ankou en avait presque eu les larmes aux yeux. Non, plus. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette façon de penser qui transparaissait de ce film. Cette envie d'harmonie, cet amour du monde, cette intensité d'émotions quelles qu'elles soient…

– Notre film ? répéta Reg avec hésitation. Il était…

– … Magnifique, acheva doucement Oscar.

Le Serpentard semblait encore empli d'émerveillement. Cyrius et Cameron échangèrent un regard, et Scorpius s'attendit à moitié à ce qu'ils taquinent leur ami… Mais le Poufsouffle se contenta de sourire :

– Oui. Le livre était vraiment magique, alors le film devait être beau, aussi.

– Pas aussi beau que le livre, mais magnifique quand même, approuva Gaby.

Scorpius se fit une note mentale lui recommandant d'acheter le livre en question. Et tous ceux du même auteur. Visiblement, si tous les membres du Quatuor avaient accroché, c'était un roman superbe.

– On rentre ? proposa Naima. Il commence à vraiment cailler.

– Et ça va bientôt être l'heure de fermeture des grilles, fit Demy avec inquiétude.

Aussitôt, l'esprit malicieux de l'Ankou lui revint, et il esquissa un large sourire, les yeux brillants :

– On fait la course ?

Les autres se regardèrent… Puis Naima partit comme une dératée, aussitôt suivie de Scorpius, puis Eva, Cyrius, Al', Reg, Cameron, Demy, Abby, Oscar, et même Gaby.

– LE DERNIER ARRIVÉ A UN GAGE !

Si c'était possible, ça sembla les faire tous accélérer.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Nathan Aristide-Malefoy à Mr. Dawn (librairie Dawn, Rue Errante) :**

_Cher Mr Dawn,_

_J'ai bien reçu les livres de ma précédente commande. Ci-joint un bon à présenter à Gringotts pour récupération du prix (38 Gallions, 3 Mornilles et 7 Noises)._

_Voici une nouvelle livre d'ouvrages que ma famille et moi aimerions posséder. Il y a plusieurs livres sorciers, mais également des œuvres de Moldus. Je m'adresse donc à vous, sachant que votre librairie mixte est susceptible de trouver ce qui m'intéresse._

_La Quête d'Ewilan__, l'intégrale, par Pierre Boterro._

_Les Mondes d'Ewilan__, l'intégrale, par Pierre Boterro._

_Le Pacte des Marchombres__, l'intégrale, par Pierre Boterro._

_Le Hobbit__, par J. R. R. Tolkien._

_Philosophie et Rationalité__, par Robert Paradis et autres._

_L'effet Lucifer__, par Quentin Arrow._

_Expérience sur l'obéissance et la désobéissance à l'autorité__, par Stanley Midgram._

_Etude de la politique Moldue__, par Philémon Escario._

_Vie et mensonge d'Albus Dumbledore__, par Rita Skeeter._

_Le Patronus : ceux qui en étaient capable et les autres__, par Hubert Hopkirk._

_Pour le dernier livre, par Hubert Hopkirk, étant relativement ancien et probablement difficile à obtenir, je serai prêt à verser un prix augmenté de 20% pour sa possession._

_Vous priant d'agréer mes salutations respectueuses,_

_N. Aristide-Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

– Salut, Nathan ! sourit Theo en voyant le jeune homme blond entrer dans son labo. Tu n'es pas en train de bosser ?

– C'est le week-end, répliqua joyeusement Nathan en s'approchant. McFergus m'a flanqué dehors et Draco m'a dit d'aller prendre l'air.

– J'aurais cru que tu serais allé dans une librairie, blagua Theo en se mettant à découper une plante d'une drôle de teinte rougeâtre. Tu peux me passer le bocal avec des yeux vert, juste derrière toi ? Merci.

Quand Nathan s'ennuyait ou voulait discuter avec quelqu'un, il n'allait pas voir n'importe qui. Sorti du cadre familial, il y avait Valerian, son premier ami, Kimberley Smith l'avocate et Zacharias, son mari le Guérisseur au sale caractère –Nathan était quasiment sûr que sans lui, les Smith auraient cessé de parler au Malefoy depuis dix ans–, mais aussi et surtout… Theodore Nott, le Maître des Potions, qu'il aurait qualifié de meilleur ami.

– J'ai envoyé une commande à une librairie, fit-il distraitement en passant le bocal à son ami. Une tonne de livres, dont tous ceux de littérature jeunesse que Scorpius et Dylan m'ont demandés. Ça va me coûter un bras et Draco va me tuer, inutile d'acheter d'autres livres… Tout de suite.

Theo s'esclaffa franchement, puis secoua la tête, incrédule :

– Mais comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'argent ?

– J'ai promis de ne le dire à personne. Parole de Malefoy.

Theo râla pour la forme mais n'insista pas. Nathan, lui, sourit discrètement. C'était dingue, personne n'avait jamais pensé à fondre des Gallions, revendre le lingot d'or chez les Moldus, acheter un lingot d'argent du même prix (mais comme le cours de l'argent était entre 5 et 10% plus bas que celui de l'or, le lingot était donc plus gros) avec la monnaie ainsi gagnée, à donner aux Gobelins qui le fondraient et en feraient, moyennant un pourcentage, des Mornilles. Et ainsi Nathan se retrouvait avec une somme d'arrivée, en Mornilles, d'environ 5% supérieure à celle, en Gallions, qu'il avait retirée à la base. Avec cette combine, Nathan était sûr de ne jamais être pauvre. Et les Gobelins, très admiratifs de cette astuce, ne vendraient jamais son secret, donc il était tranquille.

– Tu veux me donner un coup de main pour la Potions ? proposa Theo au bout d'un moment. C'est une Régénération Sanguine améliorée. Pas très difficile.

Nathan hésita.

Il savait que Draco essayait de ne pas y penser. Qu'Alva voulait garder le secret. Que Narcissa espérait que ça ne soit pas vrai. Que Cathy songeait à un moyen de tout éviter, de se cacher. Que Lucius mourrait de peur. Mais lui, Nathan, était un Serdaigle, un scientifique. Il ne se voilait pas la face. Il n'avait pas peur. Quelle que soit la vérité, quel que soit le choc, quelle que soit la catastrophe, il l'acceptait. Et il allait de l'avant, il fonçait plutôt, poussé par l'irrépressible envie de voir ce qu'il y avait après.

Toujours plus loin. _Presque jusqu'à la folie_, disait Draco. Il le traitait de Gryffondor dans ces moments-là, riant à demi. A demi seulement.

– J'ai pensé à la FullMood, dit lentement le Serdaigle.

Draco et Alva n'allaient pas aimer ça. Aucun Malefoy n'allait aimer ça. Mais bon sang, ce n'était pas en se voilant la face que les choses allaient changer. Le plan des Réfractaires existait déjà. Ce n'était pas se taire qui allait le rendre moins pire. Au contraire. Ne rien faire serait pire.

– Ah ? fit Theo en relevant le nez de son chaudron. En plus des recherches qu'on a faites ensemble ? Tu es motivé. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches de plus ? On l'a analysé, découpé, re-analyser. Je pourrais en _fabriquer_, maintenant, tellement je connais cette substance. Ses effets, ses ingrédients, ses…

– Ses effets, justement, coupa Nathan. « L'Imperium en poudre », ce sont tes propres mots. Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas demandé… Si quelqu'un a cette capacité de droguer les gens à l'Imperium, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de ce pouvoir ?

Theo s'immobilisa, fronça les sourcils. Puis il jeta un sort de Stase sur son chaudron, et croisa les bras, fixant Nathan.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas une question, et Nathan hocha la tête, hésitant.

– J'ai eu d'autres informations.

– Ok, fit lentement Theodore. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?

– C'est gros, Theo. C'est vraiment gros.

– Pas de souci.

– Il pourrait y avoir une nouvelle guerre.

– …. Vas-y quand même.

Nathan prit une grande inspiration, puis exposa :

– Voilà. Il y a un parti politique derrière ces trafiquants. Ils ont l'intention d'utilisé les toxico pour créer une menace qu'ils contrôleront à leur guise.

– On ne peut pas contrôler les drogués à la FullMood, contra Theo.

– Pas avec le bon dosage, concéda Nathan. Et on n'a pas trouvé le bon dosage dans les analyses de sang des sorciers drogués parce qu'on ne cherchait pas les bons. D'autres sorciers ont été drogués, et ils ont attaqué des Moldus. Pas des sorciers… Des Moldus. Il y a eut plein de meurtres chez les eux dernièrement. Des tests.

– Pour trouver le bon dosage, réalisa Theo. Oh, Merlin !

– C'est ça, soupira Nathan. Et le trafic de FullMood doit, accessoirement, rapporter pas mal d'argent, que ce parti politique va utiliser pour s'acheter le soutien de grandes familles et mettre en place le ministre qu'il veut.

Theo pâlit, comprenant l'ampleur du désastre :

– Ils financent leurs alliés, crées un groupe de terroristes…

– … Et un jour ils vont les lâcher sur le monde sorcier, compléta Nathan. Une bande de malades, sans pitié, totalement immergés dans la violence, qui n'accepte pas les négociations et qui veut juste détruire.

– Ça sera comme un retour de l'ère des Ténèbres, murmura Theo.

Il comprenait vite. Le Serdaigle acquiesça :

– Et il y a vingt ans, tous les adultes qui dirigent actuellement le monde étaient des gamins. Des gamins terrifiés. A ton avis, comment ils vont réagir quand on va leur jeter à la figure qu'ils viennent de replonger dans leurs cauchemar d'enfance ?

Theo était à Serpentard. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps :

– Ils se jetteront aux genoux du premier protecteur venu.

– Exact.

– Qui ? fit Theo avec curiosité. Pas les Malefoy, ça c'est sûr, vous avez un trop lourd passif. Sans doute le Ministère. Ou Harry Potter. Mais le héros en question doit être un pion de ce parti politique, sinon ça n'aurait pas de sens…

– C'est le nœud du problème, soupira Nathan. Les élections ne sont pas avant deux ans, donc je doute qu'ils puissent avoir le Ministère. Et Harry est averti, donc il ne tombera pas sous leur coupe. Donc soit ils vont le tuer et faire un coup d'Etat, soit ils vont le mettre sous Imperium et tuer le Ministre… Je ne sais pas, mais le pouvoir va basculer très vite, et Harry sera en danger.

Theo hocha la tête, réfléchissant. Puis il plissa les yeux :

– C'est pour ça que Draco m'a conseiller de me méfier des Réfractaires. C'est eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Nathan hocha la tête.

– Oui. Il prévoit de rassembler des gens, si jamais les Réfractaires prenaient le pouvoir. Je n'ai pas totalement cerné leurs motivations et je ne sais toujours pas qui est leur vrai chef, mais je peux supposer qu'ils prévoient de créer un Etat plus ou moins totalitaire.

– Euh, développe ?

– L'année des Ténèbres. Sauf que ce n'est pas sur ton sang mais sur tes convictions politiques que tu es jugé.

– Mais c'est impossible de vérifier un esprit comme un arbre généalogique ! se récria Theo.

– Ça ne leur posera pas problème, fit sinistrement Nathan. Mussolini, Hitler, Staline… En cas de doute, le peut-être-possible-opposant-éventuel est envoyé en prison. Les dictateurs prennent rarement des risques.

– Je hais ma vie, marmonna Theo. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Ce retour au « vous » ne surpris guère Nathan. Seul, il trouvait les solutions, décortiquait les problèmes. Les lignes de conduites, c'était lui, et Draco, et Alva, et parfois Cathy. La famille. La famille primait sur tout.

– Draco et Alva retardent ça le plus possible, mais moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-il. Je te préviens pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'autre choix que de prévenir les autres.

– Tu les _manipules_, fit Theo d'un ton admiratif. Wow, tu as bien grandis, petit Serdaigle.

– Euh, merci ?

– De rien, rigola Theo avant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu penses que cette offensive des Réfractaires sera bientôt ?

Nathan haussa les épaules :

– Au mieux, l'année prochaine. Au pire… Ouais, bientôt. Les cadavres s'accumulent chez les Moldus. Ils arrêtent de camoufler leurs traces. Ils en ont bientôt fini avec ce terrain de jeu. Conclusion : le prochain terrain en question, c'est notre monde.

– Je vais tuer Draco pour m'avoir caché ça, marmonna Theo.

Mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand il les passa dans ses cheveux noirs, et quand il tira un tabouret près de lui, il s'y laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'y assit, sous le choc. Nathan esquissa un pauvre sourire.

– Ne lui en veut pas trop. Ça a été beaucoup plus dur pour lui de l'apprendre.

Theo le regarda avec curiosité et, même si ça ne le regardait pas, Nathan haussa les épaules et dit :

– Un Réfractaire a lancé un Impardonnable à Alva. Pendant une mission. Draco était terrifiant quand il est revenu au manoir…

– J'imagine, rigola doucement Theo une fois le choc passé. Vous êtes tous flippant chez les Malefoy.

Nathan gloussa, le cœur un peu plus léger. Il savait que Draco serait en colère en sachant qu'il avait informé Theo, mais au fond de lui, l'aîné des Malefoy savait que c'était la chose à faire. Nathan ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Au contraire, il était soulagé. Il avait donné une poussée au gros rocher en équilibre au bord de la pente. Il avait donné un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Il avait enclenché le mécanisme. L'attente était finie.

Ça y était, la machine était lancée.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_N'oubliez pas de choisir un personnage !_

- Arthur Weasley

- Molly Weasley

- Charlie Weasley

- Bill Weasley

- Percy Weasley

- George Weasley

- Ron Weasley

- Ginny Weasley

.


	5. Communication difficile

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Hey **Hiyoru** ! Non BillCharlie n'est pas une proposition valable u_u Espèce de tricheuse ! Non mais. Enfin bref. Khallia n'ets pas quelqu'un de méchant vraiment, c'est juste quelqu'un de très fier et de têtu (comme une Weasley ! xD), donc pas étonnant qu'elle et Alva se soient prises en grippe. J'imagine tellement leur antagonisme ! Et non, oui, Bottero c'est le Bien, et OMG, je n'ai pas VRAIMENT scalpé son nom, si ?! Je vais me jeter d'une falaise si c'est le cas ! x) Quant à James, patience ça va venir =D

Merci **Aomine59** =D Je garde le niveau !

**Loupiotte54**... Tu étais donc la Loupiotte de ff-fr ! Waaa, j'en apprends tous les jours dis donc x) Avec un peu de retard, ravie de te revoir ! Bon, sinon, chuuut, pas de suppositions sur l'avenir amoureux de l'Ankou ! Son avenir n'est pas tracé. Mais oui ils sont mignons, j'avoue x) Et pour l'action, oui, ça avance...

Hello **petitcoeurfragile** ! Merci encore x)

Salut **Aglae** ! Non, je n'ai pas de problème particulier avec les rongeurs, c'est juste que les deux personnes que j'adore le plus taquiner au monde sont surnommés "le loir" et "le hamster", alors... XD Bon, sinon, cool que tu aimes Theo, le pauvre ne reçois pas assez d'amour ! Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant... =D

Merci **melu49** =) Je ne perds pas espoir de réussir mon année malgré tout...

Salut **Mademoizelle Black** ! Oui, je sais petinemment que tous les musulmans ne sont pas ce que la propagande voudrait nous faire croire. Info spéciale juste pour toi : Khallia est musulmane et le vit très bien ! Mais il y a toujours des allumés pour décrédibiliser leur entière religion/ethnie/pays/idéologie. L'Inquisition, le nazisme allemand, la Russie et le communisme... Enfin bref. Sinon, Alyssa est cool, je le sais, je la vois tous les jours xD Et oui, Alva est cool (et complètement tarée et mortelle et mwahaha je l'adore *.*). Naima est cool aussi. Et Reg est adorable. Et Carrie aussi. Voilà x) Quand à Khallia et Harry, uh uh uh, affaire à suivre !

Salut **Skully-bonbon** ! Mwahaha, ta phrase sur Khallia m'a bien fait rigoler, meuuuh non, elle est gentille Khallia, c'est l'exemple typique de la famme qui est si sexy que les femmes la haïssent et que les hommes ne la voient que comme un fantasme. Elle a juste pas de bol. Mais tu as raison, sa vie n'a pas été détruite par Alva, elle exagère beaucoup, elle avait ses propres raisons d'être seule... Enfin, pas tout à fait seule comme tu le verra plus tard x) Et oui, Khallia est arrivée d'Egypte, semblant sortir de nulle part, mais non Alva ne l'a pas connue au Ministère mais à la fac x) Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais essayer de rattraper ma grosse bourde du semestre =D

.

.

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée du retard ! Je voulais poster jeudi dernier. Mais mon bêta m'a oublié comme une chaussette derrière une commode...

Enfin bref ! J'ai survécu. Là, je suis au ski, je révise pour mes colles à la rentrée, et non je fonce comme une balle sur les pistes rouges et je gueule comme une tarée dans les noires ! xD

Sinon. Alors, dans ce chapitre… Des nouvelles du chaton gris que Lily avait recueilli il y a un certain temps, d'abord x) _Le Pacte des Marchombres_ ne m'appartient pas. Et l'histoire de Mr Bakary sur Serpentard est le fruit de mon imagination, parce que je trouve que ça allait bien à Salazar, d'être à la fois noble et lâche et de culpabiliser de ne pas être un héros…

.

.

Et le vainqueur du vote est... CHARLIE WEASLEY !

_**Charlie Weasley**_ travaille en Europe de façon générale, et en Roumanie en particulier. Son job de dragonnier consiste à soigner, surveiller, recenser et protéger les dragons, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire !  
>Il a découvert qu'il était gay à Poudlard mais, étant donné que sa famille baigne dans l'atmosphère hummm, <em>moderne<em> dirons-nous, elle a été contaminé par pas mal de préjugés Moldus. Comme par exemple : les arabes sont des voleurs et les homosexuels sont des malades mentaux. Horrifié, Charlie a d'abord essayé le déni, en sortant avec plusieurs filles en Angleterre, puis la colère, en se fermant à toute relation... Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a quitté la Grande-Bretagne et qu'il a découvert un milieu purement sorcier et et moins "gangréné" par les préjugés qu'il a pu s'ouvrir. Son mentor dragonnier, marié et heureux, mentionnait avec fierté que son fils avait réussi à adopter une petite fille avec son compagnon, par exemple. Autant vous dire que Charlie a marqué un sacré temps d'arrêt à ce moment-là...  
>Enfin bref. Il a rencontré Joren dans des circonstances que vous connaissez, et ils sont devenus amis. Très vite Charlie est tombé amoureux, mais l'a caché un certain temps, honteux. Un jour, Joren et lui se sont bourré la gueule dans un bar avec Simon, et ce dernier est tombé sur eux dans la ruelle de derrière, en train de plus ou moins s'embrasser comme des fous contre un mur. Simon a été choqué, puis hilare, puis il a fait demi-tour sans un bruit et le lendemain Joren et Charlie sortaient ensemble x)<p>

Charlie aime sa famille et ils lui manquent. Mais en même temps, entre eux et Joren, entre son passé et son futur, il ne peut pas choisir. Alors il vit comme ça, même si la distance le fait souffrir, parce qu'il commence tout juste à apprendre qu'il n'y à pas à avoir honte de tomber amoureux.

Et il espère qu'un jour sa famille le comprendra aussi.

.

Pour la semaine prochaine, je vous propose de choisir un des élèves de la promo de quatrième année de Gryffondor...

- Gabriel Shepper  
>- James Potter<br>- Faust Griggs  
>- Fred Weasley<br>- Juliette Misty  
>- Daniel Goldenhood<br>- Tom Bluesky  
>- Camille Diregrey<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Communication difficile**

.

Premier vendredi du mois de Novembre. Il pleuvait à verse. En sortant du cours de Runes, Scorpius et Albus firent une tête de dix pieds de long en voyant le temps. Ça allait être joyeux, le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques cet après-midi !

– Peut-être que ça s'arrêtera le temps qu'on aille en Arithmancie, tenta Reg pour les consoler.

Scorpius poussa un long soupir, et suivit le Gryffondor en direction de l'étage inférieur, le troisième, où avait lieu leur cours. Al', qui retournait à la salle commune, lui emboîta le pas :

– J'espère qu'Hagrid ne nous montrera pas de Botrucs cette fois. Il a dit qu'on avait quasiment fait le tour…

– Sous cette pluie, je vois mal ce qui pourrais être intéressant, soupira l'Ankou. Un dragon peut-être ?

Al' eut l'air à moitié hilare, à moitié terrifié :

– Ne parles pas de malheur ! Il en est capable !

– Je demande à voir, sourit son ami blond. Oh, j'ai reçu les livres que j'avais demandés à mon oncle Nathan. J'ai commencé _La Quête d'Ewilan_ donc n'y touche pas, mais il y a le _Pacte des Marchombres_ dans ma valise, si tu veux le lire.

Les yeux d'Al' se mirent à briller. Il avait un petit côté Serdaigle, et il adorait les livres encore plus que Scorpius. Sachant que dès qu'ils auraient atteint le bas des escaliers, son ami se précipiterai jusqu'aux bouquins, l'Ankou se hâta d'ajouter :

– Les deux premiers tomes se passent avant la _Quête_, donc vas-y, mais le dernier tome raconte ce qui se passe après la saga d'Ewilan, donc je t'interdis de me raconter quoi que ce soit dessus ! Je veux garder le suspense.

Al' pouffa et, arrivés en bas des escaliers du quatrième, ils se séparèrent. Al' se dirigea vers la salle commune, et Scorpius suivit Reg, Owen, Dylan et Rose vers la classe d'Arithmancie.

Scorpius s'était acheté un manuel pour cette matière, ainsi que quelques bouquins extrascolaires qui l'aideraient à décrypter cette connaissance étrange. En première année d'Arithmancie, on étudiait la physique. La musique des planètes et la force qui fait tomber une pomme, les vecteurs qui s'affrontent quand on essaie d'escalader une montagne. Il y avait pas mal de science Moldue là-dedans, mais l'étude du symbolisme, de l'Astronomie, des courants magiques –car il existait des courants de magie qui avaient des effets semblables à des champs magnétiques– et éventuellement la Divination… Ça avait également sa place en Arithmancie.

La définition de Reg n'était pas loin d'être exact : l'Arithmancie, c'était un truc à se faire une entorse au cerveau… Mais bon. Bref. Même si l'Ankou n'était pas un acharné du travail, il ne renonçait pas à la première difficulté. L'Arithmancie était la seule matière qui lui posait un vrai _défi_, et rien que pour ça, il ne regrettait pas d'assister à ces cours. Sans doute son côté Serdaigle…

A la fin des quatre-vingt-dix minutes de cours, lorsque le professeur Mosby–un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec un collier de barbe noire et un air sérieux de docteur en physique nucléaire– les libéra enfin, Scorpius n'avait peut-être pas réussi tous les exercices, mais il avait saisi l'essentiel de la leçon et s'estimait satisfait.

– C'est trop compliqué, se lamenta Owen en le rejoignant en sortant de la classe. Comment est-ce que tu peux calculer ce maudit sinus d'angle ?

– Je dois admettre que nous donner de la trigonométrie dès le premier trimestre, c'est vache, lâcha Dylan en les rejoignant. Je t'aiderai si tu veux, Owen, je suis plus avancé que toi en géométrie spatiale.

– Oh, merci, sourit le Serpentard. Cette matière sera ma mort.

Scorpius gloussa, et Reg, à ses côtés, leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers l'Ankou :

– Eh, toute cette histoire sur les angles m'a fait penser à un sort que je suis en train d'apprendre sur la gravité. Je suis sûr que tu en ferais bon usage.

Scorpius eut l'air soudainement très intéressé. Lui, son truc, c'était plutôt les explosions –il avait un énorme succès avec ça, et totalisait déjà onze explosions inexpliquées et perturbatrices de l'ordre–, mais il était toujours intéressé par la nouveauté… Rose, derrière eux, claque de la langue d'un air réprobateur :

– C'est encore un truc pour faire une blague, c'est ça ?

– Je préfère dire qu'il s'agit de potentiels exploitables ludiquement, fit dignement l'Ankou.

Reg éclata de rire :

– Voilà, c'est ça !

– Je ne comprends pas comment vous deux pouvez être amis, soupira la jeune Weasley en secouant la tête. Tu es tellement sérieux et l'Ankou est… est…

– Drôle ? suggéra le Serpentard. Intelligent ? Surprenant ?

– J'allais dire « timbré ». Sans vouloir te vexer l'Ankou.

– Pourquoi je serai vexé ? répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. J'ai vu votre version de l'équilibre mental. C'est chiant.

Même Dylan rigola à celle-là, avant d'attraper sa meilleure amie par l'épaule et de l'entraîner vers la Grande Salle en disant qu'ils devaient discuter de choses sérieuses. Quelques élèves leur lancèrent des regards railleurs imaginant une romance ou du moins un sous-entendu sexuel, mais Scorpius se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Son cousin avait la libido d'une boîte de haricots vert et la chose la plus érotique qu'il devait avoir entendue dans sa vie était sans doute "_Voici vos livres Mr Aristide-Malefoy_".

– Bref, fit-il en se tournant vers Reg. C'est quoi ce sort ?

– Ça supprime la gravité sur une personne, fit le Gryffondor avec le plus grand sérieux. En gros, tu flottes comme dans de l'eau. Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre de sixième année assez vieux, à la bibliothèque…

Evannah Avilgaard, qui faisait elle aussi Arithmancie et qui les suivait vers le rez-de-chaussée, tenta d'une voix méfiante :

– Et tu connais le contre-sort au moins ?

Reg marqua un temps d'arrêt. Eva leva les yeux au ciel :

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Gryffondor débile.

– Tu es une Gryffondor aussi !

– Oui, mais moins bête ! fit joyeusement la jeune fille en les dépassant. Dites merci à celle qui vous a empêché de faire une énorme bêtise !

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard la regardèrent disparaitre dans les escaliers, songeurs, et un peu dépités de constater qu'elle avait raison. Sans elle, ils auraient fait joujou avec ce nouveau sort, et peut-être envoyé quelqu'un en orbite par accident.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être responsable ? geignit l'Ankou tandis qu'ils descendaient eux aussi les escaliers. Si je voulais être responsable, je serai allé à Serdaigle ! Je veux être fou, inconscient, farceur, sans limite !

– Tu aurais dû aller à Gryffondor alors, fit Reg pragmatique.

– Oh, arrête d'être logique deux minutes, je… Oh ! Je sais ! Je veux être timbré et MÉGALO !

Al', qui les attendait en bas des escaliers en lisant son bouquin, releva la tête de sa lecture en haussant les sourcils d'un air sincèrement interrogatif :

– Mais tu ne l'es pas déjà ?

– Ah, merci ! fit l'Ankou avec émotion. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Al' !

Puis il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la Grande Salle. Al' jeta un regard interrogatif à Reg _(qu'est-ce qu'il a)_, qui leva les yeux au ciel _(rien il est normal)_, et Albus haussa les épaules _(ok alors tout va bien)_ avant de suivre son meilleur ami vers la table des Serpentards.

– Vous savez, on devrait refonder le Club, dit Demetria à la cantonade en s'asseyant à la table des verts et argent peu après son frère.

Demy et Abby, comme pas mal d'autres élèves –toutes Maisons et années confondues– venaient de plus en plus souvent squatter à la table où s'installaient les Rôdeurs. Par exemple, aujourd'hui, le Quatuor était parmi eux. Tout comme huit Poufsouffles, trois Gryffondors et quatre Serdaigles.

Naima fronça les sourcils :

– Quel Club ?

– C'est une vieille histoire, sourit Cyrius en se servant en poulet. Quand nos parents étaient à Poudlard, la mère de Demy avait des amis des quatre Maisons et de toutes les années. Ensemble, ils formaient une espèce de cinquième Maison, tellement ils étaient nombreux. C'était le « Club ». Cameron, Gaby, Oscar et moi, on est un peu notre propre « Club », aussi.

– Vous êtes le _Quatuor Infernal_, rectifia Demy en roulant des yeux. Et ce n'est pas pour rien.

– Moi je vote pour la fondation d'un Club ! fit Matthew Bluesky en levant la main. C'est pas contre vous, les mecs, mais j'aimerai bien discuter avec mes amis sans me retrouver systématiquement embarqué dans une mission terroriste.

– Ok, adopté, sourit Scorpius. Mais je veux être le chef !

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel puis pointa :

– Tu es déjà le « chef » des Rôdeurs, ô grand et puissant leader tyrannique. Je me charge du Club. Il y a moins de risque que ça me pète à la figure. Et ça sera sympa de tisser des relations.

Lucy Zabini, la petite araignée tissant sa toile de pouvoir… La digne fille de ses parents. Scorpius acquiesça, après tout tant qu'il avait ses complices avec lui ça lui était égal.

Néanmoins, un peu plus tard durant le repas, tandis que la conversation avait changé de sujet et que personne ne regardait, il se pencha vers l'adolescente à la peau sombre et chuchota :

– Garde un œil sur Carrie, d'accord ?

Lucy lui retourna un regard acéré, mais hocha la tête lentement… Avant de demander à voix basse :

– Pourquoi ?

L'Ankou hésita, et son regard se posa brièvement sur Carrie, juste au moment où Faust éclatait de rire à la table des Gryffondors. Le visage de l'adolescente se ferma aussi brusquement que si on l'avait frappée.

Carrie… Timide, toujours cachée derrière ses longs cheveux noirs, avec ses grands yeux tristes et son attitude craintive, sa frayeur à chaque contact, comme si chaque main tendue était susceptible de la frapper… Sa peur manifeste de Faust… Et ses blessures en début d'année…

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, murmura pensivement Scorpius. Mais je pense qu'elle a des problèmes.

Et même s'il n'avait aucune preuve et qu'une bonne partie de cette supposition était basée sur sa rancune personnelle… Il était persuadé qu'un de ces problèmes, et pas le moindre, s'appelait Faust.

– Tout le monde a des problèmes, insista Lucy. Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?

Scorpius réfléchit, puis répondit honnêtement :

– Je l'ai défendue contre James une fois. Je l'ai prise sous ma protection. Je me sens responsable.

Après coup, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et faillit rigoler. Responsable ? Il était le pire des irresponsables. Et, encore pire, il adorait ça.

Mais bon. Pas toujours, visiblement. Pas pour les choses sérieuses. Pas avec ses amis. Pas avec les gens, en fait. Lucy haussa les épaules, et se remit à manger :

– Ok, je veillerai sur ta princesse. Mais tu me dois une faveur.

Scorpius haussa les épaules pour montrer le peu de cas qu'il en faisait, puis se mit lui aussi à manger… Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau percute l'information.

– Elle n'est pas _ma princesse_ !

– Ouais, on sait tous que c'est Al' ta princesse, se moqua Gareth même s'il n'avait rien suivi.

L'Ankou s'abstint de faire le moindre mouvement pour défendre l'honneur de son meilleur ami. La princesse en question, après trois ans de karaté, était largement capable de se charger de ce problème elle-même, comme elle le prouva en éjectant Gareth à trois mètres de la table.

– Je me sens l'âme d'une féministe violente aujourd'hui, commenta simplement Al' lorsque la moitié de la table l'applaudit. SEXE FAIBLE MES FESSES OUI !

Et évidemment, toute la Grande Salle hurla de rire. Scorpius aussi. Il avait une horrible influence sur Al', c'était certain. Et il adorait ça.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à son père :**

_Cher Papa,_

_Je suis en train de lire __Le Pacte des Marchombres__, une saga Moldue que l'Ankou m'a prêtée. C'est génial, je suis déjà complètement happé par le récit ! C'est dommage que le chat recueilli par Lily ait déjà un nom (si on considère que "Cookie" est un nom valable), sinon je l'aurais appelé "Ipiutiminelle". Juste pour le plaisir du nom impossible._

_Bref, tout va bien. Aujourd'hui, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il pleuvait tellement qu'Hagrid nous fait entrer dans les serres pour étudier les Botrucs. En dix minutes ça a dégénéré, avec des Botrucs essayant de fracasser les vitres ou de s'échapper. Visiblement ils n'aiment pas être enfermés. Et avec les Poufsouffles qui se sont mis à pousser des cris terrifiés, et les Rôdeurs qui se sont mit à hurler des encouragements aux Botrucs (oui, j'avoue, moi aussi), ça été le souk total._

_Finalement la porte de la serre à mystérieusement explosé –je ne sais pas comment fait l'Ankou, mais je veux savoir– et ils se sont échappés. Les Botrucs. Et les élèves. Évidemment._

_En tout cas on s'est bien amusés !_

_James commence à reprendre du poil de la bête –Faust a dû le tanner pour qu'il arrête de se morfondre sur son sort– et aujourd'hui, il s'est disputé avec Demy. Ou plutôt, il l'a dragué, et elle l'a envoyé dire coucou à un mur. Normal. C'est Lily qui m'a raconté ça, à moitié choquée et à moitié morte de rire. Les choses sont en train de redevenir normales… Il a juste fallu six mois à James pour surmonter l'humiliation d'avoir été sauvé par les Rôdeurs !_

_Bisous,_

_Al'._

**oOoOoOo**

Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé, et rangea la lettre d'Albus avec les autres, dans une boite à chaussure vide au fond de l'armoire de son bureau. Ouranos, le gros chien bâtard des Potter, était vautré sur le plancher, et Harry dut le contourner pour accéder au meuble.

– Tu aurais bien besoin de faire un régime, dit-il à son ami canin.

Ouranos l'ignora complètement. Harry secoua la tête, amusé, puis quitta le bureau pour aller mettre ses chaussures. Le grand dressing attenant à la chambre des parents, celle qu'il avait partagé avec Ginny pendant des années, était plus qu'au deux tiers vide depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Harry tassait toujours ses affaires dans les deux placards qui lui étaient alloués, ne voulant pas empiété dans les tiroirs désespérément vides de son ex-femme. Comme si elle était toujours là pour râler…

Le Survivant jeta un regard critique à son miroir, puis échangea son polo bleu contre un vert bouteille. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement à l'adresse de son reflet.

– J'ai l'air aussi crétin que quand j'allais à mon premier rencart !

Était-ce un rencart, d'ailleurs ? Pensif, Harry cessa de rire et pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. Khallia et lui n'étaient qu'amis, à priori. Ils mangeaient ensemble, s'entraînaient ensemble, ils se soutenaient mutuellement parce qu'ils traversaient tous les deux une passe difficile. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient donné rendez-vous au cinéma. Est-ce que ce n'était pas dans les dix indices flagrants du rencart, de se donner rendez-vous cinéma ?

Harry secoua la tête, puis décida qu'il s'en moquait. Il verrait bien sur place. C'était dans sa nature de Gryffondor, d'improviser.

Il fit sortir le chien dans le jardin, mit son manteau, ferma la maison à clef –même si sa grande maison était séparée de ses voisines par un immense jardin, il vivait quand même dans une ville Moldue, et utiliser un _Collaporta_ était hors de question– puis se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers une ruelle déserte, d'où il transplana.

Kethoum et lui devaient se retrouver devant un cinéma du Canterbury Moldu, et Harry dut transplaner deux autres fois pour compléter sa traversée du pays. Un Portoloin aurait été plus pratique mais, hey, il avait le permis de Transplanage, à quoi ça servait s'il ne l'utilisait pas ?

Il quitta la petite impasse de Canterbury où il était apparu, et se dirigea vers le cinéma. Il connaissait cet endroit, il était déjà passé devant quand il avait raccompagné Khallia chez elle après un entraînement épuisant chez les Aurors. Elle habitait la partie sorcière de Canterbury, un petit quartier que les Moldus pensaient sans histoires et qui était blindé de sortilèges de protection. Le cinéma était à trente minutes de marche à peine.

Il était dans la rue du cinéma quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, et se retourna.

Khallia Kethoum, avec sa taille de guêpe, son visage de reine et sa démarche sensuelle, était en train de le rejoindre à grands pas. Bottines, jeans élégant, pull moulant et veste bien coupée. Même sans ses tailleurs et ses costumes, elle arrivait à être d'une classe absolue. Distraitement, Harry remarqua qu'elle alliait comme toujours une surprenante énergie à une étrange aura de séduction, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être belle.

Très bien, cette fois il voulait bien l'admettre. Son intérêt pour elle n'était pas seulement amical.

_Shit_.

– Bonjour, Harry, sourit Kethoum en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu es en avance.

– Bonjour Khallia, sourit Harry en retour. Et non, pas du tout. Je serai arrivé pile à l'heure devant le cinéma.

Sans se concerter, ils reprirent leur route vers le cinéma côte à côte. Ils se mirent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et de sujets plus sérieux. De James, d'Albus et Lily. De Blaise qui faisait les yeux doux à une stagiaire stupide. De la situation en Égypte qui n'avançait pas.

Une fois dans le cinéma, ils s'assirent côte à côte. Harry avait un nœud dans l'estomac tant il était nerveux. Kethoum, elle, avait l'air totalement à l'aise. Le Survivant essaya de se dire que c'était lui qui se faisait des films, que ce n'était pas un rencart.

Le film était très mauvais. Il était censé parler d'un garçon qui se découvrait de pouvoirs magiques, et s'il y avait eu des sorciers dans la salle, ils auraient hurlé de rire. Harry et Khallia, étant entourés de Moldus, se contentèrent d'étouffer leurs gloussements du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, pliés en deux. Le personnage principal devait faire des danses bizarres à chaque fois qu'il voulait faire léviter un caillou, son mentor était un dragon, l'héroïne passait son temps à tomber dans des pièges et semblait n'être là que pour être secourue par le héros, et les gobelins étaient des êtres athlétiques de deux mètres de haut et aux sentiments profondément altruistes.

Harry en avait encore mal aux abdos en sortant de la salle, et Khallia semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se remettre à rire. Ignorant les regards courroucés des Moldus qui avaient dut subir leur hilarité pendant toute la séance, le Survivant rassembla son courage –ce qui doucha légèrement son fou-rire– et proposa un café à son amie. A son grand soulagement, elle accepta.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux à un café voisin, devant une tasse de thé pour l'égyptienne et une tasse de café pour le Survivant, pouffant encore légèrement en évoquant le film.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que leur Dragon a des lunettes, ricanait Khallia. Des lunettes à écailles, et une crinière rousse… On dirait Percy Weasley.

Harry ne put réprimer un ricanement. Un large sourire hilare aux lèvres, il secoua la tête, amusé :

– Je ne pense pas que ça ait été leur but premier, mais c'était drôle.

– Oui, approuva Kethoum. C'était une bonne sortie.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry posa les yeux ailleurs, soudain embarrassé. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à penser très longtemps à un moyen de relancer la conversation. Jouant machinalement avec sa cuillère, Khallia déclara, lentement :

– Tu sais, Harry… Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Harry faillit lui demander si elle parlait du film, mais tint sa langue en comprenant que _non_, pas du tout, et qu'il risquait de passer pour un boulet s'il l'interrompait maintenant. Khallia Kethoum regardait toujours sa tasse, l'air tendue.

– Quand on a commencé à se parler, je voulais surtout ne plus être toute seule pour prendre mon café, continua-t-elle en évitant son regard. J'étais seule, tu étais seul… J'avais besoin d'avoir au moins une connaissance à qui parler. Je t'ai approché pour ça, je n'avais même pas envisagé qu'on puisse devenir proches. Je voulais juste ne plus être isolée, et…

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé :

– Ah, j'avais soigneusement prévu ce que je devais te dire, mais j'ai un trou de mémoire. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises, Harry, que tu me stresses encore plus qu'une tribune du Magenmagot…

– Euh, fit Harry qui ne savait pas comment le prendre.

– Je vais être sincère, lâcha Khallia en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu me plais. Plus qu'un ami ne devrais me plaire. Mais tu es le Survivant. Tu viens de divorcer. Et si jamais tu… Je… Dans _l'hypothèse_ où mon intérêt serait réciproque, tous les médias vont se ruer sur nous. Et je comprendrai très bien que tu ne le veuille pas. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais, hum…

Harry avait été bouche bée pendant la majeure partie de son discours, mais il se reprit. Amusé, il leva la main, l'interrompant avec un sourire :

– Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Ah, malgré leur hâle, les égyptiens pouvaient rougir. Et de manière très sexy en plus.

– Oui, fit Khallia sur la défensive. Et toi ?

– Aussi. Pourquoi diable est-ce que je ne voudrais pas ?

– Eh bien, hésita Kethoum. Tu sors d'une relation difficile, tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention des médias, tu préfères peut-être les rousses…

– En fait, avant Ginny, je suis sorti avec une chinoise. J'adorai ses cheveux noirs.

La commissure des lèvres de Kethoum frémit comme si elle réprimait un sourire, et elle passa machinalement la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses.

– Et les autres raisons ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir, puis compta sur ses doigts :

– Je vais bien, je suis heureux, je t'apprécie énormément et les journalistes peuvent aller se faire voir. Autre chose ?

– Non, pouffa Khallia.

– Je peux t'embrasser alors ?

Les yeux de l'égyptienne pétillèrent, et elle se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table. Harry cessa de respirer, le cœur battant sensiblement plus vite que la normale.

– Oui, souffla-t-elle.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à son fils Al' :**

_Cher Al',_

_Sois gentil avec ton frère, il a du mal à trouver sa place. Notre famille a dû faire face à pas mal de bouleversements, et James a toujours du mal à retrouver ses repères. Enfin, bon, je suis très loin d'approuver sa façon de tourner autour de Demetria Malefoy. Si cette gamine est à moitié aussi dangereuse que sa mère, on ne retrouvera jamais le corps de ton frère…_

_Bref ! Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Je me suis rendu compte que j'essayais trop de vous protéger, toi, ton frère et ta sœur. Mais vous cacher des choses vous fait plus de mal que de bien. J'aurais dû être plus sincère. Alors je vais l'être, maintenant._

_Je vois quelqu'un. Depuis deux semaines maintenant. Je pense que c'est sérieux._

_Tu ne la connais pas. C'est quelqu'un qui travaille au Ministère et avec qui je suis ami depuis un certain temps maintenant. Pour l'instant, c'est encore un secret. Mais vous la rencontrerez pendant les vacances. Et elle passera le Nouvel An avec nous. Et ensuite, j'imagine que les journaux vont à nouveaux se ruer sur notre vie privée comme une bande de charognards._

_Occupe-toi bien de James et Lily. Je leur ai écrit également pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Vous devez vous comporter comme une famille soudée, sur ce coup-là._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Papa._

**oOoOoOo**

Al' replia la lettre en mâchouillant pensivement sa lèvre. Il s'en doutait… Depuis deux semaines, les lettres de son père étaient plus légères et plus joyeuses, et ne parlaient de rien de sérieux. Comme si Harry fumait la moquette avant de prendre la plume. Il était amoureux, c'était évident maintenant qu'il y pensait…

– James et Lily sont en train de changer de couleur en lisant leur lettre, remarqua négligemment Scorpius en touillant son chocolat. Quoi de neuf ? Tu peux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

La prochaine sortie dans le village sorcier était prévue le dernier week-end du trimestre, soit à la fin du mois. Al' vérifia d'un bref coup d'œil que personne ne les écoutait, puis lâcha platement :

– Mon père est amoureux.

L'Ankou ouvrit de grands yeux, et Al' haussa les épaules :

– Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre et James va probablement piquer une crise. Et Maman aussi. Et peut-être Lily. Oh, et c'est un secret, alors ne le dit à personne.

– C'est bien parce que c'est toi, sourit Scorpius d'un air amusé. Tu sais qui est l'heureuse élue ?

– Non, soupira Al'. Mais je la verrais aux vacances. Encore dix jours à attendre, donc… Je ne suis pas spécialement pressé.

A la table des Gryffondors, James s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards. Faust esquissa un geste pour le suivre. Avant que l'agressif Gryffondor ne vienne semer la pagaille et sachant que James venait lui parler à lui, Al' se leva et se dirigea vers le hall tout en lançant par-dessus son épaule à l'Ankou :

– A tout de suite !

James changea de trajectoire et suivit son frère dehors, et il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que Lily se lance à leur poursuite. Faust, après un instant d'hésitation et un bref regard vers l'Ankou – qui croquait dans un toast d'un air totalement indifférent–, se rassit et laissa les Potter se rejoindre dans le hall.

Même si personne n'en entendit un mot, il ne fut pas difficile de deviner que la discussion avait été houleuse. Quand Al' rejoignit sa classe juste avant d'entrer en cours d'Histoire, il avait l'air d'écumer de rage, et ses cheveux étaient tellement en pétard qu'il ressemblait plus que jamais à James. James de mauvais poil.

– Le sale _bâtard_, grinça-t-il en rejoignant l'Ankou. Je vais le tuer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'intéressa Naima.

Al' lui jeta un regard si noir que le grand sourire de la Gryffondor se fana tout net. Quoique James ait pu dire, il avait largement dépassé le stade de la rigolade. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Albus Potter aussi _furax_.

– On lui démontera la tête plus tard, là on a cours, se hâta d'intervenir Reg.

Et il repoussa légèrement Naima –qui alla buter contre Matthew qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et tenta aussitôt d'engager la conversation, empêchant la jeune fille noire de peau de retourner se mêler des affaires d'Al'– avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil au jeune Potter, l'air soudain plus grave :

– C'est un problème familial ?

Albus renifla avec colère, puis détourna le regard. Il avait l'air de bouillir de rage, mais Scorpius le connaissait trop bien pour être berné. Al' n'était pas furieux, il était blessé.

– En quelque sorte, marmonna le Serpentard.

Reg hocha la tête, compréhensif :

– Je connais. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

Puis, comme la porte de la classe s'ouvrait et que les élèves commençaient à y entrer, Reg s'écarta et alla se placer près de Carrie, qui lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Scorpius, pensif, les regarda tous les deux. James n'embêtait plus Carrie –du moins à sa connaissance– mais elle était toujours seule, et effrayée. Personne mis à part lui semblait n'avoir remarqué ça, personne semblait ne s'intéresser à elle, essayer de la protéger. Personne mis à part lui… Et Reg.

Preux chevalier en armure blanche secourant les demoiselles effrayées… Reg avait bien sa place à Gryffondor après tout.

Quoique. Si on pensait comme ça, Scorpius avait _aussi_ sa place à Gryffondor.

Al' et lui entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre où le professeur Bakary avait remplacé Binns, et comme d'habitude, allèrent se placer à mi-hauteur et tout à droite, afin de pouvoir comploter tranquillement tout en suivant le cours. Les autres s'installèrent en laissa à chaque fois au moins un rang d'écart entre eux et les Rôdeurs –Reg devait avoir fait passer le mot, et l'Ankou le bénit pour ça– afin de laisser Al' ruminer sa mauvaise humeur en paix. Au bout de dix minutes de cours, alors que Bakary commençait à parler des chasses aux sorcières et de l'apparition de l'idéologie anti-Nés-Moldus, Scorpius risqua un bref coup d'œil en direction de son meilleur ami :

– Si tu veux en parler…

Al' haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur son livre et les épaules raidies :

– Lily a plutôt bien prit la nouvelle. Moi, je m'en fiche. Mais James a piqué sa crise. Au bout de cinq minutes il s'est mis à nous hurler dessus parce qu'on ne s'indignait pas assez. Et finalement, il a dit qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul, et que c'était normal après tout puisqu'il était le seul de nous trois que Maman aimait vraiment.

L'Ankou se mordit la lèvre, sentant ses entrailles bouillir de colère. James n'avait aucun droit de dire ça. Les frères ne devaient pas se dire ce genre de chose. Encore plus quand la mère en question avait une préférence flagrante pour l'un des frères !

– Tu…

– Ça m'est égal, trancha Al' d'une voix dure. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça à Lily. Elle pleurait encore quand je suis parti.

Scorpius se sentit un peu coupable de s'être préoccupé avant tout du bien-être d'Al', qu'il savait pourtant être fort, plutôt que celui de la petite Lily, qui avait autant de dureté qu'une guimauve. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas très surprenant. Le monde de Scorpius tournait autour d'Al'. Littéralement. Et ce depuis son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, quand il était tombé dans ces grands yeux verts comme la canopée d'une forêt tropicale.

L'Ankou resta silencieux un moment. Puis :

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Il avait encore cinq bombes puantes qu'il réservait pour la Botanique, mais qui feraient des merveilles dans un dortoir de Gryffondor… Al' soupira.

– Aucune idée. Je veux juste oublier que cet enfoiré est mon frère.

– Je peux l'enfermer dans un placard si tu veux, proposa l'Ankou d'un ton léger.

Cette référence à leur mésaventure en avril les fit tous les deux sourire, mais Albus secoua la tête. Scorpius changea de tactique :

– Très bien. Sinon, ce soir on peut se regarder _L'Âge de Glace_. Tu peux même inviter Lily si tu veux. De toute façon, moi, j'amène Carrie.

Pour le coup, Al' releva brutalement la tête, choqué :

– Carrie Bannes ?

– Ouais, se défendit Scorpius. Et alors ?

– Euh, rien. C'est juste qu'elle est tellement solitaire et tout… Vous êtes amis ?

– Je suis ami avec la moitié de Poudlard, soupira le blond en roulant des yeux. Mais Carrie a… Bon, ton frère la tyrannisait et je l'ai prise sous ma protection, en gros. Donc je garde un œil sur elle, c'est normal.

Al' renifla d'un air moqueur, comme pour dire "_mais oui bien sûr, je te crois_…". Devinant ce qu'il avait en tête, Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux indignés :

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'aime pas les cheveux noirs, d'abord. Ça me fait penser à Demy et c'est juste glauque.

Al' émit un gloussement étranglé, puis, avec un large sourire amusé, demanda :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme cheveux ?

– Sommes-nous réellement en train d'avoir cette conversation ? geignit le blond.

– Oh que oui. Répond.

Le cerveau de l'Ankou tourna à vide. Pas blond, pas roux –certainement pas roux–, pas noirs… Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le crâne d'Al' et il dit sans réfléchir :

– Châtain foncé.

Les sourcils de son ami de haussèrent, l'Ankou eu une brusque poussée d'adrénaline, et…

– Comme les cheveux d'Aenor ? fit son ami d'un ton surpris.

Aenor Castle –et son frère Reg– avaient tous les deux les cheveux d'un châtain foncé qui semblait presque noir. Et Aenor était vraiment, vraiment jolie. Scorpius sourit d'un air rêveur en visualisant ses yeux noirs amusés, sa peau claire, les cheveux bruns qui retombaient souplement sur ses épaules…

– Wow, tu craques pour Aenor.

Scorpius revint sur Terre aussi brutalement que si on lui avait jeté un seau de glaçons à la figure. Al' le regardait fixement, l'air halluciné.

– J'aime seulement ses cheveux, se défendit piteusement l'Ankou.

– Ouais, si cet air niais sur ton visage allait avec des pensées _que je ne veux pas connaître_ sur les cheveux d'Aenor, je veux bien te croire… Tu fais un fétichisme sur les cheveux ?

Il était rare que quelqu'un arrive à surprendre l'Ankou à ce point, mais là, s'il n'avait pas été déjà assis, il serait tombé par terre.

– _Quoi_ ?! couina-t-il avec fort peu de dignité.

Et fort peu de discrétion aussi, parce que la moitié de l'amphithéâtre se tourna vers eux. Heureusement, ce jour-là, ils n'avaient pas de voisins directs pouvant espionner leur conversation, sinon Scorpius se serait déjà immolé par le feu tellement il se sentait ridicule.

– Quelque chose à partager avec la classe, Mr Malefoy ? fit Bakary en haussant les sourcils.

– Non non, dit Scorpius un peu vite.

– Oh, mais je vous en prie.

– Non, ça va, je vous assure.

Bakary jeta un regard soupçonneux à Al' qui ricanait en silence, puis reprit son cours :

– Comme je le disais, Poudlard fut fondée en plein milieu de cette période troublée. Aussi, lorsque Gryffondor proposa de révéler le monde des sorciers aux Nés-Moldus, il rencontra une vive opposition. Pas seulement de Serpentard, mais aussi de Poufsouffle, qui imaginait les enfants déchirés entre leur nature sorcière et leur envie de rester au sein de leurs familles. Serdaigle, elle, resta prudemment neutre dans ce conflit, mais sa préférence allait à Serpentard…

Pendant un moment, tout en écoutant le prof –qui contrairement à Binns, racontait réellement comment les choses s'étaient passées, les anecdotes, les dilemmes, les choix déchirants, et qui leur montrait bien que le monde n'était pas en noir et blanc ni même en nuance de gris, mais que chacun faisait de son mieux pour ce qu'il estimait être juste–, Scorpius essaya de lister les filles qui l'avaient attiré.

Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Il avait treize ans seulement ! Mais il y en avait quand même. Roxanne Sloper, d'abord, avec ses jolies boucles brun chocolat au lait et ses bonnes joues : Hyperion et Scorpius avaient tous les deux étaient désespérément amoureux d'elle quand ils étaient petits, rivalisant d'ardeur pour lui tirer les nattes ou lui proposer de jouer avec leurs figurines de sorciers et de dragons. Puis l'Ankou avait renoncé à cette amourette d'enfant (alors qu'Hyperion, il en était sûr, était resté fixé sur elle). Il y avait bien sûr Aenor, jolie et maligne, avec son sourire en coin et son uniforme impeccable. Sans oublier Chiara Borgio, si dynamique et caractérielle, et totalement féminine _(contrairement à Naima ou à Rose, les deux autres filles des Rôdeurs)_. Et aussi Rachel Phyllis, la Préfète des Serpentard : elle n'était pas mignonne, mais plutôt… Séduisante, et mature, et elle semblait plus adulte.

Oh Merlin. Elles avaient toutes les cheveux châtain. Plus ou moins clairs, plus on moins ondulés, mais… Toujours châtains, longs et soyeux. Scorpius laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras :

– Je suis un fétichiste des cheveux…

Al', à côté de lui, ne dit rien. Son visage, même caché par ses mains, était cramoisi, et ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait hurler de rire.

– … Ce fut Serdaigle qui résolu le problème, continuait Bakary. Elle proposa de choisir quatre Nés-Moldus et de les initier à la magie, afin de voir s'il était possible pour eux de devenir de véritables sorciers. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se mirent donc à la recherche de ces quatre novices, premiers Nés-Moldus à franchir les murs du château…

– Je suis un fétichiste, répéta l'Ankou d'un air anéanti.

Malgré son visage convulsé de rire et aussi rouge qu'une cerise –il avait dépassé le stade de la tomate depuis de longues minutes–, Al' réussit à tapoter gentiment le bras de son ami et à lui dire d'un ton qui n'était presque pas hilare :

– Ce n'est pas si grave…

– Mais si ! Et si j'épouse, je ne sais pas moi, une blonde ? Et que mon fétichisme me, euh…

Scorpius referma brusquement la bouche en adoptant une belle couleur pivoine, et Al', jugulant fermement son fou-rire, compléta d'un ton neutre :

– … T'empêche de remplir ton devoir conjugal ?

Scorpius gémit, et enfoui son visage dans ses bras. En bas de l'amphithéâtre, le professeur Bakary racontait avec emphase comment les quatre Nés-Moldus s'étaient bien adaptés durant les trois premières années de leur scolarité, et combien l'expérience avait été proche de faire changer Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard d'avis…

– Je suis trop jeune pour songer à cette hypothèse…

– Tu n'as qu'à lui teindre les cheveux en douce pendant l'acte, fit gravement Al'. _Tous_ les cheveux, hein, sinon c'est pas réaliste.

Le visage de l'Ankou émergea juste assez de ses bras pour qu'il jette un coup d'œil soupçonneux à son ami.

– Al', je crois que tu fréquentes trop Marcus.

C'en était trop pour Albus, qui s'écroula sur sa table secoué d'éclats de rire silencieux. Scorpius roula des yeux, l'air affligé, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Au moins, il avait distrait son ami de son chagrin et de sa colère…

L'Ankou reporta son attention sur le professeur Bakary, qui continuait son cours :

– … Mais la famille du jeune Sylvain, ayant découvert sa magie, fut horrifiée et lui tendit une embuscade. Ce fut horrible. Ils l'ont attaqué, battu à mort, puis brûlé… Et à cette époque, brûler quelqu'un, c'était vraiment une infamie ! Mais ils l'ont fait, même si ce jeune homme était leur fils ou leur frère, parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas qu'il soit un sorcier. Salazar Serpentard ne se remit jamais de la mort de son élève…

_Hein_ ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

– … Et refusa désormais de prendre les Nés-Moldus dans sa Maison. En fait, il se battit avec acharnement pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse venir à Poudlard. _Mieux valait qu'ils deviennent des Moldus monstrueux_, disait-il, _plutôt qu'ils subissent des monstruosités aux mains des Moldus_. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle acceptèrent ce choix, l'une parce qu'elle trouvait cela sage, l'autre par respect pour le chagrin de son ami. Gryffondor, lui, appela cette douleur de la lâcheté. Peut-être que ça l'étais, au fond. Qui peut le dire ? Je n'étais pas là il y a huit siècles ! Mais Serpentard ne pardonna pas à Gryffondor cette insulte, et ce fut, sur le long terme, la cause de son départ.

Le professeur se racla la gorge, puis résuma :

– Donc voilà. L'idéologie anti-Nés-Moldus prônée par Serpentard venait bien de la haine des Moldus, mais pas des Nés-Moldus. Ce rejet était un moyen de les protéger. Ou peut-être était-ce l'expression de la plus profonde peur de Salazar Serpentard, celle de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ce qui…

Soudain, il se coupa, regardant l'heure d'un air effaré :

– Oh, Merlin, j'ai beaucoup trop digressé de mon cours ! Ça fait bientôt trente minutes que je vous parle des Fondateurs… Enfin, bref, voilà, fin de l'anecdote, revenons aux chasses aux sorcières. Elles étaient…

Scorpius décrocha. Son esprit était encore focalisé sur ce que Bakary venait de dire. La peur la plus profonde de Serpentard, ce n'était pas d'être méprisé, rabaissé… C'était de ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il devait protéger. Ça sonnait tellement… Tellement _Gryffondor_ !

L'Ankou secoua la tête, amusé.

Oui, ça sonnait vraiment Gryffondor. Et en même temps… En même temps, si c'était bien ça la plus grande peur de Serpentard, alors Scorpius comprenait tout à fait pourquoi le Choixpeau avait choisi cette Maison pour lui.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Lily Potter à son père Harry :**

_Cher Papa,_

_Comme James est furieux contre toi et Al' furieux contre James (je le comprends, James a été vraiment méchant cette fois), c'est moi qui te répond._

_James m'a fait passer un mot par Roxanne Sloper et te fait dire ceci "Tu dois te sentir seul mais évite d'aller trop vite. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer... Du genre un sèche-cheveux qui explose malencontreusement"._

_Je pense qu'il ne va pas beaucoup aimer ton amie._

_Moi, je m'en fiche, et Al' aussi. C'est bien pour toi que tu vois quelqu'un. J'espère qu'elle est gentille. Et qu'Ouranos et Cookie l'aiment, sinon c'est fichu d'avance. Est-ce qu'on connait quelqu'un qui la connait, où est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir son nom au moins ? Al' dit que les parents de l'Ankou la connaissent forcément, puisqu'ils connaissent tout le monde. Ce à quoi l'Ankou a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être impliqué là-dedans si cette dame avait les cheveux châtains, ce qui a, pour une mystérieuse raison, fait hurler de rire Al'._

_Je suis contente qu'il y ait l'Ankou. Il se met en quatre pour remonter le moral à Al', et à moi, aussi : il m'a même invité dans sa salle commune ! C'est un peu le bazar mais une fois qu'on est habitué à la lumière verte, c'est très chaleureux et apaisant. Hyperion et moi, on a un peu joué aux échecs, et il m'a battu à plate couture. On fera une revanche demain._

_Bisous,_

_Lily._

**oOoOoOo**

Al' poussa un long soupir, puis posa un regard lourd de reproches sur son meilleur ami. Scorpius Malefoy, deuxième enfant et premier fils de Draco et Salvakya Malefoy, héritier officiel de la famille, regardait dans le vague depuis dix minutes avec un air particulièrement stupide.

En fait, il ne regardait pas dans le vague, il regardait Aenor Castle qui se tressait les cheveux. Comme eux, elle se trouvait aux _Trois Balais_ pour boire une Bièraubeurre, et discutait en cet instant avec Naomi Yukino, sa meilleure amie. Elle était assise à une table à trois mètres d'eux et sous un lustre, et la lumière dorée qui tombait sur ses cheveux sombres leur donnait un éclat semblable au café.

Gareth émit un reniflement méprisant :

– Il va falloir que tu te trouves un autre sexe mon vieux, parce que je te retire ta carte du club des mâles.

– Je ne fais que regarder ! s'indigna Scorpius en se tournant vers lui.

Gareth, Al', Scorpius, ainsi qu'Owen et Jo, s'étaient retrouvés aux _Trois Balais_ pour y attendre Reg, Naima, Eva Lucy, enfin bref, le reste de leurs amis, pour boire un bon coup avant de rentrer au château.

Ils n'étaient pas allés au cinéma cette fois-ci, mais avaient préféré faire le tour du village (et, suite à une idée ingénieuse d'Owen, jouer à cache-cache dans les ruelles), aller chez Zonko, Honeydukes, farfouiller dans les librairies… Rien d'exceptionnel en somme. Jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Scorpius tombent sur Aenor et y restent englués.

– Et puis tu peux parler, continua l'Ankou d'un ton moqueur. Toi et Chiara…

– On est juste amis, grommela Gareth. Et je n'ai jamais rêvassé stupidement comme ça ! Moi, je vais voir la fille et je lui parle, au lieu de baver.

– Mais j'ai pas envie de lui parler, riposta Scorpius. Je la trouve jolie, c'est tout.

– C'est un peu le principe, quand tu veux sortir avec une fille, fit Owen d'un ton supérieur.

Jo ricana, mais le visage de Scorpius s'assombrit. Pour eux, peut-être. Mais lui, il était un Sang-Pur d'une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison. De plusieurs Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons : les Malefoy, les Black, les Netaniev… S'il sortait avec une fille, il avait plutôt intérêt à avoir l'intention d'avoir une relation sérieuse et durable avec elle, parce qu'il engageait son honneur.

Sauf s'il sortait secrètement avec elle, bien sûr.

Du coup, il se remit à observer Aenor. Elle était drôle, sympathique, et gentille, sans une once de la perfidie de Lucy ou de l'agressivité de Rose. Et définitivement, Scorpius la trouvait attirante…

– Arrête de mater, marmonna Jo.

– Je ne mate pas, j'évalue son potentiel, répondit dignement l'Ankou. Et objectivement, elle est belle, non ?

Avec réticence, Gareth hocha la tête, imité par Owen et Jo. Al', lui, poussa un long soupir résigné, puis grommela :

– Oui, elle est jolie, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle n'est pas une canette de Bièraubeurre alors arrête de la fixer comme ça !

Tout le monde, sauf Scorpius qui regarda son ami d'un air surpris, replongea le nez vers leurs verres, et Gareth orienta la discussion sur le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dont ils venaient de terminer le chapitre des Botrucs. L'Ankou, perplexe, finit par les imiter. Al' était de mauvaise humeur depuis cette histoire avec son père, mieux valait laisser couler.

Ils avaient presque finis leurs verres quand Reg entra dans la pièce, suivi par Alan et Devon, et alla s'asseoir à leur table avec élégance. Scorpius, Reg et Hyperion devaient être les seuls mecs de cette école à savoir s'asseoir avec grâce alors que tout le monde se laissait tomber comme un sac de patates.

Bizarrement, Scorpius remarqua à ce moment-là que les cheveux du Gryffondor n'étaient pas noirs, mais châtain très sombre, comme un café au lait avec très peu de lait… Pas aussi beaux que ceux d'Aenor, mais quand même.

Minute. C'était quoi cette pensée bizarre là ?

– Je n'arrive plus à retrouver ce livre de Sortilèges, fit Reg d'un ton soucieux.

– Quel livre ? fit l'Ankou sans comprendre.

– Celui avec le sort anti-gravité. J'étais sûr de l'avoir mis dans mon dortoir mais… Si ça se trouve quelqu'un l'a prit…

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

– Il finira par réapparaitre.

– Si tu le dis, maugréa Reg. Au fait, j'ai vu qu'il y a un film de kung-fu sympa qui passe au cinéma…

– On a le même dans la réserve de DVD des Gryffondors, fit remarquer Devon Dawlish.

– Cool. Eh, si je vous le donne, je peux venir squatter chez vous pour le regarder ?

– Évidemment ! s'exclama l'Ankou.

– Un film de king-quoi ? répéta Alan.

– Du kung-fu, fit Scorpius avec excitation. C'est trop cool !

– Euh, tenta Devon qui avait l'air perdu. C'est pas ce truc Zen où tu marches comme un héron et où tu changes tes meubles de place pour faire respirer l'harmonie chez toi ?

– Le Feng Shui ? fit Al' avec incrédulité. Non, rien à voir. Le kung-fu c'est un sport où tu fais des cascades de malade et où tu tabasses tes adversaires tel un Gryffondor qui a fumé de la Mandragore, mais le Feng Shui c'est…

Retenant un gloussement, l'Ankou joignit les mains, redressa le dos et croisa les jambes en tailleur sur sa chaise, avant d'imiter un accent japonais :

– Posture zen de tranquillité cool, je suis un lac calme, je bombe le torse et ouvre la clavicule…

– Ouais, renchérit aussitôt Al' en adoptant le même ton mystique et une position absurdement tordue. Je respire par les aisselles, j'ancre mes orteils dans le sol, l'énergie circule dans mes cheveux…

– Je suis un nem de sérénité absolue, continuait l'Ankou d'un ton grave. Mon corps c'est du tofu bio…

Reg laissa échapper un ricanement, et Al', tout en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas rigoler, continua en se balançant tel un gourou en transe :

– Je suis une loutre à poil ras des vallées de la Mongolie Intérieure… Roseau souple qui plie dans du lait de soja…

– C'est ça jeune Padwann, réveillez le végétal qui sommeille en vous… Entendez sa voix…

– Je l'entends, maître. Je l'entends… La voix du chou-fleur serein du potager suprême de la zenitude…

C'était trop pour leur pauvre auditoire, et ils se mirent à hurler de rire, Owen se renversant dessus la moitié de sa boisson dans l'hilarité générale. Et Scorpius en oublia totalement Aenor qui, à trois mètres de là, roulait des yeux en essayant de camoufler un sourire amusé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

><p>Et n'oubliez pas de voter !<p>

- Gabriel Shepper  
>- James Potter<br>- Faust Griggs  
>- Fred Weasley<br>- Juliette Misty  
>- Daniel Goldenhood<br>- Tom Bluesky  
>- Camille Diregrey<p> 


	6. Ninja ou samouraï

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Salut **Iphitos** ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai déjà dit mais ALBUS N'EST PAS GAY ! Ces deux-là s'adorent mais non, pas de romance yaoï entre eux à l'horizon ! Bref, sinon merci beaucoup =D Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chap, et j'espère vous garder tous en haleine pour la suite ! x)

Merci **Aomine59** =D Dis-moi, le 59 de ton pseudo, c'est parce que tu es du Nord ou ... ?

Salut **petitcoeurfragile** x) Merci beaucoup ! Et ce pauvre Faust est vraiment intéressant malgré sa détestabilité... (oui ce mot existe pas. M'en fout).

Hello **Mayoune** ! Les trois années d'un coup, la vache, t'es accro x) Si ça te tente il y a aussi la "préquelle" (ce qui s'est passé avant), "le parfum des Arums", dont "Renouveau" est en fait, techniquement, une suite x) Pourquoi Poufsouffle pour Lily ? Tout simplement parce qe Poufsouffle est la Maison de la loyauté, de la détermination, de la compassion, et que Lily rassemble complètement ces qualités. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ?

Salut **Louve** xD Oui James le vit assez mal qu'Harry remplace sa mère par une étrangère, après tout il a toujours été plus proche de Ginny que d'Harry... S'il est si détestable, c'est parce qu'il ne connait aucun autre moyen pour gérer la peur, la colère et l'abandon... Bref ! Oui, l'Ankou craque totalement sur Aenor et si tu as été attentive tu verras qu'il lui a toujours prêté une attention particulière x)

Merci **Plume Black**, j'espère que les gens ne te prennent pas trop pour une tarée à rigoler comme ça XD Moi aussi, ça m'arrive, en écrivant, de ricaner comme une déble et tous les gens me regardent d'un drôle d'air (sauf ma voisine qui SAIT, et qui me dit d'un air blasé : "Renouveau ?"). En tous cas j'espère que tu vas continuer à adorer cette fic !

Hey **Loupiotte54** =D Oui, les Rôdeurs sont tarés. Et oui, tous mes perso sont plus complexes que ce qui rencontre le regard ! Ils sont tous compliqués. Même Alyssa ocking est compliquée, même James, même Faust... Eh oui.

Salut **Victoria** ! Tu vas faire une overdose d'Ywëna à ce rythme x) Félicitations et je suis super-flattée que tu ai tout lu d'un coup ! La plupart des Malefoy s'en moquent plus ou moins de Khallia (d'ailleurs c'est fou ce que l'opinion des lecteurs à son sujet est divisé... MWAHAHA, que j'aime faire des perso mystérieux), mais Alva peut carrément pas la blairer, alors ça va faire des étincelles ! Sinon, on ne peut pas vraiment blâmer les enfants Malefoy pour leur manque de contact avec leur grand-père : Alva le déteste, et il doit se faire discret. Et les gamins sont assez anti-Mangemort quand ils ont eu une petite leçon d'Histoire... Ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont forcé Draco à prendre la Marque, ont faillit le tuer (Netaniev !), et ont plus ou moins anéanti la Maison Malefoy. Bon, à part ça... L'Ankou apprécie la beauté, même celle des mecs, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un gay !

Coucou **Miny M** =D Une fan ! Dans mes bras ! J'espère pouvoir te faire rigoler encore un bon moment (et oui, c'est un sacré boulot de faire sept tomes d'une saga). Et il est trop meugnon le petit Magnum. Attends un peu de voir l'animal de compagnie de Scorpius, par contre. Ca va être drôle x) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup, et bonne continuation dans ta lecture !

Re, **Alglae** ! Owi, Reg est trognon, je l'adore moi aussi x) Et Aenor, elle est cool, vraiment. Quand au Feng Shui, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi mais cette idée de conversation m'étais venue il y a trèèèès longtemps, et je l'avais casée sur un brouillon en attendant de la ressortir... C'est chose faite ! xD Sinon, bravo pour tes projets d'avenir, tu as beaucoup en commun avec l'Ankou !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note sur une peluche** (car oui j'ai beaucoup de peluches) **:** Salut tout le monde ! Le titre fait référence à la différence entre ces deux voies du combat. Elles tendent vers le même but mais ont des moyens diamétralement opposés… Devinez à qui, du ninja ou du samouraï, ressemblent le plus aux Serpentard ?

.

* * *

><p><em>Et le gagnant du vote de la semaine est<em>... FAUST GRIGGS !

Malheureusement. Si je parlais de Faust Griggs dans ce chapitre, vous auriez un TERRIBLE spoiler. Du genre qui vous gâcherai plein de trucs. Donc je parlerai de Faust au chapitre 11, promis, juré, craché. Je ne peux pas le faire avant. Et du coup, le deuxième plus populaire Gryffondor de leur année est... **Gabriel Shepper** !

Gabriel Shepper est le fils de Justin Shepper, Gryffondor calme issu d'une famille modeste de Sang-Pur, et de Susan Bones, énergique Poufsouffle et héritière de la famille Bones, Sang-Purs et politiciens.

Gabriel, dit **Gaby**, a surtout pris de son père. Il est posé, calme, attentif, compréhensif, blagueur mais pas leader, bref, c'est la voix de la raison de Quatuor.  
>Gaby a grandi avec le Quatuor : Cameron Michelis, Oscar Nott, et Cyrius Jarvis. Leurs parents, et surtout leurs pères, sont devenus amis au cours de leur huitième année à Poudlard, s'ils ne l'étaient pas avant. Ils ont eu des enfants en même temps et les quatre garçons ont grandi ensemble comme des frères. Cameron était la tête brûlé, le fonceur, le casse-cou. Cyrius était le sournois, le rusé, celui qui faisait des plans compliqués pour voler les bonbons dans le placard. Oscar était le timide, l'érudit, celui qui pointait les failles et apportait les solutions. Et Gaby là-dedans ? C'était la conscience, le réaliste du groupe, celui qui leur disait que <em>non<em>, ils ne pouvaient pas sauter du balcon au cerisier, ils allaient se péter quelque chose, et s'ils allaient plutôt faire une bataille de neige ? Voilà.

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils ont été chacun répartis dans une Maison différente, mais ça ne les a pas séparés. Ils n'en étaient pas capables ! Gaby a gardé le même rôle dans la dynamique du groupe. Physiquement, il est le plus costaud de la bande : plus grand, plus large, tout ça. Ett il est très doué en Sortilèges. Mais c'est le moins casse-cou des quatre, et du coup, les trois autres lui font une confiance aveugle en ce qui concerne leurs limites. Gaby, c'est leur ceinture de sécurité.

.

Pour la semaine prochaine, votez entre les époux et épouses des Weasley !

- _Fleur Weasley_ (anciennement Delacour), épouse de Bill  
>- <em>Audrey Weasley<em> (anciennement Baddock), épouse de Percy  
>- <em>Angelina Weasley<em> (anciennement Johnson), épouse de George  
>- <em>Hermione Weasley<em> (anciennement Granger), épouse de Ronald  
>- <em>Harry Potter<em>, ex-mari de Ginny

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ninja et samouraï**

.

L'eau dégoulinait sur les fenêtres du manoir Malefoy, et de l'intérieur, on avait vaguement l'impression de vivre dans un aquarium. Parfois, un très bref éclair illuminait le parc, et quelques secondes plus tard retentissait le lointain grondement du tonnerre. Premier orage d'hiver, le premier jour de Décembre. Pluie violente, sifflement du vent, nuages noirs, éclairs, tonnerre. Bien loin des neiges qui, à cet instant, devaient sans doute tomber sur sa Russie natale.

Déprimant.

Alva secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur le grand salon des Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient nombreux. Draco, Nathan, Cathy, et Alva elle-même bien sûr. Mais aussi tous ceux que, suite à la fuite volontaire de Nathan, ils avaient prévenu, rassemblés, et mis au courant du plan des Réfractaires. Dans la plus totale discrétion. Si les Réfractaires savaient qu'ils savaient, ils étaient cuits.

Il y avait là Blaise Zabini, le nonchalant Directeur de la Coopération Internationale Magique, avec un air inhabituellement sérieux sur le visage. Jack Sloper, l'Auror au bras droit de métal, qui frottait nerveusement sa prothèse d'acier. Justin Shepper, Oubliator, un grand brun à l'air doux et pensif, aujourd'hui le front plissé d'inquiétude. Susan Shepper, anciennement Bones, sa femme, membre du Magenmagot, qui jouait machinalement avec un stylo. Theodore Nott, le Maître des Potions, plus calme que les autres parce qu'il était déjà dans le secret. Kimberley Smith, anciennement Barthemis, belle et fougueuse avocate aux allures de Lara Croft vêtue d'un tailleur de marque, qui faisait les cents pas. David Jarvis, Briseur de Sort de Gringotts, avec son perpétuel regard colérique et ses gestes secs.

Et Steve Carter, brillant avocat. Grand et athlétique, blond, avec un sourire étincelant qui n'atteignait jamais ses yeux bleus, il était beau et charismatique. Et depuis un certain évènement qui avait fait de lui le débiteur de Draco Malefoy, il en était venu à être son ami.

– C'est… Dingue, finit par dire Jack.

– Dingue ? répéta David en levant les bras au ciel. Un peu que c'est dingue ! Vous arrivez là la bouche en cœur et vous nous dites « ah au fait, il y a une bande de tarés qui veulent prendre le pouvoir », ça encore, ça peut passer…

– Ah bon ? fit Kim d'un ton poliment interloqué.

– Oh, allez, c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude, trois jours après son arrivée à Poudlard Alva a commencé à distribuer les coups de boule…

– Eh ! protesta Alva.

– Mais là ! continua David avec vigueur. Mais là, ce qui ne passe pas, c'est que vous êtes au courant depuis _deux ans_ et que vous ne nous avez rien dit !

– On cherchait à reconstituer le puzzle, plaida Nathan.

– Je ne te blâme pas, grommela David. Si tu n'avais pas été là, on serait probablement toujours en dehors du coup !

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais ne nia pas. Alva, elle, se racla la gorge avec mécontentement :

– Eh bien voilà, vous êtes au courant maintenant.

– Encore heureux, marmonna Blaise.

Kim leva les yeux au ciel, et cessa de faire les cents pas pour se tourner vers les Malefoy :

– Alors, quel est votre plan ?

Draco et Alva se regardèrent. Nathan toussota. Finalement, de mauvaise grâce, Draco tourna son regard vers le groupe qui l'observait.

– A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer quand une bande de tueurs va terroriser le pays ?

– Ils chercheront un Sauveur, fit aussitôt Theo. Le Ministère ou Harry, c'est ça ?

– C'est ça, fit gravement Draco. Sauf que les élections seront dans deux ans. Enfin, un an et demi. Ça sera vers Potter que les gens se tourneront.

Il y eut un silence choqué.

– Donc Harry est dans le coup ? fit Kim d'un ton incertain.

– Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! s'indigna Theo.

– Pas sûr, objecta David avec mauvaise foi. Il est manipulable…

– Mais il est prévenu, il ne tombera pas dans le panneau, réfuta Draco. Vous faites fausses route. Il ne sera pas un pion, mais une cible.

– Exactement, enchaîna Nathan. Si le Sauveur tombe, la panique s'emparera du monde magique. Et vers qui se tourner ? Shacklebolt est vieux et épuisé. McGonagall a beau diriger Poudlard, ce n'est pas Dumbledore. Il ne reste plus d'anciens de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Malefoy ont leur lot d'alliés, mais on reste des Malefoy, avec le lourd passif qui va avec.

Il y eut un léger silence et tout le monde fit très attention à ne pas regarder vers Draco. Ce fut Justin qui rompit cet embarrassant moment :

– Alors qui ?

– Eh bien, ça c'est le problème. Ils doivent faire apparaître un nouveau Sauveur. Une sorte de Potter réincarné. Et cette personne aura le Ministère qui lui mange dans la main, et probablement l'Ordre du Phénix, puisque cette bande de Gryffondors débiles voudra rester fidèle à la mémoire de l'Élu.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? fit sarcastiquement Kim. On assassine toute personnes susceptible de ressembler à Harry de manière préventive ?

– Non. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire…

– Tu rigoles ? fit David incrédule.

Ils furent plusieurs à l'approuver, l'air indigné, et Jack dit d'une voix forte :

– C'est vrai. On pourrait démanteler le trafic de FullMood. Trouver ses points de distribution. Arrêter les patrons. Récupérer le contrôle des journaux. Et protéger Harry !

Steve Carter approuva d'un hochement de menton. Mais Nathan secoua la tête :

– Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Le trafic est hors d'atteinte. Il dépend entièrement de l'Égypte, et ce n'est pas pour rien que Djar venait de là-bas. L'Égypte est sous le contrôle des Sorciers Musulmans, tu sais, cette espèce de secte qui se croie bénie par un Dieu fou. Le pays est fermé. Toutes les relations diplomatiques avec eux ont été rompues. Mets un orteil en Égypte et aussitôt tu es dans le viseur de trente pays qui pensent que tu vas être converti par les Musulmans.

– Bon, d'accord, mais… L'opinion publique…

Steve Carter secoua la tête :

– Les journaux sont sous le contrôle des Agrace. Allié avec les Danares.

– C'est ça, acquiesça Draco. A eux deux, ils sont plus riches que nous. Et ils ont beaucoup moins mauvaise réputation. Désolé, mais on ne peut pas racheter les journaux corrompus s'ils pensent que c'est nous les méchants qui essayons de les corrompre.

Justin grimaça, et sa femme émit un claquement de langue agacé, l'air pensive :

– Donc, la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est protéger Harry ?

– Et encore, grinça Alva. Je ne suis pas très optimiste. Ce type a une malchance chronique.

– J'avoue, sourit Nathan. Huit ans à Poudlard, huit tentatives de meurtres. On pourrait le boucler chez lui, ou à Poudlard ou dans une _cave_, il trouverait le moyen d'offrir à l'ennemi une fenêtre de tir, et là, BANG !

– Alors, que proposes-tu ? fit David d'un ton acide.

– Je regrette de devoir dire ça, mais Alva avait raison.

Leurs invités froncèrent les sourcils, perplexes. Nathan les regarda avec gravité :

– On ne peut pas les arrêter. Le mécanisme est enclenché. On peut retarder l'échéance, mais rien d'autre. On n'a pas de noms, pas de lieux, pas de preuves. Juste un schéma monté par moi, et même si je suis un génie, la plupart des gens pensent que je suis juste aussi cinglé que Luna Lovegood, enfin, Londubat. Donc les Réfractaires finiront par avoir le Ministère. Les Aurors, les Langues-de-Plomb, les tribunaux. Plus les journaux. Plus l'économie. Parce que personne n'aura envie de leur résister, parce qu'ils seront leurs Sauveurs d'une menace que tout le monde croira réelle.

– Très encourageant, marmonna Blaise.

– Merci, fit Nathan en ignorant le sarcasme. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'Alva avait raison. Le seul moyen de les vaincre, c'est d'agir dans l'ombre. Ils veulent nous contrôler. On a besoin de prévoir un moyen d'échapper à ce contrôle.

– Oh non, compris Kim tandis que plusieurs personnes ouvraient des yeux effarés. Tu veux dire…

– La Résistance. Le Club, version armée. Un Ordre du Phénix V2. Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire.

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent un regard accusateur vers Alva, et on entendit distinctement David marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Gryffondor… », mais la Russe ne cilla même pas. Très calme, elle les regarda l'un après l'autre, et déclara posément :

– Je sais que ça ne vous plait pas. La dernière fois que je vous ai embarqué dans un de mes combats, on a beaucoup perdu. Trop perdu.

Le nom d'Anaïs Hefez, la douce Gryffondor qui avait accompagné leur groupe quand ils étaient partis se battre contre un Mangemort lors de leur huitième année, flotta un instant entre eux sans être prononcé. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, l'éclair de lumière vert et le bruit mou du corps qui tombe hantaient toujours leurs cauchemars.

– Mais je vais me battre quand même, continua la Russe d'un ton dur. Parce que je refuse de laisser un tyran s'emparer de ce pays et obliger mes enfants à grandir et à vivre comme des proies. Nous sommes libres. Nous avons survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous et moi, nous savons tous ce que ça fait de courber l'échine et de vivre dans la peur. Je refuse de revivre ça.

– Que vas-tu faire, alors ? finit par demander Kim.

Alva ouvrit la bouche, mais Draco lui toucha légèrement le bras, et elle la referma. Son visage se durcit. Lentement, impassible, son mari prit la parole :

– Avant toute chose, je veux savoir si vous nous suivrez. Vous pouvez choisir de quitter le pays. De fermer les yeux et d'abandonner votre liberté aux Réfractaires, si c'est le prix de la paix. Ou vous pouvez choisir de vous rebeller et de nous suivre.

– C'est pour ça que Chris n'est pas là, comprit soudain Kim.

Christopher Michelis avait été membre de leur bande d'amis à Poudlard, mais ces dernières années, il avait montré un certain intérêt dans les idées des Réfractaires. Alva hocha la tête. Oui, c'était pour ça. Ils craignaient une fuite.

– Je suis avec Alva, dit tranquillement Cathy. Tous les Malefoy le sont. Et vous ?

Il y eut un long silence. Finalement, Susan et Justin échangèrent un regard, puis l'Oubliator prit la parole :

– Nous en sommes.

– Moi aussi, évidemment, glissa Jack. Si vous partez en guerre, tous les deux, je ne suis pas assez fou pour manquer ça.

– Gryffondor, marmonna Steve. Mais j'en suis. Moi aussi, j'ai des enfants que je souhaite voir grandir dans un pays libre.

L'un après l'autre, ils donnèrent tous leur parole. Théo, Blaise qui tint absolument à en parler à Carmen, Kim qui déclara qu'elle voulait également que son mari soit dans le coup, et David, qui au contraire décida de tenir sa femme dans l'ombre. Son épouse, Astoria, était la sœur de Daphnée, la femme de Christopher Michelis. Les deux sœurs étaient proches et il ne voulait pas qu'Astoria les grille accidentellement auprès de Daphnée, qui irait tout raconter à son mari.

– Ou à ses parents, ajouta pensivement Blaise.

Astoria et Daphnée étaient les deux seules filles des Greengrass, et ces riches Sang-Purs avaient l'habitude de fourrer leur nez partout. Bien que nobles (mais d'un rang bien inférieur aux Malefoy), les Greengrass avaient toujours eut assez peu de pouvoir, et cherchaient à en grapller la moindre miette.

– Ces bâtards sans cœur, marmonna David.

Il ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné leur manœuvre subtile pour faire rompre son fils Cyrius avec sa petite amie Abby. Cyrius en avait eu le cœur brisé pendant des semaines. **  
><strong>

– Et les Bluesky ? fit pensivement Kim. Je suis surprise que vous ne les ayez pas prévenus. Nathan, tu étais ami avec Paloma, non ?

Paloma était l'épouse de Bernard, l'un des jumeaux Bluesky. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Nathan détestait Bernard. Ce Gryffondor stupide et pro-Sang-Pur était avide de bagarre et méritait une bonne paire de claques.

– Les Réfractaires ont été plus rapides que nous sur ce coup, soupira Cathy. Bernard et Aurélien ont tous les deux été engagés par Vera Selwyn comme gardes du corps..

– Vera Selwyn, répéta Jack. Cette femme experte en magie des êtres de l'eau ?

– En effet. Elle est partie de rien après que son père Mangemort ait été condamné, et elle a fait fortune dans le commerce avec les êtres de l'eau peuplant les rivières et les côtes.

– C'est quasiment écrit sur son visage qu'elle traite avec des non-humains, frissonna Jack. Je l'ai vu une fois. Elle a la peau blafarde et l'air tellement détachée… Elle fiche les jetons. Enfin, bref quel est le rapport avec l'âge du capitaine ?

– Vera Selwyn est Réfractaire, expliqua Draco. Probablement grassement payée grâce au trafic de FullMood. Elle a les jumeaux Bluesky dans sa poche maintenant, et vu qu'elle leur offre aussi le logement, elle a également leurs femmes à son service.

– Hum, pas bon, grimaça Blaise. Julie n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais Paloma est une surdouée…

– Les Réfractaires mettent tous les cerveaux qu'ils peuvent de leur côté, fit gravement Alva. Nathan bosse au Département des Mystère, ce qui le protège, mais on ne sait pas pour combien de temps.

Un lourd silence tomba sur eux. Theo finit par se racler la gorge :

– Quel est le plan ?

Aussitôt, Nathan et Draco se redressèrent, la même expression sérieuse et attentive sur le visage. Même s'ils avaient vraiment peu de traits communs, étant donné leur absence d'ascendance commune, parfois leurs mimiques étaient si similaires qu'on les prenait vraiment pour des frères.

– Nous mettre hors d'atteinte.

– Et voilà comment nous allons faire…

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à son père :**

_Cher Papa,_

_Je me demandais, si, pour un premier Noël avec ton amie, ça ne serai pas mieux que vous le passiez en amoureux. James veut aller chez Maman, Lily est invitée chez Vicky (sa copine de Poufsouffle), et moi, je suis invité chez les Malefoy, comme tous les ans. Dans l'intérêt de ton futur couple et celui de l'ambiance générale à la maison, je te suggère d'y penser sérieusement. James parle déjà de fugue en balai._

_Al'._

_PS : Sérieusement, penses-y. Vraiment. Ça fait trois fois que tu m'empêches de passer Noël chez les Malefoy… Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin immature, Papa._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Draco Malefoy :**

_Malefoy,_

_Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que ton fils a fait au mien ?! Il veut passer Noël chez vous et je ne l'ai jamais vu insister autant. Mais que ce soit clair, tant que ton Mangemort de père sera au Manoir, c'est hors de question._

_Je veux des explications._

_Harry Potter._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Salvakya Malefoy à Harry Potter :**

_Mr. Paranoïaque,_

_J'ai intercepté ton courrier à Draco et il m'a beaucoup fait rire. Évidemment qu'Al' veut venir chez nous, tu comptes ramener une fille chez toi d'après ce que j'ai compris. Dire bonjour à sa future belle-mère, passe encore, mais partager avec elle la bûche, il ne faut pas pousser. Estime-toi heureux si tes fils ne s'allient pas pour assassiner l'intruse et l'enterrer au fond de ton jardin !_

_Enfin, bref. Le dix décembre au matin, nous partons en Russie pour passer Noël chez les Koenig. Nous revenons le vingt-huit dans l'après-midi. Lucius et Narcissa restent en Grande-Bretagne. Donc si tu nous confies Al' le dix, tu n'auras pas à craindre de le voir croiser le chemin de l'autre abruti. Rassuré ?_

_Et cesses d'agresser les gens par courrier, c'est désagréable._

_S. Malefoy._

_PS : Si tes autres enfants veulent aussi fuir ta nouvelle conquête le jour de Noël, je te conseille d'y penser sérieusement si tu ne veux pas voir ce jour saint ruiné par la mauvaise humeur de ta progéniture. Au fait, qui est l'heureuse élue ?_

_PPS : Est-ce que tu possèdes toujours la vieille maison des Black ?_

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Hawking,_

_C'est d'accord pour Al', si ça ne dérange pas Lévine. Et je penserai à ton conseil. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir mon amie (et non, je ne te dirai pas son nom) entrer en guerre contre mes enfants._

_Je déposerai Al' devant le manoir Malefoy le dix décembre, à neuf heures. Et je ne veux pas qu'il ne fasse que soupçonner la présence de Lucius Malefoy. Marché conclu ?_

_Harry Potter._

_PS : Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans cette maison ?_

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à Harry Potter :**

_Potter, _

_Tes conditions pour l'accueil d'Al' sont acceptables. Marché conclu. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas dans mon intention de dévoiler la présence de mon père à qui que ce soit._

_Quant à la maison des Black, mon motif pour l'acheter est familial et purement personnel. Si tu amènes Al' à huit heures et demi et non à neuf heures, nous aurons le temps d'en discuter._

_Salutations distinguées (parce que j'ai des manières, moi),_

_D. Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

_BOUM_.

– Putain, l'Ankou ! marmonna Gareth en se retournant dans son lit.

Pour une mystérieuse raison, au cours des dernières semaines, il était devenu communément admit qu'une explosion inexpliquée avait de fortes chances d'être reliée à Scorpius Malefoy. Des explosions de couleur qui faisaient rire les élèves, des explosions de bulles de savon qui envahissaient les salles de classes, des explosions de fumée noire pour disparaitre discrètement, des explosions puantes… Scorpius était moyen en Potions, mais avec ses connaissances en Sortilèges et sa créativité naturelle, il arrivait à faire des trucs plutôt extraordinaires.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement, et Scorpius apparu. Il avait l'air ravi, débraillé, et couvert de suie. C'était en soi en spectacle suffisamment rare pour que Gareth ouvre de grands yeux, totalement réveillé :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

– Une petite expérience dans la cheminée de la salle commune, fit l'Ankou d'un ton léger en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Total succès.

Al', qui entrait derrière Scorpius et qui était à peu près dans le même état –sourire ravi en moins–, émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

– C'était pas censé exploser aussi fort.

– Justement, c'est encore mieux ! lança joyeusement Scorpius.

– Gryffondor, marmonna Jo en s'enfouissant sous sa couette.**  
><strong>

– Ne vous rendormez pas, conseilla Al' en prenant des vêtements propres dans sa malle. Le petit-déjeuner commence dans deux minutes et ensuite, le Poudlard Express arrive.

C'était vrai. Aujourd'hui, c'était le début des vacances. Grommelant contre les blonds timbrés qui faisaient exploser des trucs à pas d'heure, les trois garçons de troisième année se levèrent l'un après l'autre, ensommeillés. Scorpius quitta la salle de bain, propre, et Al' prit sa place en sifflotant. Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui, Jo posa un regard perplexe sur l'Ankou :

– Il a l'air de bonne humeur…

– Yep !

– Mais il a passé une semaine à déprimer parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer Noël chez lui !

– Oh, mais ça s'est arrangé, fit Scorpius d'un air ravi. Son père a accepté qu'Al' passe Noël avec ma famille. Et on part en Russie quinze jours.

– C'est pour ça que tu irradies la joie de vivre à trois-cent mètres ? fit Owen en fronçant le nez.

Il se reçut un oreiller dans la figure en guise de réponse et, avec un cri de Sioux, attrapa son propre coussin pour se jeter sur l'Ankou. Le temps qu'Al' émerge de la salle de bain, les plumes volaient partout et les quatre garçons beuglaient comme des Vikings en s'assénant des coups de polochons.

Al' n'hésita pas longtemps. Il attrapa un traversin plus ou moins intact, et se rua sur Gareth en hurlant.

Les vacances commençaient bien !

Malheureusement, la bataille ne dura pas longtemps : réveillé par les cris, Gregory Moran en pyjama fit irruption dans leur dortoir pour leur confisquer leurs armes et les envoyer faire du raffut ailleurs. Loin, si possible. Du coup, les Serpentards de troisième année –et quelques uns de quatrième année tirés du lit par le bruit– se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

– Tu es une catastrophe naturelle, se plaignait Flora en regardant l'Ankou d'un air accusateur.

– J'approuve, fit Anthony Danares d'un ton hautain.

Noah Kap se contenta de rouler des yeux :

– Au moins, avec lui, on s'amuse.

Aenor leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Scorpius, qui depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était attirante n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche :

– Vous vous ennuieriez tellement sans moi !

– Pas sûr, renifla Oscar Nott.

Il pensait évidemment à Cameron et Cyrius, qui mettaient le souk à Poudlard bien avant l'arrivée de l'Ankou. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait, du moins jusque là, l'habitude de se promener avec les poches pleines d'explosifs. Quoique, l'Ankou devait plutôt garder ses munitions dans sa bourse en peau de Moke, pour éviter que les profs ne lui fassent les poches…

Ils s'attablèrent à la table des verts et argent, dans la Grande Salle presque déserte, où ils prirent leur temps pour se goinfrer de pancakes, d'œufs brouillés et de chocolat chaud. Pour une fois, Albus et Scorpius étaient assis en face d'Aenor, et l'Ankou avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire la conversation.

– Oui, nous allons voir de la famille en Allemagne, disait Aenor. Les Castle sont une grande famille là-bas. En France ou en Autriche, ils ont moins d'importance.

– Et en Russie ? interrogea Scorpius.

– Tu connais un peu la hiérarchie des Sang-Purs Russes ?

– Famille Nobles et Très Anciennes, familles Très Anciennes, Familles Anoblies, Familles Anciennes. Oui, je connais. A la base, il y avait le même système en Grande-Bretagne. Le pouvoir s'est perdu, mais ces titres existent toujours.

– Ah bon ? fit Al' en fronça les sourcils.

– Bah oui. A pésent, on a des Misons Nobles et Très Anciennes, des Maisons Très Anciennes, et des Maisons Anciennes. Les Weasley étaient une Famille Ancienne quand ils étaient de sang pur, donc avec une longue lignée, mais ni fortune ni titre. Les Potter étaient une famille Très Ancienne avant de devenir une famille Sang-Mêlés : ils étaient riches et respectés, mais pas princiers. Les Black, les Malefoy, les Selwyn, tout ça ce sont les familles Nobles et Très Anciennes, ceux qui ont le pouvoir.

– Les Netaniev étaient ce genre de famille en Russie, devina Al'.

– Ouais, et un degré au-dessus, fit Scorpius avec fierté. Ce qui fait que quand ma mère a vendu son patrimoine au Koenig, elle en a fait une Maison Noble et Très Ancienne.

Al' hocha la tête, retenant un soupir mental. Bien sûr, le monde n'était plus organisé autour de ce système un peu médiéval. Et il était le fils d'Harry Potter, que diable. Les gens retenaient bien plus ça que les titres devant son nom de famille. Mais Scorpius était heureux, sa famille l'aimait, lui, et en plus il était noble, quoi qu'il en dise, et ça… Eh bien, Al' avait beau savoir que c'était mal, il se sentait un peu jaloux.

Pourquoi sa vie passait son temps à se casser la figure alors que Scorpius avait tout depuis la naissance ?

– Et les Castle, donc ? fit Scorpius en se tournant vers Aenor.

La jolie Serpentard haussa les épaules :

– Famille Noble et Très Ancienne en Allemagne, évidemment, mais juste Anoblie en Russie, et que dalle en Grande-Bretagne. Riche et pure mais pas assez ancienne pour traiter d'égale à égale avec les familles princières.

– On peut parler d'autre chose que de nos titres de noblesse ? fit Al' en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Sinon je vais être obligé de sortir mon propre pedigree et vous allez souffrir. Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter vous savez.

Scorpius esquissa une grimace dégoûtée très exagérée, mais Aenor, elle, se contenta de pouffer.

– D'accord, d'accord. Je conçois que ça soit un peu agaçant… Mais les Sang-Purs commencent toujours la conversation comme ça, dans ces maudits dîners mondains. J'imagine qu'à force, on prend le pli.

– Ne m'en parle pas, marmonna Scorpius. Ma famille est plutôt souple mais visiblement, les coutumes sociales, on n'y coupe pas. Enfin bref, Aenor, quelle est ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? Une Poursuiveuse douée comme toi a forcément un club favori.

– Les Crécerelles de Kenmare, sourit Aenor. Et vous ?

– Les Faucons de Falmouth, firent Al' et Scorpius en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent avec surprise, puis Aenor déclara que les Crécerelles avaient fait une bien meilleure saison que les Faucons et, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait Quidditch, un débat passionné se lança. Au point que les Serpentards restèrent à table assez longtemps pour être rejoint par les Rôdeurs au grand complet. Reg se lança dans un long plaidoyer en faveur des Flèches d'Appleby, Naima les traita tous d'accro, et si Gregory Moran n'était pas intervenu pour envoyer tout ce petit monde faire leurs valises, ils y auraient passé la journée.

– Cette technique de drague est pourrie, l'Ankou, fit remarquer Marcus lorsque les Rôdeurs, après avoir volontairement traînés en chemin, furent seuls dans le hall.

– N'importe quoi, s'indigna Scorpius. J'ai appris plein de choses sur elle, et ça confirme mon impression qu'elle est sympa.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel :

– Qui t'as dit que discuter Quidditch avec une fille et traiter son équipe préférée de gros nazes était une bonne technique d'approche ?

Buté, l'Ankou croisa les bras :

– Demy.

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules :

– Sérieusement ? Elle serait mon dernier choix question rapports sociaux ! Enfin, avant-dernier-choix, juste avant Rusard.

– Elle a de très bons conseils !

– Pas quand elle se fiche de toi, fit Lucy d'un ton catégorique. Je te connais depuis qu'on a trois ans, et laisse-moi te dire que sur ce coup-là, je suis sûre de moi.

– Je sais faire la différence entre un conseil sérieux et une blague !

– Sûr ? Tu l'as cru quand elle t'a conseillé de porter un chapeau de papier aluminium et de courir autour d'un arbre ! Pendant un orage !

– Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Elle m'avait certifié que ça donnait des super-pouvoirs !

– Mais tu es un _sorcier_ !

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche. La referma. A côté de lui, Al' fit un drôle de bruit étranglé en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Les autres, moins charitables, gloussaient comme des poules. Finalement, l'Ankou se tourna délibérément vers les cachots, et lança d'un ton dégagé :

– Et sinon, on les fait, ces valises ?

oOoOoOo

**Inscription placardée sur la porte du compartiment occupé par Albus Potter, Scorpius Malefoy, Reginald Castle et Naima Jones : **

_NE PAS ENTRER_

_Vous pourriez effrayer le furet. Il deviendrait alors agressif et vous dévorerait les yeux._

_Les occupants de ce compartiment ne pourront pas être tenus pour responsables_

_Allez mourir ailleurs_

_Amicalement,_

_Signé : Le Gang des Furets._

**oOoOoOo**

– Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu étais taré, l'Ankou ? fit Reg sur le ton de la conversation.

– Oui, et souvent ! fit joyeusement Scorpius en plongeant sa main dans son paquet de chocogrenouilles.

Le « furet sauvage et agressif » était actuellement lové sur les genoux de l'Ankou comme une grosse peluche, et dormait à pattes fermées. Naima leva les yeux au ciel :

– Tu as l'air de le prendre comme un compliment.

– Je suis un anticonformiste, fit Scorpius d'un ton d'évidence.

– Sans blague ?

Al' roula des yeux, et changea de sujet :

– Je vais rencontrer la nouvelle copine de mon père cette semaine. Je vais avoir besoin de conseils.

– Si tu veux l'embêter, parle tout le temps de ta mère, suggéra Naima. Très efficace pour plomber l'ambiance.

– Laisse ces méthodes de balourds à James, intervint Reg. Ignore-la et prends-la de haut : sois snob comme un Serpentard !

– Les Serpentards ne sont pas snobs ! protesta Al'.

Scorpius leva la main d'un air coupable :

– Je suis snob.

– Non, t'as un souci au niveau de ta définition de la normalité, c'est pas pareil. Enfin bref. Un conseil, ô grand maître du chaos, l'Ankou ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules tout en déballant sa grenouille en chocolat :

– Si je savais qui c'est, je pourrais te donner un conseil adapté à la personne. Tu es sûr que ton père n'a rien dit ?

– Mis à part qu'elle travaille au Ministère, non…

– Tu es mal, déclara Reg en grimaçant. Une femme politique ! C'est un peu comme si ton père avait épousé Draco Malefoy.

Scorpius s'étrangla avec sa grenouille et se mit à cracher du chocolat partout. Naima, réprimant un ricanement, dit d'un ton très sérieux :

– Ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine qu'il sorte avec _Mocking_…

Al' eut l'air tellement terrifié que ça devint trop tentant pour Reg d'en rajouter une couche :

– Oh non, Mocking et sa perversité ne se contenteraient pas d'un seul homme. Ton père et elle feraient un mariage à trois avec, euh…

– Duffy ! s'exclama l'Ankou qui avait retrouvé son souffle.

– Rusard ! fit Naima au même moment.

– Oh, alors ça sera un mariage à quatre, se ravisa Reg.

Al' émit un couinement épouvanté, et les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. C'était trop facile. Albus finit par se reprendre et, tandis que ses trois amis calmaient leurs hoquets, il maugréa :

– Allez vous faire mettre par un troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du Sud.

– Wow, fit l'Ankou d'un air impressionné. Là, je m'incline.

Al' renifla d'un air amusé :

– Pas trop bas non plus, je sais que tu as ta fierté.

– Merci Al'.

Naima donna un coup de coude amusé à son voisin – Al', en l'occurrence– tout en ricanant :

– Vous savez, à vous voir tous les deux, parfois je me demande ce que vous faites chez les serpents… Vous êtes censé être calmes et ambitieux mais non, vous avez définitivement une case en moins. Vous auriez dû aller à Gryffondor.

– Si j'avais fini chez vous, mon père aurait appris comment tuer les chapeaux, blagua Scorpius.

Al' gloussa. Oh, il imaginait bien le père de Scorpius, cet homme posé et impeccable aux cheveux blonds bien coiffé, en train de menacer le Choixpeau de le jeter par une fenêtre…

– Non, sérieusement, insista Naima.

– C'est vrai, songea Reg. Au fond, j'aurais très bien pu avoir ma place à Serpentard et vous la votre à Gryffondor…

Naima fronça les sourcils :

– Alors qu'est-ce qui a motivé le choix du Choixpeau ?

Un silence tomba sur le compartiment tandis qu'ils y réfléchissaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment invoquer les clichés ici : l'Ankou était courageux, il l'avait largement prouvé en faisant face aux Acromentules l'année précédente, et Reg était plutôt du genre à fuir le danger. Alors, quoi d'autre ?

– Si vous écoutiez davantage Mr Bakary, vous le sauriez, fit Reg d'un ton sentencieux.

Trois regards ahuris se tournèrent vers lui, et le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel :

– Ce fameux cours où Al' et l'Ankou étaient morts de rire et où la moitié des Gryffondors finissaient leurs devoirs de Sortilèges, vous vous souvenez ? Mr Bakary a parlé des Fondateurs.

– Cette histoire avec les Nés-Moldus et le protégé de Serpentard qui se faisait trucider par sa propre famille ? fit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. Oui, j'ai un peu écouté. Pourquoi ?

– De quoi ? fit Al' d'un air incrédule.

Reg l'ignora, et se pencha vers l'Ankou pour dire sur le ton de la confidence :

– Gryffondor marchait à l'instinct. Serpentard apprenait. Chacune de ses actions, chacune de ses expériences était gravées dans sa mémoire, et le façonnait. Gryffondor, lui, ressortait intact des épreuves qu'il traversait, sans changer, sans apprendre. Sans comprendre. C'est pour ça que Godric et Salazar étaient tellement amis : ils se complétaient parfaitement. Il y en avait un pour être sage et un pour avoir de l'espoir.

Un silence solennel suivit sa déclaration. Les jeunes élèves encaissaient la révélation en silence. Puis…

– Comment ça, sage ?! s'indigna l'Ankou.

– _Sage_ dans le sens _savant_, fit Reg en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Pas bête, réfléchit Al'. Après tout, tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Inari-sensei ? « Il y a deux types de guerriers, les samouraï et les ninja. ». Et tout une paraphrase sur le fait de foncer et celui d'endurer…

– Oui, fit Scorpius en se creusant la cervelle. Il y a ceux qui foncent et ont de la chance, et qui meurent s'ils échouent : les samouraïs. Et il y a ceux qui esquivent, reculent, endurent, survivent… Un truc comme ça.

– « Leur voie est moins glorieuse mais leur courage est d'autant plus grand », cita Naima en imitant l'accent de leur professeur de Karaté. Alors, quoi, ça veut dire que Serpentard était un ninja ?

– Oh, Merlin, faites que oui, pria l'Ankou avec ferveur. Ça serait trop cool. Et on renommerait Serpentard : la Maison des Ninjas !

– Ouais, t'emporte pas trop…

Reg et Al' échangèrent un regard blasé, et le Gryffondor haussa les épaules :

– Globalement, oui, c'est ça. Serpentard ne recherchait pas la gloire mais le succès, même au prix de la souffrance, de l'infamie…

– Arrête d'utiliser des mots compliqués, maugréa Naima.

Les yeux de Reg pétillèrent d'amusement et il poursuivit de plus belle :

– Tandis qu'à l'inverse Gryffondor poursuivait une utopie, que dis-je, un fantasme des plus chimériques : celui d'atteindre la plus haute des renommées sans jamais avoir à souiller son âme ou flétrir la pureté de sa réputation !

– En gros il y avait un optimiste stupide et un pessimiste rusé et dépressif ? résuma Al'.

Reg se rembrunit :

– Eh bien, en langage prolétaire, c'est ça.

Scorpius rigola. Puis, jetant un bref regard par la fenêtre, il bondit sur ses pieds, délogeant Magnum qui dormait toujours sur ses genoux :

– On arrive !

Le train commençait à ralentir. Les enfants se hâtèrent de rassembler leurs affaires, et lorsque le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa, ils furent parmi les premiers à sauter sur le quai. Naima serra ses amis dans ses bras à leur briser les côtes –et profita d'un moment d'inattention de Scorpius pour lui ébouriffer férocement les cheveux avec un grand ricanement– puis se dirigea directement vers le portail magique. Reg, avec la tête d'un condamné à mort, fit ses adieux aux deux Serpentard puis parti à la recherche d'Aenor. Et les deux Rôdeurs, ou plutôt l'Ankou entraînant Al' à sa suite, se dirigèrent vers la famille Malefoy.

– Tu sais, je ne pars avec ta famille qu'à partir du dix, fit Al' sur le ton de la conversation.

– Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de raccourcir ce délai si tu te caches dans ma valise, fit Scorpius avec le plus grand sérieux.

– Tu oublies que j'ai besoin de rencontrer ma belle-mère pour déterminer quel poison sera le plus effectif…

– Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Al' rigola, puis aperçu son père en train de parler à Lily, un peu plus loin. Avec un soupir, il s'arrêta sur le quai, obligeant Scorpius à s'immobiliser aussi. Avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par Naima et ses grands yeux bleus surpris, l'Ankou avait l'air si comique qu'Al' éclata de rire, ses yeux verts pétillants d'amusement. Pendant une seconde, Scorpius resta sans voix, puis son ami lui adressa un large sourire :

– A dans une semaine, l'Ankou. Tu vas me manquer.

– Toi aussi, soupira Scorpius. Beaucoup. Tu as intérêt à faire honneur à la maison des Ninjas quand tu seras chez toi.

Albus gloussa puis, après un dernier sourire à l'adresse de son ami, attrapa Magnum, sa valise, et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers son père et sa sœur. De loin, l'Ankou vit Harry Potter serrer son fils dans ses bras. Avec un soupir, le jeune Malefoy se détourna, et se dirigea vers sa famille.

– Scorpius, sourit Alva en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

L'Ankou ricana, puis tenta en vain d'aplatir ses cheveux électriques.

– Bonjour, Mère.

Alva sourit, ses yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de son fils se plissant sous le coup de l'amusement, puis serra son fils dans ses bras. Elle n'avait plus à se pencher beaucoup pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne, et lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, même si un éclat joyeux dansait toujours sans son regard, elle feignit un air soucieux :

– Tu as grandi… Il va falloir te racheter de nouveaux vêtements.

– Considérations bassement matérielles, Alva, badina Draco en posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Alors Scorpius, faire tes adieux à ton Potter n'a pas été trop dur ?

Alva donna un coup de coude à son mari, qui grimaça de douleur, et l'oncle Nathan, qui les observait, éclata de rire. Sous le verni irréprochable de l'aristocratie, les Malefoy étaient des gens normaux, qui se taquinaient, se chamaillaient, et qui s'adoraient.

– Non, ça n'a pas été trop dur, répondit l'Ankou avec nonchalance. Pas du tout. Hey, est-ce qu'il existe un sortilège pour coller deux personnes l'une à l'autre ? Genre, définitivement ?

– Oui, mais tu n'es pas autorisé à l'utiliser avant ta majorité, fit sa mère d'un ton léger. Et je te signale que ça signifie que ces deux personnes seront obligés de tout partager, depuis la douche jusqu'à la gastro.

Draco se frappa le front d'un air désespéré, et les trois Aristide-Malefoy –Nathan, Dylan, Cathy– éclatèrent de rire, mais Scorpius resta stoïque :

– S'il le faut, je suis prêt psychologiquement.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel, puis changea de sujet :

– Où sont ta sœur et ton frère ?

– Ici, lança Demetria en émergeant de la foule et en tirant Hyperion derrière elle. On a été un peu retardé par le Quatuor. Scorpius, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

– Je vais tuer Naima, marmonna l'Ankou en essayant à nouveau d'aplatir ses cheveux blonds électriques.

Demy sembla considérer la réponse un instant, puis haussa les épaules et alla embrasser ses parents. Alva, surtout, était plus démonstrative que son époux, et serrait toujours ses enfants contre elle comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là, en chair et en os, avec elle. Lorsqu'elle laissa finalement partir Hyperion, le cadet des Malefoy avait les cheveux presque aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son grand frère.

– On y va ?

– Eh, Demy, chuchota Scorpius d'un air de conspirateur en se rapprochant de sa sœur. Maintenant qu'on est en vacances, et si tu me parlais de cet apprentissage top-secret sur les Animagi que….

– Rêve, charogne.

Et, tous ensembles, le clan des Malefoy se dirigea vers le portail magique du quai 9 ¾. Ils passèrent près des Shepper et des Zabini, qui discutaient joyeusement autour de leurs enfants. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, se bornant à échanger un bref salut de la tête. Les adultes échangèrent un regard grave, le souvenir d'une certaine soirée d'orage toujours vive dans leur esprit, puis les Malefoy passèrent leur chemin, l'instant s'effaça, et ce fut comme si ces trois familles ne partageaient absolument aucun complot.

Et chez les Potter…

– _Elle_ est où ? fit James en regardant autour de lui d'un air sombre.

Il avait l'air un psychopathe avec ce regard. Pour un peu Al' se serait attendu à le voir dégainer un revolver. Certes, on n'utilisait pas vraiment de revolver chez les sorciers, mais après avoir passé deux ans à regarder des films d'actions tous les soirs ou presque, Al' était familier avec le concept des armes à feu.

Les quatre Potter, trois enfants et un adulte qui avait l'air dans ses petits souliers, venaient de dépasser le portail magique de la gare. Harry soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que James pouvait appeler "elle" avec autant d'animosité.

– Vous la rencontrerez après-demain. Elle passe pour m'emmener au Ministère.

– Super, maugréa James d'un ton qui suggérait tout le contraire.

Harry fonça les sourcils :

– Pas sur ce ton, James. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

Albus toussota :

– Je tiens à souligner, d'un point de vue strictement objectif, qu'elle entreprend une manœuvre sournoise d'intrusion…

– Al', gronda son père.

– Eh, je n'ai rien dit. Personnellement je n'ai rien contre elle. Ceci dit, elle a plutôt intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

James lança un regard reconnaissant à son frère. Et, tandis qu'Harry chargeait leurs valises dans le coffre, l'aîné des Potter baissa la voix pour murmurer à son cadet :

– Merci.

– Hum, fit Al' avec neutralité.

James hésité, prit une inspiration, puis lâcha à mi-voix :

– Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Sur toi et Lily et Maman. Ce n'était pas vrai.

James Potter qui s'excusait ? Il devait halluciner, souffla la partie cynique d'Al'. Mais une autre voix dans son esprit, la voix du petit frère qui aimait son aîné quoiqu'il advienne, le poussa à se retourner et à adresser un mince sourire au Gryffondor.

– Toujours frères ?

James sourit, et tapa joyeusement sur l'épaule d'Al'.

– Toujours frères.

Al' se détendit, un peu apaisé. Mais, avant d'entrer dans la voiture, il glissa à James :

– Tu dois aussi t'excuser auprès de Lily.

Protection des faibles et de la famille… Il y avait décidément un gène Gryffondor qui courait chez les Potter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

><p>Et n'oubliez pas de voter !<p>

- Fleur Weasley (anciennement Delacour), épouse de Bill  
>- Audrey Weasley (anciennement Baddock), épouse de Percy<br>- Angelina Weasley (anciennement Johnson), épouse de George  
>- Hermione Weasley (anciennement Granger), épouse de Ronald<br>- Harry Potter, ex-mari de Ginny


	7. Koriz

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Salut **petitcoeurfragile** =D Merci beaucoup, et oui, Audrey soulève pas mal de mystères... x)

Hello **Kallipe**, ravie de te rencontrer, amie flemmarde ! Bienvenue au club ! xD Oui, Lévine et Astrid sont trop cool, mais mon opinion est un peu biaisée parce que Astrid, à la base, c'est moi en blonde (d'ailleurs je suis teinte en blonde actuellement, pas blond Malefoy, blond Koenig x) ). L'intrigue des Réfractaires tout comme celle des gamins n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, je t'assure, j'ai l'intention de faire durer ça sur sept tomes si je peux !

Salut **Loupiote54** ! Oui, les Serpentards sont des NINJAS ! La classe ! Et quel bonheur pour Scorpius et Albus x) C'était prédestiné... Ils sont meugnons x)

Hey **Louve** ! Oui, je fais un truc beaucoup moins sérieux qu'_Ellana-san_ mais eh, tu peux pas me blâmer, elle a Voldemort et Sirius Black et moi j'ai Scorpius et sa clique ! Sinon, non, les Serpentards ne sont pas des Gryffondors, seulement ils sont des gamins et vénèrent leurs leader alors... Forcément... Bon, à part ça, Al' va survivre à Khallia, t'inquiète, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour la realtion entre James et Khallia !

Salut **Aomine** x) Oui, les Rôdeurs vont ADORER la Russie ! Quand au 59, ah, c'est pour rien, c'est juste que je suis Ch'ti moi aussi =D

Hello **gatdu59** ! C'est un vrai pavé que tu m'as écrit x) Oui, Harry va commencer à se bouger, mais... Pas tout de suite. Comprend-le un peu, il a horreur d'être un pion dans la bataille, et s'il s'engage dans l'affaire des Malefoy, ben, il le sera à nouveau... Enfin bref. Pour Al', c'est un travail en cours, suis avec attention les prochains chapitres x) Le prof de potions... Oui on va en apprendre plus sur lui, mais uniquement à la fin de la fic. Et tous mes OC sont zarb alors ça ne change pas trop ! xD Enfin bref, merci beaucoup et vive Pierre Bottero =D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note de l'auteure :** Salut les kiwis !

Ce week-end (oui, car j'écris cette note lundi), j'ai regardé le _Roi Lion_, l'un des Disney qui a le plus marqué mon enfance, parce que... Parce que voilà, grandir ça fait chier, moi j'aime mon âme d'enfant (oui cette même âme d'enfant qui me pousse à écrire des conneries sans queue ni tête avec des Russes barjo). Enfin BREF. Du coup j'ai la chanson de Scar ("Soyez prêêêêtes !") et celle de Simba ("Je voudrais déjà être roi ~") dans la tête, c'est horrible et génial à la fois. Génial parce que j'adore les Disney et horrible parce que je me retrouve à fredonner la chanson d'un lionceau en plein cours de sociologie politique... XD

.

* * *

><p>Et la gagnante (d'une courte tête, c'était un match serré !) est... <strong>Audrey Weasley<strong>, anciennement Baddock, épouse de _Percy_ !

Le nom d'Audrey est canon, JKR dit que Percy a épousé ne Audrey. En revanche, le nom de famille est totalement pioché au hasard parmi les noms de sorciers, et l'histoire est de moi.

Donc. **Audrey** est, selon moi, de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains mi-longs et bouclés, et les yeux noisette. Le visage ovale, très expressif, elle n'est pas forcément jolie mais elle dégage une très forte énergie, une impression d'incroyable dynamisme, pour compenser le côté pompeux de Percy.  
>Audrey est une Sang-Pure, d'une famille de sorcier à l'aise mais pas riche, assez moyenne. Les Baddock vivent de commerce et c'est dans le cadre de transactions de chaudrons ou autre qu'Audrey et Percy se sont rencontrés. A mon avis, ils se sont frittés direct, furax l'un envers l'autre et se battant à coups de réglementations et de prix trop bas ou trop haut, chacun défendant son bout de gras comme un enragé. Du coup après, ils s'écrivent pour continuer à se disputer. La famille Weasley s'amuse énormément de voir Percy si énergique, si passionné. La famille Baddock, pareil.<p>

Parce qu'Audrey est une fille calme, rationnelle, posée, qui aime son job mais sans excès. Elle a un an de plus que Percy, et a été à Serpentard. Ils se sont croisés à Poudlard et elle l'a trouvé prétentieux, et il l'a trouvée dédaigneuse. Ca s'est arrêté là. QUi aurait deviné que quelques année splus tard, ils passeraient leurs jours et leurs nuits obsédés par les aller-retour de leurs chouettes ?

Percy et Audrey finissent par mener leurs disputes de vive voix, en se retrouvant ici et là, dans des cafés, dans la rue, et finalement chez l'un et chez l'autre. A ce moment-là, ils commencent à se dire que l'autre n'est peut-être pas un(e) total(e) emmerdeur/emmerdeuse. Leurs familles, eux, sont en train de préparer les plans de tables pour la mariage. Aussi, quand ils finissent par sortir ensemble, parsonne n'est surpris mis à part eux !  
>Audrey et Percy sont très heureux ensemble. Ils font ressortir les meilleurs côtés de l'autre. La fougue de Percy et sa détermination, la férocité d'Audrey et son intelligence. Ils ont deux filles, <em>Rosemary<em> et _Lucille_, et en ont fait de vrais requins, toutes les deux, sous leurs dehors de petites fillettes aux longs cils. C'est un miracle qu'aucune des deux ne soit à Serpentard (Rosemary est à Serdaigle, et Lucille à Gryffondor) !

.

Voilà pour Audrey Weasley. Le prochain vote départagera les quatrièmes années de Serpentard !

- Oscar Nott  
>- Anthony Danares<br>- Noah Kap  
>- Robin Goldenhood<br>- Victoria Trianon  
>- Naomi Yukino<br>- Aenor Castle

A vos claviers ! xD

.

Et sinon... Enjoy ! Ce chapitre va vous plaire x) Mon bêta, en tout cas, a adoré !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**« Koriz »**

.

Harry et Albus, le premier tenant la main du second –qui tenait lui-même une valise– apparurent juste devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy. Jadis, elles étaient hautes, noires, sinistre, avec un M majuscule incrusté dans les barreaux. A présent, elles étaient toujours hautes et défensives, mais moins sinistres, peintes d'un vert sombre élégant, et sans initiales dans le métal.

Harry soupçonnait Alva d'être derrière ce changement. Et il soupçonnait aussi ces grilles d'être encore plus bardées de sortilèges de défense que les précédentes.

Et peut-être qu'il flippait un peu aussi.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent sans un bruit devant eux. Al' lâcha la main de son père, au grand désarroi de celui-ci, et s'avança sans hésiter sur le chemin de gravier blanc qui menait aux portes du manoir. Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, que Scorpius en surgit, et que les visages des deux Rôdeurs s'illuminèrent comme à la vue du Messie :

– Al' !

– L'Ankou !

Al' en laissa tomber sa valise pour se précipiter dans les bras de son ami, qui sauta d'un bond les trois marches du perron dans sa hâte de rejoindre Albus. Les deux amis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, manquant de se casser la figure dans leur bonheur.

Harry, sur l'allée de gravier, les regarda avec stupeur. Draco, qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'ouverture des portes du manoir, secoua la tête d'un air las avant de diriger son regard vers le Survivant :

– Potter.

– Malefoy, fit automatiquement Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil narquois. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Civilement, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer ses visiteurs :

– Entre. Al', Scorpius…

Les deux gamins se hâtèrent de rentrer eux aussi, même si Albus s'arrêta un instant pour serrer gravement la main à Draco, qu'il salua dignement d'un « Mr Malefoy » très sérieux… Avant de suivre Scorpius quasiment en courant vers les escaliers.

La chambre de Scorpius, au deuxième étage, était vaste et largement éclairée par deux fenêtres. Les murs blancs, le parquet ciré, le lit double aux couvertures vertes, la grande bibliothèque qui rassemblait pêle-mêle des livres de sorts et des bouquins de science-fiction, le bureau de bois sombre, la chaise avec un coussin vert, le fauteuil pour lire sous la fenêtre, l'immense poster de dragon scandinave bleu-gris qui crachait du feu au-dessus du lit… Scorpius adorait sa chambre.

– Wow, j'avais oublié que ta chambre était si grande, fit Al' d'un ton un peu envieux en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

– Tu y es invité à vie, fit tranquillement l'Ankou en s'asseyant sur le lit. Alors, ta belle-mère ? Raconte !

Albus haussa les épaules tout en se remémorant ses trois brèves rencontres avec Khallia Kethoum. La première fois, elle était entrée dans la maison et avait attendu dans l'entrée tandis qu'Harry mettait son manteau –ils se rendaient ensemble au Ministère– et tandis que Lily la saluait poliment, Albus et James s'étaient contentés de la dévisager froidement.

La deuxième fois, elle avait mangé à midi chez eux. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être gentille. Même avec James. Mais elle avait sa fierté, comme Al' l'avait découvert en lui demandant avec arrogance si elle sortait avec leur père juste pour le titre de « copine du Survivant ». Ils étaient seuls à ce moment-là, Al' avait bien choisi son moment… Sauf que Khallia s'était contentée de hausser un sourcil, et de clouer le bec au Rôdeur en disant "_ne me prend pas pour ta mère_", ce qui avait fait à Albus l'effet d'une gifle.

Par pure méchanceté, et il en avait un peu honte à présent, il avait répété ça à James. Autant dire que pour le Gryffondor, à présent, c'était la guerre.

La troisième fois, c'était un dîner. Lily trouvait Khallia très gentille et l'égyptienne l'avait quasiment mise dans sa poche. James bouillait de rage suite à l'insulte faire à sa mère. Albus, lui, avait décidé de réserver son jugement : Khallia semblait avoir plus de cervelle que Ginny, mais ça n'en faisait pas pour autant quelqu'un de bien. Bon, d'accord, elle avait vraiment l'air d'aimer Harry, mais n'empêche, il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

– Elle s'appelle Khallia Kethoum.

La mâchoire de Scorpius se décrocha :

– _Sérieux_ ?!

– Tu la connais ?

– Pas personnellement, non, mais… Elle était dans le journal l'année dernière, tu sais, pour les élections du Magenmagot ! C'était une avocate, maintenant elle fait de la politique, et ma mère la déteste. Mais alors, vraiment. Il paraît que…

L'Ankou hésita, mais Albus l'encouragea à poursuivre, alors le jeune Malefoy lâcha :

– C'est une garce manipulatrice et ma mère la déteste. Il paraît qu'elle couche avec plein de gens ! Euh, je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça…

– Normalement non, fit Al' un peu secoué. Mais je me méfie d'elle, donc n'importe quelle connaissance est bonne à prendre. Woah, c'est flippant…

– Comment elle est ?

Albus hésita, puis se mit à parler de Khallia Kethoum, la magnifique égyptienne qui avait mis le grappin sur son père, et dont il allait commencer à sérieusement se méfier.

Tandis qu'en bas, au rez-de-chaussée…

– Alors, Malefoy, lâcha Harry tandis que lui et son ancien rival s'asseyaient dans le petit salon. Je suis là, maintenant. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à la maison des Black ?

Draco agita légèrement sa baguette, fermant la porte du salon, puis posa un regard calculateur sur le Gryffondor. Finalement, il lâcha :

– A cause des Réfractaires.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas mis sur le tapis.

– Parce que Nathan et moi enquêtions, répliqua Draco. On a plus ou moins cerné leur plan. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ?

– Qu'ils voulaient dominer le monde ? fit Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

– Précisément. Pour ça, ils vont contrôler le ministère et probablement instaurer une société très sécuritaire, où nos moindres gestes seront surveillés. Dans le pire des cas, nos baguettes seront tracées pour leur permettre de nos suivre à la trace et d'espionner nos moindres sorts… Quoique, Ollivander ne laissera jamais faire ça. Ils devront le faire chanter ou le remplacer…

–Wow, tu vas un peu loin là. Et quel rapport avec la maison de Sirius ?

Draco pianota sur son accoudoir d'un geste nerveux.

– Je ne suis pas un professionnel des milices illégales, mais si on veut agir, on aura besoin d'un QG. Cette maison est incartable, les personnes qui savent que tu l'as se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et sont quasiment toutes de mon côté, et avec Alva et Cathy, je suis sûr de pouvoir transformer n'importe quel trou à magie noire en QG acceptable.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de dire :

– Mais c'est juste… Hypothétiquement parlant, n'est-ce pas ? Au cas où. Tu n'as pas fondé de milice illégale, hein ?

Draco n'hésita pas un instant avant de mentir avec aplomb :

– Non. Mais je préfère être prêt.

– Bon. D'accord.

– Ne me la vend pas à moi, fit Draco d'un ton d'avertissement. Imagine que le Ministère fouille dans ton patrimoine ou le mien, ils feront le lien. Vends-là à… Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas vraiment. Quelqu'un qu'ils ne relieront pas à toi.

– Nero ? suggéra Alva.

Les deux hommes bondirent de trente centimètres, et se tournèrent vers elle, incrédules :

– Mais comment tu es entrée ici ?

– J'étais là depuis le début, fit-elle malicieusement. Je savais que vous ne lanceriez pas de sorts de détection. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de Nero ?

– Qui ça ? fit Harry d'un air perdu.

– Il faudrait le mettre au courant, objecta Draco. Idem pour Mocking, César, ou Quintus.

Alva grimaça, puis tenta :

– Un fraudeur ? Un type qu'on ne mettrait pas au courant et qui signerait juste les papiers ?

– Peut-être, réfléchit Draco. Et pour faire disparaitre toute trace de la maison, il pourrait la vendre à quelqu'un en France, qui le vendrait à quelqu'un en Espagne, qui la vendrait à quelqu'un d'autre… Jusqu'à ce que ça revienne, disons…

– Dans le patrimoine de quelqu'un en Russie, acheva Alva. Astrid, vraisemblablement.

Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre avec étonnement, puis secoua la tête :

– Ok, je ne veux rien savoir. Je vais me débarrasser de cette maison de toute façon.

– Je te passerai les papiers de vente dès notre retour de Russie, fit aussitôt Alva. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'enlever le Fidelitas sur la maison –je te montrerai le sort, mais seul le propriétaire peut le lancer–, et de signer les papiers que je te donnerai. Je me charge du reste. L'elfe de maison t'appartient, donc tu ne le céderas pas avec l'habitation…

– Euh, hésita Harry. La chambre de mon parrain, dans la maison. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire ?

– Rien, fit Draco après un temps de surprise. Pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules, feignant la nonchalance :

– J'aimerai que personne n'y touche.

C'était stupide. Puis Draco pensa au troisième étage du manoir, où les chambres étaient plus vastes mais où il avait toujours refusé de mettre les pieds tant il était habitué à ce que ce soit l'étage de ses parents, et à la frénésie avec laquelle il avait refait toute la décoration du manoir, depuis la rampe d'escalier à la tapisserie en passant par les tapis et les rideaux. Un simple décor pouvait être vraiment, vraiment important.

Alva ouvrit la bouche, mais Draco la coupa :

– Pas de problème. C'est tout ?

Harry hocha la tête, l'air soulagé. Puis il demanda :

– Quand est-ce que vous voulez que ça soit fait ?

– Rapidement, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut du temps pour faire disparaitre les traces d'un achat immobilier… A la rentrée scolaire en janvier, il faut que tu ais enlevé le Fidelitas et signé les papiers de vente, le reste, on s'en charge.

Harry hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Alva déverrouilla d'un sort informulé. La tête de Nathan apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

– Oh, salut Harry. Draco, Alva, il va falloir battre le rappel des troupes. Notre Portoloin va partir dans cinq minutes.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Lily Potter à sa mère :**

_Chère Maman,_

_C'est génial chez Vicky, il y a tellement des trucs ingénieux chez les Moldus ! Et Vicky habite dans un quartier vraiment très beau. Il y a plusieurs enfants de notre âge et on sort souvent jouer tous ensemble dans le parc. Vicky a un grand frère, Alexis, il a l'âge de James à peu près, qui m'a expliqué plein de choses sur le monde Moldu : les voitures, les bateaux, les avions, la police… Il a dit qu'il faudrait que je revienne cet été pour voir le quartier sous le soleil (en ce moment il fait très gris), et qu'il me servirait encore de guide touristique. Il est vraiment très gentil._

_J'espère que tout va bien chez Mamie et Papi et que vous vous amusez. James doit sans doute être en train de faire n'importe quoi avec Fred… J'espère qu'ils ne mettent pas trop de bazar. Embrasse-les pour moi._

_Vous me manquez tous et je vous fais plein de bisous,_

_Lily._

_PS : Tu as des nouvelles d'Al' ? Il ne m'a envoyé qu'une petite carte postale…_

**oOoOoOo**

– YOUHOU ! Plus vite ! AAAAH !

La luge décolla en passant sur une bosse, faisant hurler ses deux passagers, avant de retomber avec une embardée tout en poursuivant sa course folle sur la pente de la colline. Derrière elle se déroulait le long hurlement, mi-grisé mi-terrifié, d'Albus Potter et de Scorpius Malefoy.

– Tourne ! Tourne à droite !

Al', qui contrôlait les choses à moitié à peine, s'inclina vers la droite en manquant de se manger un sapin, et leur luge traversa une trouée entre les arbres, bondit vers le ciel en passant sur une nouvelle bosse, et reprit sa course sur un autre versant de la colline, où elle manqua de percuter la luge d'Aleksei et d'Hyperion, qui menaient la descente. Derrière eux, Demy et Dylan glissaient à toute allure, au coude à coude avec Rivka Koenig.

– Tricheurs ! cria Hyperion en voyant les Rôdeurs prendre la tête. Vous avez utilisé un raccourci !

– Personne à dit que c'était interdit ! claironna Scorpius en se retournant à demi. Fonce, Al' !

Les deux Rôdeurs s'aplatirent sur leur luge tandis que, derrière eux, Rivka perdait patience et sortait sa baguette. La fin de la pente approchait à toute allure. Ils y étaient presque… Presque…

Comme une fusée, la vieille luge de Rivka les dépassa, franchit la ligne, perdit sa conductrice, et poursuivit sa couse jusque dans une congère.

Éclatant de rire, Scorpius et Albus freinèrent juste à côté de la jeune fille blonde tombée en tas dans la neige. Rivka se redressa avec un grognement mécontent, brossant la neige de sa parka de fourrure et de cuir fauve, et leur adressa un regard vindicatif :

– J'ai gagné.

– Non, tu as utilisé un sort ! contra Aleksei en descendant de sa luge.

– Et _ça_, on avait clairement dit que c'était interdit, approuva Dylan.

Rivka leva les bras au ciel comme pour prendre ce dernier à témoin de l'injustice des hommes, faisant rire les autres enfants. À dix-huit ans, Rivka aurait largement pu rester avec les adultes pour discuter politique, économie, ou faire circuler les ragots. Mais non. Elle préférait sortir, faire du sport, ou partager les jeux des enfants. Avec ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et ébouriffés, son regard narquois, son visage aux traits volontaires, et ses épaules musclées –à l'intérieur du manoir, Rivka portait généralement des débardeurs qui montraient sa carrure de maître nageuse–, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'une fille de bonne famille comme on l'attendrait de l'enfant aîné de Lévine Koenig. Tête brûlée, agressive, provocatrice et délurée, Rivka tenait davantage de sa tante Astrid ou (comme on le chuchotait parfois dans son dos à Durmstrang) de son arrière-grand-père Grindelwald.

– Les Rôdeurs gagnent ! s'exclama joyeusement Al'.

– Gloire aux ninjas ! renchérit Scorpius.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, ravis, sous le regard blasé de leurs compagnons de jeu. Puis ils tournèrent leurs regards vers la longue piste qu'ils venaient de dévaler, qui zigzaguait plus ou moins entre les sapins, et semblait trèèèèès longue jusqu'en haut de la colline.

– Bon… On remonte ?

Avec un soupir, ils ramassèrent leurs luges –qui ressemblaient toutes à des luges rustiques du siècle dernier, en bois avec du métal sur les patins– et remontèrent la pente.

C'était long et sacrément difficile, et très vite, certains d'entre eux se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle. Hyperion et Dylan, surtout, étaient tous rouges et avaient la respiration sifflante. Demy haletait, économisant son souffle de son mieux. Scorpius et Al' n'en menaient pas large non plus, mais étant plus endurants grâce à la pratique du karaté. Aleksei et Rivka, eux, avaient l'air habitué à cet effort éreintant.

A mi-chemin, Rivka attrapa Hyperion par sa capuche et le posa sur la luge qu'elle traînait derrière elle. Le cadet Malefoy, à bout de souffle, émit un borborygme qui pouvait aussi bien être un remerciement reconnaissant qu'une protestation distinguée, et ne fit pas un mouvement pour bouger. Aleksei, lui, repoussa Dylan pour que le Sang-Mêlé marche tout seul, et le remplaça pour remonter la luge de Demy.

C'est ainsi qu'ils atteignirent le haut de la colline, où tous les anglais s'écroulèrent par terre, en vrac, hors d'haleine, sous le regard moqueur des deux russes.

– Lavettes ! se moqua Aleksei qui haletait lui aussi.

Scorpius grommela mais n'eut pas le coure de lui répondre. Il avait les cuisses douloureuses, les poumons en feu, le sang battant à ses tempes, et tout son corps était baigné de sueur. Il voulait un masque à oxygène et trois heures de repos, et c'était tout.

– Debout ! le tança Rivka en lui jetant une poignée de neige à la figure. Un peu de courage, **занудный** !

– Ne me traite pas de mauviette, protesta mollement l'Ankou en se relevant.

– Ah, j'ai appris un nouveau mot, sourit faiblement Al'. Hey, une fois que j'aurai dormi douze heures, vous pourriez m'apprendre des gros mots ?

Rivka sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et, d'une poigne vigoureuse, remit le jeune Potter debout :

– Avec plaisir.

La plupart du temps, ils faisaient du ski en prenant un Portoloin jusqu'à une station proche, sous la responsabilité de Rivka. Albus était nul, mais les Malefoy se débrouillaient très bien. Le jeune Potter avait récemment découvert le snowboard, d'ailleurs, et commençait doucement à prendre de l'assurance avec ce sport. Encore quelques hivers chez les Koenig et ils pourraient faire un malheur sur les pistes avec les Malefoy !

Bon. En attendant, deux heures de luge les avaient crevés.

Bon gré, mal gré, ils finirent par retourner au manoir. Les elfes collectèrent leurs manteaux glacés et leurs vêtements trempés, et les enfants se traînèrent comme des loques jusqu'à l'étage, marmonnant qu'ils allaient lire ou jouer aux échecs. Rivka les traita à nouveau de mauviettes et se dirigea vers le salon où Lévine et Kitty, ses parents, étaient plongés dans une profonde conversation avec Draco, Alva, Nathan et Cathy.

Les six adultes cessèrent de parler quand ils la virent entrer.

– Où sont nos invités ? interrogea Kitty avec inquiétude.

– En haut, lâcha Rivka en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Partis lire pour se remettre de la montée de la colline.

Alva et Lévine secouèrent la tête avec amusement : dans leur jeunesse, aux aussi avaient monté ladite colline après d'incroyables descentes en luges. Lire après ça ? Mon œil. Les gamins allaient s'écrouler de sommeil et dormir comme des loirs jusqu'à ce qu'on les réveille pour le dîner.

Rivka, remarquant enfin le regard de reproche que posait sa mère sur elle, se redressa avec un soupir de sa position avachie pour se mettre bien droite dans son siège, et demanda poliment, même si c'était un peu tard :

– Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Kitty tenait beaucoup à ce que ses enfants soient bien élevés, polis, posés. Aleksei était bien partie dans cette voie-là. Mais Rivka… Rivka était trop rebelle, trop masculine, trop sauvage. Jamais elle ne serait une jolie petite lady qui épouserait un homme de bonne famille.

– Mais bien sûr, se moqua gentiment Lévine en souriant à sa fille. Nous parlions des études post-collègue de sorcellerie. Comptes-tu t'inscrire à Romanoff ?

Jusqu'à il y avait vingt ou trente ans, les universités avaient été petites, réservées à une élite : au point qu'il y avait une seule ville universitaire par pays, ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas changé. Leur expansion était vraiment récente. C'était la ville universitaire française de Chevalier-Lys qui avait donné le coup d'envoi, trente ans plus tôt, suite à des réformes novatrices du Ministre de la Magie. Et puis après la guerre des Ténèbres, quand Harry Potter avait commencé sa formation d'Auror, la ville universitaire de Pendragon avait obtenu des tas de subvention de la part du Ministère et s'était beaucoup agrandie.

Mais en Russie… Étant donné que Durmstrang avait un programme très avancé, avec de nombreuses options et un vaste choix de cursus, beaucoup d'étudiants ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de poursuivre des études et se considéraient armés pour la vie. La ville universitaire de Romanoff était donc, comme au siècle dernier, réservé à une toute petite élite. Souvent des membres de familles Nobles et Très Anciennes, ou des génies issus de familles de Sang-Purs de plus basse ascendance. Les Nés-Moldus ou Sang-Mêlés passés par Romanoff se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Rivka se tendit :

– Non.

– Quelle surprise, rit Alva. Mais tu devrais essayer Pendragon. Ce n'est pas aussi avancé que Romanoff mais la variété d'enseignement est beaucoup plus large.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu as adoré cette partie de ta vie, sourit Lévine.

Draco sourit avec mélancolie tandis qu'Alva protestait que sa préférence irait toujours à ses années de Durmstrang. Peut-être qu'Alva n'avait pas adoré Pendragon, mais elle avait aimé cet endroit. Draco était quasiment sûr que Pendragon était la période de sa _vie à lui_ qu'il préférait, juste après son enfance au manoir.

Lévine et Alva se chamaillèrent un moment à propos de l'Angleterre, puis de la Russie, puis de Durmstrang, avec l'intervention occasionnelle des autres. Finalement Kitty les quitta pour aller ordonner aux elfes de mettre la table, et superviser la préparation du repas. Rivka se leva elle aussi, déclarant joyeusement qu'elle allait dans l'entrée pour attendre l'arrivée de sa Tante Astrid. La sœur de Lévine travaillait aujourd'hui : c'était une veille de pleine lune, et elle devait finir de sécuriser la zone attribuée aux loups-garous.

Alva n'avait jamais compris comment Astrid pouvait aimer bosser avec des loups-garous, discuter avec eux vingt-sept jours par mois et même coucher avec l'un d'eux à l'occasion, et se battre presque à mort avec eux les trois jours restant s'ils sortaient des frontières de leur territoire. C'était vivre à la fois totalement à fond, et de manière totalement folle et irrationnelle.

Mais Astrid avait une case en moins de toute façon.

Dès le départ de Kitty et Rivka, Lévine se pencha vers Draco et Alva pour poursuivre la conversation un ton plus bas. Les Malefoy l'avaient mis au courant de leur projet de résistance contre les Réfractaires et, bien qu'étant réticent à intervenir même indirectement chez un autre pays, Lévine leur avait donné son soutien. Il ne pouvait rien leur refuser. Alva était comme une petite sœur pour lui, Cathy était l'une des rares personnes à pourvoir lui opposer un vrai challenge en Métamorphose, Draco était un véritable ami, et Nathan… Nathan était Nathan. Génial, puissant, insolite, presque effrayant, et terriblement intelligent.

– Vous comptez impliquer Astrid dans votre association ?

Alva ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer –si elle devait faire un truc dangereux, elle en informait _toujours_ Astrid– mais Draco lâcha d'un ton tranchant :

– Certainement pas. Ni elle, ni Alyssa, ni Nero d'ailleurs. Si on leur posait sur le Choixpeau sur la tête, il crierait _Gryffondor_ tellement fort que tes tympans fondraient. Ce sont des têtes brûlées.

– Alyssa n'est pas vraiment une Gryffondor, maugréa Alva.

– Elle a quand même sacrément les fils qui se touchent, fit remarquer Nathan.

Ce à quoi Alva répliqua très dignement en lui tirant la langue. Draco ne perdit pas son sérieux pour si peu, et martela ferment :

– Tant qu'on n'aura pas une organisation stable et construite, et un plan défini, on ne lâchera _pas_ de Gryffondors surexcité au milieu du champ de mines.

– Acceptable, jugea Lévine.

– Et même raisonnable, approuva Cathy.

Alva soupira, puis hocha la tête. Bon, d'accord. Elle allait tenir Astrid et Alyssa éloignées de leur conspiration. Et Nero. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir les impliquer : Alyssa et Astrid étaient ses meilleures amies, et Nero… elle aimait bien ce gamin énergique, il lui faisait penser à son frère Vladimir quand il était plus jeune. Avant que la guerre et l'Ordre du Phénix ne passent par là. Avant que la famille Netaniev ne s'éteignent dans le sang et les flammes.

– Alors, une fois qu'on aura la maison des Black…

Profitant de l'absence de Kitty, ils discutèrent des différents moyens de sécuriser leur QG illégal. Les réseaux de Cheminette pouvaient facilement être contrôlés, mais en comparant leurs connaissances, Lévine et Draco finirent par trouver un moyen de contourner ce problème. Ils votèrent et décidèrent d'utiliser également un Fidelitas. Ils votèrent à nouveau et décidèrent que le Gardien du Secret serait Alva. Ils en étaient à se demander ce qu'ils feraient au sujet du jardin, un petit terrain devenu complètement sauvage après toutes ses années, lorsqu'ils entendirent Astrid entrer.

– Joyeux Noël Anglais ! lança la jeune femme blonde en entrant dans le salon.

En Russie orthodoxe, il était de coutume de célébrer Noël en Janvier. Mais les Koenig avaient gardé certaines traditions de leurs ancêtres Allemands, comme de fêter Noël le soir du vingt-cinq décembre (comme tout le monde), d'avoir un sapin décoré dans le salon, de manger une bûche au chocolat en dessert, et d'ouvrir les cadeaux à minuit. Bien sûr, ils avaient aussi des traditions Russes : ils fêtaient le Noël Russe au Ministère, avec le gratin de la société, tout comme le Nouvel An.

Et les Koenig avaient aussi leurs propres coutumes. Comme mettre le feu au sapin après l'ouverture des cadeaux, et faire deux statues de neige en forme de griffon devant le manoir après le dîner, dans le noir et le froid, l'esprit et le corps réchauffé par le vin et l'euphorie de la fête.

(Astrid n'était pas la seule à avoir une case en moins dans cette famille).

– Le dîner est prêt, fit Rivka tandis qu'Astrid volait de l'un à l'autre de leurs invités pour les embrasser. Je vais chercher les petits.

Hyperion avait encore les yeux gonflés de sommeil –il avait dû s'écrouler sur son lit dès leur retour– mais Al', Scorpius et Aleksei semblaient en pleine forme, et chuchotaient entre eux avec enthousiasme au sujet de l'Occlumancie. Lorsqu'ils prirent place à table, malgré la coutume qui voulait que les enfants se taisent, ils n'attendirent même pas le plat principal pour se remettre à discuter. Tout en écoutant le débat de Lévine et Nathan sur les réformes au sujet des vampires, Alva tendit discrètement l'oreille…

– … Et c'est pour ça que l'Occlumancie par le vide est plus efficace.

– Mais non, créer une barrière mentale est encore mieux ! intervint Demetria.

– Non, parce que tu dois créer un mur dans ton esprit, le maintenir, tout ça… Tandis que l'Occlumancie par le vide, au lieu de créer un support mental, tu te contentes d'enfouir très profondément ce qui est important, et de créer une surface de souvenirs sans importance pour berner un intrus.

– En gros, tu ne crée rien, tu caches ? résuma Dylan.

– C'est ça, acquiesça Aleksei.

– Pas d'accord ! protesta l'Ankou.

– Moi je suis d'accord, glissa Al'. Et puis, avec l'Occlumancie par le vide, si quelqu'un rentre dans ta tête, il voit des souvenirs et pas de murs, il ne se méfie pas.

– Je ne suis quand même pas d'accord, insista Scorpius. Nos souvenirs, c'est… Nous. Cette méthode, ça revint à offrir une part de nous-mêmes et, même si on conserve le principal, l'ennemi gagne quand même quelque chose… Je refuse de concéder quoi que ce soit, moi.

– De toute façon, tu es plus doué pour l'Occlumancie avec une barrière mentale, fit Rivka en lui donnant un coup de coude taquin. Comme moi.

– J'imagine qu'il faut être calme et patient pour réussir l'Occlumancie par le vide, songea Hyperion. Scorpius, Rivka et Demy ont plus de facilité avec les barrières parce qu'ils sont plus… énergiques.

Aleksei retint un rire :

– Oui, on peut dire ça.

Ce qui lui valut un triple coup de pied sous la table, et le Russe émit un couinement indigne de son rang qui fit ricaner sa sœur. Et les autres. Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'Alva les observait avec un sourcil levé, et se hâtèrent de baisser le nez vers leurs assiettes comme si leur part de dinde était la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

Comment souvent chez les Koenig, le repas était raffiné, délicieux et… Gargantuesque. Après avoir mangé leur part de bûche, les Malefoy étaient quasiment tous certains qu'ils pourraient vivre sur leur réserve de calories pendant tout l'hiver. Al' avait l'air hébété et rassasié, ce qui le faisait diablement ressembler à un Gryffondor repus, et du chocolat sur la joue.

– Je veux devenir un Koenig quand je serai grand, fit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

– Faudrait épouser Rivka pour ça, sourcilla Dylan.

– Ou changer de sexe et épouser Aleksei, réfléchit Demetria.

Al' roula des yeux devant l'air effaré dudit Aleksei :

– Oubliez ça, je rigolais. De toute façon, je ferais un très mauvais Koenig, je n'ai rien d'un aristocrate. Je mange les gâteaux avec les mains, je m'endors dès qu'on parle de protocole, et je ne pourrais pas lever un seul sourcil pour sauver ma vie.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, et son ami braqua sur lui un doigt accusateur :

– Voilà, comme ça !

L'Ankou rigola, mais tous se turent quand Lévine se leva, annonçant ainsi la fin du repas, et consulta ostensiblement sa montre à gousset :

– Étant donné qu'il est… Minuit moins trois, je suggère que nous nous déplacions vers le sapin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'arbre décoré de statuettes de glace, de boules colorées et scintillantes, et de guirlandes brillantes de givre. Une montagne de paquets se trouvait à son pied, et Al' haussa les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparurent derrière ses mèches rebelles. Il avait regardé ce sapin il n'y avait pas dix secondes, et il n'y avait eu aucun paquet !

Scorpius fut le premier à sauter à bas de son siège, se frottant les mains avec impatience et un large sourire aux lèvres. Alors que les Koenig et leurs invités se dirigeaient vers les cadeaux, Dylan geignit :

– On peut les ouvrir ?

– Comme tous les ans : pas avant minuit ! répondit joyeusement Rivka.

– Plus que deux minutes et dix secondes, fit Kitty qui tenait le décompte avec un mince sourire, les yeux rivés sur sa délicate montre argentée.

– Ce délai est-il vraiment important ? fit Hyperion d'un air ennuyé.

Astrid haussa un sourcil, les yeux pétillants d'amusement :

– Si tu essaies d'ouvrir les cadeaux avant, le sapin explose.

– … Sérieusement ? fit Alva avec de grands yeux.

Elle échangea un regard ravi avec Nathan… Puis Cathy lui écrasa le pied tout en jetant un regard noir à son fiancé :

– Pas de sapin explosif chez nous !

– J'approuve, fit Draco avec empressement.

– J'aime les trucs explosifs, moi, fit remarquer Scorpius.

– Oui, on avait remarqué, se moqua Al'. Je suis quasiment sûr que l'Épouvantard de Rusard a ton visage maintenant.

– Ah ah, fit sombrement l'Ankou. Très drôle.

– Il y a plus de cadeaux que l'année dernière, remarqua soudain Rivka.

Kitty lui adressa un regard amusé :

– C'est la part d'Albus.

– Al', rectifia machinalement le jeune Potter. Sérieusement, qui appellerait son fils _Albus_ ?

Scorpius haussa un sourcil moqueur :

– Tu es au mauvais endroit pour te plaindre de ton prénom…

Il y eut quelques rires, puis Kitty leva la main, les yeux rivés sur sa montre :

– Trois… Deux… Un… Allez-y.

Comme une nuée de vautours, tous les enfants –ainsi que Rivka, Astrid, Alva et Nathan qui n'avaient pas pu résister– se jetèrent sur les paquets. Lorsqu'ils tombaient sur un cadeau pour quelqu'un, ils le faisaient passer à ladite personne, mais lorsque le cadeau était pour eux, ils déchiraient le papier avec un air de gamin émerveillé : même puissant et sérieux Lévine avait l'air un peu idiot et fou en déchirant l'emballage de ses propres cadeaux.

Le plus drôle, ce n'était pas les participants, mais aussi les cadeaux en eux-mêmes. Étant tous les deux très riches, les familles Malefoy et Koenig n'avaient pas besoin d'offrir à l'autre des objets chers ou luxueux. Certes, il y avait parfois un présent rare et précieux dans le lot : Aleksei avait reçu de la part de Nathan, par exemple, un grimoire extrêmement rare sur la magie des pierres précieuses.

Mais il s'agissait surtout de cadeaux étranges, inattendus, dont le but était de faire rire, sourire, et d'émouvoir celui qui le recevait. Ainsi, Cathy rit aux éclats en recevant une peluche en forme d'hermine, et Lévine souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, hilare, quand sa sœur lui tendit un bonnet de fourrure sur lequel il était écrit "_craignez-moi, mortels !_". Et quand Hyperion ouvrit un paquet contenant un petit carnet de musique, dont les pages remplies de partitions étaient annotées de commentaires affectueux de la part de toute sa famille, il leva un regard ému vers eux, sans trouver les mots pour décrire le bonheur qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

Il y avait aussi des paquets envoyés par hiboux, ou que des amis leur avaient remis avant les vacances. L'Ankou éclata de rire en voyant que Naima leur avait envoyé le DVD des films _Star Trek_, dont elle était totalement fan. Lucy lui avait envoyé une fausse Mornille, avec deux côtés face, que l'Ankou se garda bien de montrer à quiconque (sinon, quel intérêt d'avoir un moyen de tricher ?).

Alva, elle, haussa les sourcils d'un air incrédule quand elle découvrit que le paquet envoyé par Alyssa Mocking contenait une énorme peluche en forme de loir, ce qui fit hurler de rire Astrid (pour une mystérieuse raison, Astrid et Alyssa s'entendaient très bien, et elles étaient probablement complices sur ce coup-là).

Al', souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, noua autour de son cou l'écharpe aux couleurs de la Russie qu'il avait reçu, et accrocha à sa chemise le badge proclamant _"Rôdeur un jour, Rôdeur toujours"_ clignotant en argent sur fond vert, et tapota avec satisfaction le sac à dos vert –customisé avec des dessins d'armes ninjas et de silhouettes furtives– que lui avait envoyé Rose.

– J'adore la Russie !

– Hey, c'est quoi ça ? fit l'Ankou en ouvrant un paquet à son nom.

La boîte était petite, et contenait simplement une enveloppe. Al' se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Scorpius pour déchiffrer le message qui se trouvait dedans, tracé d'une écriture élégante et sobre :

"_Ton cadeau se trouve dehors_."

– Ça doit être un truc gigantesque, alors ! supposa Albus.

Les yeux de l'Ankou pétillèrent. Comme le déballage des cadeaux était fini, sa voix porta, et Lévine tourna la tête vers eux, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

– J'ai faillit oublier. Il reste un cadeau à déballer.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec curiosité, à l'exception d'Astrid, qui se leva d'un bond avec enthousiasme :

– C'est vrai ! Suivez-moi !

Il fallut chausser des bottes, enfiler un manteau. Al' enfoui son nez dans son écharpe avec satisfaction. Scorpius avait lui aussi reçu une écharpe, mais la sienne était bleue et verte, mêlée de fils argentés. Dehors, il faisait totalement noir. La neige tombait durement, et le vent soufflait en rafale.

– Où est-ce qu'on va précisément ? questionna Alva avec méfiance.

Astrid leur désigna un large bâtiment à une centaine de mètres. Une écurie. C'était là que vivait son griffon Zanor, depuis qu'il commençait à se faire vieux. Occasionnellement, des Sombrals et des hippogriffes venaient s'y abriter.

Alva eut l'air encore plus méfiant, mais elle suivit les autres tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment. Le sourire satisfait de Lévine et l'excitation d'Astrid étaient plus qu'intrigants. Imitant les Koenig, les quatre Malefoy marmonnèrent Lumos et éclairèrent le chemin des enfants vers le bâtiment.

Dans l'écurie régnait une chaleur agréable après l'air glacial à l'extérieur, même si en réalité, il devait faire à peine tiède. Les seules sources de lumières étant les fenêtres couvertes de givre, il faisait par contre tout aussi noir.

Puis le rayon lumineux de la baguette de Lévine se posa sur une grande forme sombre, contre un mur, et il y eut un halètement collectif.

Zanor, l'immense griffon d'Astrid, les regardait d'un air méfiant. Ses plumes avaient l'air plus sèches et moins soignées qu'avant, et quelques poils de son arrière-train de lion étaient devenus blancs. Il était plus maigre, également. En années griffon, il était très vieux.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait ébahi les visiteurs.

Deux boules de poils et de plumes étaient roulées en boule contre l'aile de Zanor. Deux petits griffons, un brun sombre et un blanc de neige. Ils faisaient à peu près la taille de Constance, la sœur de Dylan âgée de deux ans.

Lévine se pencha, et attrapa le petit griffon blanc, qui n'était pas si blanc que ça : plutôt pommelé de gris, avec les pattes plus sombre. Contrairement à Zanor, l'animal avait des aigrettes sur la tête, comme un hibou, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir deux oreilles pointues. Ses yeux, qu'il ouvrit à demi avec un couinement de protestation ensommeillé, étaient noirs, et non pas rouges comme ceux d'un animal albinos.

– Joyeux Noël, Scorpius. Je te présente Koriz. C'est une femelle.

Bouche bée, l'Ankou prit le jeune griffon dans ses bras. L'autre petit remua, sans doute conscient de l'absence de sa sœur, et Astrid le présenta avec un grand sourire :

– Et lui, c'est Zarik. J'ai trouvé leurs œufs pendant la pleine lune, il y a trois mois. La mère avait tué au moins trois loups-garous, un vrai carnage, mais elle était en piteux état et son nid était presque totalement saccagé. Ces deux-là sont les seuls rescapés.

– Par Morgane, finit par dire Alva en retrouvant sa voix. Tu offres un griffon à mon fils ?

Astrid eut un sourire ingénu :

– Draco avait dit « tout sauf un furet », alors…

Alva et Draco ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche pour s'insurger, mais Scorpius, les bras toujours encombrés par Koriz, leva vers eux un regard tellement suppliant –merci les yeux de chiot battu– qu'ils hésitèrent… Et Al' tendit prudemment une main vers le griffon blanc en plaisantant :

– Je peux te l'échanger contre Magnum ?

– Hors de question ! fit immédiatement Draco.

Alva pouffa de rire, et caressa délicatement le crâne de la petite créature, qui accepta sa caresse avec confiance. Scorpius esquissa un sourire triomphant.

Et c'est comme ça que Koriz le griffon blanc fut adoptée par les Malefoy.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à Scorpius Malefoy :**

_Salut l'Ankou !_

_Ça fait bizarre d'être rentré chez moi. L'ambiance est un peu glauque, ici, James ne me parle plus du tout. Au moins, Papa n'a pas réinvité Khallia. Par Merlin, ce que la Russie me manque ! Ce Noël était génial. Probablement dix fois plus génial que le Nouvel An demain. On va le passer avec la famille de Maman, mais Papa ne sera pas là. Je me demande avec qui il le passera._

_Bref ! Je t'écris parce que, comme tu l'as peut-être vu, j'ai laissé mon Miroir à Double-Sens dans ta chambre. Je suis stupide. Tu peux me l'envoyer ?_

_Sinon… J'ai regardé __Star Trek__, comme tu me l'as conseillé (ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir dire à Naima qu'on a aimé son cadeau), et j'ai adoré. Lily est devenue totalement fan de Spock. Je dois dire que je la comprends sur ce coup-là !_

_Comment va Koriz ? Quand j'ai parlé de ton griffon à mon père, il a marmonné quelque chose à propos de paon blanc et d'ego démesuré et du favoritisme flagrant de Lévine. Je crois qu'il est jaloux. En tout cas, James est persuadé que je mens et que tu as fais de moi un mythomane. Il ne croyait pas non plus à cette histoire de dragons à Gringotts, si je me souviens bien. Il doit avoir une phobie des créatures magiques…_

… _Ou alors il est juste furax que je ne m'intéresse pas assez à ses plans pour remettre Papa et Maman ensemble. C'est son nouveau dada._

_Bref ! J'espère que tout va bien chez toi, que ton oncle n'a pas fait d'explosion nucléaire, que ta mère t'a appris tout ces trucs super-cool de magie rouge (personnellement, je progresse vachement en Occlumancie)… Dylan manque beaucoup à Rose, elle est en train d'étudier un truc sur les lois de la physique qui m'endort rien qu'en lisant le titre, et elle adorerait en discuter avec quelqu'un que ça intéresse. Ce qui exclu pas mal de monde, étant donné que même sa mère s'enfuit à l'évocation de ce maudit bouquin._

_A bientôt !_

_Al'._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à Albus Potter :**

_Salut, Al' !_

_Oui, j'ai ton Miroir. Je te le rendrais à la rentrée. Si je l'envoie par chouette, il risque d'être cassé. Et désolé pour le temps de réponse (techniquement, vu que tu as écrit le trente et qu'on est le premier… C'était l'année dernière !), mais j'étais chez Lucy et pas moyen de mettre la main sur un bout de parchemin._

_Ton père n'était pas tout seul pour le Nouvel An. Tu vas rigoler, mais… Il était avec nous ! On est allés chez les Zabini, les parents de Lucy, et ton père était là aussi. Tout comme le Quatuor, leurs familles, et d'autres gens que tu dois connaître. Ça fait bizarre de savoir que nos familles sont liées par tellement d'amis alors que ta mère déteste plus ou moins mes parents (qui le lui rendent bien)._

_J'ai regardé __Star Trek__ aussi. Le 1 et le 2, même. C'était génial. Personnellement je préfère Kirk, son personnage est totalement Gryffondor et stupide, ça me fait mourir de rire !_

_Koriz est en pleine forme, elle a l'air de s'être habituée à l'Angleterre. Ça me fait de la peine de la laisser jusqu'à cet été. Mais mes parents seront là pour s'en occuper. Tante Cathy l'a même déjà conquise, et lui apprend à obéir à des ordres simples, genre "pas bouger" ou "intercepte cette chouette" (je rigole !)._

_Et James est un abruti, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Quant à son plan, je lui souhaite de se casser une jambe (littéralement parlant), parce qu'il y a plus de chances pour que Grindelwald se réincarne en fan de comédie musicale plutôt que tes parents se remettent ensemble. Ils ne se parlent même plus, ta famille maternelle prévoie sans doute son meurtre, il a une nouvelle copine, ta mère a un nouveau copain (c'était dans le _Prophète_, le torchon Puriste de mon grand-père, donc il y a peu de chance que ça revienne aux oreilles de ta famille mais bon. Je t'informe. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ta mère a été vue dans un resto romantique avec un joueur de Quidditch célibataire). Voilà, ton frère devrait grandir un peu !_

_Enfin, bref. A demain sur le quai 9 ¾, Al'. J'ai déjà hâte !_

_L'Ankou Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

– Alors, ces vacances ? lança Naima à la cantonade.

– Géniales, répondit Evannah en souriant. Pas beaucoup de neige, c'est dommage, mais géniales quand même !

– Excellentes, firent Al' et l'Ankou en cœur.

– Surtout le Nouvel An, commenta Lucy avec un fin sourire.

La plupart des Serpentards et Gryffondors de leur année s'étaient déjà rassemblés sur le quai, après de brefs adieux à leurs familles. Dylan et Rose, bavardant avec animation, étaient déjà montés dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment…

– Pas trop mal, sourit Reg en les rejoignant. Vous saviez que la branche allemande de la famille Koenig était entièrement constituée de bruns ?

– Heu, non, tiqua Lucy. Et d'où tu sais ça ?

– Une Castle de la branche allemande a épousé l'un d'entre eux, les informa Aenor en s'arrêtant brièvement près d'eux. Très beau mariage, mais ennuyeux à mourir quand tu parles mal l'allemand. Salut Al', salut l'Ankou, et salut tout le monde, au fait.

– Salut Aenor, firent les Rôdeurs en cœur.

Elle devait être passée chez le coiffeur, songea Scorpius en voyant ses cheveux onduler juste au-dessous du niveau de ses épaules. Elle était plus jolie que jamais. Et lorsqu'elle leur sourit, Scorpius eut l'impression qu'un nuage de papillons avait remplacé ses entrailles. Vite, trouver quelque chose pour faire la conversation…

– Vous avez vu Naomi ? demanda Aenor inconsciente du dilemme de l'Ankou.

– Oui, l'informa aimablement Owen. Elle est par là, je l'ai vue discuter avec Elena Borgio.

– D'accord. Merci !

Et elle s'éloigna, comme ça, tandis que le cœur de Scorpius sombrait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait ses moyens face à elle ? Par Merlin et tous les chevaliers de la table ronde, ça faisait juste, quoi, quelques mois qu'il craquait sur elle ! Il ne pouvait pas déjà être _atteint_ à ce point !

– Hey ! Enfin je vous trouve !

L'Ankou détacha son regard d'Aenor juste à temps pour voir Chiara les rejoindre en courant, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Elle était suivie par les quadruplés Condor, déjà chacun habillé en uniforme de sa Maison.

– J'ai vu Marcus, il arrive, lança-t-elle joyeusement. Devinez où j'ai passé Noël !

– En Italie ? tenta Scorpius.

Le visage de Chiara s'affaissa :

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– Tu m'as envoyé le meilleur nougat au miel que j'ai jamais mangé, lui rappela malicieusement le blond. Sérieusement, je ne dois pas être le seul à avoir vu que le nom du fabricant, de la ville d'origine et de celle de vente étaient tous en italien, si ?

Entourée par des hochements de tête amusés et des sourires goguenards, Chiara leva les yeux au ciel :

– Ok, c'est officiel, je ferais une très mauvaise espionne. Mes ennemis me repèreraient tout de suite.

Après l'avoir charriée un peu, avoir discuté avec les quadruplés, puis avoir retrouvé Marcus, la petite bande se dirigea vers le train. Cette fois, Naima ne s'incrusta pas avec Al' et l'Ankou, et préféra voyager avec sa meilleure amie. Ce fut Reg et Marcus qui se partagèrent le compartiment avec les deux chefs des Serpentards.

– Tiens, voilà ton Miroir, fit Scorpius en tendant un paquet à Al'. Ne l'oublie pas la prochaine fois…

Albus fit un sourire d'excuse, tout en rangeant soigneusement ledit miroir dans sa valise :

– Merci. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui…

– Sans l'Ankou, tu veux dire ! se moqua Marcus.

Scorpius roula des yeux :

– Ne sois pas idiot. Al' est génial.

Et, avant que le jeune Potter n'ai enregistré ces paroles et sentit une immense boule de fierté gonfler sa poitrine, l'Ankou enchaîna :

– Au fait, vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour demain soir ? J'ai trouvé un nouveau sort d'explosion colorée et je me demandais si on pouvait repeindre la salle commune des Gryffondors aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel…

– Ça devrait le faire, sourit Reg d'un air amusé. Je te donnerai le mot de passe.

Et ils échangèrent des sourires machiavéliques. _Rôdeurs un jour, Rôdeurs toujours_, comme le proclamait le badge qu'Albus portait soigneusement épinglé à l'intérieur de sa cape.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et n'oubliez pas de voter !

- Oscar Nott  
>- Anthony Danares<br>- Noah Kap  
>- Robin Goldenhood<br>- Victoria Trianon  
>- Naomi Yukino<br>- Aenor Castle


	8. Jeux de gosses

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Hey **EihpoT** ! Merci beaucpup x) Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère faire sept tomes, un sacré boulot... Et j'espère que tu restera fan jusqu'au bout =D

Salut **Miny M** x) Le griffon, personne ne s'y attendait je pense... Et je ne crois pas qu'ils le laisseront l'emmener à Poudlard ! Mais c'est encore un bébé, alors l'Ankou a du temps avant qu'il grandisse. Ravie d evoir que tu as aimé les bouquins de Bottero, ils ont changé ma vie, mon style d'écriture et relevé mes critères de lecture, une révolution x) J'espère que tu aimera la suite de son oeuvre, incomplète malheureusement...

Coucou, **gatdu59** ! Ou, Khallia et Harry s'aiment beaucoup. Ginny est très sous-estimée par la communauté des lecteurs (dans les films elle sers à rien, mais dans les bouquin elle est pas si mal) mais elle n'aurait pas du finir avec Harry. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est accrochée à elle pour les mauvaises raisons, comme chercher un support familier et entrer dans la famille Weasley, et du coup... Leur couple était voué à l'échec. Enfin voilà x)

Merci, **Aomine59** =D Non, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui a vu le retour de Voldemort a été le dernier : le Ministère de la Magie n'étais plus super-chaud pour organiser le tournoi après ça... Merci encore, et t'inquiète, je bosse pour faire une super-suite !

Hello **petitcoeurfragile** =D Merci beaucoup x) Dis donc Aenor a un sacré succès on dirait !

Salut **Loupiotte54** x) Ouais, un griffon, c'est la classe absolue... L'Ankou est trop gâté !

Hey **Kalli0pe** ! Bah, on savait déjà que l'Ankou avait un côté Gryffondor, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... xD Et les griffons mettent du temps à grandir, donc ne suppose pas que l'Ankou se la jouera à la Astrid sur le dos de Koriz à la fin du tome non plus ! Bon, sinon, oui Koriz aura son importance (tout à son importance xD). Et les Rôdeurs ont pas mal d'imagination à revendre !

Bon courage **Louve** pour dessiner Koriz ! Et oui, Draco n'est pas spécialement secret au sujet de Square Grimmauld. Mais d'un autre côté, tu crois vraiment que Harry aurait accepté ue autre explication ? x)

Thanks **Hiyoru** x) Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui ne vote pas pour Aenor ou Oscar ! Et sinon, Zarik l'autre griffon est pour Astrid quand Zanor sera définitivement trop vieux pour ces conneries. Se battre avec des loup-garous, c'est pas un truc qu'on fait à la retraite !

Salut **Aglae** ! Si tu veux rigoler un coup, sache que mon surnom est "la loutre" et que celui de ma voisine de fac (l'alter egod 'Alyssa Mocking) est "le loir". A tel point qu'on s'appelle plus comme ça que par nos prénoms ! Bon, sinon, décidément Koriz s'est taillé un petit succès x) Je prévoyais le coup depuis un bail, aussi ! Quant à Khallia... Oui, je parlerai d'elle. Mais eh ! Elle est insolente et acharnée, d'accord, mais elle n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, je t'assure x)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et la gagnante du concours est... **Aenor Castle** !

Alors... Physiquement Aenor est assez grande, le visage fin et doux (je l'imagine assez ressemblant à Andromeda Black, cherchez sur DeviantArt) avec un sourire taquin, et des yeux bruns. Elle est assez sportive, elle est d'ailleurs Poursuiveuse dans son équipe de Quidditch.

Aenor est gentille, avec une grande tendance à la compassion et la protection. Elle adore son petit frère, Reg, qui restera toujours un bébé à protéger à ses yeux XD. Mais elle ne le materne pas, elle a ses propres ambitions. Elle aime beaucoup lire et dessiner. Elle passe aussi des heures à discuter avec Naomi, sa meilleure amie, de trucs zarbi comme le fait que les oignons font peut-être pleurer parce que jadis ils dominaient le monde et que les couper nous rappellent des souvenirs horribles x)

Sinon, je l'ai déjà dit dans le Bonus Spécial de _Bravoure et bêtise_ mais ça ne fait pas mal de le rappeler : Aenor descend des Black, par sa mère (Evangelina Fawley-Black), et son père est un Castle (Richard Castle !) qui a décidé de jouer les aventuriers et s'est installé en Grande-Bretagne alors que les Castle ont leurs affaires en Europe. Richard veut que Reg fasse un mariage fructueux pour hisser sa famille dans les hautes sphères, et Aenor, il s'en moque tant qu'elle n'épouse pas un pouilleux. Aenor n'en a pas l'intention, merci bien, mais elle n'a pas l'intention _non plus_ de laisser sa vie être définie par le mariage. Elle veut éventuellement faire des études de droit, devenir riche, et buller au soleil deux mois par an. Cool x)

.

La semaine prochaine, votez entre les Serpentards de l'année de l'Ankou ! Mis à part l'Ankou et Al', bien sûr x)

- Lucy Zabini  
>- Gareth Flint<br>- Owen Pritchard  
>- Jonathan Carter<br>- Flora Davies  
>- Melinda Parkinson<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note de l'auteur :** L'idée des différentes espèces de sphinx et de griffons m'a été donné par **A. Doctor,** créateur/créatrice d'un OC qui apparait dans cette fic depuis le tome 2 (devinerez-vous lequel ?) x) Merci beaucoup !

Le titre fait allusion à tous les jeux de Poudlard. Les farces des Rôdeurs. Le Quidditch. Les jeux plus conventionnels comme les échecs. Les rivalités entre les bandes… Parce que, dans ce chapitre, tous ces jeux sont mentionnés. Faut bien se distraire chez les sorciers !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Jeux de gosses**

.

– … Et c'est pour ça que les sphinx grecs sont considérés comme étant les plus aptes à travailler avec les humains, expliquait Hagrid. Dans les pays méditerranéens, ils sont un peu comme les Gobelins en Europe, vous voyez ?

Les mois de janvier, février et mars seraient consacré à la découverte des Opinicus, c'est à dire l'immense famille des hippogriffes, des griffons, des Garuda et de leurs lointains cousins, les sphinx. C'était surtout théorique, mais Hagrid avait des maquettes, des images qui décomposaient le mouvement des animaux en vol, et plusieurs légendes à leur faire étudier. Durant les dix dernières années, et sur les conseils de plusieurs personnes –Luna Londubat (anciennement Lovegood, et naturaliste), Olympe Maxime (directrice de Beauxbâtons), éventuellement Hermione Weasley, et sans doute d'autres–, ses méthodes d'enseignements étaient passées de "_maladroites, désordonnées et intéressantes/dangereuses_" à "_organisées, surprenantes et intéressantes/dangereuses_". Enfin, pour le moment, il n'y avait pas eu trop de danger, mais l'année n'était pas finie.

– Les sphinx sont les plus intelligents des Opinicus, ils sont même aussi malins que les humains ! Comme les centaures, ou les vampires… Mais moins barbares et butés, hein !

Ouais, pour l'objectivité professorale, on repasserait.

– Les sphinx sont passionnés par la réflexion et l'exercice mental. Ils détestent se battre, s'engager à accomplir une action… Ce sont des penseurs, et, euh, un peu des grattes papiers. Dès qu'il y a un peu d'agitation, ils fuient comme une volée de moineaux. Lors de la dernière guerre, il n'y en a pas eu un seul pour s'engager dans le combat, pas un seul !

– Pourquoi il est obligé de toujours tout ramener à la guerre ? marmonna l'Ankou.

– Passe-boi un bouchoir, se contenta de dire Al' en reniflant.

La classe de Soins au Créatures Magiques, quand elle n'était pas dispensée en plein air, avait lieu dans un bâtiment non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, et qui avait dû être une écurie. Les murs de pierres et les toits d'ardoise étaient solides et protégeaient bien de la pluie et du vent, mais il faisait toujours froid. A partir d'Octobre jusqu'à Mai, deux grands feux étaient allumés dans des cheminées rudimentaires, une au fond et une à l'avant de la salle, mais en hiver, tout le monde gardait son écharpe.

Mais ça n'avait pas empêché pas Al' de chopper son rhume annuel. Du coup, il avait son écharpe aux couleurs russes, un pull en laine beige tricoté par sa grand-mère, et en-dessus, un pull de tissu fin et chaud et sans doute très cher que Scorpius lui avait prêté (enfin, qu'il l'avait obligé à enfiler). Parfois l'Ankou couvait un peu trop son ami. Pas qu'Al' ne songerait à s'en plaindre. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, d'entendre Scorpius le tancer sur son imprudence, et de se chamailler avec lui dans le dortoir pour enfiler ou ne pas enfiler un pull outrageusement doux et luxueux.

Une cloche, flottant magiquement au-dessus du bureau, se mit soudain à sonner, faisant sursauter toute la classe et signalant la fin du cours.

– C'est l'heure ! s'exclamait Hagrid en se tournant vers le tableau noir et en attrapant une craie. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous allez me faire trente centimètres de parchemin sur les sphinx, et n'hésitez pas à aller à la bibliothèque. C'est tout !

Les troisièmes années se ruèrent vers la sortie, pêle-mêle. Les cours théoriques, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi ennuyeux qu'ils auraient pu l'être avec quelqu'un comme Hagrid, étaient quand même infiniment moins intéressants que les cours pratiques.

– Dernier cours de la semaine ! s'exclama Gareth en levant les bras au ciel avec enthousiasme. Enfin libres !

– Sauf ceux qui ont karaté, sourit Devon d'un air moqueur.

Devon et Alan étaient trop passionnés de Quidditch pour s'intéresser à un autre sport, et se moquaient parfois des élèves qui avaient choisis de consacrer leur samedi après-midi à de longues heures sur les tatamis de la classe d'Inari-sensei. Naima, Al' et Scorpius lui lancèrent un même regard méprisant, et l'Ankou renifla, hautain :

– Ceux qui font karaté peuvent te casser les deux jambes en trois minutes chrono et sans baguette, alors méfie-toi quand même un peu…

Bon, c'était peut-être faux pour Naima et Al' –ou Al', du moins, Naima étant une grande adepte de la baston sauvage–, mais Scorpius passait toujours un certain temps à apprendre l'art du combat durant les vacances. Entre sa mère, son parrain, tante Astrid, Valerian l'Auror… Il y avait de sacrés combattants dans le cercle familial.

Et pour cet été, il avait extorqué de ses parents l'autorisation de participer à un stage de boxe pour Moldus. De la boxe ! Un vrai sport de Gryffondor : taper et se prendre des coups ! Sa mère avait été enthousiasmée, et Draco avait quasiment dû la menacer pour qu'elle ne s'inscrive pas aussi.

Famille de tarés.

– Vous allez encourager qui pour le prochain match ? demanda Naima.

Le prochain match en question opposait Gryffondor et Serdaigle, et les lions partaient favoris. Scorpius hésita, pensif, puis haussa les épaules :

– Les deux camps, mais je me réserve le droit de huer James s'il attrape le Vif.

– Bon compromis, sourit Al'. Je ferais pareil.

– Ça me paraît acceptable, approuva Gareth. On mange à quelle table ce soir ?

Étant donné que la table des Poufsouffles était la plus vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut là qu'ils échouèrent, vite rejoint par le reste des Rôdeurs, ainsi que le « Club », un vaste réseau d'élèves de toutes les années et de toutes les Maisons que Lucy avait –Merlin savait comment– rassemblé. Aenor Castle et son amie Naomi, par exemple, en faisaient partie, et s'assirent en face d'Albus et Scorpius.

– On sort de Runes, lança Aenor. Est-ce que Mocking vous donne des phrases totalement débiles à traduire à vous aussi ?

Cette fille était vraiment jolie. Et sympa. Et souriante. Et elle aimait visiblement passer du temps avec eux. Wow. L'Ankou sentit avec horreur la partie totalement hormonale de son cerveau se mettre à déballer à toute allure un scénario dans lequel il emmenait Aenor dans une salle vide pour étudier les Runes et– OH PAR MERLIN VITE PENSER A AUTRE CHOSE–

– O-Oui, dit Al' après s'être éclaircit la gorge. On a eu toute une histoire de loir aventurier et de croque-mitaine dépressif en été, aujourd'hui. Et vous ?

– Oh, nous on a eu le conte du père Noël et un esprit de l'hiver invisible, fit Naomi en roulant des yeux.

– C'était plutôt dur, soupira Aenor. Je ne suis pas très douée en Runes. Je préfère l'Arithmancie.

– C'est curieux, remarqua Al'. Ton frère, c'est l'inverse. Pas vrai, l'Ankou ?

Scorpius, toujours sous le choc de découvrir qu'il avait des hormones et qu'il venait de fantasmer à propos d'Aenor Castle, hocha vaguement la tête, puis songea qu'il fallait dire quelque chose et déclara d'un ton un peu hésitant :

– Je préfère les Runes, moi aussi.

– Ça doit être de famille, le taquina Aenor. Mocking n'arrête pas de nous vanter ta sœur.

– Sans blague, marmonna Scorpius.

Chez les enfants Malefoy, chacun avait sa spécialité. Demetria avait les Runes, Scorpius la Magie Rouge, Hyperion la magie de l'esprit, et Dylan son esprit scientifique. Malheureusement, Demetria et Dylan étaient les seuls à pouvoir frimer avec leurs dons.

– Ah, vous êtes là !

L'Ankou sursauta presque lorsque Reg, suivi par Carrie –elle le suivait partout depuis quelques semaines– s'assit à côté de lui. Le Gryffondor adressa un large sourire à sa sœur, mais ce fut vers Scorpius qu'il se tourna en premier :

– Tu as fini tes exercices de Runes ?

– On les a eus aujourd'hui ! protesta le blond.

– Oh, allez, tu as bien une idée de la traduction de cette fable, non ?

– Ça parle de deux canards et de ciel étoilé…

– Une romance entre deux canards ? sourcilla Al'.

C'était bien le genre de Mocking, mais Scorpius fronça les sourcils, l'air grave :

– Euh, non. Je crois qu'elle a envoyé les deux bestioles dans l'espace.

– … Cette prof est _cinglée_, souffla Naima hilare. Je suis tellement contente de ne pas avoir pris cette option !

– Tu as tort, fit très sérieusement Al'. Parfois, on s'amuse.

– Quand elle ne nous harcèle pas sexuellement, glissa Marcus qui écoutait tout depuis quelques minutes. Hey, on fait quoi ce week-end ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Albus et Scorpius, et les Rôdeurs échangèrent un regard complice. Ça avait du bon d'avoir une réputation. L'Ankou se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

– Des idées ?

Al' fronça le nez, et proposa :

– Un concours de tags ?

– On pourrait pas avoir des explosions ? plaida Scorpius.

– Des explosions, répéta pensivement Albus. Un déclenchement en chaîne ? Ou bien…

– Une chasse au trésor ? suggéra son ami avec un sourire rusé.

– Une chasse au trésor avec des explosions, résuma Al' avec un ricanement. Oui, ça pourrait le faire… Tu as du matos ?

– Évidemment.

– Alors c'est réglé.

Et les deux Rôdeurs retournèrent à leur repas, sous les regards vaguement sidérés et complètement amusés de leur petit public. Naima se pencha vers eux, et demanda innocemment :

– Vous aurez besoin d'un coup de main ?

– Oui, admit l'Ankou. Ça va être gros. Trèèèès gros, meême.

– J'en suis !

**oOoOoOo**

**Note punaisée sur tous les tableaux d'affichages du château dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche :**

_Chers camarades,_

_Ce dimanche est consacré à la Chasse aux Couleurs, un exercice ludique testant votre rapidité de réflexion, votre culture générale, votre esprit d'analyse, votre intelligence (et votre sens de l'humour, parce qu'on n'est pas Laughlin non plus)._

_Pour chaque projection de couleur reçue : perte de __**5**__ points._

_Pour chaque explosion gelée (formule : Frigeo) : gain de __**10**__ points._

_Premier indice : Dame d'Italie aimant les bons vins et le soleil, troisième étage._

_Amusez-vous. Gagnez. Perdez. L'important c'est que vous vous souveniez de cette journée… Longue vie aux fauteurs de troubles !_

_Les ninjas._

**oOoOoOo**

– Mais c'est QUOI CE JEU DE TARÉS ?! rugit Gareth, moitié furieux moitié mort de rire.

Il était recouvert de projections de peinture bleue, verte et orange. Il faisait équipe avec Jo, Chiara et Owen, et jusqu'ici, ils avaient gelés deux bombes seulement.

La « Chasse aux Couleurs » était plus ou moins une chasse au trésor. Les indices indiquaient des lieux où trouver des bombes. Le premier, à la portée de tout le monde, les avait menés au tableau de Lady Borgio, initiatrice des relations entre l'Angleterre et l'Italie sorcière. Là, trois pots de peintures attendaient, chacun avec une bombe dedans, et chacun portant un indice écrit dessus. Et chaque indice menait à un autre endroit, où se trouvaient d'autres

Les sorts de Gel jeté sur une bombe arrêtait son compte à rebours pendant une dizaine de secondes, guère plus. Assez pour prendre note de l'indice et fuir, mais trop peu pour qu'un grand nombre de gens puissent faire de même. Et une fois que le pot avait explosé, l'indice était perdu.

D'autant plus que, parfois, le pot explosait sans aucune raison apparente, avant la fin du compte à rebours. Certains étaient sensibles au toucher. D'autre pétaient dès que quelqu'un portant le blason de Gryffondor (ou autre : les pots roses avaient tendance à sauter à l'apparition d'un blaireau, et les couleurs chaudes supportaient visiblement mal la vue des Serdaigles ou des Serpentards) apparaissait. D'autre encore explosaient lorsqu'un bruit fort et soudain retentissait.

C'était. N'importe. Quoi.

Gareth n'avait aucune idée de comment les « ninjas » comptaient les points : peut-être qu'ils avaient des guetteurs dans des cachettes en face de chaque bombe ? En tout cas, leur jeu avait un succès fou : l'école était pleine d'élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens, exultant et couverts de tâches de couleurs. Rusard était à deux doigts de l'hystérie. Et Laughlin avait l'air d'avoir besoin de trouver un endroit privé pour hurler un moment.

Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.

– Je vais les tuer, marmonna Chiara en passant une main sur son uniforme souillé de vert. Je vais gagner ce foutu jeu et _ensuite_ je vais les tuer.

– Je suis totalement avec toi, marmonna Owen.

Peeves semblait s'être prit au jeu. Alors que ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il était plus ou moins calme, et se contentait de radoter en se baladant dans les couloirs, il était déchaîné aujourd'hui. Par un mystérieux moyen, il s'était procuré des bombes à eau, et en plus d'être colorés, la plupart des élèves étaient à présent trempés.

McGonagall allait hurler quand elle verrait que les « ninjas » avaient réveillé l'esprit frappeur… Ce qui expliquait sans doute que, depuis ce matin, ni Albus ni Scorpius n'étaient en vue.

Maugréant contre ces deux débiles et leurs idées de génie qui fichaient un bazar monstre dans cette école, la petite bande continua son chemin vers la prochaine bombe, tourna au coin d'un couloir… Et faillit percuter Faust. Le grand noir, suivit par James Potter et Camille Diregrey, plissa le nez avec hargne en les voyant :

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, les serpents ?

– On gagne le jeu, se contenta de dire Owen en essayant de le contourner.

Faust, probablement à cause de sa famille Né-Moldue, détestait tous les Sang-Purs, et à chaque fois qu'il en croisait un –si possible plus petit que lui– il ne résistait pas à son antipathie maladive. Il repoussa Owen, manquant de le faire trébucher. Il y eut des grimaces, des froncements de sourcils, et toutes les mains cherchèrent leurs baguettes…

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ils s'immobilisèrent, puis pivotèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Améthyste Rosalius, avec ses cheveux bruns striés de mèches violettes et brillantes, et Olivia Londubat, avec ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de grappes de myrtilles et son collier de perles de verre irrégulières et colorées, les rejoignaient à grands pas. En voyant approcher deux sixièmes années, les belligérants se hâtèrent de prendre un air innocent :

– Rien du tout, déclara Jo.

Amy plissa les yeux, méfiante :

– Sûrs ?

– Carrément sûrs, firent les garçons de Serpentard d'une même voix.

– N'importe quoi, fit Chiara outragée. Faust a attaqué Owen !

– Tu mens, sale teigne ! cracha ledit Faust.

– C'est toi le menteur, résidu de fausse couche !

– Tu me cherches, pauvre abrutie ?

– Nan, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ou il a fallu qu'on te l'explique, pauvre débile ?!

Le grand noir et la petite brune, hérissés comme deux chats sauvages, étaient prêts à se bondir dessus, lorsque soudain, James bondit entre eux, attrapant son meilleur ami par les épaules :

– On se calme !

– Ouais, compte là-dessus, gronda Chiara.

– Vous êtes obligés de vous agresser toutes les deux minutes ? se plaignit Camille. J'aurais dû aller avec Juliette !

Juliette Misty, son amie, n'adressait plus la parole à James et Faust depuis que ces deux derniers avaient manqués de la faire tuer par leur bêtise dans la Forêt Interdite. A son évocation, les deux garçons se rembrunirent, et Amy leva les yeux au ciel :

– Allez, circulez.

Après un dernier échange de regards noirs et un geste grossier du bras de la part de Faust, les deux groupes se séparèrent, laissant les deux sixièmes années seules à l'intersection des couloirs. Olivia, dont la cravate bleue et bronze était nouée à l'envers, desserra un peu le nœud de ladite cravate en lâchant d'un ton absent :

– Combien de points ?

– James ? soupira Amy. Il en a dix : une bombe désamorcée, pas d'explosions. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui suis chargée de surveiller son équipe… Et toi ? Gareth et sa bande ?

– Ce n'est pas moi qui les surveille, sourit Olivia. Jo est un agent double, c'est lui le guetteur.

– Malin… Alors, qui tu surveilles ?

Olivia désigna les cinq personnes qui s'approchaient dans le couloir d'où étaient venus les Gryffondors. Le Quatuor, et Fred Weasley, tous mouchetés de peinture rose, verte et dorée, et plongés dans une discussion animée à propos du jeu.

– Quatre explosions, deux bombes gelées, chuchota Olivia tant que ses cibles étaient hors de portée d'oreille. Ça s'annule : zéro point.

Amy pouffa, puis se détourna :

– Allez, je retourne suivre l'autre débile et ses copains. Bonne chance !

Olivia sourit, et, se dissimulant dans l'ombre, attendit que la petite bande passe devant elle. Elle ignorait combien de personne –et qui– collaboraient avec les Rôdeurs, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée. Ils avaient coordonné tout ça entre le vendredi soir et le dimanche matin. S'étaient procurés la peinture, avaient créé les explosifs, avaient écrit les indices, réfléchit à la disposition des pots…

– … Et par les poils de couilles de Merlin, c'est quoi cette peinture à la crotte de Scroutt ? pestait Cyrius. On dirait de la morve tellement ça colle !

– C'est pour éviter qu'on l'enlève avec un sort, fit Gaby avec sagesse.

– Mais quel est l'intérêt du jeu si on ne peut pas tricher ?

– … Tu me désespères.

Fred gloussa, puis secoua la tête, amusé :

– Pourquoi je ne traîne pas plus avec vous déjà ?

– Parce que j'ai mis du poil à gratter dans ton pyjama en première année, lui rappela innocemment Cameron.

– Ah oui, ça… Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait en représailles déjà ?

– Toi rien, mais James a mis de la bouse dans mes pantoufles, maugréa Gaby.

Fred esquissa un sourire attendri à ce souvenir. Cyrius, lui, leva les yeux au ciel :

– Pitié, ne devenez pas amis. La place de l'enfoiré est déjà prise ici. Hey, où est-ce que les Rôdeurs se sont procuré cette fichue peinture ?

– Aucune idée, ça vient pas de chez moi, se défendit Fred.

– De chez moi non plus, fit Oscar en plissant le front.

– Ni de moi, ajouta Cameron pour faire bonne mesure. Mais je mise sur une fabrication artisanale, genre colle anti-sort, colorant, peinture, et peut-être de la mayo.

– De la… ?

– Fais confiance à l'œil de l'expert… HEY L'ANKOU SI TU M'ENTENDS C'EST UNE HONTE DE GASPILLER DE LA BOUFFE !

– Mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ! bredouilla Gaby après un sursaut de frayeur.

– Hey, je mets les chances de mon côté.

– … Pourquoi je suis ami avec toi déjà ?

– Parce que je suis cool.

– Tu es bruyant.

– Non, je suis cool. Genre méga-cool de la mort qui tue, le playboy qui fait tomber les filles, le génie qui fait s'évanouir les profs, le mec qui même dans la tombe provoquera des soupirs d'extases !

Oscar haussa un sourcil poliment incrédule pendant que Fred se tordait de rire :

– Tu veux dire que tu es chiant.

– Carrément chiant, approuva Gaby.

– C'est clair, approuva Cyrius. Une personne du genre chiante jusqu'à l'os, c'est génétique. Et tellement bruyante que même enterrée, elle trouverait le moyen de ressusciter pour s'amuser à jouer du xylophone sur sa cage thoracique avec ses radius pour baguettes !

Cameron gloussa puis, en guise démonstration, se mit à se taper sur la poitrine comme Tarzan en émettant des bruits gutturaux. Quand ils disparurent dans les escaliers, il passa aux cris de babouins, et il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que ses quatre compagnons se joignent à lui et que leurs cris de singes retentissent dans la moitié du château.

Bande de tarés.

Fredonnant doucement une chanson de rap sur un air de Chopin, Olivia les suivit, balançant sa tête au rythme des battements d'ailes des Nargoles.

…

– Il est quelle heure ? interrogea Al'.

Le jeune Potter avait de la peinture partout, comme s'il avait passé toute la journée à trimballer des pots de peinture. Ça valait mieux que Scorpius, qui lui était noir de suie et de poussière, et dont les manches étaient décolorées et tâchées par les potions : il avait passé vingt-quatre heures à créer des pétards.

– Encore dix secondes, fit Scorpius les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Neuf, huit, sept…

Albus tapota de sa baguette un faux Gallion posé sur le bureau. Chacun de leurs Guetteurs en avait un : leur stock avait été aimablement enchanté par Gregory Moran, Roland Rosalius et Rachel Phyllis. Scorpius acheva son décompte :

– Trois… Deux… Un… TOP !

Al' tapa une fois le Gallion, qui se mit à chauffer. Et un peu partout dans le château, toutes les bombes, gelées ou non, explosèrent simultanément. Reg, couvert de peinture jaune pâle de la tête au pied, et assis à côté de l'Ankou, roula des yeux :

– Vous allez vous faire tuer, vous la savez, ça ?

– Pas tant qu'on ne se fait pas prendre, chantonna l'Ankou. Lequel d'entre nous va manger pour prouver qu'on n'a rien à voir là-dedans ?

– J'y vais ! lança Al'. Je crève de faim.

Il quitta la salle de cours déserte qu'ils avaient élus comme QG temporaire, et peu après son départ, les guetteurs commencèrent à affluer. Olivia Londubat. Gregory Moran. Evannah Avilgaard. Rachel Phyllis. Améthyste Rosalius. Roland Rosalius. Abigail Robins, et Demetria Malefoy. Naima Jones. Ombeline Duchemin. Gavroche Duchemin. Jonathan Carter. Et des tas d'autres…

Albus revint, et ce fut Reg qui alla manger. Puis l'Ankou. Et à la fin de la pause repas, ils avaient les scores de tous les élèves qui avaient sacrifié leur dimanche à la Chasse aux Couleurs.

– Et on se demande pourquoi les gens nous prennent pour des dieux ! fit Al' d'un ton blasé.

– Oui, approuva Scorpius. C'est ennuyeux d'être sans cesse sous-estimé.

Reg pouffa, puis les trois complices se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers la Grande Salle, bras-dessus bras-dessous, un identique air ravi sur le visage.

– Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on offre aux gagnants ? fit pensivement Reg.

– Euh, j'aurais bien dit « une fête dans sa salle commune », tenta Al'. Mais vu qu'ils sont tous d'une Maison différente…

– On pourrait leur offrir un vœu, songea l'Ankou. Tu sais, comme dans le conte russe de…

– Je connais pas les contes russes.

– Inculte. Bref, tu réussis l'épreuve, le génie t'accorde un vœu.

– Et nous sommes les génies.

– Yep.

– C'est trop cool ! Tope-là !

**oOoOoOo**

**Note punaisée sur tous les tableaux d'affichages du château :**

_Chers camarades,_

_Félicitations à LEAH, LAETITIA, LIVIO, LYSANDRE et ROXANNE, équipe victorieuse de la Chasse ! Aucune explosion, et sept bombes gelées ! Prenez-en de la graine, bande de nazes primitifs !_

_Les gagnants de la Chasse au Couleur sont invités à collecter leur prix en envoyant un vœu commun, un seul, quel qu'il soit, par chouette, au destinataire suivant : __le Tigre._

_Amicalement, _

_Les ninjas._

**oOoOoOo**

– Debout… Réveille-toi…

A côté d'Owen et le regardant secouer doucement Scorpius endormi, Flora Davies émit un gloussement amusé :

– Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, l'Ankou est un homme, un vrai, viril et fort, l'homme par excelle—

– Grmrgn… 'core cinq minutes Maman…

Il y eut un silence tandis que Scorpius, sans se réveiller, enfouillait béatement son visage contre son oreiller en bavant légèrement, sous le regard consterné de Flora et celui, narquois, d'Owen Pritchard.

– … Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur la virilité ?

– Frappe-moi cet abruti.

Owen obéit obligeamment, manquant d'assommer l'Ankou pour la peine, et le jeune Malefoy bondit en position assise, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et le regard noir :

– Aïe ! Quel est le débile qui a fait ça ?!

– Tu as une chouette, feignasse ! balança Owen en lui montrant le volatile qui était perché sur une commode.

Ils étaient le week-end suivant la Chasse aux Couleurs, le samedi plus précisément, et Scorpius pesta parce que sa grasse matinée était fichue. En plus, suite au match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, il avait perdu trois Gallions contre Reg en pariant sur les aigles, alors que James avait permit aux lions une victoire de justesse.

Semaine pourrie.

– S'ki's'passe ? marmonna Al' en émergeant à son tour du sommeil.

Scorpius était en train de décrocher la lettre de la patte de la chouette, et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire quand il vit le nom du destinataire. _Le Tigre_. Sans un mot, il la montra à Al', dont le visage s'illumina :

– Eh ben, pas trop tôt !

Il quitta son lit et grimpa dans celui de Scorpius pour lire la missive. Voyant le regard curieux d'Owen et Flora, l'Ankou agita sa baguette, refermant les rideaux du baldaquin, et Albus lança également un sort de silence. Les Serpentards n'avaient aucun doute sur l'identité des ninjas, mais le vœu des Condor était personnel…

– Pourquoi « le Tigre », au fait ? demanda Al' tandis que son ami décachetait la lettre.

– C'est un surnom.

– Tu as beaucoup de surnoms…

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire amusé :

– Sco', le Tigre, Chaton, l'Ankou, et je te passe les habituels "blondin", "blondinet" et autres adjectifs du même acabit. Ouais, ça fait beaucoup. Et toi ?

– Al', et… Tu vas rigoler, mais à une époque, mon père m'a appelé _Tigrou_.

– Sérieux ?

– Ouais, une histoire de maquillage sauvagement volé à ma mère. James était couvert de tâches comme un dalmatien. Et moi, je ressemblais à un tigre. Ou un zèbre. Enfin bref c'était un massacre. J'ai cru que mon père allait se pisser dessus tellement il riait….

– AH AH AH, je le comprends ! Tigrou !

– C'est ça, rigole ! Et toi alors ? _Chaton_, sérieusement ?

– J'étais mignon comme tout quand j'étais petit, se défendit Scorpius. Bien sûr c'était avant que ma famille se rende compte que j'étais au moins à 30% démoniaque.

– Bien sûr, ironisa Al'. Et pour les autres ?

– Quoi, les autres ?

– Le Tigre ?

L'Ankou esquissa un sourire nostalgique :

– Ah, ça… C'est Tante Astrid qui m'a appelé comme ça. Le meilleur hiver de ma vie, je devais avoir neuf ans, quelque chose comme ça… Rivka nous a emmené en pleine forêt, on s'est à moitié perdu, on a fait une cabane, on s'est goinfrés de bonbons et de biscuits… Je me suis battu avec Demy et Tante Astrid nous a séparés en nous traitant de bêtes sauvages. Elle était morte de rire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, perdus dans leurs pensés, puis Al' lâcha :

– Tu te rends compte qu'avant même de se rencontrer, on avait un animal-totem en commun ?

– Dieu existe, fit Scorpius d'un ton mystique.

Al' haussa un sourcil, et prit une voix geignarde :

– Je sais, il arrête pas de se plaindre comme quoi je ne le paie pas assez pour faire mon boulot !

Scorpius s'écroula de rire, et Al' ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre. Ils mirent un moment à se calmer, repartant dans leur fou-rire dès que le mot « Dieu » était prononcé. En tant que sorciers élevés par des sorciers, les deux Rôdeurs partageaient l'opinion des Sang-Purs à propos de la religion : c'était un truc hilarant et totalement dépourvu de sérieux.

_(C'était pour ça que les Sorciers Musulmans qui mettaient l'Égypte à genoux étaient regardés comme une bande de malades mentaux irrationnels et illogiques et totalement à côté de la plaque, un peu comme les Moldus regarderaient quelqu'un venu leur dire qu'il allait soumettre le pays au nom des licornes enchantées)._

Finalement, les deux amis se calmèrent, et Scorpius ouvrit la lettre des gagnants de leur Chasse. En silence, ils lurent la missive. Puis, avec un rictus machiavélique, l'Ankou replia la lettre, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

– Alors, Al', une idée pour réaliser ce vœu ?

– Le passage derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne pourrait faire l'affaire, dit lentement Albus.

Au cours de ces trois années à Poudlard, ils s'étaient échangé toutes leurs connaissances à propos des passages secrets. Et depuis cet été, Al' était désormais au courant pour le passage qui avait permit à son père, en troisième année, d'aller à Pré-au-Lard malgré son absence d'autorisation.

– Il y a aussi celui sous la tapisserie du premier étage…

– Avec le toboggan ? Oublie, c'est là qu'Owen est resté coincé en première année quand James a coincé l'entrée avec une armure.

– Va pour la sorcière alors.

– Va pour la sorcière, approuva Albus. Bon, on va petit-déjeuner ?

Scorpius hocha la tête et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, révélant Owen et Jo qui essayaient d'écouter, l'oreille collée contre les pans de tissus. Al' esquissa un sourire supérieur : ses sortilèges de silence étaient plutôt efficaces…

– Bien essayé, mais non !

Les deux Rôdeurs éclatèrent de rire devant l'air déconfit de leurs camarades de dortoirs, et se mirent à la recherche de leurs habits. Scorpius pliait plus ou moins ses affaires mais passait son temps à égarer ses chaussettes ou ses chaussures, qu'il balançait sans aucun soin dans la pièce quand il les ôtait. Quant à Albus, lui, ses fringues étaient semées aux quatre coins de son lit, comme les habits de n'importe quel adolescent un peu bordélique.

– Cette pièce est une vraie porcherie, fit remarquer Flora en fronçant le nez.

L'adolescente blonde était restée sur le pas de la porte, adossée au chambranle et l'air vaguement dédaigneux. Al' jeta un regard circulaire à leur dortoir, et grimaça : elle n'avait pas tort.

Leurs malles, ouvertes, dévoilaient tout un fatras de vêtement mal pliés. Les lits n'étaient pas faits. Au sol, sur les tapis de laine verte, traînaient des livres ouvertes, des feuilles froissées de brouillons de devoir, deux ou trois papiers de bonbons, un jeu d'échecs à moitié rangé…

– Qui a laissé traîné ça ? demanda l'Ankou en se penchant sur le jeu avec curiosité.

– Owen, dénonça aussitôt Jo.

– Eh ! protesta le coupable. Tu jouais avec moi !

– Mais c'est ton jeu.

– Mais _tu_ as perdu !

– Tu as triché !

– Non ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu joues comme un pied !

Flora gloussa, et Al' roula des yeux. Scorpius, lui, fit tourner un Cavalier dans sa main, l'air très intéressé par les pièces de bois lisse et doux :

– On pourrait faire une partie un de ces jours, Owen. Je suis sûr que je suis plus doué que Jo.

– Ça va pas être dur, marmonna le jeune Pritchard.

En représailles, il se prit un coup de coude entre les côtes, et grimaça de douleur. Al', lui, haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné :

– Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aux échecs.

– Je ne suis pas mauvais, se vanta l'Ankou. J'ai un jeu totalement illogique qui pousse mes adversaires à s'arracher les cheveux.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas, se moqua son ami.

– Et toi, tu joues ?

– Je sais jouer, mais ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas touché un plateau…

– Super, maintenant ils vont s'accaparer mon jeu, marmonna Owen en aparté.

– Quoi, tu refuserais de prêter ton jeu à un ami ? s'indigna l'Ankou.

– Non, mais…

– Alors c'est parfait, le coupa Scorpius avec satisfaction. Al', on joue aux échecs ce soir ?

– Avec plaisir, sourit son ami. Merci de ta bienveillante coopération, Owen.

– Bandes de Schtroumpfs, marmonna le Serpentard. Disparaissez de ma vue !

Avec un grand éclat de rire, les Rôdeurs obéirent et filèrent dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Restés seuls, Owen, Jo –toujours en pyjama– et Flora se regardèrent. Puis la jeune fille proposa :

– On va manger avant qu'ils ne débarquent dans la Grande Salle et ne mettent le souk ?

– Adopté.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de l'équipe gagnante du jeu au « Tigre » :**

_Chers ninjas,_

_Notre vœu est de nous introduire à Pré-au-Lard lord de la prochaine sortie. Passez sous le nez des profs et s'amuser illégalement dans le village, c'est une occasion unique !_

_Roxanne Sloper_

_Leah Condor_

_Lysandre Condor_

_Livio Condor_

_Leah Condor._

**oOoOoOo**

**Mot trouvé par les membres de l'équipe gagnante sous leurs oreillers le lendemain de la réception de la précédente lettre :**

_Vœu accepté._

_Rendez-vous le 14 Février, date de la prochaine sortie, à 8h devant la tapisserie de licornes au 3__ème__ étage. Secret absolu._

_Les ninjas._

**oOoOoOo**

Fin janvier. Il faisait gris et moche, et les devoirs de Métamorphose et de Runes étaient terriblement difficiles. Scorpius, qui faisait également ceux d'Arithmancie, râlait continuellement contre les profs tyranniques qui semblaient persuadés que leurs élèves n'avaient pas de vie hors des salles de classe.

Aenor lui avait proposé de l'aider avec ses Runes. Elle avait des connaissances plus avancées, mais l'Ankou en avait une compréhension plus spontanée. Du coup, il n'était pas rare de les voir tous les deux ensemble à la bibliothèque.

Pas trop souvent, néanmoins. Scorpius n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas avoir remarqué les regards méfiants de Reg et les sourcils froncés d'Al'. Il ne voulait pas les écarter. Et Aenor passerait toujours après Albus, de toute façon.

Tout le monde passait après Al' de toute façon.

– Je meuuurs de faim ! s'exclama Al'.

Lui, Scorpius, et Lucy, venaient de quitter la bibliothèque pour aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient pas travaillé autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu, mais en tout cas, l'Ankou leur avait appris à faire des origamis et ils s'étaient éclatés. Et pour parfaire la soirée, Owen allait leur prêter son jeu d'échec, comme tous les jeudis, et Scorpius allait écrabouiller tous ses adversaires avant de laisser Albus gagner, comme à chaque jeu. Une très bonne soirée en perspective, en somme.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent James Potter.

Il était suivi par Tom Bluesky –le cousin de Matthew–, Fred Weasley et Faust Griggs. Immédiatement, les deux camps s'immobilisèrent, se dévisageant dans un silence tendu. Et évidemment, évidemment, Faust renifla avec dédain et lança avec un regard mauvais :

– Regardez qui voilà…

– Faust, fit Tom d'un ton de reproche.

– Quoi ?

– On ne peut pas juste continuer notre chemin ?

– J'aimerai beaucoup mais ils me bloquent la route, lâcha le grand noir en fusillant les trois Serpentards du regard.

– Tu nous gênes, tu veux dire, riposta Al'.

Tom marmonna quelque chose sur un ton exaspéré et se décala insensiblement, cherchant une position de neutralité. Scorpius entendit vaguement Lucy grincer le mot « lâche » entre ses dents, mais n'y prêta pas attention, très concentré sur le fait de prendre son air le plus dédaigneux possible pour hausser un sourcil en direction de Faust :

– Je suis d'accord avec Al', pourquoi tu ne bougerais pas ta carcasse pour qu'on puisse s'ôter le plus vite possible du spectacle de ton horrible trogne ?

– Non, vous, vous bougez, bande de nains !

– J'aimerai pouvoir t'enregistrer, naze primitif, renifla moqueusement l'Ankou en croisant les bras. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes quatre de front, et que si on est encore là, c'est de votre faute ?

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel les Gryffondors semblèrent réaliser que Scorpius disait vrai, et qu'ils s'étaient instinctivement déployés de manière à bloquer le passage, prêts au combat, alors que les Serpentards n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre.

– Ce n'est pas la question, se rebiffa James Potter.

– Oh pitié ne soit pas stupide James, soupira Al'.

– Reste en dehors de ça Al'.

– Ben, étant donné que ton bouledogue va me sauter à la gorge, ça me semble plutôt difficile. Tu pourrais retenir ton animal sauvage ?

Faust se ramassa sur lui-même comme s'il allait bondir, clairement insulté, et gronda :

– De quoi tu m'as traité, sale serpent ?

– Oh, sois gentil Faust, grogna Al' en roulant des yeux. Va jouer à colin-maillard au bord du toit et meurs en silence.

– Vous avez fini ? coupa Fred en sortant sa baguette d'un air vaguement intéressé.

Du coup tout le monde sortit son arme aussi, d'un coup. Plutôt impressionnant. Il y eu un court silence où tout le monde se jaugea. Fred haussa les sourcils, clairement moqueur :

– Bon. On passe notre chemin ou on s'attaque ?

– On passe, dit aussitôt Tom en amorçant un mouvement.

– Crevez, charognes ! rugit Faust en même temps. _Expulso_ !

– Je ne suis même pas surpris, soupira Scorpius alors que le sort s'écrasait sur le bouclier élevé par Albus. _Tarentallegra_ !

Il ne visa pas Faust mais James, qui avait ouvert la bouche et visait visiblement Lucy. Ensuite, les sorts se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, et l'Ankou chargea le grand noir avec une satisfaction malsaine. Ce bâtard allait en avoir pour son argent !

– _Furonculus _! cria le vert et argent.

– Raté, abruti ! _Lashlabask !_

– Arg ! _Expelliarmus ! Bloclang !_

– _Dentesaugmento !_

– _Cracbadaboum !_

C'était l'incantation la plus stupide du répertoire de l'Ankou, mais en voyant toutes les coutures des vêtements de Faust –pantalon, manteau, chemise, par Merlin même son caleçon– lâcher, il bénit silencieusement l'inventeur de ce maléfice.

– Ah ah ah ! se bidonna Al'. FAUST A POIL !

James profita de cet instant de distraction pour pointer sa baguette sur son frère, et hurler :

– _Expelliarmus_ !

Al' laissa gentiment partir sa baguette puis, alors que James tendait adroitement la main pour la récupérer, il sauta sur son frère et lui colla un pain.

– DU SANG, DU SANG ! scandait Lucy en échangeant de féroces tirs de sorts rouges et oranges avec Fred Weasley.

– AL' ESPÈCE DE…

– _Rictumsempra_ !

– A L'ATTAQUE ! beugla Faust totalement nu en balançant un heaume d'armure à la tête de Scorpius.

Qui se baissa et évita, et ce fut Tom, qui essayait subrepticement de s'enfuir, qui se prit le heaume en plein dans le ventre, et s'écroula avec un couinement douloureux.

– Oh, merde, désolé vieux. MORT AUX SERPENTARDS !

– VA CHIER, LION DE MES DEUX !

– _Expelliarmus_ !

– _Protego _! _Incendio_ !

– PUTAIN ZABINI ESPÈCE DE PYROMANE !

– Alors Potter, t'as le feu au derrière !

– _Expulso_ ! cria Al' tandis que James se roulait par terre pour étouffer les flammes.

– Eh !_ Protego_ !

– _Mucus Ad Nauseam_ ! jeta Scorpius avant de voir avec satisfaction le nez de Fred se mettre à couler comme un robinet vert et gluant.

– _Pinkitus_ !

– Aaaah PUNAISE JE SUIS ROSE !

– _Expelliarmus_ !

– _Protego_ ! Allez, un peu d'originalité quand même !

– EH MALEFOY ! Tu sais comment on noie une blonde !

– _Décolorum_ ! Ah, j'en sais rien, mais maintenant que tu es blond Griggs, tu vas pouvoir me le dire !

– MES CHEVEUX !

– SERPENTARD AU POUVOIR !

– Ouais !

– MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! rugit soudain la voix bien connue de la Sous-Directrice.

Tout le monde se figea, c'est-à-dire : Faust à poil (et blond) en train de jeter des sorts à Lucy et Scorpius, Lucy en train de faire un bras d'honneur à Faust et sa baguette pointée sur Fred, Fred en train de lancer un sort dans le dos d'Albus tout en se penchant bizarrement pour éviter le maléfice de Lucy et en tenant une main devant son nez qui coulait, Albus entièrement rose en en trait de se battre contre James, James avec le bas de sa cape roussie, et Scorpius totalement échevelé, un bras tendu pour frapper James Potter au visage et la baguette pointée vers Faust pour son prochain coup. Sans oublier Tom, toujours vautré par terre sous le heaume d'armure qui avait eu raison de lui.

– RETENUE !

– … Merde on aurait dû mettre un guetteur…

– ET ÇA SERA LE DOUBLE POUR VOUS WEASLEY !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

><p>Et n'oubliez pas de voter !<p>

- Lucy Zabini  
>- Gareth Flint<br>- Owen Pritchard  
>- Jonathan Carter<br>- Flora Davies  
>- Melinda Parkinson<p> 


	9. St Valentin mouvementée

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Hey **Hiyoru** ! Mwahaha, ce chapitre était barré, pas vrai ? x) Bon, alors, sinon, oui Hagrid a entendu la voix de la raison, mais faut dire qu'après la guerre, on repartait de rien, les élèves étaient traumatisés, Hagrid lui-même pétait pas le feu, donc voilà, il s'est calmé. Et le calme est resté x) Quant à Aenor, oui, l'Ankou l'adore, mais c'est normal, tout le monde l'adore. Elle est discrète, souriante, mais elle a en même temps ce petit grain de folie et d'originalité qui attire les gens comme les Rôdeurs...

Coucou **Loupiotte54** ! Merci, et oui, c'était un gros pétage de câble ce chap', et je suis ravie de voir que t'as autant aimé x)

Merci **petitcoeurfragile** =D La suite est toujours un peu barrée (beaucoup même) mais je réussi enfin à retrouver le récit "sérieux" à la fin...

Hello **Agathe** x) Je me suis bien éclatée à faire la chasse aux trésor. J'ai d'excellents souvenirs de chasse au trésor, moi-même, quand j'étais petite, vers neuf ou dix ans... C'était génial, toute cette excitation, chercher, courir, trouver, se précipiter ! Enfin bref, tu n'es pa sla seule à rêver de rejoindre les Rôdeurs...

Merci **Aomine** =) Chapitre de barge, oui, mais je sais pas, quand je suis partie dans un délire je me mets à écrire et plus moyen de m'arrêter xD

Salut **AccioDragibus** ! J'adore ton pseudo (j'aime les Dragibus.. XD) ! Je m'éclate à écrire sur cette bande de tarés profond, tu peux pas imaginer. A la base le Parfum ne devait pas avoir de suite, et pourtant, une fois que j'ai tenté le coup, plus moyen de mettre le holà x) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu restera fan !

Merci **keloush** ! Bravo pour avoir tout lu d'un coup x) J'espère que les Rôdeurs vont continuer à retenir ton attention, après tout ils ont encore quatre ans à faire à Poudlard !

.

* * *

><p>Et le gagnant du concours est... Lucy Zabini !<p>

Lucy Zabini est la fille de Blaise Zabini et de Carmen Navajas. Ils se sont connus à Pendragon, la ville universitaire, et son vite sorti ensemble. Ils ont une union libre et vont cependant allégrement voir ailleurs.  
>Ils se sont mariés quand Carme est tombée enceinte, afin de donner la légitimité des Zabini à leur enfant. Néanmoins ils ont quand même un mariage libre et l'un comme l'autre a souvent des amants à côté. Ils ont quand même eut un autre enfant, Estéban, qui a actuellement quatre ans.<p>

Lucy a hérité de la beauté de ses parents. Elle est très jolie, noire de peau, les yeux sombres et en amande, le nez fin et les pommettes hautes. Elle a une silhouette fine, mais elle n'est pas très sportive car elle déteste tout ce qui salit et fait transpirer.  
>Lucy est futée, réfléchie, vive d'esprit et elle adore les jeux de stratégies. C'est une pure Serpentard : calculatrice, intelligente, qui anticipe et complote. Elle est également moqueuse, hautaine, et autoritaire, avec tout le monde. Un lien très fort l'unis avec ses amis d'enfances, comme Scorpius, le Quatuor... Elle a une forte tendance à être agressive quand on essaie de lui marcher sur les pieds, mais elle n'est pas méchante.<p>

.

Prochain sondage, on va innover un peu. Vous allez voter entre les équipes de Quidditch des différentes Maisons de Poudlard ! Il est temps qu'on en sache plus sur eux x)

- Equipe de Quidditch de Serpentard  
>- Equipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle<br>- Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor  
>- Equipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur 1 :<strong> le _Sherlock_ que Scorpius mentionne est un épisode de la génialissime série _Sherlock_, avec Benedict Cumberbatch, que je vous recommande vivement (la série, pas l'acteur ! Quoique, je vous recommande vivement l'acteur aussi).

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Hum, vous ai-je déjà parlé en détail d'Aenor Castle ? Je l'aime beaucoup cette petite. Sympa. Tolérante. Pas exubérante comme l'Ankou, agressive comme Demy ou rusée comme Al'. Plutôt posée, amusée par les blagues mais n'y prêtant que rarement la main. Et jolie, très jolie, pour ne rien gâcher…

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Enfer et damnation. Ça va faire deux chapitres (depuis le milieu de _« Koriz »_ en fait) que j'essaie de reprendre le récit "sérieux" avec les Réfractaires et tout. Mais rien à faire, mes mains ne m'obéissent plus. Déjà qu'elles ont écrit _« Jeux de gosses »_ sans mon accord (ce chapitre ne devait pas EXISTER !), maintenant ce chapitre aussi est bien parti lui aussi pour devenir un gros pétage de câble sans aucune évocation des adultes… /_Jesuisfaible_/

**Note de l'auteur 4 (oui, c'est la dernière) :** A la fin de ce chapitre se trouve une allusion à _**Raiu-chan**_, qui reconnaîtra l'allusion. Parce qu'elle a une case en moins, elle aussi x)

**Note de l'auteur 5, ajoutée à la fin de l'écriture de ce chapitre : **YES, je rattrape enfin le récit sérieux grâce aux dernières phrases ! Youpi !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**St Valentin mouvementée**

.

– Le pigeon, l'Ankou. Le pigeon.

– Oh, non, pas le pigeon.

– Pourquoi ? Numérologie : le chiffre quatre, l'équilibre, l'harmonie primaire. Symbolisme : oiseau, donc liberté, élégance, intellectuel. Et c'est un animal commun, donc on peut également ajouter l'humilité. C'est bien, le pigeon.

– Juste non, pas le pigeon.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'un pigeon c'est débile.

– J'aime les pigeons, moi.

– Oui mais c'est débile.

– Ne remet pas mon dogme en question.

– Tu as raison. Je respecte ton opinion…

– Merci.

– … Mais pas que tu l'énonces. Je vais devoir te tuer.

– Oh. Tu admets donc ne pas pouvoir vaincre intellectuellement le dogme du pigeon ?

– Quoi ? Pas du tout !

– Mais si. D'où cette menace de violence.

– Je le remets en question si je veux. Tu me fais rire avec ton pigeon. Sache, adoratrice stupide, que rien ne vaut le caribou d'Asie centrale.

– Hérésie ! Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ? Le caribou n'a même pas d'ailes !

– Mais il a des cornes. Critère esthétique non négligeable.

– L'Ankou.

– Oui.

– Merci de ne pas me laisser toute seule dans ma bêtise.

– De rien Aenor. C'est important de se sentir soutenue. On peut laisser tomber le pigeon maintenant ?

– Pauvre bête.

– T'inquiète, ça vole il paraît.

Al' leur lança un regard blasé par-dessus ses notes de Potions :

– Vous savez, un observateur extérieur aurait du mal à croire que vous parlez d'Arithmancie.

Et, toutes choses considérées, l'Ankou ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Mais était-ce sa faute si le professeur Mosby leur avait ordonné d'analyser un animal non-magique pour trouver toutes les données magiques qu'il était capable de fournir par sa simple évocation ? D'où le pigeon.

Et sérieusement, l'Ankou était en train de tomber amoureux.

Aenor n'était pas seulement jolie, bien coiffée (avec de très beaux cheveux mais ça n'était pas le sujet), à Serpentard (ce qui ne gâchait rien), sympa, et tolérante _(oui, car elle était tolérante en plus : sa meilleure amie Naomi était de Sang-Impur, et elle était aussi amie avec Demy et Abby, et également Juliette Misty, qui était peut-être une Sang-Pure mais qui était surtout de Gryffondor)_. Elle était aussi drôle, joyeuse, et capable de suivre l'Ankou Malefoy dans ses pérégrinations mentales sans queue ni tête. Et de faire une clef de bras à Anthony Danares : il l'avait vu faire. Après ça, l'italien lui avait fichu la paix pendant le reste de la journée.

Il voulait _épouser_ cette fille. Sérieusement. Il n'en trouverait jamais une autre aussi géniale.

– Alors, on se concentre cette fois. Pas de pigeon, d'accord. Un caribou ?

– Ça ou un tigre.

– Les carnivores sont beaucoup plus compliqués. Double dose de travail.

– Euh, disons le caribou alors.

– Ok, alors… Numérologie, six. Cornes, symbole d'importance de l'honneur, qu'il soit offensé ou magnifié. Herbivore : paix, immobilité. Ça vit en troupeau ?

– Oui.

– Alors loyauté, intégration, conformité. Poufsouffle quoi.

– Je commence à ma demander si cette réputation de Poufsouffle est mérité, songea Al' à voix haute. Est-ce qu'on connait un seul Poufsouffle conformiste ?

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent un instant, puis secouèrent la tête, et Aenor rectifia :

– Bon, pas un Poufsouffle alors. Continuons…

Et ils continuèrent à lister les caractéristiques du caribou et à chercher leur signification numérologique, symbolique, et même scientifique. Le but de l'exercice était de voir à quel point tout se connectait. Chaque élément été relié aux autres : depuis la longueur du nom latin du caribou au symbolisme de sa sonorité.

Finalement, Aenor et Scorpius posèrent un point final à leur travail et regardèrent le tas de donnés, l'esprit vide. Tout se connectait. Pas de vide. Pas d'impasse. L'Ankou aurait un O, aucun doute là-dessus.

– Aenor, épouse-moi.

Al' faillit en tomber de sa chaise. La jeune fille, elle, se contenta de sourire d'un air amusé :

– Je ne suis pas encore majeure, l'Ankou ! Un as des mathématiques comme toi devrait pourtant être au courant.

– Tu m'as eu, rit Scorpius. Enfin, bref, je te remercie à genoux, je ne m'en serai jamais sorti sans toi.

– Mais de rien, gloussa Aenor. J'aime l'Arithmancie. C'est l'une des seules matières stimulantes intellectuellement ici.

– Tu as aidé Reg aussi ? interrompit Al' en fronçant les sourcils. Il a plus de mal que l'Ankou. Et c'est ton frère.

Aenor haussa les épaules :

– Il travaille avec Dylan et ce type est un génie. Et puis, il ne m'a pas demandé d'aide, lui.

– Je le comprends, sourit le jeune Malefoy. Moi non plus, je n'irais pas demandé de l'aide à ma sœur.

Aenor rit, puis se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune, quasiment déserte en ce mercredi après-midi, et le regard de Scorpius suivit les ondulations de la lumière verte sur le cou et les cheveux soyeux de la jeune fille. La St Valentin était le surlendemain. Il faudrait faire sortir les Condor et Roxanne du château, mais bien sûr, il aurait aussi du temps pour lui, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait inviter Aenor…

– Bon, je file, lança la jeune fille en bouclant sa sacoche. J'ai rendez-vous avec Naomi à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de Potions. Tu sauras remettre tout ça au propre, l'Ankou ?

– Je ne suis pas un incapable, s'indigna Scorpius.

Elle s'esclaffa, et jeta son sac sur son épaule :

– Oh, je n'en doute pas. Allez, à plus tard peut-être !

– On regardera _Sherlock _ce soir, si ça te tente ! lança Scorpius alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la salle commune.

– Alors à ce soir !

La porte se referma derrière elle, et l'Ankou continua à sourire béatement comme un débile. Al' fit sa meilleure imitation du sourcil haussé façon Sang-Pur snob (sauf qu'il haussait les deux sourcils, lui) :

– Pitié, cesse d'être un tel flan.

Scorpius lui tira la langue, puis rassembla ses affaires et sorti un parchemin neuf pour mettre au propre tout son travail avec Aenor. Tirant la langue entre ses dents, il écrivit son nom, la date, le titre au centre et souligné, puis releva les yeux vers Albus :

– Tu aurais pu prendre mon devoir de Potions, tu sais.

Al' haussa les épaules :

– Bah, je te pique déjà la moitié de tes dissertations de Défense et de Sortilèges, et je ne te parle même pas des Runes ! Il faut bien que je me débrouille dans certains trucs. Et je veux comprendre par moi-même cette histoire de catalyseur d'âge pour la Potion de Vieillissement.

– La clef c'est la corne de Grapcorne, souffla l'Ankou sur un ton de confidence.

– Ouais, j'ai vu, je commence à piger comment ça s'assemble. Enfin bref, tu finis de recopier ton devoir et moi je fini d'écrire le mien, et ensuite on ira piquer son jeu d'échec à Owen.

– On est mercredi. Notre créneau horaire c'est le jeudi.

– Oh, aller. Je ferais mes yeux de chiot battu et il ne pourra pas me résister. Personne ne résiste à mes yeux de chiot battu.

L'Ankou haussa un sourcil sceptique :

– J'y résiste. Je fais les yeux de chiot mieux que toi.

– Ah ouais ?

– Ah ouais.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Al' ouvrit de grands yeux brillants, faisant légèrement trembler sa lèvre inférieur et prenant l'expression la plus triste et attendrissante possible. L'Ankou cligna des yeux, puis contrattaqua, prenant une bouille adorable de chaton battu lui aussi. Et ils se regardèrent comme ça, dans le blanc des yeux. Se regardèrent. Se regardèrent…

– Oh par Merlin, grogna une voix en arrière plan. Roulez-vous un patin ou retournez bosser, mais arrêter ça, tant de niaiserie me donne envie de vomir.

Les deux Rôdeurs sursautèrent et se recomposèrent rapidement une expression penaude. Rachel Phyllis, assise dans un confortable fauteuil devant la cheminée, émit un reniflement dédaigneux avant de se replonger dans son livre.

L'Ankou commença à recopier son introduction. Cependant, après quelques lignes, il releva le nez pour contempler Al' d'un air pensif :

– C'est donnant-donnant, en fait.

– Hum ?

– Les devoirs, expliqua le blond. Tu recopies pas mal de choses sur moi, mais je fais pareil. Je veux dire, regarde la Botanique. Je n'ai pas ouvert mon manuel en trois ans. Cette année, je ne l'ai même pas _acheté_ ! Et les Potions, on est de niveau égal, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es là pour me baby-sitter. La théorie je gère, mais en pratique, je nous aurais fait exploser six fois cette année si tu n'étais pas là.

– Je n'ai pas envie qu'un accident comme celui de la Potion de Ratatinage de première année se reproduise, sourit Albus.

– Oui, c'était assez moche, hein ?

– Tu parles.

– Enfin, bref, reprit l'Ankou. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il s'en rendit compte après coup, mais sa voix exprimait tellement de sincérité qu'il en fut embarrassé. Al', lui, se contenta de sourire, et de dire doucement :

– La réciproque est vraie aussi.

Et ça allait bien au-delà des devoirs. Que serai devenu Al' si, trois ans plus tôt, il n'y avait pas eu Scorpius Malefoy dans le Poudlard Express ? Si ce petit blond aux yeux pétillant de joie de vivre n'était pas entré dans son compartiment et qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté ? S'il ne lui avait pas donné le courage d'écouter le Choixpeau et d'aller à Serpentard ? S'il ne lui avait pas donné la force de supporter sa solitude ? S'il ne lui avait pas rendu le sourire, s'il ne l'avait pas réconforté et fait rire, s'il ne s'était pas tenu à ses côtés tandis qu'ils grandissaient ?

Al' était heureux ici. A Poudlard, à Serpentard. Différent de sa famille. Lui-même. Il était heureux, et il ne se leurrait pas : sans Scorpius, ça ne se serait pas du tout passé comme ça.

L'Ankou et lui se regardèrent avec affection puis, sans un mot, ils se remirent au travail.

Finalement, Scorpius n'irait pas à Pré-au-Lard avec Aenor. Il irait avec Al', comme la dernière fois. Comme toutes les prochaines fois, avec un peu de chance.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Aenor Castle à sa mère :**

_Mère,_

_Je suis ravie que Père se sois enfin rendu compte de mon existence. Je vous prie cependant de l'informer qu'il n'est pas dans mes intentions de me rapprocher d'un des fils Potter et encore moins de les séduire. J'ai quatorze ans, j'ai le droit d'avoir les amis de mon choix, et surtout de ne pas avoir de petit ami ou –pire– de fiancé._

_Et James Potter, en plus ! Pitié, non. Plutôt me crever les yeux._

_Et cessez de harceler Reg. Non, il n'invitera pas Demetria Malefoy à la St Valentin. Ni Elena Borgio (elle a dix-sept ans !), ni Stella Bailey ! Laissez-le respirer. Vous allez le dégoûter des filles si vous continuez à le presser comme ça._

_Respectueusement,_

_Votre fille, Aenor Castle._

**oOoOoOo**

Scorpius et Albus, en quittant leur salle commune le matin du 14 février, tombèrent sur Aenor et Reg en train de chuchoter furieusement dans le couloir :

– Tu leur as écrit quoi ? faisait Reg d'un ton horrifié.

– Eh, d'aller se faire voir ?

– Oh non…

– Quoi « oh non » ?

– Je t'adore mais les Rôdeurs ont vraiment une horrible influence sur toi !

– Eh, sur toi aussi je te ferais dire !

– En quoi notre influence est-elle mauvaise ? s'indigna Scorpius.

Reg et Aenor sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers les deux Rôdeurs d'un air coupable. Reg se passa une main sur la nuque, faisant passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air inconfortable :

– Vous poussez ma sœur à la Gryffondorisation, grommela-t-il.

– J'ai écrit à nos parents de nous laisser un peu tranquille, hier, avoua sa sœur. J'ai eu la réponse ce matin. Ma mère est quasiment hystérique, persuadée que j'ai une relation secrète honteuse, et que Reg est gay.

– Tu l'es ? fit l'Ankou avec curiosité.

Reg s'étrangla et vira directement au rouge cerise sans même passer par le stade tomate :

– Q-Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ?!

Al' émit un rire jaune, et Scorpius leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

– Relax, je posais juste la question… Aenor, si ce n'est pas indiscret, euh… Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit à tes parents pour les choquer à ce point ?

La Serpentard eut l'air gêné :

– Je ne leur écris jamais. Et encore moins pour leur dire de se mêler de leurs oignons.

– Mais pourquoi cette fois-là, alors ? fit Al' en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut au tour d'Aenor de rougir. Mais délicatement, elle. Seules ses joues passèrent au rose. Embarrassée, elle toussota, et désigna l'Ankou d'un geste vague de la main :

– A cause de toi. Tu as un rang encore plus élevé que mon père et ma mère réuni et… Tu fais ce que tu veux. Si mes parents m'entendaient disserter de caribou et de pigeon…

– Quoi ? couina Reg d'un air halluciné.

– … Ils m'enfermeraient à St Mangouste, acheva-t-elle. Toi, tu as le droit de rigoler, de faire à peu près ce que tu veux. Nous… Non. Dans sa dernière lettre, Mère me demander de me rapprocher discrètement d'un des Potter, préférablement James !

– Oh par Merlin, hoqueta Reg. Quelle horreur !

– Et tu les as envoyé paître ? vérifia Al' avec inquiétude.

– C'est ça.

Reg, Al' et Scorpius poussèrent un même soupir de soulagement. Puis l'Ankou s'ébroua :

– Merveilleux. On peut parler d'autre chose que de James ? J'aimerai garder de l'appétit pour le petit-déjeuner.

– D'accord, embraya tout de suite Al'. Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, non ? On pourrait se retrouver aux _Trois Balais_.

– Oui, bonne idée ! s'enthousiasme Scorpius.

Comme ça il pourrait quand même passer la St Valentin avec Aenor ! Excellente idée !

– On pourrait quitter le château ensemble, proposa Reg.

Al' et Scorpius échangèrent un bref regard, puis l'Ankou secoua la tête :

– Euh, non désolé, mais on a un truc à faire. Du genre interdit.

– Je ne veux rien savoir !

Aenor gloussa, et leur sourit :

– On peut au moins petit-déjeuner ensemble ?

Et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à la table des Serdaigles, aux côtés de Rose, Dylan, et la quasi-totalité du Club. Carrie faisait grise mine, désolée de ne pas pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais son visage s'éclaira quand, après avoir entendu parler de son problème, Marcus McDougal lui proposa d'imiter la signature de son tuteur pour qu'elle puisse aller au village l'année prochaine. Scorpius leva discrètement le pouce en direction du Poufsouffle. Lucy renifla d'un air amusé : l'Ankou devait vraiment arrêter de se prendre pour le chevalier sauveur de demoiselles en détresse, sinon il allait devoir être transféré à Gryffondor.

Peu avant huit heures, les Rôdeurs s'éclipsèrent. Et à l'heure dite, enveloppés dans de longues capes noires qui leur donnait des airs de Détraqueurs juvéniles (tout le paradoxe des soi-disant "ninjas" était de garder l'anonymat tout en laissant clairement deviner qu'il s'agissait des Rôdeurs), ils retrouvèrent les cinq gagnants du jeu au lieu-dit.

Dès qu'ils apparurent, Scorpius leva la main pour imposer le silence (et fut extrêmement gratifié d'entendre le halètement de stupeur des deuxièmes années à la vue de son accoutrement effrayant). Puis il pointa sa baguette sur eux, et déguisa sa voix :

– _Obscuro_ !

Un bandeau noir apparu sur les yeux des plus jeunes. Livio marmonna :

– J'espère que tu es sûr de ton coup, Lysandre…

– J'espère aussi, couina le Serpentard.

L'Ankou et Al' échangèrent un sourire machiavélique, puis Al', sans un mot, prit la main de Roxanne –qui sursauta– et la donna à Leah –qui sursauta aussi– avant de prendre l'autre main de Leah et de la donner à Livio, et ainsi de suite, pour que les cinq jeunes élèves se donnent la main. Puis Scorpius prit la main de Roxanne, qui menait la file, et la guida silencieusement dans le couloir.

Le troisième étage était vide à cette heure, et les Rôdeurs firent plusieurs détours pour perdre leurs captifs, avant de s'arrêter devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Albus, parlant le plus bas possible, murmura l'incantation en tapotant la statue de sa baguette, et le buste s'écarta, révélant un passage secret dans lequel les sept fugitifs se glissèrent les uns après les autres.

Le chemin fut long, et effectué dans un silence oppressant. Les deux Rôdeurs souriaient comme des déments, ravis de l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur leurs cadets effrayés. Ils étaient tellement ravis que, quand ils atteignirent la fin du passage, Albus se mangea le mur de plein fouet avec un juron étouffé. L'Ankou dut se plaquer les deux mains sur la bouche pour ne pas se mettre à ricaner.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Laetitia avec inquiétude.

– Je pense qu'un de nos guides vient de se casser la figure, sourit Roxanne.

Ni Al' ni Scorpius ne devaient parler, alors ils se contentèrent de la fusiller du regard –même si elle ne pouvait pas les voir–, avant qu'Al' ne soulèvent la trappe au-dessus d'eux. Un par un, les sept élèves se hissèrent dans l'ouverture, puis Scorpius refera le passage, le dissimula, tira de sa poche un papier plier en quatre qu'il glissa dans les mains de Lysandre, puis s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds avec Al' vers la sortie. Albus ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres, vérifia que la voie était libre… Et les deux Rôdeurs se hâtèrent de quitter la cave.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux, l'Ankou pointa sa baguette sur les cinq deuxièmes années toujours immobiles et désorientés, et murmura :

– _Finite_.

Les bandeaux disparurent, et le temps que les cinq enfants clignent des yeux, la porte de la cave s'était déjà refermée. Les "ninjas" avaient disparus. Seule restait le message entre les mains de Lysandre Condor…

Scorpius et Albus, eux, se mêlèrent innocemment à la foule des clients du magasin tout en ôtant leurs capes et en les rangeant dans leurs sacs (qu'ils portaient sous leurs manteaux depuis le début) en échangeant un sourire ravi :

– On devrait faire ça plus souvent, commenta l'Ankou.

– Quoi, briser les règles ? On le fait tout le temps !

– Non, prendre ce passage. On n'a jamais fait plus que de voler quelques bonbons avec… On devrait aller à Pré-au-Lard hors des sorties autorisées.

– On se fera attraper, objecta Al'. Désolé pour la ninja-attitude, mais on est plutôt connus. Et reconnaissables.

– C'est dur, la célébrité, fit mine de se lamenter l'Ankou. Si seulement on avait une cape d'invisibilité !

– Ou on pourrait apprendre le sortilège de Désillusion, proposa Al'.

– C'est quasiment du niveau des BUSES…

– Depuis quand ça nous arrête ?

L'Ankou esquissa un large sourire, et Albus devina que l'idée faisait son chemin dans la tête blonde de son ami. Ce dernier, cependant, préféra changer de sujet en survolant les rayons de bonbons du regard :

– Bon, on prend quoi ? Puisqu'on est là, autant faire provision de bonbons. J'adore leurs nounours au nougat, et toi ?

Ils passèrent donc dix bonnes minutes à acheter des confiseries de tous les goûts, toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs. Ils virent les cinq deuxièmes années sortir de la cave et quitter la boutique en riant, extatiques et hilares, et se congratulèrent à nouveau pour leur succès.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent _Honeydukes_, sans même avoir besoin de se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers _Zonko_. Scorpius aimait concocter ses sortilèges explosifs lui-même, et bien sûr il y avait Dylan et Rose pour lui fournir des boules puantes de toutes sortes. Et Al' n'avait besoin de personne pour métamorphoser un tapis en patinoire, par exemple. Mais avoir deux ou trois gadgets enchantés n'étaient jamais de trop…

Les deux Rôdeurs ressortirent donc de la boutique de farces et attrapes avec plusieurs sortes de produits qui faisaient hoqueter, chanter, ou parler en rimes, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine d'objets dont leurs parents auraient vivement désapprouvé l'existence. Chaussettes péteuses, poil à gratter, bombes de peinture magique (Al' avait suggéré, quelques temps plus tôt, de taguer les murs de l'école : visiblement ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd), crèmes-canari…

En sortant de chez Zonko, ils tombèrent sur Naima et Evannah, plongées dans une conversation houleuse :

– … Pas question !

– Oh, allez, ça sera fun !

– C'est hanté ! Aller la voir, d'accord, mais entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante… Jamais de la vie.

Évidemment, les Rôdeurs dressèrent l'oreille, et l'Ankou s'incrusta mine de rien dans la discussion :

– Vous allez voir la Cabane Hurlante ?

– Naima veut carrément y entrer ! s'indigna Eva.

– Euh, hésita Al' qui ne se souvenait que trop bien des histoires de la mort de Severus Rogue.

– Trop cool ! s'exclama Scorpius en même temps. Moi, je marche !

– Toutes les portes et les fenêtres sont condamnées, objecta Al'.

– Et alors ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Note glissée dans la main de Lysandre Condor par Scorpius Malefoy dans la cave d'**_**Honeydukes**_** :**

_Vous êtes dans la cave de la boutique de bonbons de Pré-au-Lard, Honeydukes. Sortez discrètement. Profitez bien de votre journée !_

_Le retour à Poudlard n'est pas contrôlé. Pour rentrer à l'école, contentez-vos de vous fondre dans un groupe et personne ne vous remarquera pas. Il est possible que le Quatuor et quelques Rôdeurs aillent au cinéma et en sortent juste avant la fin de la sortie : allez avec eux pour vous intégrer au groupe. Ne nous remerciez pas._

_Les ninjas._

**oOoOoOo**

– C'est sinistre…

Naima, Eva, Scorpius, Al', et Matthew Bleusky qui s'était incrusté au passage, se tenaient devant les barrières de bois vermoulu qui entouraient la Cabane Hurlante. Quelques restes des neiges de l'hiver, à demi-fondues et boueuses, parsemaient le terrain. Sale, délabrée et grinçante, la Cabane Hurlante se dressait devant eux dans la lumière grisâtre de février. Sinistre, oui, tout à fait.

– Allez, on y va ! s'exclama Naima en escaladant la barrière.

– Euh, hésita Eva. T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

– Absolument !

– … Tu me mens, là ?

– Oui.

– Bande de chochottes ! lança Scorpius en franchissant la barrière d'un bond.

Enfin, il aurait aimait la franchir d'un bond, mais la poutre sur laquelle il avait prit appui pour son saut élégant craqua sous son poids. L'Ankou s'effondra dans la boue avec un couinement de surprise.

Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui avec inquiétude, refoulant leurs fou-rires, mais le blond se remit sur ses pieds tout seul, grommelant et riant en même temps, honteux et amusé. C'était étonnant, avec des parents aussi arrogants que les siens, mais Scorpius Malefoy avaient un très bon sens de l'auto-dérision. C'était sa supériorité sur James Potter et sa clique.

– Bah alors, tu sais plus marcher ? plaisanta Naima en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Scorpius se massa l'épaule avec une grimace (Naima tapait fort), et jeta un regard désolé à ses habits couverts de boue :

– Ouais, on dirait bien…

– _Récurvite_, fit Albus avec amusement. Tu es sûr de toujours vouloir y aller ?

– Évidemment !

– Parfois je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas à Gryffondor, marmonna Matthew en leur emboîtant le pas.

– Je me le demande tous les jours, fit narquoisement Albus en rattrapant son meilleur ami. Eh, l'Ankou ! Comment tu comptes entrer ?

La porte et les fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches clouées en travers. Malgré la pourriture, les fissures et la mousse qui les recouvraient par endroit, ça avait l'air d'être solide. Sans doute renforcé par la magie…

– Je m'étonne que ça tienne encore debout, fit pensivement Eva.

Elle restait prudemment derrière Naima. Gryffondor mais pas trop, quand même… Al' haussa les épaules :

– Mon père m'a dit qu'à la base, un élève de Poudlard qui était un loup-garou était enfermé là-dedans à chaque pleine lune. Comme ça, il ne risquait pas de blesser quelqu'un pendant ses métamorphoses.

– Un loup-garou à Poudlard ? releva Eva. C'est super-dangereux !

– Hum. En plus ils n'avaient pas de Tue-Loup à l'époque.

– Et le Conseil de l'école a accepté ça ? sourcilla l'Ankou.

– Non. Dumbledore gardait le secret.

– C'est vrai que si tu mets Dudu-le-barbu dans l'équation, tu court-circuites tous les règlements, râla le jeune Malefoy. D'après Oncle Nathan, Dumbledore a engagé les professeurs de Défenses les plus incompétents possibles pour qu'Harry Potter ne fasse confiance à aucun adulte et lui soit totalement fidèle.

– Ça tient du lavage de cerveau, fit remarquer Matthew. Ton oncle ne serait pas un peu parano ?

– Si, avoua Scorpius. Mais quand même, avouez ! Mon oncle a fait des études là-dessus –d'ailleurs mon père a horreur de ça– et a démontré que l'Élu était conditionné comme un bon toutou et que Dudu était un bâtard manipulateur.

– Je m'en serais souvenu si j'avais lu ça quelque part, soupira Éva en roulant des yeux.

– Oui, bon, c'est en partie pour ça que mon oncle vit avec nous. Il est génial mais il fait des gaffes pas croyables si on ne le surveille pas. Jeter deux héros au pied de leur piédestal, ça peut être sympa, mais…

– Il faut être prêt à se prendre le retour de flamme, devina Al'. Ton père l'a empêché de publier ça, pas vrai ?

– Il lui a dit de ne plus parler de sociologie au commun des mortels, pouffa l'Ankou. Ou un truc du genre, comme quoi il était interdit de psychanalyser les célébrités… Enfin bref. Ça ne te dérange pas que ton père soit lobotomisé ?

– Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, marmonna Al'.

Naima haussa les épaules –étant Née-Moldue et n'ayant rien connu de la Guerre des Ténèbres, elle se moquait bien d'Harry Potter–, et se dirigea vers la porte de la Cabane Hurlante, avant d'essayer d'enlever une des planches clouées pour barrer l'entrée. Le bois, pourri autour des clous, céda assez facilement.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'affola Éva en la voyant tirer et souffler pour arracher la planche.

– Bah, j'ouvre la porte !

– Mais ça pourrait être dangereux !

– Quoi, t'as peur ?

– Ben ouais !

– T'inquiète, on te protègera, railla Al' en dépassant Éva pour aller donner un coup de main à Naima. Je prends ce bout-là et toi l'autre, et à trois on tire. Un, deux… Trois !

Avec un énorme craquement, la plaque quitta ses clous. Au ras du sol, une ouverture de quarante centimètres permettait aux cinq enfants d'admirer le bois sombre de la porte… Fermée.

L'Ankou poussa un juron, et alla prêter main-forte à ses amis.

Dix minutes plus tard, deux autres planches avaient été ôtées, et quelques sortilèges de Découpe étaient venus à bout de la serrure de la porte. Avec un grincement de fin du monde, le battant pivota, et Naima entra dans le Cabane Hurlante avec un grand rire triomphant.

Avant que le plancher pourri ne cède sous ses pas.

Avec un hurlement terrifié, elle tomba à travers le sol dans un nuage de poussière, de cafards et d'éclats de bois. Puis son cri cessa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, remplacé par un grognement dégoûté :

– Beurk !

– Naima ! paniqua Éva.

– Naima ! s'exclama Matthew en se penchant pour regarder dans le trou. Ça va ?

– Ouais, je suis tombé dans de la vase je crois… Beurk, mais c'est dégueulasse ! Faites-moi remonter !

Matthew hésita, ne sachant visiblement pas que faire. Éva, toujours à l'extérieur de la Cabane, se tordait les mains avec angoisse :

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

– Qu'on devrait l'abandonner en continuer sans elle, sourit l'Ankou d'un air moqueur.

– C'est pas drôle ! pesta la voix de Naima. Et je t'entends, je te ferais dire !

– Elle dit qu'on devrait lui lancer des cailloux pour l'achever.

– SCORPIUS SEVERUS MALEFOY JE VAIS TE PÉTER LES DENTS !

L'Ankou gloussa nerveusement, mais cessa de faire le malin. Au moins, son objectif était accompli, et les deux Gryffondors avaient arrêté de paniquer… Ce fut Al' qui prit les choses en main :

– Ne bouge pas, on va te faire léviter. Matthew, l'Ankou, à mon signal on la fait flotter vers le haut, et seulement vers le haut ! Si elle cogne contre le plancher….

– Si vous me cognez contre le plancher, je vous bouffe un bras, fit la voix furieuse de Naima depuis son trou. Et dépêchez-vous un peu ! C'est tout gluant ici !

– A mon signal, fit gravement Al'. Attention, un, deux, trois ! _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Lentement, couverte de boue et d'autres saletés non-identifiables, Naima apparu au-dessus du trou dans le plancher, flottant lentement comme si la gravité avait cessé d'agir sur elle. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche, et retenant une grimace de dégoût, Scorpius l'attrapa par la main et la tira vers lui, l'écartant de la trouée dans le sol. Dès qu'elle fut au-dessus d'un sol solide, les trois élèves cessèrent de maintenir le sort, et Naima tomba sur ses pieds avec un rictus satisfait.

– Joli rattrapage, la complimenta Scorpius.

– Merci les heures de pratique du karaté, rigola Naima. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Elle était couverte de vase noirâtre jusqu'en haut des cuisses, de la poussière grise, brune et parsemée d'échardes et de bouts de mousse verdâtre saupoudrait son corps entier, elle avait du plâtre sur les vêtements et dans les cheveux…

– Absolument repoussante.

Elle lui flancha un coup de pied, et l'Ankou se mit à sauter sur une jambe avec un petit cri de douleur :

– Aïe ! Mais c'était pour quoi ça ?

– C'est comme ça que tu parles aux filles ?

– Mais j'essayais d'être franc ! Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper !

– Je te trouve magnifique, intervint gentiment Matthew.

– Et je pense qu'une demi-douzaine de _Récurvite_ permettraient à ton charme naturel de s'exprimer, sourit Al' d'un air moqueur. Mais ça reste optionnel.

L'Ankou renifla avec dédain, et ironisa :

– Bien sûr. Aïe ! Par Merlin, mais ça suffit maintenant !

**oOoOoOo**

**Note laissée accrochée à la poignée de la porte de la Cabane Hurlante :**

_Cher visiteur,_

_On a un peu abimé ce sanctuaire de la glauque-attitude. Oups. Désolé. M'enfin, au moins, on a tué personne._

_Évitez d'entrer, ça pue là-dedans._

_Amicalement,_

_Un apprenti ninja._

_PS d'un __vrai__ ninja : Ouais, niveau furtivité y a encore du progrès !_

_PS de l'apprenti ninja : Va te faire foutre._

**oOoOoOo**

Aux Trois Balais, leur histoire eut un succès fou. Alan et Devon étaient à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Naima et Scorpius prenaient ça à la rigolade, mis Matthew continuait à maintenir qu'ils auraient pu se blesser.

– C'est bon, n'en fait pas un drame, s'amusa Reg en tapant dans le dos de Matthew.

– Moi, j'en aurais fait un drame, lâcha Aenor en plissant le nez. C'est immonde.

– J'ai eu droit à _huit_ Récurvite ! s'indigna Naima.

– Oui, mais il reste… Une odeur…

La Née-Moldue se leva d'un bond, offensée, mais Scorpius s'interposa avec deux canettes de Bièraubeurre et un large sourire :

– Personne ne va en faire une dragoncelle, non plus. Vous voulez à boire ?

Naima émit un reniflement colérique puis, attrapant sa boisson, alla s'assoir ailleurs, à côté d'Alan et Devon. Retenant un sourire satisfait, l'Ankou se glissa à la place fraîchement libérée aux côtés d'Aenor. Al', à deux places de là, fronça le nez d'un air moqueur, mais se hâta de détourner l'attention de Reg en engageant la conversation sur les Runes.

– C'était… Courageux, d'aller là-bas.

– Stupide. C'était stupide. Tu peux le dire.

Aenor gloussa, et l'Ankou rigola nerveusement lui aussi. La Serpentard repoussa derrière son épaule une longue mèche d'une riche couleur chocolat, et sourit :

– Parfois tu te comportes vraiment comme un Gryffondor.

– C'est mal ?

– Non, c'est une touche d'originalité.

– J'aime être original.

– J'avais vu ! rit Aenor. On s'ennuierait beaucoup à Poudlard sans toi. Et Al'. Et toute cette petite bande dont vous avez réveillé les instincts de folie.

– Pourquoi parler de folie ? fit mine de s'insurger Scorpius. Je préfère parler de potentiel ludique.

Aenor rit à nouveau. Elle avait un très joli rire. L'Ankou sourit bêtement, puis enchaîna avec une autre pitrerie, puis une histoire très romancée d'une de leurs blagues, puis Aenor lui raconta à son tour une anecdote, et ainsi de suite. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ce fut l'arrivée de Roxanne, qui s'assit de l'autre côté de l'Ankou, qui les ramena à la réalité.

– Vous savez, il va bientôt être l'heure de rentrer.

Scorpius lui sourit, puis se rappela qu'il devait jouer la surprise et s'exclama un peu fort :

– Roxy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La Gryffondor prit un air mystérieux, malgré l'étincelle amusée qui dansait dans ses yeux :

– On a été exfiltrés par des ninjas…

– Exactement ! approuvèrent les quadruplés Condor d'une même voix en s'asseyant autour d'elle.

Eh ben. Roxanne Sloper avait l'air d'avoir sa propre armée privée. L'Ankou retint un gloussement amusé. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, il ne fréquentait que l'élite !

– Enfin bref, ajouta Lysandre. Il va être l'heure de rentrer et un ninja nous a conseillé de nous fondre dans un groupe d'élèves pour repasser les portes…

– Très bon choix, approuva vigoureusement Albus. Quand l'ombre t'es refusée, choisit la lumière pour ne pas être vu…

– Eh ! sursauta Scorpius. C'est une citation de mon bouquin, le _Pacte des Marchombres_… C'est dans le tome trois ! Ellana dit ça !

– Plutôt Jilano, rectifia Al'. Je suis fan de ce type. Mais ça mis à part, Lysandre a raison. On rentre ?

Reg et Al' étaient toujours là, mais d'un bref regard, l'Ankou constata que les autres étaient partis. Naomi, l'amie d'Aenor qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu à la table voisine à son arrivée, n'était plus là elle non plus. En revanche, Lucy était là, plongée dans une grande conversation avec Reg.

– Oui, ça ne serai pas une mauvaise idée, fit l'Ankou en se levant. Alors, ça vous a plu, cette journée de vacances volées à Pré-au-Lard ?

– Carrément, s'exclama Leah Condor. Je veux être une ninja quand je serai grande !

Oh il l'aimait bien celle-là. Dommage qu'elle soit une Gryffondor. Reg plaisanta sur le courage des lions tandis qu'ils quittaient les Trois Balais, et leur petit groupe se dirigea vers Poudlard, suivant les traces d'autres groupes d'élèves.

Ils étaient presque sortis de Poudlard quand ils tombèrent sur les quatrièmes années de Gryffondor, quasiment au complet. Seul Gaby manquait à l'appel. Lorsque les deux bandes se croisèrent, ils marquèrent simultanément un temps d'arrêt, les conversations joyeuses mourant sur leurs lèvres, et leurs regards devenant froids.

Oh, super.

La plupart hésitèrent. Mais Faust et James, qui était engagé dans une conversation enthousiaste juste avant de tomber sur leurs rivaux, esquissèrent un identique sourire narquois.

– Tiens donc… Quand on parle du loup…

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, feignant l'indifférence :

– Je sais qu'on est intéressants, mais quand même, n'avoir que nous comme sujet de conversation, c'est plutôt pathétique de votre part vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il s'attendait à ce que les Gryffondors partent au quart de tour, mais au lieu de ça, James renifla d'un air amusé et sortit de la poche de son manteau un livre de taille moyenne, épais et assez usé :

– J'étais en train de potasser ça…

– Eh ! sursauta Reg. C'est mon livre !

– Oui, il est fort possible que je l'ai piqué dans ta malle, dans ton dortoir, s'amusa Faust. T'avais qu'à mieux le ranger.

Reg serra les dents et Aenor sembla retenir un mouvement pour se porter à ses côtés… Mais elle resta où elle était. Serpentard et pas stupide, après tout. Scorpius, lui, sentait son côté Gryffondor piétiner d'impatience et de colère rentrée. Faust se tourna vers lui, lui spécifiquement, et ajouta d'un air narquois :

– Vous n'êtes pas très soigneux dans cette petite bande…

L'Ankou plissa les yeux :

– Ah oui ?

– Ah oui, répéta Faust avec délectation et en baissant la voix pour que seul l'Ankou l'entende. Vous ne surveillez vraiment pas assez vos affaires. Les livres, par exemple. Ou bien les filles…

Et ce fut l'air mauvais, sombrement satisfait, avec lequel Faust prononça ces mots, qui fit que les pièces s'emboîtèrent dans le cerveau de Scorpius. Le silence de Carrie quand Faust se moquait d'elle… Ses soupçons étaient donc fondés !

– Tu as attaqué Carrie, fit-il d'un ton inaudible.

Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir les regards incertains de ses amis qui n'entendaient pas sa conversation, et qui se demandaient ce que Faust pouvait bien lui dire pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Le grand noir renifla, amusé, et chuchota :

– N'en fais pas un drame, _Malefoy_. C'est juste Bannes.

C'était _juste_ Bannes. Juste une gamine qui n'avait pas de famille pour la défendre, pas d'amis pour la soutenir. **Juste** Bannes. La parfaite petite victime. Scorpius bouillait de rage.

Al', lui, décida que les messes basses avaient assez durée. Il s'avança d'un pas, et il déclara froidement :

– Donc tu admets avoir volé ce livre à Reg ?

– Et alors ? s'amusa James. Tu vas faire quoi, me frapper ?

– Ça se pourrait, ouais…

La scène était devenue familière. Albus et Scorpius contre Faust et James, avec leurs groupes respectifs prudemment en retraits, rechignant à intervenir mais ne voulant pas les abandonner. Au moins Carrie n'était pas parmi eux : Scorpius savait qu'elle était terrorisée par Faust et James, et il préférait ne pas l'impliquer dans leurs combats. Qu'est-ce que ces deux malades lui avaient fait pour l'effrayer à ce point ?

Bah, pour le moment, ce n'était pas le sujet. Les deux rivaux se fixèrent en chiens de faïence dans un silence écrasant et tendu, et puis soudain…

– _Accio_ livre ! s'écria Aenor.

Le livre vola de la main de James jusqu'à celle de la Serpentard qui, avec un sourire satisfait, le tendit à son frère sans baisser sa baguette, les yeux toujours rivés sur James.

– Et voilà, problème réglé.

– Merci, fit tranquillement Reg en glissant le livre dans son sac. Joli sortilège, au fait.

James crispa la mâchoire, tourna sa baguette vers Aenor dont l'assurance vacilla, et…

– _Expulso_ ! s'écrit l'Ankou.

James vola à deux mètres de là. C'était le signal que tout le monde attendait, et les deux bandes rivales se jetèrent dessus, échangeant férocement sorts, maléfices et coups de poings. Al' s'efforçait de protéger les cinq deuxièmes années, mais étant donné qu'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre Juliette Misty et Tom Bluesky qui étaient les moins acharnés de leurs ennemis, ils s'en sortaient très bien.

Albus jeta un sort à Faust, puis risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Scorpius. Comme d'habitude, James s'était accaparé l'Ankou, même si ce dernier aurait visiblement préféré attaquer Faust. En tous cas les deux adversaires échangeaient des piques haineuses et des sarcasmes tout en se lançant des sorts à toute vitesse :

– Ah ah, tu penses pouvoir me battre ! _Impedimenta_ !

– _Protego_ ! Oui, carrément. _Incendio_ !

– Raté, espèce de débile !

– Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne se reproduira plus… _Glisseo_ !

Avec un _wooof_ étouffé, James tomba sur le dos, ayant brutalement dérapé sur le sol. Mais alors que l'Ankou esquissait un sourire triomphant et ouvrait la bouche pour crier victoire…

– _Solve Vincula-Terra_ ! rugit Faust.

Et Al'… Décolla brusquement de trois mètres, si vite qu'il eut l'impression que tous ses organes étaient restés au niveau du sol :

– AAAH !

Son ascension se stoppa soudain, tout net, et son cri s'étrangla aussitôt. Et… Il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, flottant vaguement, un peu comme si la gravité n'avait pas de prise sur lui. Pendant deux secondes, il cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri, puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres, il écarta les bras et…

– Je suis un oiseau ! pépia-t-il joyeusement en battant des ailes.

Autant déconner à fond avec la situation, c'était une opportunité unique là.

– Tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu choqué quand même, soupira Scorpius.

En bas, le combat s'était arrêté et que tout le monde regardait Albus-l'homme-qui-vole bouche bée comme un banc de poissons particulièrement sidérés. Même James avait l'air sur le cul (au sens propre et au sens figuré).

– Ouais, se moqua Faust d'un air mauvais. Je te signale que tu flottes.

Albus haussa les sourcils sans cesser de battre des ailes.

– En même temps je suis un sorcier ça va pas me traumatiser.

– Tu veux parier ? grinça Faust.

Et l'Ankou n'aimait pas, mais alors _vraiment pas_ l'expression sombre du grand noir. Surtout quand celui-ci maintenait son meilleur ami dans les airs.

– Ça suffit Griggs, siffla furieusement Reg. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Fais-le descendre maintenant !

Et là tout le monde sentit la catastrophe. Faust éclata de rire, s'inclina devant Reg d'un ton narquois comme pour dire qu'il acceptait sa requête, et… Il baissa sa baguette.

Avec un hurlement, Al' tomba comme une pierre. L'Ankou crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il cria, lui aussi, bondit, et pendant une seconde il y eut comme un souffle, une déflagration autour de lui, et la chute du jeune Potter sembla ralentir… Mais pas assez vite, pas assez tôt. Albus Potter heurta le sol avec violence, le craquement qui retentit résonnant de façon atroce à leurs oreilles, et son cri s'arrêta tout net. Il ne se releva pas.

Et là Scorpius vit rouge. Vraiment très rouge.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

><p>Mwahahahahaha, the power of the cliffhanger !<p>

Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour :

- Equipe de Quidditch de Serpentard  
>- Equipe d Quidditch de Serdaigle<br>- Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor  
>- Equipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle<p> 


	10. Normalité

**Réponses aux reviews ! **

Salut **Alexielos** ! Mwahahaha, je suis un génie du mal, j'empêche les gens de bosser et je leur donner des cheveux blancs avec le stress, je saiiiis... Sinon, pour les Réfractaires, oui c'est pas impossible que Star Wars m'ai influencé ! Mais après tout, c'est un classique. Plusieurs méchants sont apparus dans la fic sans être révélés, d'ailleurs... x)

Hey **Plume Black** ! En plein milieu du repas, très discret x) Mais oui, c'est bien, insulte Faust, ça lui fera siffler les oreilles =D Si ça peut te soulager... XD Ah, décidément Aenor a du succès. Elle est cool, c'est vrai. Mais je garde le mystère sur avec qui elle va finir...

**Iphitos** : na na na na nère !

Hello **petitcoeurfragile** x) Oui, je suis sadique, à fond, et j'aime ça xD C'ets vrai quoi, où est le plaisir si je ne peux pas faire hurler mes lecteurs ? MWAHAHAHAHAHA !

Thanks **Aomine**, tu es la première commentatrice à ne pas me hurler dessus x) Ca change ! Enfi bref, oui, ça va chier des bulles pour Faust. Je demande une minute de silence...

Salut **Agathe** (et son grand hurlement) xD L'histoire du pigeon t'a plus ? Pour l'anecdote, Aenor est fan de piafs. Et du coup elle s'amuse à perturber les gens avec ses histoires de pigeons. Quand au chapitre 11 (c'est devenu une star, ce chap' ! xD), baaaaaah... Tu verras bien ! Il y aura des trucs fun mais c'est surtout une prouesse d'organisation pour les Rôdeurs...

Hey **Hiyoru** x) Le truc que l'Ankou a fait, c'est de la magie accidentelle, purement et simplement. Alva va en parler (ou Alyssa ? Sais plus...). En tout cas, et contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser, la tentative de meurtre de Faust ne va pas soulever une vive indignation. Déjà parce que les sorciers sont complètement INCONSCIENT, ils ne considèrent jamais les risques. Et ensuite, bah Sirius Black a essayer de tuer de sang-froid Rogue parce qu'il le trouvait moche, alors si Faust fait une blagounette de rien du tout à un Serpentard qui l'a provoqué, on ne va pas en faire un fromage... /ironie/

Oh mon dieu **Louve**, le pavé que tu m'a écris x) Oui Faust est con, mais eh, comme la plupart des Nés-Moldus, il ne mesure pas la force de ses sorts ni le danger de ses actes. Pas que je l'excuse, c'est juste qu'il a des raisons. Enfin bref ! Pour Carrie par contre, il n'a pas d'excuse, mis à part son ego. Il n'a jamais rencontré une victime qui se défendait. Carrie ne se défend pas. Il est persuadé que ça ne va rien changer. Et puis, si l'Ankou lui saute dessus, il comptait pas mal sur sa bande pour lui prêter main forte... XD

Hey **Keloush** ! Yep, je suis complètement sadique. Mais j'assume x) Merci et continue à t'accrocher !

Salut **AccioDragibus** ! Mwahahaha, oui, Pierre Bottero est ma religion, je l'ai découvert vers 12 ans et il a complètement changé ma façon d'écrire, de lire, de rêver... Ca a été une révélation sans doute aussi forte que celle d'_Harry Potter_, mais beaucoup plus intense ! Si ça te tente je suis sur un forum de RPG tout récent ayant pour thème Gwendalavir quelques siècles plus tard. C'est "_EwilanRPG_", sans espace, et j'y suis _Dana Tahlir_ x)

Eh oui **Miny M**, je suis complètement sadique xD Bon, sinon ce commentaire sur Flora m'a fait hurler de rire, Flora c'est une petite blonde gosse de riche qu'on pense assez superficielle, mais eh, c'est pas une Serpentard pour rien après tout xD Et oui si ça avait été Scorpius la victime, ça aurait saigné grave... Bon, ça mis à part oui Harry Potter a subi un lavage de cerveau et j'adore le faire remarquer aux gens, d'ailleurs as-tu lu "_les Cicatrices du Temps_" ? Tu devrais x)

Salut **Lily Romane Fowl** ! Wow, quel pavé tu m'a sfait là x) Oui, la famille de l'Ankou est tarée, mais eh, qu'est-ce que j'y peux, c'est Alva quand même ! xD Si tu veux ne savoir plus sur elle, lit "_le Parfum des Arums_"... 'fin bref. Oui, je suis fan de _Sherlock_. Et Benedict est meugon (même si je préfère Zachary Quinto, mwahahahaha, et ses SOURCILS de la mort qui TUE), j'admet ! xD Enfin bref, merci, et tiens bon, la suite arrive !

Hey **Folite** ! J'y peux rien pour la fin, il fallait bien que j'écrive du sérieux au bout d'un moment x)

Salut **Iris** ! Comment ça les Poufsouffles sont mal représentés ? Et Chiara, alors ? Et Marcus ? Et Cyrius ? Statistiquement, ce sont les Serdaigles qui sont les plus mals lotis, vu que je parle quasiment que de Demy dans leur Maison... J'aime les Poufsouffles moi, ils sont cools ! x)

Merci, **Guest** qui n'a pas laissé son nom et qui s'est enfilé les trois tomes d'un coup ! La suite est écrite, pas d'inquiétude je ne te laisserai pas sur ta faim. Et bonne lecture =D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et l'équipe gagnante du concours est... L'équipe de _**Serpentard** _!

Alors, l'équipe de Serpentard a **Elena Borgio** comme _Capitaine_ et _Batteuse_. Elle est en septième année, et c'est la grande soeur de Chiara Borgio. Elle est brillante et classe, et très jolie e plus. Comme sa soeur, elle se marre bien avec les Rôdeurs.

**Jackson Frost** est le deuxième _Batteur_ des Serpentard. Il est en sixième année, baraqué, hyperactif et sympathique. Il a les cheveux bruns décolorés en blonds presque blanc par un produit Moldu (il est Né-Moldu) et adore attirer l'attention.

**Roland Rosalius** est _Poursuiveur_. En sixième année, il est ami avec Frost. C'est un Sang-Pur aux cheveux bruns bien coiffés, en contrepoints avec les mèches roses de sa soeur Améthyste, et qui est plus axé stratégie qu'action. C'est un grand fan des théories du complot.

**Aenor Castle** est _Poursuiveuse_ également. C'ets l'une des plus douées. Vous la connaissez, donc je ne vais pas m'attarder sur elle x)

**Naomi Yukino** est _Poursuiveuse_, en 4ème année. D'origine japonaise, plutôt petite, c'est la meilleure amie d'Aenor et elle s'est inscrite dans l'équipe pour lui faire plaisir, à la base. Finalement, elle est restée. Elle est moins forte qu'elle, mais elle se défend pas mal et a un super-lancé.

**Conrad Cooper** est _l'Attrapeur_. Sang-Mêlé, il est en sixième année. C'est le fils des patrons du Café Garance, et le frère aîné d'Antoine Cooper qui est chez les Serdaigles. Il n'est pas très doué sur un balai et passe son temps à frôler les carambolage (ou bien à le faire exprès pour foncer sur l'ennemi). Mais une fois le Vif en vue, il est extrèmement concentré et peut sortir un miracle de son chapeau !

**Flavia Milligan**, enfin, est la _Gardienne_. Elle n'est qu'en deuxième année : c'est sa première année parmi l'équipe. Elle est Née-Moldue mais elle a un vrai don. Petite et vive, elle fait une mutitude de sports chez elle, comme le foot, le basket, le rudby. C'est une des meilleures amies de Lysandre Condor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** A un moment dans ce chapitre, je dis que la magie sans baguette est intraçable. Pour moi, c'est vrai. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Ministère a été incapable de dire que c'était Dobby qui foutait le souk chez les Dursley dans le tome 2 de la saga ! A mon avis, ce sont les baguettes qui ont "la Trace", ainsi que certains lieux d'habitation (le quartier d'Harry dans cet exemple précis). Pas les personnes.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** A l'heure ou j'écris ce chapitre, c'est à dire le 20 octobre 2013 (oui c'est il y a un bail), je regarde avec passion la série _Heroes_ parce que je suis accro au méchant Sylar, joué par Zachary Quinto, qui est juste Graou et qui me fait tomber amoureuse d'un psychopathe. Ahem. D'où la suggestion de Carrie dans ce chap' xD

.

**Racontage de vie :** Hey ! J'ai eu plein de commentaires indignés, ça fait plaisir x) Enfin bref, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Faust dans ce chap'. Et au chapitre prochain, je lui consacre une GIGA note d'auteur, vous allez voir. 'fin bref. Ca mis à part, je suis fatiguééééée à l'heure ou je poste ce chap', parce qu'hier c'était l'exposition de _BD Campus_, mon club de BD, donc c'était notre heure de gloire devant nos planches. Cherchez _BD Campus La Rochelle_ sur le net, mes planches sont celles qui racontent l'histoire d'Alix =D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Normalité**

.

– Comment va Al' ? demanda Alva en versant du sucre dans son thé.

Ce dimanche-là, Alyssa et elle s'étaient retrouvées au Café Garance de la Rue Errante, comme d'habitude. La professeur de Runes haussa les épaules :

– Mieux. Il aurait pu mourir, si ton fils n'avait pas fait ce truc de magie accidentel qui a ralenti sa chute… Lui et Scorpius ont quitté l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

– Scorpius… ?

– Il a refusé de quitté son chevet. Et quand Pomfresh l'a viré, il est resté assis devant la porte. Il n'a pas bougé de là pendant les neuf heures de coma de son ami.

Alva esquissa un vague sourire. Scorpius et Albus. Al' et l'Ankou. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que son fils était du genre à se dévouer pour les gens qu'il aimait, mais une telle abnégation… Elle avait rarement vu ça. Une fois, seulement : entre elle et Astrid. Il y avait longtemps de cela…

– Et Faust Griggs ?

– Salement amoché. Toujours à l'infirmerie.

– Comment des élèves qui n'ont même pas quinze ans ont pu faire ça ? marmonna Alva.

– Oh, pas des élèves. Ton fils. _Uniquement_ ton fils. Heureusement que je sortais de la librairie à ce moment-là. J'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer.

– C'était de la magie accidentelle, plaida Alva.

– Non, contra Alyssa. Il y a d'abord eu une sorte de déflagration qui a ralentit la chute d'Albus et qui a envoyé Faust faire un vol plané, et ça, je suis d'accord, c'était accidentel. Mais ensuite, ton cinglé de fils s'est jeté sur Faust Griggs comme une bête sauvage et il a créé des putains de flammes, Alva ! Des _flammes_ ! Il voulait tuer Griggs, et ça, ce n'était pas du tout accidentel.

– En tout cas c'était justifié, grommela Alva.

– Tu marques un point, admit son amie.

Les deux femmes burent leur thé en silence un moment, plongées dans leurs pensées. Puis Alva demanda d'un ton plat :

– Et quelle est la version officielle qu'ils vont servir à Potter ?

– Rien. Ils ne vont rien lui dire.

– Un élève a tenté de tuer son fils de sang-froid et ils ne vont rien lui dire ? se scandalisa Alva.

– Eh bien, ils ne veulent pas croire que Faust ait agi délibérément. "_Ce n'est qu'un enfant_", "_il n'a pas fait exprès_", "_il n'a pas réfléchi_"… Ce genre de chose.

Alva renifla avec mépris, et Alyssa esquissa un sourire malicieux :

– Oui, c'était ma réaction aussi.

– Vraiment ?

– Non, en fait je leur ai dit "_C'est ça, et moi je suis un pingouin_". Ils ne m'ont pas trouvé drôle. Quel manque d'humour chez les enseignants de nos jours !

Alva pouffa, puis reprit son sérieux.

– Faust est dangereux.

– Hum. Ton fils aussi. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Scorpius ne faisais que défendre Al'. C'est pas faux, c'est d'ailleurs la version que j'ai servi à la vieille McGonagall. Mais…

– Je sentais venir le « mais », soupira Alva.

– … Mais ce comportement ultra-protecteur est un chouïa excessif si tu veux mon avis. Ton fils n'a pas vraiment de notion de limite, dès que ça concerne Albus. Enfin, bref, garde un œil là-dessus, ok ?

Alva hocha la tête, et il y eut un autre silence, avant que la rousse ne lâcha d'un ton obstiné :

– Mais Faust est dangereux. Plus que Scorpius. Il a agit de sang-froid, lui.

Alyssa hocha la tête :

– Oui, je sais. Je t'ai parlé de ma cousine ?

– Celle qui écrit du porno ou la Cracmol nymphomane ? se moqua Alva.

– La Cracmol, fit très sérieusement Alyssa. Je lui ai écrit, envoyé le dossier de Faust, et elle a fait une psychanalyse sauvage en dix minutes. Bon, c'est caricatural mais ça reste alarmant. D'après elle, certains Nés-Moldus se prennent pour des dieux quand ils découvrent l'école de magie. Surtout s'ils ont eu une enfance assez misérable, et une grande arrogance.

– J'ai entendu une histoire du genre au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit pensivement Alva. Mais quel rapport avec Griggs ?

– A priori, rien. Famille de classe sociale moyenne, plutôt aisée. Pas de violences. Mais je suis passée chez eux après l'accident. J'étais curieuse de voir leurs réactions à la réception de la lettre de McGonagall.

– Elle leur a écrit ? A eux, des Moldus ?

– Ne réagis pas comme ça, espèce de Puriste. Elle leur écrit juste parce que leur gamin était à l'infirmerie avait une triple fracture du bras, des bleus sur tout le corps, une côte cassée et une brûlure au second degré sur la moitié du torse. Ton fils est un vrai sauvage quand il est en colère. Pas que je le blâme, hein. Mais les flammes, c'était peut-être un peu trop. Je pense que ton fils a des affinités avec l'élément du feu, comme toi.

– Sans blague, marmonna Alva. Alors, la famille Griggs ?

– … Surréaliste. Dès qu'ils ont vu le hibou arrivé ils ont essayé de gazer la pauvre bête avec des bombes insecticides en hurlant de terreur. Ils ont décacheté l'enveloppe comme si c'était une bombe. Et quand ils ont lu la lettre, ils l'ont déchirées et brûlée pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace de cette horreur chez eux. Ils détestent la magie.

Alva resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ruminant ces informations tout en remuant machinalement son thé. Finalement, elle lâcha, pensive :

– Mais ils ne le battent pas…

– Non. Mais ils le rabaissent sans doute. L'ignorent. Le méprisent. Le détestent. Je ne suis pas psychomage, mais quand même, je peux voir que ce gamin est déséquilibré. Il cherche à se rendre supérieur pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'est pas cette vermine qu'il voit dans le regard de ses parents. Et dans un environnement Moldu, il ne connait qu'un moyen de se rendre supérieur : la peur et la violence.

– Logique, fit pensivement Alva. Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Moi ? Je pense que c'est un taré. Enfin, pour être politiquement correcte, un gamin perturbé, victime d'une grande insécurité, qui se traduit par des tendances névropathes et violentes. C'est encré dans sa tête. Comme un chien qui a appris à mordre. Il ne pourra jamais totalement oublier qu'il a été rabaissé par sa famille, et à quel point ça fait du bien d'écraser sous sa semelle un gamin qui pleurniche.

– Ils devraient le virer de l'école, marmonna Alva.

Alyssa haussa les sourcils :

– Tu plaisantes ! Moi, j'adore les tarés. Les gens normaux sont tellement ennuyeux.

– Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter des gentils tarés ? plaida Alva.

– Ouais, j'avoue que Faust Griggs donne quelques frissons dans le dos. Mais ils ne le vireront pas. Déjà c'est un Gryffondor et McGonagall les favorise. Ensuite parce que ton fils aussi est coupable de tentative de meurtre, et que s'ils virent Griggs, ils devront se pencher sur le cas de Scorpius et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de se mettre sa famille à dos.

– Les joies de l'aristocratie, sourit Alva.

– Et enfin, continua Alyssa. Faust Griggs est Né-Moldu, et personne n'ose s'en prendre à un Né-Moldu de peur de passer pour un Mangemort.

Personne n'osait s'en prendre à un Né-Moldu… Mis à part un autre Né-Moldu. Alva songea aux quelques allusions que Scorpius avait fait à Carrie, la petite Gryffondor. Elle avait été tyrannisée par James. Scorpius l'avait protégée et James savait ce que ça signifiait, il savait que Scorpius Malefoy engageait son nom avec cette promesse. Mais Faust ? Faust avait cette gamine à disposition dans la tour des Gryffondors. Et lui, il n'était pas suffisamment bête pour s'attaquer à Carrie en public. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de terroriser les gens, pas de les humilier. De leur faire mal, pas de leur faire honte.

Ce n'était que de vagues soupçons. Il n'empêche qu'Alva retint un frisson. Faust n'avait que quatorze ans mais c'était un sadique avéré. Que se passerait-il plus tard, quand il aurait quinze, seize ans, avec un corps bouillonnant d'hormones et une fillette terrifiée devant lui ? Que se passerait-il quand brutaliser et menacer ne suffirait plus ?

Alva préférait ne pas y penser. Cette Carrie, pour elle, n'était qu'un nom aperçu deux ou trois fois dans les lettres de Scorpius de Demy. Si ça se trouve, elle se faisait des idées.

– Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? interrogea Alyssa avec curiosité.

A regret, Alva secoua la tête, et repoussa sa tasse de thé :

– Non. Insuffisance de preuves. Je suis sûre qu'à part moi, personne n'a eu écho de l'incident…

– Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les élèves ont reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire, et malgré la fureur –très démonstrative je dois dire– de tes gamins, ils obéiront. Probablement parce qu'ils savent que je t'informerais. Sinon, rien, nada : exactement comme sous la direction de Dumbledore, d'après ce que je sais. Faust aura quelques heures de retenue. Scorpius aussi. Et c'est tout. Tentative de meurtre ? Quelle tentative de meurtre ?

Alva haussa les épaules, fataliste :

– La loi du silence… C'était pareil à Durmstrang.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui. A moins d'une mort d'élève, personne de l'extérieur n'avait à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de l'école. Avec toute la magie noire qui circulait, c'était peut-être tant mieux d'ailleurs…

– Ce n'était pas comme ça à Perséphone, fit pensivement Alyssa. Les profs étaient moins irresponsables.

– Tant mieux pour eux. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ?

Alyssa haussa les épaules, puis se resservit en thé d'un air distrait :

– Pas grand-chose. Je traumatise mes sixièmes années avec une très vieille traduction Runiques d'un amour interdit et homosexuel. Et je pense à me couper les cheveux très courts.

Alva pencha la tête de côté, amusée :

– Ça t'irait bien.

– Merci. Et pour toi, quoi de neuf ?

C'était une bonne question. Nathan en était venu à la conclusion que si les Réfractaires prenaient le pouvoir, ils priveraient les sorciers de leurs droits et de leurs libertés les plus élémentaires en moins d'une décennie. Par peur de la menace –qu'il s'agisse de drogués, de Mangemorts ou de Moldus, l'important était qu'il y aurait une menace–, les sorciers se jetteraient aux pieds du Ministère et renonceraient à tout pour être en sécurité. Le traçage des baguettes, des Transplanages, les mises sur écoute de toutes les communications… Les sorciers l'accepteraient avec joie, si c'était pour se prémunir contre les dangers qui les guettaient.

Être privée de liberté, privée du droit de choisir, voir ses enfants privés de ce droit eux aussi… Alva sentait ses instincts de Gryffondor (ou de Serpentard ? Dur à savoir…) rugir de fureur à cette idée.

Ceux qui ont vécu une fois la guerre sont en général terrifiés pour en faire une autre. Mais lorsque le danger est là, alors… Bizarrement, parfois, on se rend compte qu'on n'a pas perdu les réflexes. Tricher. Mentir. Rester stoïque.

Tirer sur l'autre.

Alva se rendit compte qu'elle mettait peut-être trop de temps à réagir, et haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé :

– Pas grand-chose. Cathy et Nathan ont l'air en froid. J'imagine que c'est depuis qu'on a parlé de mariage… L'idée les tétanise tous les deux.

– Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Alyssa. Rien d'autre ?

Harry avait vendu sa maison, et les transactions successives avaient amené Square Grimmauld dans le patrimoine d'Astrid Koenig, qui avait secrètement fait un contrat de location aux Malefoy. Alva était devenue Gardienne du Secret depuis l'avant-veille. La future Résistance affutait ses armes.

– Bah, des trucs politiques. Je doute que ça t'intéresse.

Alyssa regarda son amie d'un air pensif, puis sourit :

– Si tu le dis. Hey, j'ai vu une librairie Moldu sympa en venant à la Rue Errante. On va y faire un tour ? Si ça se trouve, ils ont de ces films d'action "pan pan t'es mort" dont tu es si fan !

– Je t'interdis de résumer James Bond en "pan pan t'es mort" ! glapit Alva d'un ton outragé.

Alyssa éclata de rire, et le silence gêné s'effaça comme par magie.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à Lévine Koenig :**

_Cher parrain,_

_Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que Rivka a cessé de faire des quatre-cent coups ? Est-ce que Tante Astrid a tué quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'Ali arrive à sortir la tête de ses bouquins ?_

_Il est arrivé quelque chose à Poudlard. Les profs nous ont interdit d'en parler. Néanmoins, je peux te dire que j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un. Pas d'inquiétude, il le méritait largement. Il a blessé Al'. Je regrette juste de ne pas lui avoir fait plus mal._

_Bref. Je me demandais si tu avais des conseils pour… Régler un problème avec un camarade. Du genre, avec violence et sans avoir d'ennuis avec le Ministère ou les profs._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_S. Malefoy._

_PS : Koriz est au Manoir avec mes parents, mais d'après les quelques échos que j'en ai, elle grandi bien et aime beaucoup son habitat. Remercie encore Tante Astrid pour son cadeau._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Lévine Koenig à son filleul Scorpius Malefoy :**

_Cher Scorpius,_

_Je suis ravi d'avoir des réponses à tes questions. Il se trouve que ta Tante Astrid a dû plusieurs fois faire face à ce genre de problème, étant donné que le Ministère interdit l'usage des Impardonnables sur les loups-garous, et que se retrouver sans défense face à ce genre de bête déchaînée n'est pas une bonne idée. Voilà donc notre conseil : contourner les règles._

_Ce que je te conseille, c'est la magie naturelle sans baguette. Elle est enseignée à la fac, mais n'importe quel sorcier peut la maîtriser beaucoup plus jeune s'il s'y exerce quotidiennement. Ce genre de magie est intraçable. L'ennui, c'est que c'est interdit hors de certaines professions (Auror et Langue-de-Plomb), et que si tu te fais attraper, tu auras des ennuis._

_(De très gros ennuis)._

_Mais une fois cette aptitude maîtrisée, tu auras un excellent moyen de défense. Astrid crée des explosions de magie "accidentelle" avec une précision redoutable, et elle est capable de décapiter un loup-garou (elle tient à ce que je te dise cela. Ça doit être bon pour son ego). De plus, tes parents ont développé d'intéressantes techniques de magie sans baguette basées sur les éléments. Inspire-toi d'eux._

_Ma famille se porte bien. Rivka envisage d'être Auror ou mercenaire : je renonce définitivement à en faire une diplomate. Aleksei te passe son bonjour et te conseille de lire "_la condition humaine_". C'est d'un auteur Moldu et français. Kitty et Astrid veulent aller en France pour les vacances, d'ailleurs. Je refuse de mettre un seul pied dans ce pays de mangeurs de grenouilles, mais si ma femme et ma sœur s'allient contre moi, je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur mes chances…_

_Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. La loi du silence est une chose parfois nécessaire. Si les parents d'élèves avaient su la moitié de ce qui se passait à Durmstrang, ils auraient fui le continent._

_Avec affection,_

_Lévine Koenig._

**oOoOoOo**

Scorpius percuta Carrie de plein fouet en quittant une allée de la bibliothèque, et tous les livres qu'il avait dans les bras volèrent en tous sens. Carrie, qui était tombée sur les fesses à cause de la collision, afficha un air catastrophé :

– Oh non, je suis désolée !

– Y a pas de mal, la rassura Scorpius en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Carrie secoua la tête, puis accepta timidement l'aide de l'Ankou. Elle avait des bleus sur les bras, mais ils commençaient à s'effacer, et tiraient sur le jaune plutôt que sur le violet. Depuis ce combat à la St Valentin, Faust devait avoir cessé de l'embêter, comprit l'Ankou avec satisfaction.

Carrie se mit à l'aider à ramasser ses bouquins. En en empilant quelques-uns, elle déchiffra un titre, et fronça les sourcils :

– "_Pouvoir psychiques : une magie accidentelle canalisée et maîtrisée_". Les pouvoirs psychiques, c'est Moldu, ça…

– Ce sont les trucs comme la télékinésie et tout ça, expliqua l'Ankou en reprenant ses livres. La téléportation, la régénération cellulaire… Il y a eu des cas réels, et ces gens n'ont jamais reçu de lettre pour Poudlard. D'après l'auteur, ce sont des sorciers qui ont canalisé toute leur magie vers une seule aptitude, et ont supprimé toutes les autres du même coup.

Carrie jeta un œil aux autres livres du Serpentard. Tous parlaient de magie sans baguette. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il s'intéressait à ça, puis la referma en voyant se plisser les yeux bleus de l'Ankou. Elle préféra changer de sujet :

– Il y a une série américaine pas mal qui s'appelle _Heroes_ et qui parle de gens avec des pouvoirs psychiques. La théorie des Moldus, c'est que c'est l'évolution, la génétique…

Carrie avait gagné en confiance en elle depuis peu. Probablement parce que la rumeur de l'incident de Pré-au-Lard s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre, et que désormais, les amis de l'Ankou Malefoy étaient traités avec une certaine… Déférence. La petite Carrie n'avait plus à subir de brimades désormais. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Scorpius ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait.

D'accord, le hurlement de douleur de Faust avait été atroce, et lui donnait encore des sueurs froides. Mais ce type l'avait mérité. Largement.

– C'est vrai dans une certaine mesure, concéda Scorpius. Puisque les sorciers sont le maillon supérieur de l'évolution… Elle est bien, cette série ?

– Elle me faisait peur quand j'étais petite, sourit piteusement Carrie. Le méchant de l'histoire découpe des crânes.

– Glauque. Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut nous procurer le DVD…

– Bonne chance, marmonna Carrie.

L'Ankou pouffa, puis se dirigea vers un rayonnage voisin. Carrie le vit glisser les livres dans son sac, et dans la bourse en peau de Moke qu'il avait depuis l'année dernière. Et lorsqu'il quitta la bibliothèque, Mrs Pince n'enregistra comme seul emprunt qu'un innocent livre de Métamorphose. En quittant la pièce, l'Ankou jeta un regard derrière lui.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Carrie, et la Gryffondor se contenta de sourire, complice.

Que l'Ankou vole des bouquins ou un artefact millénaire, ça lui était bien égal. Il l'avait défendue contre James, protégée contre les autres élèves et, indirectement, sauvée de Faust. Elle l'aiderait jusqu'au bout.

Scorpius, en s'éloignant dans les couloirs, en était bien conscient. Il eut brièvement mauvaise conscience. Il ne devrait pas impliquer Carrie dans ses sombres magouilles. Elle avait déjà assez souffert. Mais en même temps, Scorpius était un Serpentard. Il n'était pas du genre à refuser les opportunités.

– Némésis, dit-il en arrivant devant un pan de mur des cachots.

Le passage s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans sa salle commune. Il salua brièvement d'un geste de la tête Albus, qui terminait un devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Gareth, et se dirigea vers son dortoir, où il rangea ses bouquins dans sa valise : mieux valait garder ses amis hors du coup. Il revint rapidement dans la salle commune, où il s'affala dans le canapé en face d'Al' :

– Alors, tu as fini ?

– Presque. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hagrid nous a donné un devoir sur les hippogriffes…

– J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a loupé la première leçon, maugréa Scorpius.

Al' était dans le coma, et lui à son chevet, lorsqu'Hagrid avait montré des hippogriffes à ses élèves pour la première fois, la veille. Naima en avait même monté un.

– Peut-être qu'on aura le droit d'en monter un lors de la deuxième leçon, fit Gareth d'un ton qui laisser clairement comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas que ce soit le cas.

– Trouillard !

– Gryffondor !

– Outch ! C'était méchant.

– Mais mérité. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu devais faire de si urgent à la Bibliothèque ?

– Secret de Rôdeur…

– Ok, je ne veux rien savoir.

– Moi, je veux savoir ! fit Al' qui avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt.

Scorpius lui fit un clin d'œil complice, puis changea de sujet :

– Tu es sûr que tu veux aller au cours de karaté, Al' ?

– Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien !

– De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, trancha Oscar un peu plus loin. Cyrius m'a dit qu'Inari-sensei t'avais interdit de tatami jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Ce qui laissait Scorpius sans binôme. Mais il ne se faisait pas de souci : vu sa toute nouvelle popularité, les tarés feraient la queue pour l'affronter. Il en était impatient d'avance. Rien de tel qu'un match sur les tatamis pour se vider l'esprit !

– Quoi ? geignit Al'. Mais c'est une conspiration !

– Pour des gens qui n'ont eu aucune connaissance d'un éventuel incident, je les trouve bien prévenants, grinça Lysandre un peu plus loin.

Lui et sa fratrie étaient outrés de voir que l'incident allait être effacé aussi simplement. Surtout Leah, la Gryffondor. Scorpius la soupçonnait d'avoir une âme de justicier. Ou de ninja.

– Tais-toi et accompagne-moi à la Bibliothèque, lui lança une de ses camarades de classe. Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas en parler.

– Peut-être que si on le taguait sur des murs…

L'Ankou retint un sourire. Il avait une influence géniale –même si d'autres auraient utilisé le mot _déplorable_– sur ses camarades de Maison. Sur l'intégralité de Poudlard en fait.

Mais Lysandre finit par quitter la salle commune pour la Bibliothèque, râlant à mi-voix et se faisant remonter les bretelles par son amie (Milligan, la Gardienne de l'équipe de Serpentard, reconnut Scorpius un peu tard). Pas de tags, donc.

– Bref, lâcha l'Ankou en se retournant vers ses amis. Pas de karaté pour toi, donc. Tu veux bien faire le devoir de Métamorphose pour moi, vu que tu auras du temps libre ?

– Tyran, plaisanta Al'. Mais d'accord. Laughlin n'y verra que du feu, on est du même niveau depuis que tu as cessé de travailler comme un taré pour décrocher ton Optimal.

– Elle doit regretter cette période…

– A mon avis, Laughlin regrette la période où on n'était _pas_ à Poudlard !

Lucy, qui venait de descendre du dortoir des filles et qui avait entendu la fin de la phrase, traça directement sa route jusqu'à Scorpius, Albus et Gareth, et se planta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches et une expression qui n'augurait rien de bon sur le visage :

– D'ailleurs, l'Ankou, n'oublie pas que tu as une semaine de retenue avec Laughlin !

– Vieille vache, marmonna Scorpius.

– Tu l'avais mérité.

– Eh ! s'indigna le blond. Il venait de fracasser le crâne d'Al' !

– Oui, et on aurait dû le pétrifier puis l'emmener voir un prof, au lieu de lui sauter dessus sauvagement. Tu lui as cassé le bras à mains nues ! Et tu lui as brûlé la moitié du torse, je ne sais même pas comment t'as pu faire ça ! Tu as vraiment disjoncté sur ce coup. On aurait dit que tu étais fou, un vrai fauve !

L'Ankou parut singulièrement mal à l'aise, et ses yeux cherchèrent instinctivement une échappatoire. Albus, lui, eut un reniflement méprisant. Puis il se renversa dans sa chaise et ses pieds atterrirent sur la table basse avec un choc sourd. Lucy n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas y lire un avertissement, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Al' poser les pieds sur quelque table que ce soit.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, fit-elle en changeant de sujet. Tu as de la chance de t'en tirer avec quelques heures de colle, parce que c'était quand même une sacrée agression. Tu as eu de la chance Mocking sorte de la librairie à ce moment-là.

– Ouais, si ça avait été un autre prof, la punition aurait été plus lourde, fit gravement Gareth. Vu ce qu'on m'a raconté, ça devait être sacrément impressionnant !

– Non, tu m'as mal comprise, rectifia Lucy. Il a eu de la chance que Mocking l'empêche de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, parce que sinon…

Un lourd silence plana entre eux. Ils avaient treize ans et ils étaient passé vraiment très près de la catastrophe. Scorpius sentit la honte, comme une vermine insidieuse, lui ronger la poitrine. Il était un Malefoy, il n'avait pas le droit de foutre sa vie en l'air pour un geste de colère. Oh, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir attaqué Faust : il regrettait d'avoir perdu le contrôle. S'il l'avait tué… S'il avait été accusé, condamné, séparé de sa famille, séparé d'Al'…

– Mais il n'est rien arrivé, fit Albus avec fermeté. On pourrait parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

Scorpius hocha la tête avec soulagement, et ouvrait la bouche pour parler de n'importe quoi d'autre –de la Métamorphose, de la future livraison clandestine de feux d'artifices que prévoyaient Cameron et Cyrius, du film qu'ils regarderaient ce soir, des licornes ou même des Nargoles si ça pouvait distraire Al'– lorsqu'il fut coupé par une voix hésitante :

– Salut, vous tous.

– Salut Aenor, fit Lucy après une hésitation.

L'Ankou se racla la gorge, embarrassé. Aenor était là quand il avait sauté à la gorge de Faust avec la ferme intention de le massacrer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de lui, maintenant, la douce et jolie Aenor qui riait de tout et ne se battait jamais ?

– Je peux m'asseoir ?

– Sûr, fit le blond d'un air dégagé. Quoi de neuf depuis cette sortie pourrie ?

Aenor esquissa un petit sourire en s'asseyant en face de l'Ankou et Al', à côté de Gareth. Lucy roula des yeux et s'éloigna. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis Aenor se pencha vers les Rôdeurs, et murmura doucement :

– Je peux te parler deux minutes, l'Ankou ?

Scorpius sentit son estomac faire un triple salto dans son abdomen, mais garda une expression tranquille, haussant un sourcil :

– Bien sûr. Al', Gareth, est-ce que… ?

– Pas de souci, fit joyeusement Gareth en se levant.

Il s'éloigna, et Al' le suivit, non sans un dernier regard inquiet en direction de son meilleur ami. Scorpius garda les yeux fixés sur Aenor. Elle lui rendit son regard, avant de regarder ses mains, mal-à-l'aise.

– Ahem. J'ai repensé à ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours.

– Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses il y a deux jours, fit platement l'Ankou. On est allé à Pré-au-Lard, on a passé la journée au village, des ninjas ont détérioré la Cabane Hurlante et Faust a essayé de tuer mon meilleur ami. A quoi tu fais allusion précisément ?

Aenor secoua la tête, amusée, puis reprit son sérieux :

– A ce qui s'est passé quand on est sortis des _Trois Balais_.

Le visage de Scorpius s'assombrit, et Aenor ajouta précipitamment :

– Écoute-moi juste. Je sais que les profs ont interdit d'en parler alors ça sera la seule fois où j'amènerai ça sur le tapis. Ils étaient plus nombreux que nous, plus vieux que toi, et franchement, ça aurait été dans ton intérêt de reculer. C'est ce que moi j'aurais fait. Mais… James a provoqué Reg, et tu t'es dressé pour le défendre, et même si c'était risqué, c'était la seule chose à faire.

– Attends, attends, la coupa Scorpius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Un truc positif ?

– Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais te dire que tu étais un psychopathe et que je ne voulais plus te voir en peinture ? plaisanta la jeune fille.

– Euh, oui ?

Elle reprit son sérieux :

– Eh bien tu pensais mal. Oui, c'était effrayant, quand tu as sauté sur Faust, et oui, j'ai eu peur de toi à ce moment-là. Mais tu l'as fait pour défendre Al', pour nous défendre tous. Pas pour la gloire ou sur un coup de sang, juste parce que… Parce que tu protèges les tiens. Si ça avait été Reg, je… Je n'aurais probablement pas été aussi efficace, mais j'aurais attaqué aussi.

Scorpius cligna des yeux, un peu perdu :

– Et la conclusion est donc… ?

Aenor se pencha vers lui. Elle avait les joues un peu roses, et Scorpius réalisa avec stupeur qu'elle _rougissait_. Aenor ne rougissait jamais : elle disait que c'était bon pour les cruches gloussantes de Poufsouffle.

– Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Scorpius, chuchota Aenor. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, et si quelqu'un te traite un jour de psychopathe, j'irai lui dire deux mots, parce que c'est totalement faux. Tu es gentil, loyal, courageux et altruiste, et j'espère que tu ne changeras jamais. Et ne me fais _pas_ répéter ça, parce que je nierai en bloc.

Puis elle se leva, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, les joues encore plus roses qu'avant. Bouche bée, l'Ankou la regarda disparaitre de la salle commune. Al' rejoignit son ami, curieux :

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Scorpius dut s'éclaircir la gorge une ou deux fois avant d'émettre d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre :

– Elle voulait me dire qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas un psychopathe.

– C'est plutôt bien, non ?

L'Ankou hocha la tête, les yeux toujours tournés vers la porte qui venait de se fermer derrière l'aînée des Castle. Il repensait aux joues rosies d'Aenor-qui-ne-rougissait-jamais, à ses boucles couleur chocolat, à la détermination dans sa voix, et à son sourire en coin quand elle avait soutiré le livre à James Potter. Et il sentit que cette fois, c'était cuit.

Il était amoureux de cette fille.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à son père :**

_Cher Papa,_

_Le mois de février a été plutôt animé ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus souvent, mais j'ai été plutôt occupé. Mes notes en Métamorphoses se sont beaucoup améliorées et Arnold Goodhand et moi, on se partage désormais la tête de la classe, même si l'Ankou me dépasse une fois sur trois. Il s'acharne pour pouvoir devenir Animagus plus tard. Je me demande si je pourrais faire ça aussi… Je n'ose pas demander à Laughlin si j'en serai capable, elle est fichue de me rembarrer au bout de deux phrases._

_Je suis de moins en moins une buse en Runes, même si je dois toujours m'incliner devant Reg et l'Ankou. Surtout Reg. D'ailleurs l'Ankou a l'air d'en être très vexé. Mocking semble s'attendre à ce qu'il excelle en Runes, à cause de Demy, qui est un vrai petit génie, et de Dylan, qui est… Ben, Dylan : un genre de Tante Hermione en plus Serdaigle. Mais bref, sinon, on s'amuse vraiment bien en cours de Runes. Mocking n'est pas si tyrannique. Elle est même plutôt sympa. Un peu frappée, certes (une fois, pour punir Owen de ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs, elle lui a fait traduire un récit Runique d'une histoire d'amour limite cochonne devant toute la classe, et depuis, Owen n'oublie JAMAIS ses devoirs !), mais elle est drôle, et si les Rôdeurs ont un problème, c'est elle qu'on va voir._

_On devrait se tourner vers Feylack, normalement, vu qu'il est notre directeur de Maison, mais… Bah, il est trop distant. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer ses élèves. Je me demande s'il a été à Serpentard d'ailleurs. Il me fait plus penser à un Serdaigle, hautain et solitaire comme ça._

_On a vu des hippogriffes, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! Hagrid ne m'a pas laissé monter (je commence à en avoir assez qu'ils me traitent tous comme si j'étais en sucre), mais Naima, Devon et Alan ont fait un tour, et l'Ankou aussi. Je suis jaloux. J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de monter un hippogriffe (ou un griffon, je ne suis pas difficile) un jour…_

_Enfin voilà. James et Lily vont bien, je pense. Je ne parle plus beaucoup à James en ce moment. L'atmosphère est explosive chez les Gryffondors, d'après les rumeurs. Certains de nos amis (Reg, Naima, Eva, Carrie, Devon, Alan, Roxanne, Leah…) cherchent refuge chez les autres Maisons certains soirs. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas un meurtre d'ici la fin de l'année !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Al'._

**oOoOoOo**

– Salut tout le monde ! lança Scorpius en s'asseyant à la table des Poufsouffles.

Al' et Lucy, qui le suivaient, prirent place en face de lui. Chiara leur adressa un sourire éblouissant et Marcus asséna un coup de coude taquin dans les côtes de l'Ankou :

– Salut, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu par ici !

– Le jaune et noir me manquait, il faut croire.

– Les Poufsouffles sont un élément essentiel du Club après tout, fit gravement Lucy.

– Ben voyons. Tu as arrêté d'harceler ta sœur ?

Demy ne voulait toujours pas parler de son entraînement pour devenir Animagus. Scorpius ne savait même pas si Demy avait découvert son animal, déjà. Par contre, elle avait transformé son caleçon en glace la dernière fois qu'il avait demandé… L'Ankou grimaça :

– Je pense que je vais arrêter de l'embêter.

– Sage décision, approuva Al'. Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu la saoules comme ça ?

Personne d'autre que les Malefoy n'étaient au courant pour cet apprentissage. Scorpius afficha un sourire mystérieux :

– Nan. Hey, pas de Gryffondors aujourd'hui ?

– Ils ne sont sans doute pas encore levés, lança Dylan en arrivant. Faites-nous une place. Bonjour, au fait.

Rose lui suivait, les yeux encore à demi-fermés par le sommeil et les cheveux en pétard. Les deux Serdaigles s'installèrent près de Lucy, et entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner sans attendre. Scorpius, lui, garda les yeux fixés sur la porte de la Grande Salle, et n'eut qu'à patienter quelques secondes avant que Reg n'arrive, suivit par Carrie. La Née-Moldue accrocha immédiatement son regard, et ce fut elle qui guida Reg vers la table qui accueillait les Rôdeurs.

Carrie n'avait pas d'amis dans sa promotion –l'Ankou ne se voilait pas la face : il n'était pas assez proche d'elle pour être un ami, il n'était que son protecteur–, mais ces derniers temps, elle passait pas mal de temps avec Reg. Scorpius espérait qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Une Née-Moldue ! Les parents de Reg n'avaient pas l'air du genre à accepter ce genre de chose, et ni Reg ni Carrie ne méritaient un coup comme celui que les Greengrass avaient fait subir à Abby et Cyrius.

Du coup, voilà. Scorpius espérait qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Et sérieusement, ils n'avaient pas l'air de sortir ensemble. Ils avaient l'air de deux personnes solitaires, qui se distinguaient du groupe, et qui par fatalité finissaient par traîner ensemble.

Enfin, ça non plus, les Castle risquaient de ne pas aimer. Heureusement que Scorpius, et le nom des Malefoy qu'il portait, leur barraient la route.

– Al' ! L'Ankou ! s'exclama Reg en se laissant tomber en face d'eux. Dites-moi que vous avez une distraction de prévue.

– Une distraction ? répéta Chiara.

– Les Gryffondors sont au bord de l'explosion, expliqua timidement Carrie. Si rien ne les distrait, ça va finir en bain de sang entre les pro-Al' et les pro-Faust.

– Je pensais que personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard ! s'indigna Marcus. Même moi, j'ai pas eu droit à l'histoire !

– Mais tout le monde sait que James, Faust, Al' et Scorpius se sont battus, pointa Carrie. Et vu que Faust est…

Elle hésita, et l'Ankou renifla avec colère :

– Qu'il fait semblant d'être un être humain décent et n'agresse plus les élèves plus jeunes que lui pour se distraire ? Oh, il a du lui falloir un sacré traumatisme, oui !

Carrie lui jeta un regard alarmé et ramena instinctivement ses bras, toujours couverts des marques des coups de Faust, vers elle. L'Ankou fut prit de remord et posa doucement la main sur le poignet de la Gryffondor :

– Désolé.

Mis à part lui, il doutait que quiconque ait fait le lien entre les sous-entendus de Faust et l'attitude de Carrie ces derniers mois. Et il comprenait tout à fait que l'adolescente ne veuille pas ébruiter ses malheurs…

Il changea donc de sujet d'un ton dégagé :

– Quant à James, c'est pas mieux. Il se terre dans un coin tellement il est mort de honte de ne pas arriver à choisir entre le frère sympa qui a failli mourir ou l'ami psychopathe.

– Al' a failli mourir ? s'étrangla Rose.

– C'est très exagéré, se défendit Albus.

Reg et Scorpius haussèrent tous les deux un sourcil, mais ne dirent rien, et Carrie reprit :

– Vu que James se cache, les Gryffondors ne savent pas comment agir. Il est plus ou moins leur chef, vous savez. Sans lui, c'est l'anarchie. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'une bonne blague de ninjas, histoire de redonner un peu de normalité à l'atmosphère.

– C'est ça, approuva Reg. Et James pourra faire comme si tout allait bien, se plaindre, et organiser une autre blague en guide de revanche.

– Les Gryffondors n'ont pas une mémoire de poisson rouge à ce point, quand même ! soupira Rose. On parle quand même d'un sacré chaos…

– Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point la plupart des Gryffondors sont bêtes, marmonna Carrie.

Sept regards surpris se posèrent sur elle. Carrie était toujours la gentillesse incarnée, elle ne disait jamais rien de méchant, et encore moins au sujet de sa Maison. En voyant tous ces yeux incrédules posés sur elle, Carrie rougit, blanchit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, rougit à nouveau, et finalement Reg la prit en pitié et posa une main sur son épaule (sans remarquer qu'elle se tendait automatiquement, comme si le moindre contact appelait un réflexe défensif, ce que _Scorpius_ nota, et ce qui le décida d'autant plus à trouver un moyen d'éliminer Faust un jour) :

– Elle a raison. Remettez un schéma de routine en branle et les Gryffondors le suivront sans poser de question. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne verront pas qu'ils se font manipuler : mais les Gryffondors adorent ça. Ça leur évite de réfléchir.

– C'est ça, renchérit Carrie en se forçant à sourire. Nous, on est intelligent, mais le Gryffondor moyen n'aime pas réfléchir. Manque d'habitude.

L'Ankou hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Albus :

– Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

– Hum. On devrait effectivement quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un sabotage de cours ?

– Ça sonne bien, fit pensivement le blond. On est quel jour, mardi ? Demain, on a Botanique et Sortilèges. On pourrait faire un combo…

– Pas bête. Tu prends le cours de Neville ou celui de Flitwick ?

Scorpius sortit une Mornille de sa poche, et la lança. Quand elle retomba sur sa main, il plaqua sa paume libre dessus et expliqua :

– Face je prends Londubat, pile je prends Flitwick, ça te va ?

Al' hocha la tête, et l'Ankou ouvrit la main, montrant la pièce et révélant une silhouette de sorcier voûté gravée dans l'argent. Côté face. Comme quoi c'était utile d'avoir une pièce truquée, merci Lucy !

– Je me charge du cours de Flitwick, sourit Al' en se servant. J'aurais pas besoin de beaucoup de matériel, juste un peu d'assistance. Rose, Chiara, Marcus, vous êtes avec moi ?

– S'il le faut, soupira sa cousine.

L'Ankou sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis se tourna vers leurs autres amis :

– Et moi je prends le cours de Londubat. J'ai même une super-idée ! Reg, Carrie, Dylan… ?

– On marche, soupira le Gryffondor brun d'un air faussement blasé. On a droit à un indice ?

Scorpius fit mine de réfléchir, puis sourit :

– Onibi.

– Onibi ? répéta Reg sans comprendre.

Mais l'Ankou l'ignora, parcourant ses complices du regard :

– On se retrouve à dix heures et demi ce soir dans le hall. Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards ont Astronomie alors on ne pourra pas faire plus tôt. Je me charge du matériel.

Des sourires réjouis s'échangèrent tout autour de la table. La vie normale reprenait son cours. Évidemment, personne d'autre que les complices des Rôdeurs ne surent ce qui était prévus pour ces deux cours. Comme c'étaient des cours communs entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard, nombreux furent les membres de ces deux Maisons à se frotter les mains avec impatience.

Et le lendemain…

En arrivant en cours de Sortilèges, il y eu un moment de flottement parmi les élèves. Les tables avaient changées de place. Certaines étaient même renversées. En gros, c'était le bazar. Flitwick émit un claquement de langue agacé, puis agita sa baguette, et les meubles se remirent en position, formant deux rangées parfaitement alignées. Lorsque les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serpentard –c'était un cours commun– s'assirent, nombreux furent cependant à remarquer le sourire satisfait de Chiara, Marcus et Albus.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Ils étudiaient le Sortilège d'Allégresse. Au bout de quelques minutes d'explications théoriques, Flitwick leur ordonna de s'exercer et, avec un bel ensemble, les élèves se mirent par paire et prononcèrent sagement la formule.

L'enfer se déchaîna.

Les tables bondirent, ruèrent, se cabrèrent comme un troupeau de chevaux paniqués. Il y eut un concert de cris effarés, puis un torrent de rire, tandis que les tables se mettaient à galoper en rond dans la classe. A chaque fois que Flitwick lançait un sort, elles s'arrêtaient, bien sûr, mais repartaient aussitôt dans leur gambade effrénée.

– Elles réagissent au niveau de bruit de la classe, chuchota Al' à Scorpius qui se tordait de rire.

– Où tu as trouvé ce sort ? hoqueta son meilleur ami. Il est génial !

– Trouvé par Oscar, arrangé par Gaby, jeté par Chiara, Rosa, Marcus et moi. C'est un travail de groupe, je rends à César ce qui est à César.

– N'empêche, c'est brillant !

Al' sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Venant d'un pro des Sortilèges doublé d'un génie du mal très inventif… Je suis flatté.

L'Ankou éclata de rire.

– Il dure longtemps, ce sort ?

– Environ deux heures. Il est super-simple, c'est juste pas évident à deviner. Il faut être créatif.

– Ouais, gloussa l'Ankou. Et les profs ne brillent pas par leur créativité…

Puis, attrapant une feuille de parchemin, il la froissa et l'envoya sur la tête de Dominique Weasley, déclenchant une bataille qui ajouta encore au chaos général. Le cours fut totalement annulé… L'ironie étant que, dès que les élèves quittèrent la salle, les tables cessèrent de courir en tous sens et reprirent leur apparence de meubles inoffensifs et immobiles.

A en juger par l'expression de Flitwick –qui écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de poser un regard méfiant sur les Rôdeurs–, le prof venait de comprendre l'astuce.

– En tous cas, c'était cool, fit joyeusement Owen en se portant à la hauteur d'Albus et de Scorpius. Bravo, les mecs, j'ai jamais autant rigolé de ma vie !

– Mis à part lors de leurs précédentes blagues, glissa Flora d'un ton moqueur.

– Euh, ouais, peut-être…

Au cours suivant, ils avaient Botanique, aussi avec les Poufsouffles. Tandis que le groupe de vert, jaune, argent et noir traversait le château, ils riaient comme des idiots et se lançaient des commentaires excités à propos du cours de Sortilèges. Même si Scorpius n'avait rien fait, lui et Albus (ainsi que Chiara et Marcus, leurs habituels complices à Poufsouffle), furent chaudement félicités. Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les serres, Neville Londubat plissa immédiatement les yeux d'un air méfiant en voyant à quel point ses élèves étaient agités…

– Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons rempoter les pousses d'if. Soyez prudents, des Botrucs commencent à s'y installer pour les protéger.

En voyant le sourire de Scorpius s'élargir, Al' lui jeta un regard alarmé. Mais déjà le Serpentard blond l'entraînait avec lui à une des tables au centre de la classe, pour se cacher dans la masse des élèves.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? souffla Al' quand ils furent assis.

– Un petit spectacle son et lumière, répondit Scorpius d'un ton dégagé.

Et il ouvrit son sac de cours, révélant une vingtaine de fioles en verre qui semblaient contenir des feux d'artifices en pleine combustion. Les yeux d'Al' s'ouvrirent en grand, et l'Ankou se rengorgea fièrement. Le jeune Potter n'en revenait pas :

– Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Tu les as fabriqués ?!

– Quelques sortilèges et un peu de métamorphose, rien du difficile.

Mais malgré son ton modeste, Al' devina que Scorpius était fier de lui. Ses yeux pétillaient comme des étoiles. Les deux Rôdeurs échangèrent un large sourire, les yeux brillants, et l'Ankou tendit la première fiole à Al' :

– A toi l'honneur. Il suffit de la casser.

Ce que le jeune Potter fit avec enthousiasme en balançant le tube de verre à l'autre bout de la classe dès que Neville Londubat ait le dos tourné. Avec un bruit de verre brisé, un immense tigre orange et or apparut comme un feu d'artifice, fait d'étincelles et de flammèches crépitantes, et poussa un rugissement qui fit hurler la moitié de la classe. L'Ankou brisa discrètement une autre fiole contre le pied de leur table, et ce fut une licorne blanche et argentée qui apparu, hennissant et se cabrant avant de courir dans la serre avec le tigre. Puis ce fut un aigle, puis un requin, puis un loup, puis un chat, puis un renard…

Finalement Neville fit évacuer la salle, et les élèves tordus de rire revinrent au château en se tenant les côtes tandis que les feux d'artifices animaux continuaient à gambader dans le domaine du professeur de Botanique.

– Vous êtes ma nouvelle religion ! s'exclama joyeusement Gareth.

Jo ricana et fit semblant de se prosterner devant les deux Rôdeurs, ce qui fit qu'Owen se mit à rire de manière hystérique, tout comme la moitié des Poufsouffles. Lucy et Dominique Weasley, qui avaient profité de l'agitation pour entamer une bataille de terre, se contentèrent de rouler des yeux en continuant à ôter les morceaux de terreau et de gravier dans leurs cheveux.

– Je vous présente les Onibi, fit l'Ankou avec fierté. Pas mal, non ?

– Brillant, commenta Al' en riant. Absolument brillant !

– Retour à la normalité, fit Marcus avec satisfaction. Eh, vous voulez pas passer aux cuisines pour fêter ça autour d'une montagne de pâtisseries ?

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, remplaçant l'heure du déjeuner par un pique-nique impromptu dans les cuisines, où ils furent rejoints plus tard par leurs camarades de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Et en fin de compte, ce fut un excellent après-midi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ A suivre..._

.


	11. Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Alors, attention, longue note d'auteur après les réponses aux reviews, mais ça serai sympa de tout lire...

.

Bref. **Réponses aux reviews !**

Salut **Aomine** ! Oh mon dieu tu es un mec. Je suis désolée ! C'est juste que "Aomine" ça semblait féminin comme pseudo alors... sinon pour répondre à ta question, les Rôdeurs et James ne sont pas les seuls farceurs ! Il y a le Quatuor aussi, et quelques free-lance x)

Hello, **petitcoeurfragile** ! Merci, merci x) J'ai terminé d'écrire le tome 3 et là j'en suis au chapitre 12 du tome 4, alors j'ai de la marge x)

Salut **Agathe** ! Oui, t'inquiète, on va reparler des Réfractaires. Et assez vite d'ailleurs. Tout va se précipiter... Sinon, si tu as besoin d'une piqure de rappel, les Réfractaires souhaitent organiser une sociétée basée sur le contrôle strict des citoyens, l'égalité, l'abolition des privilèges des Sang-Purs (et donc eux au pouvoir)... En gros, c'est Staline quoi.

Yep, **SauleMarron19427**, James n'est pas un bon frangin. La partie "taquiner et embêter le cadet", il a bien capté. C'ets la parti "être responsable et le protéger" qu'il n'a visiblement pas comprise ! Faut dire que, avant que Faust s'en mêle, de quoi aurait-il bien pu protéger Al' ?

Patience **Kalli0pe**, les Réfractaires vont arriver ! Ca me fait bizarre de t'entendre réclamer du sang alors que j'écris le tome 4 actuellement et que du sang, ben y en a plein xD Quant à Faust, lis sa description et son histoire avant de te faire une idée. Oui, c'est un détraqué et il a besoin d'une bonne beigne, mais le méchant dans l'histoire, c'est pas vraiment lui...

Ah **Aglae**, toi aussi tu as partagé les craintes d'Alva à propos de Carrie ? Tu fais bien. J'étais en train de faire du droit pénal en écrivant ce chap', d'où ces allusions... Mais après la raclée que Faust s'est prise, je doute qu'il repose ses sales pattes sur Carrie. Franchement, il a faillit se faire tuer. Ca calme. Quant aux Réfractaires, ça arrive, ça arrive ! Arrêtez d'avoir hâte, tous, parce que vous n'allez pas aimer quand ça va vous tomber dessus... xD Bon, et pour répondre à ta question, je suis Serpentard avec un ascendant Gryffondor x) Tu es sur Pottermore ?

Hey **Iris** ! Pas trop déçue pour ta théorie foireuse ? x) Non, les Poufsouffles ne sont pas défavorisés, c'est juste qu'il y a des clichés partout, voilà, et Aenor n'est pas épargnée =D

Je peux enfin mettre un nom sur cette invitée-pas-inscrites, **Lucie** xD Oui j'ai hésité à décrire l'attaque de Scorpius, mais non seulement je n'arrivait pas à l'écrire (rendre la confusion et la haine chez quelqu'un c'est toujours délicat) mais en plus ça aurait fait un passage très long et violent et je ne voulais pas. Donc tant pis. On a le témoignage d'Alyssa, c'est mieux que rien x)

Tiens **Folite**, les Onibi t'ont plu ? J'attend de pouvoir les caser dans l'histoire depuis, oh, le milieu de la première année je pense. Mais il fallait que j'attende que Scorpius soit assez âgé et expérimenté pour que ça soit réaliste... En tout cas, merci ! Tu veux un Onibi pour ton anniv' ? x)

Salut **Loupiotte54** ! Alors, si tu crois que Carrie va se défendre, là tu te trompe. Faust a commencé à la tyranniser depuis que James a laissé tomber, donc quelque part en début d'année. Ca fait des mois, donc. Mais Carrie ne proteste pas. Souvent, les victimes de harcèlements ou d'abus ne se défendent pas, ne se manifestent pas, parce qu'elles ont honte de leurs faiblesse, se sentent coupables, ou sont tout simplement persuadé qu'on ne les écoutera pas, qu'on croira la parole de leur agresseur et pas la leur. C'est pour ça que si peu de victimes de viols portent plainte par exemple. Quand tu tombe dans le rôle de la victime, c'est foutu : l'agresseur te voit comme un punching-ball et plus comme un être humain, il ne s'arrêtera jamais : toi, ton estime de toi-même se détruit : et les autres gens ne voient rien. Enfin bref, conclusion : Faust n'a jamais rien eu à craindre de Carrie parce qu'elle est trop faible. Il lui faudra des années avant de devenir plus forte...

Tiens, **Alexielios**, tu es insomniaque ? x) Ne te prive pas de sommeil non plus... Bon, sinon, l'Ankou se souvient de ce qu'il a fait, c'est juste qu'il n'avait aucun recul et quand il y pense, il doit se dire "_merde, c'était moi ça ? Mais ça fait peur, j'étais complètement fou de rage !_". Voilà. Et merci d'avoir relevé cette phrase sur le fait que s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'un autre groupe social/genre/sexe/couleur que soit vous fait immédiatement passer pour un rasciste, même si cette personne est un parfait connard. Situations bien trop réelles...  
>L'histoire de l'école soumise à la loi du silence, non, je n'y ait pas été. Par contre la gestion de Poudlard par Dumbledore m'a super-choqué. Je veux dire, il laisse un Basilic vadrouiller dans les couloirs parce qu'il veut garder son fauteuil quand même ! Il laisse un élève de 15 ans faire une tentative de meurtre parce que plus tard, dans quelques années, il veut l'avoir dans sa poche ! Imagine, tu laisserais tes gosses là-bas, toi ?<br>Enfin bref. Pour en savoir plus sur Faust, lis la description qui suis xD Sinon, pour Al', oui, il est souvent jaloux, seulement (et c'est assez triste à dire), il a l'habitude, avec James comme frère... Mais attends un peu, tu verra, ça va péter très prochainement xD Quand aux blagues, nope, j'ai pas assez de moyens pour les faire ! Le pire truc que j'ai sur mon dossier c'est d'avoir fait le mur une ou deux fois au collège...  
>Les chap' paraissent tous les jeudi, souvent le soir parce que mon bêta a un timing serré. Et si je n'ai proposé aucun vote, c'est parce que je vais parler de Faust x)<p>

Hey, **AccioDragibus** ! Ouaiiiiiis, j'ai recruté quelqu'un sur le fow xD Bon, sinon, pour les pensées de James, on les aura pas tout de suite, désolée x) Faut que j'avance le récit ! Mais un moment, promis, ça va péter entre Faust et James. Parole ! Et Zachary Quinto est GRAOU, complètement et carrément, et ce dans tous ces rôles x) Enfin bref, thank you x)

Coucou **Miny M** ! Oui, l'Ankou est un Gryffondor refoulé x) Le Choixpeau a pas mal hésité, quand même... Le feu, l'impulsivité, le courage à la limite de la témérité, ça fait beaucoup xD Et oui, il est amoureux ! C'est à cet âge là que ça commence après tout... En ce qui concerne Faust, je ne pense pas que les adultes feront quelque chose. Pour Rogue, pour Harry, pour Jedusor et tous les autres enfants dans leur situation, ça n'a jamais été le cas. Ils se contenteront de le surveiller c'est tout. Et encore ! Enfin bref, je suis ravie que tu ai aimé les écris d'Ellana-san, ça m'a donné du rêve ces fics (j'ai même failli écrire un OS continuant les Cicatrices du Temps en attendant qu'elle publie le Dernier Secret, et où Sev et Harry se retrouveraient propulsés chez les Rôdeurs xD) ! Quand à Ginger la Légende, je l'ai déjà lu, et même si j'ai bien aimé, je n'ai pas adoré... Dommage.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Comme promis au chapitre 5, voici les révélations sur Faust. Je ne pouvais pas les faire avant, de peur de faire un spoil…

**Faust Griggs** est Né-Moldu. Il est noir de peau, les cheveux noirs et frisés, mais les yeux d'un bleu intense. Il est très beau. Il faisait du foot et du rugby, avant, et désormais, il n'en fait plus que l'été.

Ses parents sont _Sébastien_ et _Anna_ Griggs, et il a une sœur aînée en fac de droit, _Liliane_. Son père, noir et baraqué, est infirmier, et sa mère, blanche et fragile, fait le ménage et des garderies. Sébastien est un homme colérique, dur, qui ne supporte pas le mépris et le racisme auquel il a trop souvent fait face étant jeune. Ses enfants l'idolâtraient. Leur mère, Anna, est trop faible, trop effacée : Faust et Liliane l'aiment mais cet amour est vaguement dédaigneux, méprisant. C'est leur père qui ramène le plus d'argent, c'est lui qui allait engueuler leurs profs trop durs à l'école, et c'est lui qui a fait des heures sup pour les études de Liliane. Mais... Quand Faust s'est révélé être un sorcier, sa famille l'a complètement rejeté. Ils s'étaient tous battus pour avoir cette vie à peu près confortable et voilà que Faust allait être propulsé dans un monde meilleur de magie et de pièces d'or sans rien avoir à faire...

Ils ne battent pas Faust, non. Mais ils sont devenus froids et hargneux et ne font plus que le tolérer. Ils sont en colère contre lui et Faust le ressent jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Faust a toujours été avide de savoir, de reconnaissance et de pouvoir. C'est un trait familial : s'ils étaient du genre à être triste au lieu d'être en colère, ils auraient tous crevé de faim. Mais avec la solitude, ces traits se sont accentués chez Faust. Il est méprisé par sa famille, alors il déteste les Moldus. Et il est prêt à tout pour être aimé et admiré, adoré, au centre de l'attention. C'est presque maladif. De plus, il est vite violent quand on le provoque.

Ce n'est pas réellement un lâche : il est courageux, protecteur, et il est loyal à ses promesses. James est son modèle absolu : un fils ainé d'une famille respectée qui l'adore. En plus, il est la star du sport local ! Et McGonagall ne le punit jamais, ce qui ne gâche rien. Donc voilà, Faust vénère James, mais il l'aime aussi très sincèrement, et ce depuis l'instant où ils se sont rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express et où James a vu qu'il avait un ballon de foot dans ses bagages.

Néanmoins, Faust peut être brutal, lâche, haineux, méchant, cruel, ce que vous voulez (comme tout le monde). C'est sa manière de gérer la peur, la colère, la faiblesse. C'est sa défense contre le monde, et contre sa famille en particulier. Oppresser les plus petits lui prouve qu'il n'est pas faible, et ça apaise l'angoisse maladive qui le ronge qu'un jour, ses parents seront trop dégoûtés par lui pour le laisser rentrer à la maison. Il est tordu, blessé de l'intérieur, Faust. Peut-être méchant, peut-être mauvais, mais il faut dire qu'il n'a pas tellement eu le choix : il a été élevé comme ça.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà ! Ouh, elle était longue cette note d'auteur... Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre ! Et pour la semaine prochaine, j'aimerai que vous choisissiez entre les membres de la famille Koenig, dont je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé après tout...

- Astrid Koenig, la Chasseuse de loups-garous

- Lévine Koenig, Conseiller du Ministère Russe

- Katarina "Kitty" Koenig, son épouse

- Rivka Koenig, leur fille ainée

- Aleksei Koenig, leur fils cadet

.

Et sinon, ben... Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

.

L'atmosphère se détendit petit à petit à Poudlard. Bien sûr, un grand nombre de gens continuèrent à regarder Scorpius et Faust avec suspicion, mais l'Ankou semblait attirer les émotions extrêmes –on pouvait l'aimer ou le détester, mais pas être indifférent– et comme il se conduisit admirablement bien, ne se moquant de personne à part James et Faust, distribuant joyeusement les bonbons que ses parents lui envoyaient par hibou, discutant avec entrain avec tout le monde, ne faisant aucune blague potentiellement destructrice… Eh bien, les gens dépassèrent l'évènement, et début Mars, ce fut comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et tout redevint normal.

Enfin, normal dans la mesure du possible, ce qui chez les Serpentard, était…

– Lucy, j'ai besoin de ton soutien-gorge _maintenant_.

… Assez déconcertant.

Lucy Zabini, assise avec Flora et Melinda autour de la table basse où elles faisaient leurs devoirs, haussa un sourcil poliment incrédule en direction de Gareth Flint, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, les sept garçons avec lesquels Gareth était censé travailler hurlaient de rire en regardant le jeune Flint devenir tout rouge.

– Je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails sur le contexte qui entoure cette demande.

Scorpius riait si fort qu'il tomba de son canapé et resta là sur le tapis, à hoqueter comme un poisson échoué. Les autres garçons étaient à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Flora avait ouvert de grands yeux, et Melinda gloussait. Gareth atteignit de nouvelles nuances d'écarlate.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

– Oh, comprit Lucy Vous jouez à action ou vérité.

Gareth pris un air douloureux :

– Oui.

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons morts de rire. Il y avait Scorpius, toujours vautré sur le tapis, Al', Owen, Jo, Lysandre Condor, Hyperion Malefoy et son ami William Dawn. La présence de Lysandre n'était pas surprenante, les Rôdeurs adoraient les quatre Condor. Mais Hyperion et William étaient deux élèves de première année réservés et tranquilles, tous les deux prenant très à cœur leurs rôles d'héritiers de Sang-Purs.

– Comment ils ont embarqués les deux petits ?

Gareth haussa les épaules :

– L'Ankou a parlé de resserrer les liens familiaux et Hyperion a sauté sur l'occasion. Et William était partant aussi.

– On ne sait rien de ce type, songea Flora à voix haute. C'est un Sang-Pur au moins ?

Gareth hocha la tête :

– Les Dawn sont sans noblesse mais purs. Et sa mère est une des principes héritières de la famille Bailey.

Les Bailey étaient l'équivalent des Malefoy (ou des Black une cinquantaine d'année plus tôt), mais aux États-Unis. Riches, très puissants, et ayant le gouvernement au creux de leur main. Lucy siffla d'un air impressionné, puis se leva :

– Ok.

– Ok quoi ? fit Gareth un peu perdu.

Mais Lucy était déjà en train de se tortiller, glissant une main à l'arrière de son col et remuant les épaules et… Oh. OH. Gareth ouvrit la bouche et resta là, mâchoire pendante, tandis que Lucy ôtait son soutien-gorge sans enlever le pull qu'elle portait. Elle sortit finalement le sous-vêtement –en dentelle rose, très féminin– par la manche dudit pull, et le tendit tranquillement à Gareth.

Les garçons, de l'autre côté de la pièce, ne rigolaient plus du tout. En fait ils faisaient à peu près la même tête que Gareth, c'est à dire qu'ils avaient la tête de quelqu'un qu'on a frappé très fort sur la tête avec un _piano_.

D'un geste machinal, Gareth tendit la main, et Lucy laissa tomber le soutif dedans, avant de se rasseoir et de reprendre sa discussion avec Flora et Melinda.

Gareth revint à sa place d'un air légèrement halluciné, et huit regards choqués se posèrent sur la jolie lingerie qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

– Ok, tu gagnes, dit finalement Owen.

– Non, pas moyen ! protesta vigoureusement Al'.

– C'est vrai ! fit l'Ankou en bondissant sur ses pieds.

– Il n'y a pas moyen que vous fassiez plus culotté que _ça_, lâcha Lysandre qui avait toujours l'air stupéfait par le courage de Gareth.

Hyperion poussa un gémissement catastrophé :

– Ne les défie pas !

Mais il était trop tard. Les deux Rôdeurs avaient bondi sur leurs pieds, un identique sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

– Défi…

– … Accepté !

Et ils se précipitèrent vers la porte de la salle commune, tandis qu'Hyperion se frappait répétitivement la tête contre le dossier rembourré du sofa, et que les autres joueurs les regardaient partir avec des yeux ronds. Le passage secret s'ouvrit juste devant les Rôdeurs, et Scorpius se décala gracieusement de côté (entraînant peu gracieusement Al' avec lui par l'épaule) pour céder le passage à Aenor et son amie Naomi, qu'il salua d'un large sourire :

– Beau temps, non ?

– Gris, pluvieux et frisquet, se contenta de répondre Naomi en clignant des yeux avec surprise.

Aenor, elle, haussa un sourcil pas du tout impressionné :

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore faire ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, fit joyeusement l'Ankou en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

Al' le suivit en roulant des yeux et, avant que le passage ne se referme, Aenor passa sa tête dans l'embrasure et leur cria :

– Soyez prudents !

Ils se contentèrent de rire, mais avoir vu Aenor –et l'avoir entendue s'inquiéter pour eux– rendit le sourire de l'Ankou Malefoy dix fois plus éclatant. Al' roula des yeux.

– Tu es navrant.

– Je suis heurté, fit l'Ankou d'un ton théâtral en posant une main sur son cœur.

Al' rit. Du coup, Scorpius aussi. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

– Ok, on fait quoi ? Parce que les sous-vêtements de Lucy, c'était quand même _très_ culotté.

– Tu pourrais demander les sous-vêtements d'Aenor, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Al'.

Il vit avec fascination les joues de son ami devenir rose grenadine, puis l'Ankou émit un grognement bourru et lui donna un coup de coude :

– Ah ah, très drôle.

Albus rigola, puis reprit son sérieux. Ils avaient un truc grave à gérer là. L'Action La Plus Culottée De Serpentard était jusqu'ici faite par Gareth. Sans compter qu'au jeu de volons-le-plus-de-cravates-de-Gryffondors-possibles, Gareth avait aussi gagné, sous le pseudo de _NounoursFéroce_. Bref, les Rôdeurs devaient défendre leur honneur !

– On a un peu épuisé toutes mes idées avec le concours de culot et nos défis, songea l'Ankou en marchant.

– Il nous faut un truc encore pire, acquiesça Al'. Le genre de truc qui nous ferait _renvoyer_.

– Ouais. Oh, et il faudra aussi éviter de se faire prendre.

– Ah oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire plein de dents, et une bande de Gryffondors de première année fit un large détour pour les éviter. Scorpius attendit qu'ils aient disparu au tournant du couloir pour se retourner vers son meilleur ami :

– On pourrait animer les statues.

– Nan, refusa son ami. Premièrement, c'est super-dur comme sort. Deuxièmement, si elles s'animent, c'est uniquement pour défendre Poudlard, et tuer des ennemis.

– On pourrait les lancer sur Faust, marmonna l'Ankou.

– Ne blague pas là-dessus.

– Je ne blaguais pas.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, puis Scorpius décapita le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer entre eux :

– Bon, sinon… Un lâcher de bêtes sauvages ? Les rats avaient bien marchés dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

– Sauf qu'on a écopé d'une invasion de poules.

– Ah oui. Alors… Oh !

Al' haussa un sourcil, et l'Ankou sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– J'ai une idée !

– A chaque fois que tu dis ça, on a des ennuis, fit Al' d'un ton faussement blasé. Mais vas-y, surprends-moi.

Scorpius hulula un grand rire démoniaque.

– Nous allons commencer notre domination du monde.

– C'est un peu ce qu'on fait depuis la première année, fit Al' d'un air blasé.

– Oui mais c'est un travail qui ne se fait pas en un jour…

Puis l'Ankou se pencha, et chuchota brièvement son plan à l'oreille d'Albus. Le jeune Potter ouvrit de grands yeux, puis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Les ninjas sont de retour !

– Ouais, rigola l'Ankou. Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes de services échangées entre Khallia Kethoum et Harry Potter :**

_Cher Harry,_

_La réunion du Magenmagot de demain se terminera vers onze heures. On mange ensemble ? Il y a un resto indien qui a ouvert à un pâté de maisons du Ministère…_

_Khallia._

_._

_Chère Khallia,_

_Avec plaisir. Tu m'attends dans l'Atrium ? Je ne serai pas long._

_Harry._

_._

_Ça va faire cinq fois que tu trouves un moyen de m'empêcher de venir au Bureau des Aurors… Tu veux éviter que Ronald Weasley te vois avec moi, c'est ça ?_

_K._

_._

_Ce n'est pas seulement lui. Je n'ai pas envie que les gens sachent et se jettent comme des vautours sur ma vie privée. J'ai horreur de ça._

_H._

_._

_Ronald est ton meilleur ami. Tu devrais au moins lui dire, à lui. Tu ne m'as présenté à aucun de tes amis. Je ne te demande pas d'en informer tout le pays, mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins officialiser un peu les choses ? J'ai l'impression que tu as honte._

_K._

_._

_Je sors avec un top-modèle, de quoi est-ce que je pourrais avoir honte ?!_

_Non, plus sérieusement. Ron est mon meilleur ami, mais en ce moment, il est surtout le frère de mon ex-femme. Et il s'en fout complètement que ça soit elle qui ai commencé à voir un avocat et à comploter contre moi pour m'enlever la garde des enfants. Pour lui, je suis le salaud qui a fait du mal à sa petite sœur, et ça depuis l'instant où j'ai demandé l'ouverture de la procédure._

_H._

_._

_Je sais. Je suis désolée. Mais il n'est pas ton seul ami. J'aimerai rencontrer les autres. Qu'on sorte ensemble, ce genre de choses. J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux qu'il y a un an, mais sortir et voir des amis te ferait le plus grand bien._

_K._

_._

_Je suis touché, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu gères ma vie sociale._

_H._

_._

… _Oh mon Dieu. Tout tes amis sont des Weasley, c'est ça ?_

_K._

_._

_Ce n'est pas DRAMATIQUE à ce point… Et non, tous mes amis ne sont pas des Weasley. Mais, euh, une très grande partie. Et mes autres amis sont soit amis avec les Weasley, soit amis avec les Malefoy. Les Weasley me détestent et les Malefoy te détestent. Les forces de l'Univers sont liguées contre nous. Bienvenue dans ma vie._

_H._

_._

_Ah. Oui, c'est un problème… Quels sont tes amis eux-mêmes amis avec les Malefoy, au fait ?_

_K._

_._

_Les Zabini. Justin Shepper, le mari de Susan Shepper. Et Theodore Nott. Mais comme Susan est amie avec Hermione et que Blaise est ami avec Ron, j'évite de les harceler (cet idiot de Ron trouverai moyen de les embarquer dans son mélo indigné contre moi). Il n'y a que Théo avec qui je discute de temps en temps._

_Et Jack, un Auror. Sauf que comme il est dans l'équipe de Ron, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se retrouve pris à partie par son big boss et son chef d'équipe. C'est naze, d'être au sommet de la hiérarchie…_

_H._

_._

_Je comprends… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis (la faute à l'antipathie de Netaniev et aux hormones masculines), mais je connais un peu un type qui a travaillé à Alexandrie, et avec qui je suis resté en contact. Il est prof à Poudlard. Fiachna Duffy, tu connais ?_

_Il est rigide, sévère, a toujours l'air ennuyé et dédaigneux. Mais il a un certain sens de l'humour et on a été de très bons amis en Égypte. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à qui te présenter, mais lui en fait partie._

_K._

_._

_Merci, Khallia, ça me touche beaucoup. Et j'aimerai bien rencontrer le prof de Potions de mes enfants…_

_On se voit demain._

_H._

**oOoOoOo**

– J'suis un peu nerveux, marmonna Al' en direction de l'Ankou. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

– Carrément !

– Tu me mens, là ?

– Oui, avoua Scorpius.

Les deux Rôdeurs se tenaient en embuscade au coin d'un couloir, non loin du bureau de la Directrice. Il faisait noir. McGonagall travaillait sans doute encore. Il n'était que onze heure du soir.

– On doit attendre combien de temps encore ?

– A une heure du matin ça sera bon, murmura l'Ankou.

– J'ai froid, maugréa Al'.

L'Ankou roula des yeux, puis s'assit sur le sol et tira de son sac une grosse couverture de laine. Al' s'en empara joyeusement, et s'assit à côté de Scorpius pour que la couverture repose sur leurs épaules à eux deux. Le blond ronchonna pour la forme, mais ne mit pas deux minutes à s'appuyer confortablement contre son camarade à la manière d'un chat cherchant la chaleur. Albus sourit, amusé, et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour tenir la couverture en place et partager davantage leur chaleur. L'Ankou esquissa un petit sourire :

– C'est bon, t'as plus froid ?

– Nan, ça va. Par contre, je m'ennuie.

– Désolé, mais tant qu'on fait le guet, ça va pas être possible de jouer aux Bavboules ou aux échecs.

– Parce que tu aurais un jeu d'échec peut-être ?

– … Non.

– La question est réglée. Eh, on joue à action ou vérité ?

L'Ankou haussa un sourcil :

– Tu es sérieux ?

– Pourquoi pas ? se défendit Albus.

– C'est un jeu tellement bête qu'il n'y a que les petits enfants et les gens bourrés qui y jouent, fit Scorpius d'un ton définitif. Et puis tu me connais, moi, je prendrai systématiquement action. Et je le répète, on fait le guet. Ce n'est _pas_ propice à l'action.

– Eh bien, si on choisit action, on devra s'engager à faire ladite action plus tard. Comme les gages.

L'Ankou sembla considérer l'idée deux minutes, puis hocha la tête :

– Ok, ça marche. Action ou vérité ?

Al' sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Action !

– Euh… Passer une journée à parler sans utiliser la lettre A.

– C'est vache.

– Tu te dégonfles ?

– Rêve ! Ok, défi accepté. Action ou vérité ?

– Action !

Al' prit le temps de réfléchir, puis sourit largement :

– Remplir le caleçon de James de poil à gratter.

– C'est comme si c'était fait. Action ou vérité ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, inventant des gages tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Leurs chuchotements et leurs rires étouffés résonnaient doucement dans le couloir vide. Il faisait froid, mais sous la couverture qui les entourait tous les deux, ils avaient bien chaud.

– Action ou vérité ?

C'était au tour d'Albus de répondre, et cette fois, il haussa les épaules :

– Vérité.

Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux et resta un moment sans voix, et Al' railla :

– L'Ankou Malefoy réduit au silence ! Un vrai miracle !

– Tais-toi, andouille, sourit le blond en lui donnant un coup de coude. Je réfléchis.

– On peut se faire mal si on n'est pas habitué…

– Serai-ce un sarcasme ?

– Peut-être bien. Alors, tu la poses ta question ?

Scorpius rigola, puis lâcha :

– Quel est ton meilleur souvenir ?

Albus réfléchit quelques instants. Son meilleur souvenir… Il pensa à tous ces moments en famille, au bonheur, à la chaleur, la sécurité. Et puis il pensa à la manière dont Ginny prenait uniquement James ou Lily dans ses bras, au bruit confus des bavardages au rez-de-chaussée alors que lui s'enfermait dans sa chambre, et au sentiment d'exclusion qui allait avec. Non, son meilleur souvenir n'était pas dans les moments partagés avec sa famille. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, faisant défiler les images dans sa mémoire, puis rouvrit les paupières.

– Je pense que c'était… Ici, à Poudlard.

Scorpius cligna des yeux, surpris :

– Ah ?

– Oui. C'était en première année, quand on a teint les cheveux de la moitié du château. J'avais l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe, d'être entouré, de compter. On se faisait tous totalement confiance. Et on s'amusait. Et puis tu étais là, avec ton plan, tes idées, et tu avais un sourire de la taille d'une banane. Je me sentais heureux. A ma place.

Il y eut un court silence. L'Ankou regardait son ami en silence, avec un regard rempli d'une étrange révérence. Puis Al' se racla la gorge, et demanda avec un petit sourire :

– Action ou vérité ?

– … Vérité.

Albus lui avait révélé quelque chose d'important, d'intime, sur lui. Ce n'était que justice que Scorpius lui offre la possibilité d'avoir la pareille. Al' plissa le nez :

– Quel est ton… Non. Attend. J'ai une meilleure question. Quelle est la chose que tu désires le plus au monde ?

– Wow, rigola l'Ankou après un silence stupéfait. Là, je ne m'y attendais pas !

– Eh, c'est normal que je cherche à connaître les désirs des autres, je suis un Serpentard !

– Et moi, je suis quoi alors ? se vexa Scorpius.

Al' lui donna un coup de coude taquin sous la couverture :

– Un Gryffondor refoulé. Et un incurable romantique. Avec une case en moins. C'est pour ça que je t'adore, d'ailleurs. Alors, tu réponds ?

– D'accord, fit l'Ankou après une brève pause. Ce que je désire le plus au monde, c'est…

_Que tu sois toujours avec moi_, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne le dit pas, et à la place, hésita et finit par lâcher :

– … Avoir le choix.

Al' le regarda sans comprendre, et Scorpius développa :

– On n'a pas souvent le choix quand on est l'héritier d'une grande lignée. Je suis censé épouser une fille de bonne naissance, faire une carrière politique, avoir un fils, mourir vieux après avoir redoré le blason familial et si possible accru la fortune qui va avec. Le chemin est tout tracé pour moi. Ça me paraît loin mais… Je sais que plus je grandis, plus je me rapproche du moment où ça y est, je n'aurais plus le choix au sujet de mon avenir. Alors c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde. Toujours avoir le choix.

Silence.

– Tu sais, tu me surprendras toujours, sourit Al'.

– Quoi, parce que j'ai l'air de me moquer complètement de l'avenir ? sourcilla l'Ankou.

– Oui, un peu.

– Je profite de la vie, c'est tout. Mais j'y pense. Souvent, même.

– Tu as dit que tu voulais être maître du monde un jour, sourit Al'.

L'Ankou rigola en se rappelant cette conversation :

– Ah oui, et je t'ai aussi qu'être Auror, c'était nul.

– T'envisage quel métier, en vrai ?

– Bah, je ne sais pas. Normalement les Malefoy ne travaillent pas, ils gèrent leur patrimoine et c'est tout. Mais mon père a rompu la tradition, alors je pense que je vais faire pareil. Et puis je m'imagine mal passer ma vie devant de la paperasse. Je veux faire un truc avec de l'action, ça serai bien. Mais pas Auror, bien sûr. Ni Briseur de Sorts. En tout cas par pour le Ministère ! Je détesterai me voir dicter ma conduite par cette bande de gratte-papiers. Toute l'action qu'ils ont eu dans leur vie ça a sans doute été de perdre leur stylo préféré.

Albus pouffa, puis reprit son sérieux :

– Ton père bosse au Ministère…

– Il est membre du Magenmagot, rectifia Scorpius d'un ton abrupt. Il fait partie de ceux qui décident, pas de ceux qui suivent. Et il a eu pas mal d'action dans sa vie.

Al' le savait. Il y avait pas mal d'histoires qui circulaient sur Draco Malefoy. Enfant de Mangemorts, forcé à en devenir un lui-même, à moins qu'il ne le soit devenu volontairement. Ayant tenté de tuer Dumbledore mais renoncé au dernier moment. Ayant sauvé Harry Potter à plusieurs reprises, et une fois toute la Grande-Bretagne Moldue. A restauré les relations entre Angleterre et Russie, permettant ainsi à l'économie du pays de repartir… Héros, martyr, lâche, hypocrite, victime, requin, personne ne savait où situer Draco Malefoy.

En tous cas, Scorpius avait raison. Son père avait eu pas mal d'action dans sa vie.

– Je sais. Désolé.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, et changea de sujet :

– Action ou vérité ?

– Vérité, fit Al' après une hésitation.

– Ok, alors, raconte-moi cette histoire impliquant une fouine et mon père qui s'est déroulée quand il était à Poudlard. Personne ne veut me la raconter !

Albus gloussa, puis commença joyeusement :

– Alors, ton père et le mien étaient en quatrième année, et ils avaient un prof de Défense complètement taré…

Ils continuèrent à jouer à Action ou Vérité un long moment, puis, vers une heure du matin, ils se levèrent du sol froid en grimaçant. Al', qui avait eu la circulation coupée dans les jambes, fit quelques pas vacillant en grimaçant de douleur quand le sang se remit à circuler, tandis que l'Ankou s'étirait et découvrait avec fascination qu'il arrivait à faire craquer ses coudes en faisant un mouvement spécial.

– Allez, en avant !

– Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? interrogea l'Ankou en faisant craquer une dernière fois ses jointures.

Al' esquissa un large sourire, et sortit de sa poche un appareil photo (dérobé à Alexia Crivey la veille) et un feutre noir :

– Tadaam !

– Cool, sourit Scorpius. Allons dessiner des moustaches à la vieille McGo !

**oOoOoOo**

**Légende de la photo de McGonagall, visiblement en train de dormir, avec des moustaches de chat dessinées au marqueur noir sur le visage. La photo est punaisée dans toutes les salles communes et circule dès à présent dans tout le château.**

_Et c'est ainsi que Catwoman fut invoquée à Poudlard…_

_Affectueusement,_

_Les ninjas._

**oOoOoOo**

Il n'y avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité des Rôdeurs, mais il n'empêche que très vite tout le monde chuchota que c'était l'Ankou et Al' qui étaient derrière tout ça. Évidemment, ça remonta aux oreilles de la Directrice, qui les croisa dans un couloir et leur donna trois semaines de retenue pour avoir respiré trop fort. Il n'empêche que la moitié du château avait à présent du mal à ne pas hurler de rire en croisant la Directrice, un chat, ou un membre de la petite bande des Rôdeurs.

– Vous devez faire quoi pendant vos retenues ? demanda Reg d'un ton léger.

Deux jours avaient passés. Le Gryffondor était actuellement affalé sur sa chaise, à la table de bibliothèque qu'il partageait avec Carrie, Rose, Dylan, Lucy, Al' et l'Ankou. Ces deux derniers tirèrent une tête de six pieds de long, et Lucy ricana :

– Récurer les toilettes du deuxième étage. Celles de Mimi Geignarde.

– Mimi Geignarde ? répéta Reg sans comprendre.

– Le fantôme d'une élève qui a été tuée là, expliqua Rose. Elle passe son temps à se plaindre et à pleurer. Et de temps en temps, elle provoque des inondations.

Les deux Rôdeurs redressèrent illico la tête, intéressés :

– Des inondations ?

– Oh non, soupira Carrie. Vous n'allez quand même pas…

– Pourquoi pas ? se défendit Scorpius.

– Excusez-moi, fit Rose avec agacement. Ça vous dérange si je suis ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, vous deux ?

Reg leva les yeux au ciel, et expliqua :

– S'assurer la complicité d'un fantôme.

– Quoi ?!

– Ben oui, fit l'Ankou d'un air buté. J'ai déjà essayé de recruter le Baron Sanglant et le Moine Gras mais ils m'ont tous les deux regardés comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête… Aucun sens de l'humour…

– Et moi j'ai demandé à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, enchaîna Al'. Il m'a envoyé au diable. Pareil pour la Dame Grise. Et Peeves est… Ben, Peeves, quoi. Il sème le chaos mais seulement par intermittence, et pas moyen de se coordonner avec lui.

– Vous allez essayer de sympathiser avec Mimi, répéta Rose d'un air horrifié. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

– Je suis d'accord, s'incrusta Dylan.

– Ah oui ? fit son cousin en haussant un sourcil distingué. Éclaire-moi sur tes motivations, ô sage Serdaigle…

Dylan ne se laissa pas démonter :

– Mimi est une tarée. Dépressive, geignarde, et déjà condamnée pour harcèlement sur un vivant. Sois gentil avec elle et tu découvriras très vite ce que ça fait de se faire rouler une pelle par un ectoplasme.

– Ou pire, crut bon de préciser Reg.

Scorpius pâlit.

– Enfin bref, soupira Lucy. Vous avez quoi, trois semaines ? Et à mon avis, vous aurez tellement de boulot que vous ne pourrez plus préparer de blagues. J'ai jamais vu Laughlin aussi ravie.

– C'est vrai, renchéri Reg. Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et elle était en train de _chantonner_, je vous jure. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'arrête pas de sourire. On dirait un film d'horreur. Ça terrorise tout le monde.

Cette fois, tout le monde ricana. Puis Dylan coupa court à leur hilarité en tapotant son stylo-plume (ces outils remplaçaient de plus en plus les plumes classiques chez les élèves ces derniers temps, sans doute à cause de leur mise en vente à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard) contre la table :

– Bref. Revenons au sujet initial.

– On avait un sujet initial ? fit Al' en feignant l'ignorance.

– Oui, s'agaça le Serdaigle. Le devoir d'Histoire sur le mélange des influences romaines et anglo-saxonnes sur la magie actuelle en Grande-Bretagne. Qui a bossé ?

Rose, Carrie et Lucy levèrent la main. Dylan jeta un regard navré à Reg, Al' et Scorpius, qui eurent le bon goût de paraître gênés, et Lucy émit un petit reniflement hautain :

– Encore une preuve incontestable de la supériorité féminine !

– Roh, la ferme, grommela l'Ankou.

Du coup Lucy lui balança son livre à la gueule, et le blond dégringola de sa chaise dans un grand fracas. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mrs Pince leur saute dessus comme une psychopathe pour leur hurler de déguerpir de la bibliothèque dont ils troublaient l'ordre. Et quand Al' lui fit innocemment remarquer que c'était _elle_ qui criait, il se retrouva propulsé dans le couloir par un sort d'Éjection avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase.

– Elle est franchement de mauvais poil, fit remarque l'Ankou en aidant son ami à se relever tandis que les portes de la bibliothèque se refermaient en claquant derrière eux.

– Elle a peut-être ses règles, fit Lucy d'un air songeur.

Reg esquissa une grimace dégoûtée :

– Je vais faire comme si j'avais pas entendu.

Derrière lui, Carrie se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ne pas se rouler par terre de rire. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers l'Ankou :

– Elle a éclaté de rire en voyant la photo dans la salle des profs. Je crois que McGonagall ne lui a toujours pas pardonné.

– Et c'est une raison pour passer ses nerfs sur d'innocents élèves ?

– Elle espère sans doute vous mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle…

– Eh ! s'indigna Al'. Nous sommes des ados ! On est aussi réceptifs qu'un paquet de Flambys oubliés au fond du frigo !

– Ouais, en tout cas ta Flamby-attitude nous a fait virer de la bibliothèque…

– C'est pas à cause des Flambys qu'elle a ses règles, que je sache !

Trois quatrièmes années, qui venaient d'apparaître au bout du couloir, s'immobilisèrent et firent demi-tour pour repartir d'où ils venaient, à savoir le plus loin possible de cette bande de tarés. Ça en fut trop pour Carrie qui se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche pour retenir un fou-rire hystérique.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard amusé. Carrie était toujours aussi réservée et silencieuse, mais il aimait bien sa compagnie. Elle ne les gênait pas, ne jouait pas les moralisatrice, les couvrait dès qu'ils en avaient besoin, partageait toujours ses devoirs, et parfois, elle avait des répliques sarcastiques qui mettaient tout le monde par terre.

– On va bosser où, du coup ? se lamenta Dylan.

Carrie, toujours rouge et les yeux brillants à cause de son fou-rire, leva timidement la main :

– Il y a une salle vide où je vais bosser de temps en temps… Au cinquième étage…

– Adjugé ! décida l'Ankou. Tu nous guides ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une ancienne salle de Sortilèges, visiblement, assis tous les sept à une table, entourés de libres, de notes, et de stylos. Ensemble, ils étaient arrivés à établir au moins trois façons d'aborder le problème, et, même si Dylan était le seul à avoir _terminé_ sa dissertation, ils avaient tous au moins un brouillon très complet sur lequel travailler.

– C'est à quelle heure, votre retenue ? s'enquit distraitement Lucy en écrivant.

Scorpius jeta un œil à sa montre :

– Dans un quart d'heure. J'ai tellement pas envie d'y aller !

– Ça sera pire si Rusard te vois arriver en retard, fit remarquer Carrie.

– Elle a raison, soupira Al' en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Aller, c'est juste un fantôme et trois cuvettes salles, on a vu pire, non ?

– La tête de Gareth au réveil, oui.

Al' éclata de rire et Scorpius sourit, tout fier de lui, avant de se mettre à ranger lui aussi ses affaires. Lucy esquissa un sourire narquois :

– Profitez bien de cette retenue ! Quand vous aurez fini, McGo vous collera un truc encore pire sur le dos, vous savez…

– Des fois je me demande pourquoi je suis ami avec toi, fit pensivement l'Ankou en se levant. Tu es une vraie plaie, tu le sais ça ?

– Je vous passe mes brouillons, je corrige vos devoirs et je rectifie les bavures de vos plans ! s'indigna la petite Zabini. Je suis irremplaçable !

– Mais oui, c'est ça…

Tandis que Lucy se répandait en protestations indignées, Scorpius se pencha vers Reg et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, avait de saluer tout le monde et d'entraîner Al' avec lui vers la sortie. Ils fermèrent la porte juste à temps pour que le bouquin lancé par Lucy s'écrase dessus.

– Tu l'as fâchée je crois, rigola Al'.

– C'est pas drôle si on ne joue pas avec ses nerfs de temps en temps. Quel est l'intérêt d'être dans la même Maison qu'elle sinon ?

– Tu marques un point, concéda Al'. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Reg avant qu'on s'en aille ?

L'Ankou sourit largement :

– Le premier avril approche.

– Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, on a toutes nos soirées occupées grâce à la bienveillance de cette vieille chatte, rouspéta Al'. Comment on va pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ?

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin que Scorpius lui donne un contexte : il avait tout de suite deviné que son ami prévoyait une blague capable de rivaliser avec l'histoire des poissons de l'année dernière. L'Ankou hocha gravement la tête tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers :

– Il va falloir préparer notre coup, mais aussi neutraliser James et sa bande le temps d'agir.

– Tu as ma permission de l'assommer et de l'enfermer dans un placard, fit courtoisement Albus.

– C'est trop gentil de ta part. Franchement, tu n'es pas obligé…

– J'insiste.

Scorpius fit une révérence moqueuse :

– Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Albus éclata de rire, et ils quittèrent les escaliers pour s'engager dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

– Alors, c'est quoi ton plan ? On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer ça…

– Oui. C'est pour ça que les ninjas agissent en équipe…

Al' lui lança un regard oblique :

– Qu'est-ce que tu prévoies ?

– Un truc qui annulera les cours, répondit joyeusement Scorpius alors qu'ils atteignaient les toilettes. Je t'en dirai plus après cette splendide soirée passée en compagnie de…Qui est le pauvre mouton sacrifié chargé de nous surveiller ce soir ?

C'est le moment que choisi une haute silhouette pour sortir d'un coin sombre, faisant bondir les deux Rôdeurs :

– Moi, fit sinistrement Duffy.

Ok, ça allait être joyeux.

– Vous avez des seaux et des brosses, indiqua froidement leur professeur de Potions en désignant le matériel qui les attendait au milieu de la pièce. Mettez-vous au travail.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Scorpius se mit très vite à marmonner, jurer et se plaindre entre ses dents parce que c'était une corvée ingrate, mais dès que Duffy retira placidement cinq points à Serpentard pour son manque de concentration, l'Ankou rangea soigneusement sa grande gueule et s'appliqua à gratter rageusement la saleté comme si c'était la peau de McGonagall qu'il essayait d'arracher.

Et le comble fut qu'ils ne virent même pas Mimi. Zut, cette retenue allait définitivement pourrir leur soirée. Scorpius se consola en pensant qu'au moins, quelque part dans le château, leurs complices devaient avoir été prévenus par Reg, et étaient sans doute en train de préparer le Coup Du Premier Avril…

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Khallia Kethoum à Fiachna Duffy :**

_Cher Duffy,_

_Je regrette de n'avoir pas pris de tes nouvelles plus tôt. Tu avais entièrement raison au sujet de ma carrière politique : ça a totalement changé la manière dont les gens me voient. En tant qu'avocate, à défaut d'amis, j'avais au moins des relations, des collègues avec qui je pouvais discuter et prendre un café. A présent, depuis que je suis une élue du Magenmagot, mes collègues sont devenus froids et distants et je peux compter les gestes amicaux que je reçois sur les doigts d'une main !_

_Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Zora (je crois qu'elle avait parlé de retourner en Égypte) ou de Heather, qui travaille à la _Gazette_. Elles étaient les deux seules camarades de ma promotion avec qui je m'entendais bien, même si nous n'étions pas proches. Elles me manquent._

_De temps en temps, je croise Almina et Hugues Danares dans les couloirs du Ministère. Ou Vera Selwyn. Et même Aidan Agrace. Tous ces riches aristocrates bien nés dont j'ai défendu les intérêts, dont je connais les secrets honteux, que j'ai encouragé, avec qui j'ai comploté, pris le thé, passé des nuits blanches. Évidemment, ils ne font pas plus que de me saluer de la tête. C'est tellement bizarre d'avoir cette distance avec tout le monde, comme si posséder un siège au sein du Magenmagot posait sur moi un écriteau indiquant que je ne dois avoir aucune vie sociale._

_Aussi terrible que cela puisse paraître, toi et Carole êtes ce que j'ai de plus proche d'amis en ce moment. Toi, parce que, eh bien, sans ta tutelle je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'adapter à l'Angleterre. Et Carole parce que, sans moi, elle serait à Azkaban pour cette histoire de meurtre…_

_Pour en revenir au sujet principal. Peut-être pourrions-nous prendre un café ensemble un de ces jours ? Je te présenterai Harry Potter. Nous sommes devenus amis ces derniers mois._

_Cordialement,_

_K. Kethoum._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Fiachna Duffy à Khallia Kethoum :**

_Chère Kethoum,_

_Je serai honoré d'accepter ton invitation. Et de rencontrer Harry Potter… J'avoue être curieux à son sujet. Ses enfants (du moins James et Albus) sont de vrais démons, même si j'admets que le Serpentard a du potentiel et que son agitation vient sans doute de sa proximité avec le jeune Malefoy. La petite Poufsouffle, Lily, est la seule de la famille qui semble avoir une vague idée du fait que l'école est un lieu où est dispensé un enseignement et qu'il est donc logique d'écouter en cours…_

_J'imagine que je ne suis pas très passionnant, en tant que professeur. Ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir. Tu sais à quel point ce travail m'ennuie. Parfois je considère le fait d'incendier le château, juste pour me distraire. Je plaisante, bien sûr._

_Je crois que Zora est retournée en Égypte pour essayer d'en faire sortir sa famille. Ne comptes pas non plus sur des nouvelles d'Heather : les Agrace ont tendance à considérer que les membres de leur famille doivent se vouer corps et âme à ce que le patriarche exige d'eux, et Lowell Agrace a spécifiquement ordonné à Heather de se préoccuper de sa carrière de rédactrice._

_Tes anciens clients étaient majoritairement des Réfractaires et des Puristes, il me semble. Étant donné que tu t'es proclamée Progressiste, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils gardent leurs distances. Mais au moins, ils ne sont pas ouvertement hostiles avec toi. Imagine que la plupart des Progressistes n'ont pas le droit à tant de respect de leur part !_

_Bref. Pour ce café… Un repas serait probablement plus tranquille, et nous aurions notre temps. Si tu veux, nous pourrions nous retrouver aux Trois Balais, le premier avril, à midi ? C'est un samedi, je serai libre. Et quoi que ces sales gosses aient prévus de faire ce jour-là, je préfère être loin. _

_Cordialement,_

_F. Duffy._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_A suivre..._

_._

* * *

><p>Et n'oubliez pas de voter !<p>

- Astrid Koenig, la Chasseuse de loups-garous

- Lévine Koenig, Conseiller du Ministère Russe

- Katarina "Kitty" Koenig, son épouse

- Rivka Koenig, leur fille ainée

- Aleksei Koenig, leur fils cadet.


	12. Soirée aux chandelles

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Salut **petitcoeurfragile** ! Ouais, il est cool Lévine, c'est pas pour rien qu'il a fasciné Harry et Draco... xD

**SauleMarron19427**, c'est ton pseudo Pottermore (je ne sais plus si je te l'ia déjà demandé...) ? Enfin bref, la suite est écrite, là je planche toujours sur le tome 4 et plus spécialement le chapitre 13...

Hey **Keloush** ! Mon dieu Lévine a un de ces succès xD Quand au premier avril, chuuuut, tu verras bien...

Je fais de mon mieux **Aomine**, faut que l'histoire avance mais en même temps je veux garder le côté fun et humoristique de la fic x) Pas toujours facile... Sinon, pour le Fourchelangue, tu ne sauras pas tout de suite, dommage x)

**TheKirara** (cool comme variation de ton pseudo, au fait...), tu devrais travailler, c'est maaaaal de pas réviser... Enfin bref, oui, je me remet à publier un chap' par semaine, simplement parce que le jeudi il se trouve qu'avec la fin de la BD, j'ai le temps. C'est pas si mal (même si je traîne la patte pour bosser durant le jeudi après-midi, moi aussi).

Merci **Lucie** x) Et la prof de Runes s'appelle Alyssa, Alyssa Mocking, inspirée de ma très réelle amie qui a les mêmes initiales et sans qui la vie à la fac serai teeeellement moins drôle. Appelle-la Aly si t'as du mal x)

Hey **Iris** ! Oui, Faust va devoir faire trèèèèèès attention à ses fesses en présence de l'Ankou et d'Al', surtout de l'Ankou en fait. Il a des tendances protectrices dignes d'un Gryffondor celui-là. 'fin bref, j'ai presque pitié de Faust moi aussi x)

**Hiyoru**, t'as des idées de ship bizarre toi xD McGo et Rusard sur fond de passion féline ? Brrrrr, ça me file des cauchemars, rien que l'idée ! Nope, Rusard va rester célib et McGonagall aussi ! Bon, ça mis à part, jouer à Action ou Vérité en groupe avec des petits (Hyperion et William) est très différent de jouer à Action ou Vérité dans le noir, tout seul avec votre meilleur ami. T'es moins euphorique et ils y a moins d'enfant, çs plombe l'ambiance...

Hey **Alexielios** ! Oui ce chapitre était transitoire. Celui-la relance l'action ! Quand à James et Faust, bah, il en faut beaucoup pour les séparer et je pense que James ne s'est jamais assez préoccupé d'Al' pour commencer, alors... Voilà. Quant à la question de l'ebooks, pas de problème tant que c'est juste pour ton usage personnel. Envoie-moi un MP =D

Tiens, salut **Raspoutine66** ! Bienvenue sur cette fic, et bonne continuation dans ta lecture x)

Salut **GriffNoir** ! Oui, mon histoire est cool /_se-vante-complètement_/, et je suis la plus grande fan des Rôdeurs !

**Heriei**, tu t'appelle Astrid en vrai ? o_O Awww, je suis jalouse ! Quant à James, yep, il aurait du discuter avec son frangin. Ils s'éloignent beaucoup trop ces deux-là. Ils sont de la même famille mais on dirait presque des étrangers...

Salut **Folite** ! Ah ah, McGonagall se transforme en chat, alors forcément, la connexion se fait facilement x) Quant à Mimi, tu verras bien, dans ce chapitre. Ca ne lui fera pas de mal de faire autre chose que se plaindre de son sort !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et le gagnant du concours est... Lévine Koenig !

**Lévine** est le fils de Mikahïl Koenig, un Sang-Mêlé issu d'une famille allemande de Sang-Purs (les Koenigs) et d'une Née-Moldue absolument brillante. Ne voulant pas être regardé de haut par le reste de sa famille à cause de son mariage, le père de Mikhaïl s'est nstallé en Russie. Il y est devenu riche, et plus tard, Mikhaïl a repris le flambeau et à hisser son nom au niveau des plus grandes fortunes sorcières. Il a épousé en secret Vassilisa Vassiliev, fille bâtarde de Grindelwald, et a eu deux enfants avec elle : Lévine, puis Astrid.

Vassilisa a été assassinée par un survivant des massacres de Grindelwald avide de vengeance quand Lévine était très jeune, quatorze ans environ. Ca l'a beaucoup marqué. Contrairement à Astrid qui est très indépendante, Lévine était très proche de sa mère.

Lévine s'est donc mis en tête d'être assez puissant pour pouvoir empêcher ce genre de drame de se produire dans sa famille. Il est allé à Durmstrang, y a eu les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières, s'est distingué comme étant brillant et éloquent, charismatique et intelligent. Il s'est vite constitué un cercle d'amis, de camarades et d'admirateurs, et pas seulement avec des enfants de hautes lignées : il fréquentait aussi beaucoup de Sang-Mêlés ou Nés-Moldus à l'esprit particulièrement vif. Il cherchait à rassembler autour de lui l'avenir de la Russie, et il y parvint avec une facilité presque troublante.

A bien des égards, Lévine pourrait faire penser à Tom Jedusor quand il était adolescent.

Mais Lévine n'avait pas d'intérêt dans l'immortalité ou la conquête. Il aime le pouvoir et l'exerce avec talent, mais il se tient en retrait, conseillant ou orientant mais jamais vraiment dirigeant les affaires du pays. Petit à petit, son cercle d'influence s'est étendu, sa position s'est élevée. A un gala donné au Ministère, il rencontre Katarina Vestaroff, dite "Kitty", et tombe passionnément amoureux. Kitty vient d'une noble famille et a beaucoup de prétendants, mais elle tombe sous le charme de Lévine, avec ses belles idées, ses yeux brillants et ses longs cheveux blonds. Ils se marient très vite et l'ascension de Lévine continue.

Aujourd'hui, Lévine est conseiller du Ministère. Il rempli la fonction que Lucius avait auprès de Fudge avant sa disgrâce : il oriente la politique d'une main de maître, contrôle la plupart des gens parce qu'ils lui doivent de l'argent, mais utilise se pouvoir pour empêcher le pays de se fracasser la gueule comme il le ferait si c'était les idiots élus qui dirigeait vraiment. Lévine est autoritaire et un poil anti-démocratique, mais il est bon dans ce qu'il fait. La Russie est une grande puissance sorcière désormais.

Lévine a deux enfants. Si sa fille aînée, Rivka (19 ans) s'avère rebelle et sauvage, son fils cadet, Aleksei (15 ans) est studieux et intelligent. Il n'est pas aussi ambitieux que son père ni n'a son esprit acéré de requin, mais ça viendra, se dit Lévine. Il espère fermement qu'Aleksei prendra sa suite : sans Koenig pour veiller au grain, la Russie partirai en sucette en deux ans...

.

Bon. Pas de sondage pour le prochain, chap', sorry : avec mes révisions qui arrivent, je vais manquer de temps...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note du kiwi :** Bon, alors, je viens de voir Captain America, le soldat de l'hiver, et je suis prise d'une soudaine envie d'écrire une fic pour consoler le type avec un bras d'acier qui a tué des tas de gens. Je suis sûre qu'un câlin, ça l'aiderai beaucoup x)

Ca mis à part ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 11, réservé par une tradition vieille comme le monde (enfin, vieille comme Renouveau quoi) à la connerie et au génie des Rôdeurs ! Mais il n'y aura pas que de la déconne, j'en profite pour faire avancer l'intrigue...

Oh, et mon bêta se demande comment on écrit "soutien-gorge" au pluriel. Un s, et si oui, à quel mot, ou bien deux s... ? Voilà, c'était la question grammaticale du jour x)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Soirée aux chandelles

.

Le matin du premier avril trouva James en plein entraînement de Quidditch, Faust drogué aux somnifères, et la plupart des Weasley avec la moitié de leurs vêtements disparus (les complices des Rôdeurs s'étaient beaucoup amusés à voler chaussures, caleçons et soutiens-gorges pour les disperser dans le château, et Chiara avait même accroché une guirlande de slips de Louis Weasley à un lustre dans un couloir du quatrième étage). La plupart des profs poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement, supposant que c'était là toute l'activité qu'il y aurait aujourd'hui. Et puis, l'Ankou et Al' étaient toujours de corvées de toilettes chez Mimi.

– Le point positif c'est qu'aujourd'hui Duffy ne nous surveille pas, fit remarquer Scorpius en frottant mollement un lavabo.

Après leur séance de karaté, lui et Al' avaient été enfermés dans la pièce pour trois heures, courtoisie d'un sortilège de Laughlin. Scorpius avait envisagé de lancer son Coup du Premier Avril durant ce laps de temps, pour faire un pied de nez à tous ceux qui soupçonnaient les Rôdeurs d'être les fameux ninjas qui semaient le chaos au château, mais il s'était ravisé. Il voulait être là pour voir ça !

– N'empêche, c'est une corvée pourrie, se plaignit Al'.

– Ouais, approuva Scorpius. Et dire qu'on n'a même pas droit à nos baguettes !

Laughlin les avait confisquées avant de les enfermer. Le jeune Malefoy replongea son éponge dans le seau, et se remit à frotter son lavabo d'un air mécontent…

… Juste avant de sursauter de trente centimètres quand une voix chantante murmura juste derrière lui :

– Ce sont les toilettes des filles, ici !

– AAAAH !

Al' s'écroula de rire devant la réaction de son ami, et l'Ankou remercia Merlin que personne d'autre n'ai assisté à ce sursaut manquant de manière flagrante de dignité. Posant une main sur sa poitrine comme pour contenir les battements affolés de son cœur, il posa des yeux écarquillés sur la personne responsable de sa trouille monstrueuse.

– Mimi, je présume ?

Le fantôme l'observa d'un air curieux et un peu méfiant derrière ses grosses lunettes :

– C'est ça. Qui es-tu ?

– L'Ankou Malefoy. Enchanté.

Le visage de Mimi s'éclaira soudain, et elle flotta brusquement vers Scorpius dans un mouvement assez similaire à celui de faire un grand pas en avant :

– Tu es apparenté à Draco Malefoy ?

Le cerveau de l'Ankou tira la sonnette d'alarme. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand soudain quelqu'un mentionnait l'un de vos parents. Surtout quand ledit parent était Draco Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que son père venait faire dans cette histoire ?

– Euh, oui ?

– Oh, je le savais ! piailla Mimi en se mettant à voler autour de lui. Tu lui ressembles tellement ! Il venait souvent ici, tu sais, il était gentil avec moi et…

Ok, ce n'était définitivement PAS comme ça que Scorpius imaginait cette rencontre. Al' rigola derrière lui, et l'Ankou carra les épaules, et se racla la gorge :

– Euh, merci. Tu sais, on était curieux de te rencontrer.

Mimi se tourna vers Al', assis par terre à côté de son seau d'eau, qui agita joyeusement la main :

– Salut. Je suis Al' Potter.

Les yeux de Mimi se plissèrent :

– Harry Potter était impoli. Il n'arrêtait pas de comploter ici. Et James Potter –les deux James Potter– sont méchants avec moi ! Toujours à me jeter des objets…

Sa voix montait en volume et Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard paniqué tandis que Mimi continuait d'un ton de plus en plus hystérique :

– … Ou à se moquer de moi, à se moquer de ma mort, de mes lunettes, de ma tristesse ! Ces cœurs de pierres sans aucune compassion !

Oh oh. Non, ça n'était vraiment pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! Eh, elle était censée devenir pote avec eux, pas piquer une crise ! L'Ankou ouvrit la bouche pour détourner l'attention du fantôme, mais Al' hocha la tête d'un air grave :

– Je sais. Je suis désolé, j'ai une famille complètement timbrée.

Du coup Mimi se radoucit, et Scorpius retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Ouf. Ce n'était pas passé loin ! Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça faisait d'avoir un fantôme en colère contre vous mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'essayer. On ne peut pas teindre les cheveux d'un fantôme. Ou le ligoter dans un placard. Ou empoisonner sa nourriture.

– Au moins vous semblez avoir des manières tous les deux, fit Mimi d'un ton pincé. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est chez les filles.

– On est en retenue, expliqua Scorpius en s'asseyant en tailleur aux côté d'Al'. On en a pour deux heures et demie encore.

Mimi Geignarde renifla avec désapprobation et croisa les bras :

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Les deux gamins se regardèrent, sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles, puis se tournèrent vers Mimi :

– On a…

– … Plus ou moins…

– … Photographié la Directrice…

– … Dans une position compromettante.

Les yeux de Mimi étaient si gros qu'ils semblaient sur le point de lui sortir de la tête :

– _Vraiment_ ?!

– Plus ou moins, répéta vigoureusement l'Ankou. Plus ou moins seulement !

– Précise, trépigna Mimi. Précise !

– Oh non, le dire gâche tout le fun. Je te ramènerai la photo, si tu veux. Eh, tu peux sortir de ces toilettes si tu veux ?

– Évidemment, fit Al' en roulant des yeux sans laisser le temps à Mimi de répondre. Les seules zones où les fantômes ne peuvent aller sont les salles communes et les dortoirs des Maisons. Et l'extérieur du château.

– Tu ne peux pas aller dans les salles communes ? s'étonna l'Ankou en se tournant vers Mimi.

– Non, renifla le fantôme avec tristesse. Même pas la mienne. Mais quel intérêt, maintenant que je ne connais plus personne ?

Elle renifla de plus belle, et Al' se pencha vers elle pour dire avec gentillesse :

– Je suis désolé pour toi. Dans quel Maison tu es ?

Al' avait définitivement une touche avec Mimi, songea Scorpius en retenant un ricanement. Peut-être à cause de sa compassion, ou de l'usage du présent (et non du passé), comme si Mimi était toujours vivante… En tout cas, le visage du fantôme s'illumina :

– Tu es le premier à me parler comme ça !

– Euh, cilla Al' d'un air embarrassé. Merci, je suppose.

– Je trouve ça adorable, ronronna Mimi en se baissant pour être au même niveau que les deux garçons assis par terre. J'étais à Serdaigle, tu sais, et les gens n'étaient pas très gentils…

– Je connais ça aussi, compatit Al'. J'étais isolé, moi aussi, dans ma famille. Les choses sont différentes depuis très peu de temps.

– Tu es chanceux, soupira Mimi.

–Pas tant que ça, rigola Al'. C'est l'Ankou qu'il faut remercier pour ça. Il m'a aidé plus que n'importe qui. Sans lui, cette école serait mortellement triste et ennuyeuse… Sérieusement ! D'ailleurs, à la base c'était son idée de te parler.

Mimi cligna des yeux et étudia Scorpius avec curiosité :

– C'est gentil. Pourquoi ?

Scorpius avait sa réponse toute prête :

– Parce que tu es spéciale !

– Parce que je suis un fantôme c'est ça ? se rebiffa immédiatement Mimi.

Oui. En grande partie. Mais Scorpius était un bon Serpentard donc il se hâta d'enrober cette parie-là de la vérité :

– Si je voulais rencontrer un fantôme je serai allé voir le Baron Sanglant. Je voulais te voir parce que tu es un élève. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas ennuyeuse comme les vieux fantômes, et tu as de l'humour, tu es maligne et…

– Ce qu'il essaie de dire c'est qu'il voudrait qu'on essaie de devenir amis, le coupa Al' d'un ton railleur.

– Eh !

– Oh, décoince-toi.

– Non mais je rêve, c'est toi qui me dit ça, marmonna Scorpius.

Mimi avait plissé les yeux avec méfiance :

– Vous voulez devenir amis avec moi ? C'est un piège ?

– Non, fit sincèrement Al'. On a des amis un peu partout, dans toutes les Maisons, toutes les années. Tu ne serais pas la première Serdaigle plus âgée que nous !

A ce point là de la conversation, Mimi avait l'air de vouloir lui faire un câlin.

– Et tu peux faire des trucs extraordinaires ! renchérit Scorpius. Tu peux déclencher des inondations, aller où tu veux quand tu veux dans le château, tu connais tous les recoins et passages secrets, tu peux t'amuser sans limites !

Mimi eut l'air incertaine :

– Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment m'amuser depuis longtemps…

A ces mots, les Rôdeurs esquissèrent un identique sourire démoniaque.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'assura l'Ankou. De l'amusement, on va t'en fournir plein.

– Alors, c'est oui ? ajouta Al' avec espoir.

– … D'accord.

Quand Laughlin vint récupérer les Rôdeurs, à la fin de la retenue, la salle était propre, mais totalement inondée, et Scorpius, Al' et Mimi hurlaient de rire en faisant une bataille d'eau. C'était chaos. L'eau semblait douée d'une volonté propre autour de Mimi, et se dressait comme une créature vivante. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça louche, mais non, l'Ankou s'était borné à déclarer que Mimi devait avoir une affinité avec cet élément, et à balancer derechef son seau d'eau à la tête d'Albus.

Normal.

– Oh, professeur Laughlin ! s'exclama Al' en la voyant.

– Quelle heureuse surprise, renchérit Scorpius en posant son seau par terre. Vous vous joignez à nous peut-être ?

Mimi Geignarde éclata d'un rire hystérique, et très vite les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à rigoler eux aussi comme des bossus. La professeure de Métamorphose se frappa méthodiquement le front contre le chambranle de la porte, puis rendit leurs baguettes aux deux petits monstres, et alla se chercher un endroit privé pour hurler un moment.

– Et n'oublie pas, entendit-elle Scorpius dire à Mimi avant de quitter les toilettes. Aujourd'hui, tu vas être _aveuglée_ !

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pris ma journée comme Duffy ?_ songea Laughlin avec désespoir.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Alyssa Mocking à Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Chère Alva,_

_Tu voulais que je te tienne informée de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui (ce que je trouve hautement illogique vu qu'on se voit demain au Café Garance), alors voilà : il est actuellement onze heures trente du matin, et ton fils (avec Albus, je le concède) a provoqué une inondation au deuxième étage. Laughlin est enfermée dans son bureau en train de corriger des copies mais je l'entends jurer en Irlandais depuis le fond du couloir. McGonagall n'a toujours pas décoléré, Feylack rigole en silence avec Londubat et Flitwick dans la salle des profs, et Duffy a disparu pour la journée._

_Celui-là, il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. Je t'enverrai une lettre ce soir pour t'informer de la catastrophe, quelle qu'elle soit, que les Rôdeurs vont nous faire tomber dessus._

_Affection,_

_Alyssa Mocking._

**oOoOoOo**

Khallia et Harry avaient déjeuné tôt chez la jeune femme, et à présent, ils venaient de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard pour rencontrer ce fameux Duffy. Aux _Trois Balais_, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à la salle, et retint un sursaut en reconnaissant plusieurs personnes.

Jack Sloper et Maxwell Hill, deux Aurors de la division Epsilon (celle sous le commandement de Ron), étaient en train de discuter joyeusement près de la cheminée. Nero McAlister, un jeune journaliste qu'il avait souvent vu discuter avec Alva, débattait avec animation d'un article de la Gazette avec une femme aux cheveux châtains et à l'accent français. Il y avait trois sorciers qui jouaient aux cartes à mi-voix un peu plus loin, et deux sorcières qui riaient très fort en parlant de leurs maris, à l'autre bout de la salle… C'était un vrai choc, après avoir passé quasiment deux ans sans voir personne d'autre que ses collègues ou Khallia, d'être à nouveau entouré de visages familiers.

La plupart des consommateurs ne firent pas attention à eux tandis que le couple se dirigeait vers une table tranquille, dans un coin. Jack et Maxwell reconnurent Harry et se turent un instant, puis Jack inclina brièvement la tête, Harry lui rendit son salut, et chacun retourna à ses affaires. La femme à l'accent français qui parlait avec Nero, elle, détourna les yeux avec embarras en voyant Khallia, et l'égyptienne lui lança un regard froid avant de se tourner vers sa table et de s'asseoir.

– Tu la connais ? s'enquit Harry.

– C'est Heather Agrace, répondit Khallia en jetant un regard distrait au menu. On était ensemble à l'UDUS. Elle avait sauté plusieurs classes, donc elle ne connaissait personne. Je ne connaissais personne non plus, alors… Nous étions plus ou moins amies.

– Plus ou moins, releva Harry. Tu ne lui parles plus, alors.

– Non. Les Agrace…

Elle haussa les épaules et Harry grimaça avec sympathie. Les Agrace étaient de ces familles de Sang-Purs qui fonctionnaient comme une formidable machine de guerre bien huilée, chaque individu se vouant corps et âme à la famille. Et la famille, c'était surtout le chef de famille. Lowell Agrace, dans cette famille-là.

Grand, d'allure altière, Lowell Agrace avait un regard glacé, une prestance digne de Lucius Malefoy au sommet de sa gloire, mais également quelque chose de plus dangereux, comme cette aura qui accompagne les anciens soldats. Cette vigilance… Lowell Agrace était un Réfractaire bien connu, partisan d'une sécurité renforcée et d'une société divisée, et même s'il ne faisait pas _officiellement_ de politique, il fichait les jetons à la moitié du Magenmagot. Dont son propre fils, Aidan Agrace, qui y siégeait au nom des Réfractaires.

– Elle a fait ce que sa famille voulait et ça l'a éloigné de toi ? supposa Harry.

– C'est ça. Elle a adhéré aux Réfractaires et moi aux Progressistes. A partir de là, toute discussion était impossible…

Harry hocha la tête, puis s'immobilisa :

– Attends, c'est une Agrace ? Tu sais que celui à qui elle parle est un McAlister ?

Les McAlister et les Agrace étaient plus ou moins les Montaigu et les Capulet. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Leurs visions du monde étaient opposées. Les McAlister, Progressistes, tournés vers le commerce, l'ouverture, l'échange. Les Agrace, Réfractaires, rigides, étaient tournés vers un idéal d'une société pyramidale avec eux au sommet.

Khallia jeta un regard incrédule par-dessus son épaule, en direction du couple improbable, et plissa le front :

– C'est le mouton noir des McAlister, celui-là.

– Ah bon ?

– Tu ne connais pas l'histoire ?

Harry secoua la tête :

– Non. Je l'ai juste croisé de temps en temps dans l'Atrium, et les gens l'appellent "McAlister". Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

– Son père s'est déshonoré avec une Moldue qui est morte en couches, et les McAlister n'ont pas voulu prendre en charge le petit Sang-Mêlé. Autant pour leurs grands principes de tolérance et d'ouverture ! Il n'a pas de contact avec sa famille. En fait, comme il est journaliste et que les Agrace financent la Gazette, c'est surtout eux qu'il fréquente.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur Nero, qui s'était penché sur le papier pour montrer du doigt une ligne de texte à Heather. Il était jeune, sans doute moins de vingt-cinq ans. Soudain Harry pensa à Teddy, tout aussi beau et jeune et dépourvu de famille, et son cœur se serra par empathie.

– Pauvre gosse…

– Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit Khallia en reportant son regard sur le menu. Il est heureux comme ça. Ça lui fait plaisir de faire un pied de nez à tous les McAlister qu'il croise, et à flirter avec leurs rivaux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était sorti avec la cousine d'Heather.

– Oh, Lowell a dû adorer ça, rigola Harry.

– Ne sois pas bête, fit Khallia en roulant des yeux. C'était faux. Ah, voilà Duffy !

Harry se retourna et effectivement, un homme de haute taille venait d'entrer. Maigre, pâle, plutôt laid avec sa cicatrice et son regard froid et distant. Et définitivement pas un gratte-papier comme Slughorn. Il lui rappelait plutôt Rogue, en fait. Ou Maugrey. Enfin bref, le genre d'homme avec un sale caractère et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier.

D'un autre côté, Maugrey et Rogue étaient tous les deux des héros de guerre qu'il avait grandement respecté (bon pour Rogue ça n'était pas venu tout de suite, d'accord). Harry accorda mentalement un point à Duffy pour la première impression. Il avait l'air d'un homme d'acier, pas d'un gros cachalot flasque comme son prédécesseur.

– Kethoum, salut Duffy avec un très mince sourire quand il les rejoignit. Et Mr Potter, je présume.

Il lui tendit la main, et Harry la serra :

– Vous présumez bien, professeur Duffy.

Duffy s'assit avec eux, Harry à sa droite et Khallia à sa gauche, et l'égyptienne sourit avec chaleur à son ami :

– Comment se passent les cours ? Tu as réussi à terroriser les enfants assez durablement pour qu'aucun laboratoire n'explose ?

Duffy haussa un sourcil sarcastique :

– Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup me forcer pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était dans leur plus grand intérêt d'agir de façon responsable.

– Il les a terrorisé, traduisit Khallia en se tournant vers Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé. Duffy se tourna vers lui :

– Votre fils semble plutôt doué en Potions. Il a un don naturel : d'ici quelques années, il surpassera toute sa classe.

Potter sourit, flatté :

– Merci. Mais, euh, lequel de mes fils ?

Duffy haussa un sourcil ironique :

– Celui qui a un cerveau.

Harry grimaça un sourire. Duffy lui faisait vaguement penser à Rogue, avec son air sinistre, son dédain amusé, son calme. Mais un Rogue moins agressif. Moins odieux. Enfin, un peu odieux quand même…

– James est intelligent, se sentit obligé de dire l'Auror.

– Il s'applique visiblement à le dissimuler.

– Et cette rencontre n'est pas à propos des enfants d'Harry, intervint Khallia avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Duffy, tu as choisis ton plat ?

Ils changèrent de sujet. Et, une fois que la conversation s'éloigna des enfants (que Duffy ne semblait pas particulièrement aimer, même s'il admettait avec réticence un certain respect pour l'intelligence d'Albus), Harry dut admettre que l'enseignant avait une conversation intéressante. Il n'était pas gentil, bien sûr, et sa politesse dissimulait souvent des commentaires tranchants et des sarcasmes, mais Harry avait l'habitude de fréquenter des Serpentards et il appréciait une conversation stimulante de temps en temps. Ils parlèrent de Potions, du Magenmagot et des différentes familles qui occupaient actuellement le pouvoir, puis de l'Égypte.

– C'est devenu une guerre d'usure, déclara Duffy. Les deux camps sont trop épuisés pour tenter l'affrontement direct.

– Je sais, soupira tristement Khallia. La situation est encore pire que lorsque c'était une guerre ouverte, avec une ligne de front bien définie.

– Désormais, les Sorciers Musulmans se comportent comme des terroristes, acquiesça Duffy d'un air grave. Le Ministère ne peux pas les contrôler, ni sanctionner ceux qui adoptent leur religion pour se mettre à l'abri.

– Le Ministère pourrait interdire la religion musulmane, tenta Harry.

Mais Khallia secoua la tête :

– La religion en elle-même est n'est pas plus dangereuse que les autres croyances Moldues. L'interdire serai une privation de liberté énorme. La majorité des égyptiens, sorciers ou non, sont musulmans. Ce sont les membres de cette secte qui sont dangereux.

– Mais s'ils se basent sur la religion, insista Harry. Ça serait plus sage de la supprimer, non ?

– Non, dirent Duffy et Khallia en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, et Duffy inclina brièvement la tête :

– Honneur aux dames.

Khallia le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis se tourna vers Harry :

– La religion musulmane n'est pas mauvaise. Elle a inspiré une secte de fous et plusieurs mouvements extrémistes chez les Moldus, je le sais. Mais chez une immense majorité de croyants, c'est un guide vers la paix, le respect, l'amour de son prochain, la compassion. Les Sorciers Musulmans et les extrémistes ne sont qu'une infime fraction de ceux qui croient en l'Islam. Et le reste de ces gens sont des gens de bien. Cette religion est quelque chose de bien.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Khallia être véhémente quand elle parlait de politique, des Puristes et de leurs idées bornées, d'Alva et Draco et de l'exaspérante manière dont ils avaient toujours été parfaits et populaires à Pendragon tandis qu'elle restait à l'écart… Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait monter sur ses grands chevaux pour une religion. Elle était si terre-à-terre et réaliste !

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Khallia esquissa un sourire un peu coupable :

– Ma mère était de confession musulmane. Ça a accompagné toute mon enfance.

Oh. Voilà donc l'explication. Harry hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Duffy pour entendre son explication. Le professeur de Potions posa sur l'Auror un regard scrutateur :

– Durant quatre ans, j'ai vécu en Égypte. Là-bas, l'Islam une empreinte aussi forte que la Chrétienté en a une en Grande-Bretagne. Supprimer cette religion serai comme cracher au visage de ceux qui ont bâti leurs vies sur ses idéaux. Ça serait au mieux une insulte et au pire une déclaration de guerre contre tous les croyants.

Harry haussa les sourcils. C'était une critique rationnelle et logique, mais le ton froid et vaguement sarcastique de Duffy la rendait… Cynique, presque.

– Alors qu'elle serait la solution ?

Duffy haussa un sourcil :

– Plus de contrôle, une augmentation des forces militaires, des tests de loyautés obligatoires pour repérer les terroristes… Il y a de nombreuses solutions, Mr Potter.

Khallia hocha la tête, et déclara avec conviction :

– Si le Ministère commençait déjà par surveiller les baguettes qui jettent des Impardonnables, ça serai un progrès !

Le contrôle des baguettes était un acte drastique qui n'avait jamais été pris en Grande-Bretagne. Pour certains, ça serai choquant. Duffy jeta d'ailleurs un regard alarmé à Khallia, mais Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Merlin savait que ce genre de choses faciliterait le boulot des Aurors !

– Éventuellement. En parlant de baguettes, vous avez entendu cette rumeur selon laquelle Ollivander allait partir en retraite ?

– Elle est vraie, fit platement Duffy. Il forme un apprenti secrètement depuis quatre ans.

– Secrètement ? répéta Harry.

– Les apprentis fabricants de baguette ne sont pas reconnus par leurs maîtres avant les six ans d'apprentissage, lui apprit Khallia. Avant ça, ils n'ont aucun privilège. C'est une vieille tradition mise en place pour éviter que le pouvoir –et les fabricants de baguettes ont un pouvoir, étant donné qu'ils tiennent au creux de leur main notre magie– ne leur monte à la tête.

Du coup, la conversation dériva sur les coutumes du monde sorcier les plus archaïques et bizarres, et Duffy, avec son humour sec et mordant, leur raconta quelques règles américaines qui étaient totalement surréaliste.

Il avait l'air assez potable, comme ami.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note punaisée dans toutes les salles communes :**

_Chers camarades,_

_Aujourd'hui, jour du premier Avril et donc universellement dédié au fun, au blagues et aux trucs qui rendraient les profs cinglés devant tant d'inconscience, nous vous conseillons de vous pourvoir de chandelles et de ne pas quitter le rez-de-chaussée à partir de 14h30 si vous avez peur des monstres qui se cachent sous votre lit._

_Avec toute notre affection et nos rires machiavéliques,_

_Les ninjas._

**oOoOoOo**

– Vous êtes sûrs qu'on en a assez ? s'enquit Gaby d'un ton soucieux.

Reg, Fred, Carrie et Naima lui lancèrent des regards blasés tandis qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers en direction des étages.

– Évidemment, renifla Reg. C'est Dylan qui a fait les calculs !

Ils étaient chargés du septième et du sixième. Les Serdaigles –Dylan, Rose, Demy, Abby, Cameron– étaient chargés du cinquième et du quatrième. Les Poufsouffle –Marcus, Chiara, Cyrius, Ombeline et Gavroche Duchemin– s'occupaient du troisième et du second. Et les Serpentard, à savoir l'intégralité de la promo de l'Ankou _plus_ au moins six autres élèves plus ou moins âgés dont Oscar, étaient chargés du premier et des cachots.

– Au fait, lâcha Fred tout en avançant. Comment t'as pu être dans le coup, Bannes ? C'est que ça vaut chère, cette merveille, et toi, t'es pauvre.

Naima, qui s'était remarquablement bien comportée jusque là, plissa aussitôt les yeux. Ok, Fred était avec eux sur ce coup (parce que Faust était à l'infirmerie, James avait été collé par Mocking pour avoir montré ses fesses sur le terrain de Quidditch, Fred s'ennuyait et Cameron avait l'air de bien l'aimer finalement), mais ça restait un ami de James Potter et, par là même, un parfait crétin.

– Comment t'as pu être dans le coup Weasley ? Aux dernières nouvelles, t'es collé à Potter comme un troisième testicule. T'en a eu marre de lui lécher les bottes ?

– Je ne pense pas que ça soit anatomiquement possible pour un testicule, fit pensivement Reg. Peut-être un testicule avec une malformation… ?

Gaby retint un fou-rire tandis que Fred devenait d'un rouge tomate qui jurait terriblement avec ses cheveux. Heureusement pour sa dignité, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils se répartirent rapidement dans le septième étage, comptant leurs pas afin de savoir exactement quel chemin emprunter pour repartir, ouvrant les portes de toutes les classes afin que de l'air circule.

Chacun finit par prendre position dans un couloir. Puis ils regardèrent leurs montres. Carrie n'en avait pas, normalement, mais Reg (positionné à un angle et capable de la voir s'il se penchait légèrement sur la gauche) remarqua qu'elle en portait une ce jour-là ? Une jolie montre de cuir et d'argent, d'apparence masculine et familière… _Oh_. Elle avait la montre de l'Ankou.

Wow. C'était un développement inattendu. Cette montre, Scorpius ne l'avait jamais prêtée à personne avant.

– A mon décompte, déclara lentement la voix amplifiée de Gaby. Dix… Neuf… Huit… Sept…

Minute. Si l'Ankou n'avait pas sa montre, il n'était pas avec ceux qui étaient chargés de l'opération. Où était-il, alors ?

– … Six… Cinq… Quatre…

Probablement quelque part où il pourrait assister au spectacle. Après tout, c'était lui (et, ok, peut-être aussi un peu Al', et Reg, et Lucy, et Chiara, et Rose, et Améthyste, et Greg, et… Bon, pas mal de gens mais surtout lui) qui avait financé l'essentiel de ce coup de maître.

– Trois… Deux… Un…

Parce que ça serai un coup de maître. Un total coup de maître.

– … Zéro. Lancez !

Comme un seul homme, les cinq complices lancèrent autour d'eux par poignées le contenu du sac qu'ils avaient dans les mains. La poudre noire bleutée se répandit dans les airs, semblant absorber la lumière comme un trou noir en expansion, et…

Il fit totalement noir.

Autour d'eux, et en bas, il y eux des petits cris de terreur. Les autres complices des ninjas avaient visiblement eux aussi complété leur tâche. Reg esquissa un large sourire satisfait :

– Eh, c'est vachement efficace, cette Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée !

Il y eut des bruits de pas hésitants dans le noir, puis il entendit le rire rauque et joyeux de Naima :

– Carrément. On passe au sixième étage pour terminer le travail ?

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. En quelques minutes, l'intégralité du château, mis à part le rez-de-chaussée (où semblait s'être réfugiée une bonne moitié des élèves, les autres étant plus curieux qu'effrayés) était plongé dans le noir. Les salles communes n'étaient pas épargnées, le Quatuor y avait veillé. Seule l'infirmerie et les bureaux des profs les plus effrayants étaient saufs.

Les complices des ninjas se retrouvèrent dans les escaliers. Les Nés-Moldus de la bande avaient tous un briquet, dont les flammes les éclairaient suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent voir où ils allaient. C'était une poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée de moins bonne qualité. Elle bloquait donc la lumière magique, mais la lumière naturelle comme celle des bougies –à conditions qu'elles soient allumées avec un briquet– marchait parfaitement.

– C'est romantique, gloussa quelqu'un chez les Serdaigles.

C'était probablement Rose. Chez les Poufsouffles, quelqu'un renifla avec dédain, puis la voix de Marcus lâcha d'un ton moqueur :

– Ne te risque pas à faire un _French Kiss_ à qui que ce soit, Weasley, parce que tu te retrouverais probablement à rouler un patin à la mauvaise personne.

Il y eut des rires, puis une voix de fausset s'éleva :

– Je suis Dylan ! Embrasse-moi !

– _Quoi_ ?! couina la voix du vrai Dylan. Ça va pas non ?!

– Oh, ça me donne une super-idée ! bondit Naima. Et si on se baladait avec de fausses identités ? Imaginez la tête que ferait Matthew si j'allais le voir en prétendant être Arnold et que je lui disais que j'étais raide dingue de lui !

… Comment Naima pouvait-elle ignorer que Matthew était fou amoureux d'elle, c'était un mystère, et Reg sentit plus qu'il ne vit autour de lui les gens lever les yeux au ciel. M'enfin. Il n'empêche que c'était une bonne idée.

– Je vais draguer Aenor en me faisant passer pour l'Ankou ! lança la voix d'Anthony en commençant à s'éloigner.

– Quoi ? bondit Reg. Où il est ce fumier ?!

Ce fut le départ de la débandade. Toute la bande se dispersa en ricana et en clamant qu'ils étaient tel ou tel autre avec des voix de fausset, et l'imitation d'Anthony que fit Fred était si réussie qu'il s'en fallu de peu avant que Reg ne le frappe en plein visage (mais il lui fit quand même un croche-pied, par principe). En deux minutes, ils s'étaient dispersés dans tout le château. Et le chaos commença.

Pendant ce temps-là, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie…

– Regarde-moi ça, il n'y a plus une seule lumière dans les étages ! lança joyeusement Al'. C'est un total succès. Tu es un génie !

– Tu pourrais le dire plus souvent, plaisanta Scorpius à côté de lui.

Les deux Rôdeurs éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient les manches retroussées et les bras couverts de poudre noire (après tout, ils avaient remplis les sacs avant de les confier à leurs complices), les cheveux en bataille et la cravate d'Al' était largement desserrée. L'Ankou regarda son ami avec un sourire attendri. Al' bondissait sur place tellement il était excité, commentant avec exubérance la progression de l'obscurité dans le château, et imaginant ce qui devait se passer dans les couloirs tous noirs. Le visage de Scorpius s'adoucit, et il se dit que rien que pour le rire spontané d'Albus, ça valait bien de risquer la colère de Laughlin et les heures de colles qui allaient avec.

– N'empêche, on va se faire tuer, déclara Al' comme s'il avait lu les pensées de l'Ankou.

Ce que Scorpius n'espérait vraiment pas parce que si Al' avait une vague idée de l'affection et de la tendresse que le jeune Malefoy ressentait à cet instant, il serait mortellement gêné. Et l'Ankou aussi. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que les mecs se disaient à cœur ouvert. Le blonde haussa les épaules et se racla la gorge :

– Bah, pas de preuves que c'est nous !

– Sauf si Fred nous balance, contra Al'.

– Je compte sur le Quatuor pour le faire chanter.

Albus éclata de rire, et donna un coup de coude taquin au blond :

– Tu es horrible !

– Pas du tout, répondit dignement l'Ankou. D'après mon médecin, je souffre d'une malformation de la glande altruiste assortie d'une déficience de la fibre morale et en conséquence je suis dispensé de sauver l'Univers.

Albus gloussa, et désigna l'escalier qui leur permettrait de quitter le domaine de Feylack :

– On y va ?

– On y va, approuva Scorpius.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers les étages inférieurs, dans le noir complet. Plusieurs personnes circulaient avec des chandelles, mais la plupart des gens se baladaient dans le noir, tâtonnant devant eux ou suivant le mur, juste pour avoir le plaisir de surgir devant un élève ayant une chandelle pour lui faire peur. Parfois, dans un couloir totalement obscur, on entendait un _ouuuf !_ assourdi, et on comprenait que deux élèves qui se croyaient furtifs s'étaient rentrés dedans.

Parfois, aussi, on entendait des conversations assez bizarres, et les deux Rôdeurs devaient se plaquer une main devant la bouche pour ne pas se tordre de rire.

– Olivier ? C'est toi ?

– Oui.

– Non, c'est moi !

– Ne les écoute pas, je suis là !

– Oh, allez vous faire voir.

– Euh ! fit une cinquième voix, féminine celle-là. Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais on est où exactement ?

– Sixième étage, grosse nouille.

– La ferme Jack.

– … Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?! Et t'es qui d'ailleurs ?

– Tu pues de la bouche, voilà le secret. Et je sais qu'on est au sixième, mais dans quel secteur précisément ?

– On est près des toilettes des mecs, fit une voix amusée. Je me suis cogné le pied dans la fichue statue à côté de la porte il n'y a pas deux minutes.

– Merci Tristan.

– Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? Et… Et… Mais tu es qui à la fin ?

– Et est-ce qu'Olivier est là ? intervint une autre voix.

– Oui ! firent trois personnes différentes.

La voix de fille émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

– Jackson Tridavad, Jackson Frost, Olivier Hestivon et toi, tu es… Thomas Hestivon si je ne me trompe pas.

Il y eut un silence religieux, puis un bruit de pas, un _boum_ assourdi, et le bruit de quelqu'un qui se casse la figure par terre.

– Ah ! fit avec satisfaction la voix d'Olivier. J'ai trouvé la porte des chiottes !

– Ok, fit la voix de son frère Thomas. Quelle est votre position ?

A quelques mètres, dans les toilettes, on entendit un bruit d'eau et une autre voix, clairement moqueuse :

– Les autres, ch'ais pas, mais moi j'fais pipi !

– Berk, dégueu ! couina la voix de fille.

Al' et l'Ankou déguerpirent, pliés de rire. Les Jackson et Olivier étaient des sixièmes années de Serpentards, Thomas était en septième année, et la fille… La fille avait de grandes chances d'être Olivia Londubat.

– Conversation épique, souffla Scorpius tandis qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir.

– Carrément !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, dans le noir, et ce fut un miracle s'il le geste ne finit pas en baffe mutuelle. Morts de rire, ils continuèrent à avancer dans l'obscurité, poussant des cris de hyène et des grognements gutturaux. Parfois ils entendaient d'autres gens, marchant eux aussi dans le noir, s'arrêter et faire demi-tour à leur approche, et leur hilarité redoublait.

– Craignez-moi, je suis le Croquemitaine ! grinça Al' avec une voix très grave.

Ce que Scorpius ponctua par une série de ricanements aigus et qui semblaient tout à fait psychotiques. A l'autre bout du couloir, quelqu'un retint son souffle un instant, avant de s'exclamer d'un ton incrédule :

– Al' ?

Du coup Scorpius s'étrangla avec ses ricanements et se mit à tousser :

– Aenor ?

– L'Ankou ? Vous êtes là tous les deux ?

– Oui, fit Scorpius.

– Non, fit Albus.

Ils se regardèrent (du moins Scorpius supposa qu'ils se regardèrent, parce qu'il faisait toujours tout noir), puis regardèrent Aenor, et déclarèrent en même temps :

– Peut-être.

Aenor et deux autres voix gloussèrent. Ah, elle n'était pas seule. La Serpentard confirma ça une seconde plus tard :

– Je suis avec Juliette et Naomi. Je crois qu'on vient de, euh…

– Enfermer Tom dans un placard, compléta Juliette avec une certaine satisfaction.

Juliette Misty était décidément une décente Gryffondor, décida l'Ankou. Tom Bluesky était la lopette qui avait laissé Faust manquer de tuer Al', et qui se cachait dès que les sorts commençaient à fuser.

– Enfin, je pense que c'était Tom, rectifia pensivement Aenor. Je ne suis pas sûre.

– Il couinait comme Tom cela dit.

– Si ça se trouve c'était une feinte.

– Les Gryffondors ne feintent pas.

– Peut-être qu'il a feinté sans faire exprès.

Naomi pouffa. Scorpius se pencha vers Al' et chuchota d'une voix inaudible :

– On va devoir se dépêcher si on veut faire le tour des étages.

– Ok, murmura Al' en retour. On les contourne, moi à droite, toi à gauche.

A pas de loups, les deux Rôdeurs commencèrent à avancer vers les filles. Juliette fut la première à s'en rendre compte :

– Attention, ils s'approchent !

Aenor poussa un couinement mi-amusé mi-effrayé, et Naomi rigola nerveusement. C'était un peu comme un jeu de cache-cache… Et Aenor était la proie. Comme Scorpius était juste à côté d'elle à présent, il hésita à s'approcher pour la chatouiller. L'idée lui envoya un frisson d'anticipation dans le cou. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se décider, Aenor émit un hoquet de surprise puis éclata de rire, et Scorpius sentit la main d'Al' attraper la sienne à tâtons avant de l'entraîner à toute allure le plus loin possible des filles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? haleta l'Ankou quand ils eurent cessé de courir.

Ils étaient trois couloirs plus loin et près des escaliers. Al' émit un reniflement et Scorpius put presque l'imaginer en train de hausser les épaules avec embarras :

– Bah, rien, je lui ai juste fait peur. On y va ?

Non seulement c'était vague mais en plus c'était louche. Scorpius lorgna son ami d'un air soupçonneux tout en avançant, mais n'eut pas l'opportunité de l'interroger. Il entendit quelqu'un rugir leurs noms et, avec un couinement catastrophé, les deux Rôdeurs prirent la fuite.

Laughlin n'était pas prête de les attraper !

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Alyssa Mocking à Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Chère Alva,_

_Ok, cette fois c'est définitif, ces gamins seront ma mort. Ils ont plongé Poudlard dans le noir. Dans le noir ! Comment est-ce qu'ils ont mis la main sur cette quantité de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée ? Non, ne me dit rien. Je suis sûre que ça implique le Quatuor, Albus Potter, Fred Weasley et une contribution de l'argent de poche de tes trois gamins. Je n'en reviens toujours pas._

_Laughlin les a coursé dans tout le château avec une bougie parfumée (parce qu'elle n'avait que ça de pas magique sous la main). Elle ne les a pas eus, et donc elle n'a aucune preuve de leur culpabilité. En fait, personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu, rien senti, à croire qu'il n'y a pas une mouche qui a éternué et que tout est devenu noir d'un coup._

_Ça n'a pas duré si longtemps. A dix-neuf heures, quand Duffy est revenu, tout était clair et les "ninjas" n'avaient pas une poussière noire sous les ongles. Neville est tellement plié que je crains pour sa santé. Honnêtement, il n'est pas le seul. Les profs qui ne sont pas excédés applaudissent des deux mains (tout en se promettant secrètement de pendre ces ninjas à la première occasion)._

_Je te donnerai plus de détails demain. C'était extraordinaire !_

_Amitié,_

_Alyssa._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_A suivre..._

_._


	13. Mécanisme de défense

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Salut **Alexielios** ! Yep, je m'efforce de faire passer quelques messages importants dans cette fic. Au sujet du rascime, du bizutage, de la maltraitance ou du rascisme. Si ça peut être entendu, c'est tant mieux... Et oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé les 5 Légendes, il faut dire qu'en VO Jack a la voix de Chris Pine aussi xD

Hey **petitcoeurfragile** ! Mwahaha, ravie de voir que ce chap' t'a plu x) La publication risque cependant d'être ralentie... Lis la note d'auteur un peu plus bas.

Wow **Aomine**, digne de l'original, rien que ça ? Mwahahaha, je suis flattée x) Ah, et si les Rôdeurs trouvaient un Death Note, ils tueraient Faust, et ensuite rangeraient le cahier pour ne s'en servir qu'en cas de mance imminente... Ils ne sont pas fous !

Hey **Iris** ! Ah, donc ça s'écrivait bien comme ça... Merci xD Oui, les Rôdeurs sont tarés. J'espère que tu as bien fait provision de rigolade, parce qu'après, ça redevient sérieux !

**SauleMarron19427**, je t'ai trouvé sur Pottermore ! Je suis CielViolet (et je sais plus quels chiffes après xD).

Hey **Keloush** ! Yep, les Réfractaires se rapprochent. Un peu de patience ! Ca va venir x) Merci et bonne lecture !

Aoutch, **Loupiotte54**. T'as raison en plus. Je vais crier sur mon bêta. L'Ankou est un mec, merci bien xD Quoique, en fille, il serai tout aussi chiant...

Salut **Lucie** ! Tu veux avoir une vue des sentiments de l'Ankou vis à vis d'Al' ? Tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre x) Bon, ça ne se passe pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais on a le POV de Scorpius quand même...

Salut **Aglae** ! Contente que la blague t'ai plus ^^ ET Lucy, yep, elle est cool, extra-cool même, un jour elle va dominer le monde ! 'fin bref, merci =D Tu n'as pas d'examns toi ?

Hey **AccioDragibus** ! La conversation dans le noir est inspirée d'un fait réel, y a un pote à mes parents qui fait de l'airsoft et qui nous raconte comment, parfois, ça part en délire dans son équipe... XD Pour Aenor, tu le saura dans ce chap', enfin x)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, vraiment. Le début est trop génial et je me suis éclatée. La suite est déprimante et m'a fendu le cœur à écrire. Je vous jure, sur mon forum ou en amphi (ma pauvre voisine sait tout de la vie intime des Rôdeurs), j'arrêtais pas de me plaindre de mon destin en écrivant ça.

Et le pire ? C'est que le chapitre suivant… EST ENCORE PIRE ! xD

.

**Info importante :** Je suis en période de révisions, exams, re-révision, puis rattrapage. onc mes chap' seront publiés de manière assez irrégulière et je ne pourrait plus faire de petits HS sur les perso désignés par sondage... Désolée, mais la fac passe avant !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Mécanisme de défense**

.

Le calme ne revint pas tout de suite après l'épisode de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée. Laughlin continua à regarder d'un air mauvais les Rôdeurs, et leurs notes de Métamorphoses devinrent catastrophiques, ce qui était injuste car Albus et Scorpius étaient de plus en plus doués. James, Fred, Faust et Tom remplirent de boules puantes toutes les salles de classes, annulant une journée entière de cours. Le Club, sous la direction de Lucy, avait mis en vente des bougies pour le premier avril, et ses membres avaient désormais un joli pactole : ils passèrent les semaines suivante à le dépenser en bonbons. Gareth finit même à l'infirmerie à cause d'une indigestion. Mimi inonda entièrement le deuxième étage et, ayant dégondé les portes des toilettes, les garçons de Serpentard et de Gryffondor s'en servirent pour faire des glissades dans le couloir, mais ça dégénéra en pugilat au bout de vingt minutes, la faute à Faust comme d'habitude.

Aenor changea d'attitude envers Al' et Scorpius, imperceptiblement. Elle les regardait quand elle pensait qu'ils ne la voyaient pas. Ses yeux, pensifs et scrutateurs, se posaient aussi souvent sur Albus que Scorpius. Elle continuait à rire et à plaisanter avec eux, mais l'Ankou sentait le poids de son regard sur sa nuque, et se disait qu'elle avait l'air de guetter, d'attendre quelque chose…

Les retenues des Rôdeurs continuèrent, mais plus dans les toilettes de Mimi (même si Al' et l'Ankou continuaient à passer voir le fantôme de temps en temps pour lui raconter leurs blagues et s'insurger contre James, les profs, les devoirs ou la météo). A la place, ils furent chargés d'aider les elfes aux cuisines. Ils y passaient les deux heures précédent le repas, et une bonne moitié de l'heure du repas proprement dit : du coup, avec la réduction de leur temps pour manger, ils n'avaient plus l'occasion de comploter avec leurs amis dans la Grande Salle. Une honte.

Et surtout… Si Al' s'en tira relativement bien, son père et sa mère lui ayant appris quelques rudiments tels que faire des œufs brouillés ou éplucher des patates, Scorpius, en revanche, n'avait pas la moindre notion de cuisine et il faillit se couper un doigt dès les dix premières minutes.

Al', mort de rire, s'improvisa donc instructeur, et lui montra comment se servir d'un épluche-légume, comment ouvrir une boite de conserve (car oui, c'était utile), faire revenir des oignons ou battre des œufs en neige. Sans oublier la manière dont il fallait tenir un couteau pour éplucher une pomme sans s'ouvrir la paume.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude, se plaignit l'Ankou en rectifiant sa prise sur l'outil.

Al' haussa les sourcils (il n'arrivait toujours pas à en lever un seul) :

– Si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'année dernière, tu te baladais avec un couteau dans ta poche…

– Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Chez moi, j'ai l'habitude des couteaux, mais pour les lancer ou me battre contre des loups-garous…

Devant le regard incrédule de son ami, l'Ankou concéda :

– Ok, ce sont des armes en bois et les loups-garous sont des illusions. Et on ne fait pas ça souvent. C'est juste parce que ma mère est parano et veut qu'on sache se défendre et… Bref. Le but d'un couteau, c'est de se planter dans la viande du type en face, donc moi je le tiens comme ça !

– Pas aujourd'hui, le sermonna Al' en lui remettant correctement le couteau dans la main. Maintenant découpe-moi cette pomme ou tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles.

– Oui maman ! fit l'Ankou d'un ton moqueur.

Mais il obéit quand même. Bien sûr, sans cesser de se plaindre. Autour d'eux, les elfes les ignoraient plus ou moins, selon les instructions de la Directrice, et le blond parlait d'une voix geignarde et en faisant de grands gestes, comme s'ils étaient seuls.

Ce qui était peut-être le cas, se dit pensivement Al'. Qu'ils soient tous les deux ou noyés au milieu d'une foule, c'était toujours lui et l'Ankou contre le reste du monde. Deux gamins effrayés par l'idée d'être seuls. Al' secoua la tête, se demandant d'où cette idée lui était venue, et reporta son attention sur l'Ankou qui continuait à récriminer tout en épluchant un autre fruit :

– … Et franchement, c'est indigne d'être traité comme des elfes de maison ! Sérieusement, c'était juste…. Pourquoi on est en retenue déjà ?

– Moustaches de chat, fit laconiquement son ami.

– Ah oui. Eh ben, c'est indigne d'être traités comme des elfes de maison juste pour avoir gribouillé sur la truffe de la vieille McGo. Que je sache elle n'a pas fait de réaction allergique au marqueur, non ? Alors pourquoi ils viennent nous casser les pieds ? Y a pas mort d'homme ! Ni même de chat !

Al' leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança une pomme, que l'Ankou se prit en plein front. Et comme cette andouille était perchée sur une chaise renversée en arrière, se balançant tout en épluchant ses fruits, il manqua de peu de se casser magistralement la gueule.

– Je m'ennuie autant que toi, je te ferai dire, lâcha le jeune Potter en prenant un autre fruit à éplucher.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard mauvais tout en prenant la pomme lancée –qui était tombée sur ses genoux– et en se mettant à ôter la peau.

– Moi au moins je fais un effort pour soutenir la conversation.

– C'est pas une conversation si tu monologues.

– Je ne monologue pas puisque tu viens de me répondre.

– C'est parce que la situation l'exigeait.

– Donc tu vois, c'était bien une conversation !

– Non, maintenant c'est une conversation, avant c'était un monologue !

– Meuh non, à peine une tirade.

A court de répartie, Al' pointa sur lui un index menaçant :

– Va chier avec ton vocabulaire prétentieux.

Scorpius éclata de rire, sa chaise retombant sur ses quatre pieds avec un claquement sec. Ils étaient dans un coin peinard de la cuisine, assez éloigné des fourneaux, des marmites et surtout quatre tables qui servaient à envoyer la nourriture dans la Grande Salle. Les elfes passaient parfois près d'eux mais, au bout de quelques jours, ils avaient appris qu'il valait mieux maintenir un périmètre de sécurité autour de ces deux tarés.

(Ça avait sans doute à voir avec le fait que, le deuxième jour, Al' et Scorpius s'étaient battus à coup de louches avec chacun une casserole sur la tête et en déclamant des répliques tirées tout droit de _Cyrano de Bergerac_).

– … Il reste beaucoup de pommes ?

Al' jeta un regard navré à l'énorme panier près de lui. Il y avait assez de fruits pour faire des tartes aux pommes pour deux-cent-cinquante personnes, alors oui, il restait beaucoup de pommes. Il grimaça :

– Je refuse que ma prochaine incarnation soit un elfe de maison.

– Moi aussi, soupira l'Ankou. Plus tard, je veux être un lama.

Al' éclata de rire et manqua de se transpercer la main avec son couteau. Avec un juron, il planta la lame dans la pomme, et la posa au sommet du panier :

– Bon, j'arrête, je vais finir par me faire mal.

– T'es pas aussi expérimenté que moi, c'est pour ça, fanfaronna l'Ankou.

– Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire effronté, tout en posant son couteau sur le plan de travail derrière lui. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

– Pas le moins du monde. Après tout, tu parles à l'Ankou Malefoy !

– Ne fais pas trop le malin, le mit en garde Albus en se levant.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, et l'Ankou bondit sur ses pieds, joueur, avec un large sourire. D'instinct, les deux garçons avaient adopté une position mille fois répétée sur les tatamis d'Inari-sensei. Trois ans de karaté, ça laissait des marques.

– Ah oui ? le provoqua Scorpius en s'approchant sur la droite.

Albus se décala sur la gauche, et les deux élèves se retrouvèrent à décrire un large cercle, se tournant autour tout en guettant une ouverture.

– Et qui va m'en empêcher ? continua l'Ankou. Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, je t'ai botté les fesses la dernière fois au cours d'Inari-sensei.

– Si tu parles de cette prise de traître que tu m'as faite quand je me grattais le genou, ça ne compte pas ! fit Al' d'un ton outragé.

– Crains la fureur du tigre ninja des contrés de l'ooooombre ! tonna Scorpius en mimant une position de kung-fu alambiquée.

Al' prit une position encore plus bizarre, et clama en retour :

– Tu ne me fais pas peur, pauvre chaton !

– _Chaton_ ?! Eh !

– Car je suis le dragon céleste du karaté ! poursuivit Al' avec emphase.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Wazaaaa !

Et il lui bondit dessus en tourbillonnant comme une toupie géante, avec de grands gestes qui étaient à moitié des attaques de karaté et à moitié des parodies de mouvements d'arts martiaux. Avec un grand éclat de rire, Al' riposta, et ils échangèrent quelques coups en gesticulant comme des timbrés, sous le regard effaré des elfes de maison.

– Blocage du Héron cendré manchot ! s'écria Al' en tournant sur lui-même sur une jambe, les bras tendus devant lui.

Scorpius fut saisit d'un fou-rire, mais répliqua avec une espèce de sautillement qui se voulait menaçant, bras tendus et rire démoniaque à l'appui :

– Attaque du lama sauteur !

Al' émit un gloussement et fit un grand mouvement de bras :

– Frappe du castor cul-de-jatte !

– Peuh, regarde plutôt ça, se moqua Scorpius en esquissa un grand geste du bras, debout en équilibre sur une jambe. Feinte oubliée du pingouin en chute libre !

– Pauvre pingouin…

– Al' ! Reste dans le rôle !

– Ok, ok… Parade du dragon qui éternue !

Et il ponctua son mouvement de rotation par un reniflement écœurant. Scorpius prit un air dégoûté, et contre-attaqua avec une espèce de coup de pied latéral tordu qui faillit le faire tomber :

– Feinte de l'anguille masquée !

– Pilon latéral de la truite croustillante du soleil levant !

– Pilon de la _quoi_ ? répéta Scorpius avec incrédulité en marquant un temps d'arrêt.

Ce fut l'erreur fatale, et Al' lui bondit dessus, les faisant tomber tous les deux en vrac sur le sol de la cuisine. Mais honnêtement, ils rigolaient trop pour s'en soucier vraiment. L'Ankou, étalé sur le dos, repoussa mollement son ami qui l'écrasait un peu, et Al' se laissa rouler sur le dos à côté de lui.

– Une truite croustillante, répéta Scorpius hilare. Une truite. _Croustillante_.

Et il repartit dans son fou-rire. Al' rit de bon cœur avec lui, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux commençait à reprendre son sérieux, l'autre gloussait ou pouffait, et ils étaient repartis ! Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

Finalement, ils réussirent à retrouver leur souffle. Ils restèrent comme ça, allongés par terre, contre le carrelage froid de la cuisine, tandis que les elfes les contournaient largement et avec prudence. Finalement, l'Ankou demanda en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le plafond :

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand on a croisé Aenor dans le couloir ?

A ses côtés, Al' se raidit.

– Quand ?

Scorpius roula des yeux :

– Ne fait pas ton James. Tu sais quand. Le premier avril. Dans le noir. Tu as fait quelque chose, non ?

– … Pourquoi tu demandes ?

L'Ankou haussa les épaules :

– Pour savoir. Elle est… Et tu es… Bon, ok. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Al' ?

Même sans tourner la tête, Scorpius devina qu'Albus se raidissait, peut-être même rougissait un peu. Puis son ami grommela finalement :

– Je l'ai embrassée.

L'Ankou tourna la tête si vite qu'il fut presque sûr de s'être bousillé une cervicale :

– Tu as _quoi_ ?!

Albus avait l'air misérable, et évitait son regard. Il se redressa en position assise, regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Scorpius, et se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste plein de désarroi.

– Je sais, j'aurais pas dû ! Mais il faisait noir et l'occasion était là, et… Je ne sais pas ! Je me suis dit qu'elle ne saurait pas que c'était moi, mais qu'en même temps peut-être qu'elle le devinerait et… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, d'accord ?

L'Ankou le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Son cerveau était encore en train de digérer l'information. Digérer, c'était bien le mot. Il avait un poids sur l'estomac, et la gorge serrée, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de particulièrement lourd et nocif. Il se racla la gorge, et s'efforça de garder un ton dégagé :

– Alors… Depuis quand tu craques sur Aenor, en fait ?

– Je ne… !

– Al'. Tu es la dernière personne que je connaisse qui pourrait embrasser quelqu'un sur un coup de tête. Après Arnold et, oh, Merlin, je viens d'avoir une image mentale très perturbante.

Al' émit un petit rire puis, toujours assis, pivota pour faire face à l'Ankou qui était toujours vautré par terre. Tandis que le blond s'asseyait lui aussi, son ami déclara en regardant le plafond avec intérêt :

– Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'osais pas trop l'approcher, au début. Elle m'impressionnait beaucoup en première année, et…

La bouche de Scorpius tomba grande ouverte :

– En _première année_ ?!

– Oui, toussota Al' avec gêne. Quand… Quand on a mangé avec Reg et les autres et qu'elle est venue avec nous. Elle et son frère étaient dans des Maisons différentes, mais ils s'entendaient bien, et… Je les ai enviés, je pense. Voilà. Et depuis, euh. Je l'ai remarquée, quoi.

L'Ankou regarda son meilleur ami en silence un instant, un millier de mots se bousculant sur sa langue, un millions de pensées se fracassant dans sa tête, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à dire, c'est :

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Al' haussa les épaules, mal-à-l'aise.

– Je n'osais pas lui parler… Et puis qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ? Et ensuite, tu as dit que tu craquais pour elle, alors… Qu'est-ce que je t'aurais dit à toi ? "_Preum's_" ?

Et il émit un rire qui sonnait faux.

Scorpius haussa les épaules en affichant un air décontracté. La pièce lui semblait soudain très froide. Et le poids dans son ventre était désormais si lourd qu'il se demanda si ses entrailles s'étaient changées en plomb. Il se sentait lent, triste, fatigué, il se sentait trahi et en colère mais il avait honte parce qu'au fond c'était de sa faute et… Et Al' avait essayé de le protéger, en fait, mais il avait blessé Al' et oh Merlin pourquoi ça lui tombait dessus à lui ?

Il se racla la gorge. Son esprit tournait à vide. C'était ridicule. Il y avait quelques secondes, ils rigolaient ensemble à en perdre haleine, et maintenant… Maintenant ils n'arrivaient plus à se regarder dans les yeux. Et tout ça à cause d'une fille ?

Bon, pas n'importe quelle fille. Aenor. Jolie, drôle, intelligente, compréhensive, taquine, et tout à fait fréquentable. La seule fille avec qui Scorpius s'était brièvement envisagé, dans vingt ou trente ans, durant ses rêveries en cours d'Histoire. _Aenor_.

Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir la tête claire… Non, en fait, non. Il n'y avait rien à réfléchir. Al' craquait sur Aenor, et entre Aenor et Al', le choix était tellement évident que ce n'en était même pas un. Il se racla la gorge à nouveau, conscient du silence inconfortable qui s'était installé entre eux. Les bruits d'ustensiles et les voix des elfes leur semblaient assourdissants.

– Par exemple, déclara Scorpius d'un ton faussement serin et en regardant le plafond. Je te rappelle qu'à la base c'était juste une fixation sur ses cheveux. J'aurais très bien pu craquer pour Reg, à ce compte-là.

Al' gloussa, et Scorpius esquissa un sourire en baissant les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de son ami. Ces yeux verts… Scorpius pensait que c'était ce vert-là, sa couleur préférée.

– Je la trouve juste jolie et marrante mais c'est tout, mentit-il tranquillement. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais l'épouser, tu sais !

Mais Al' avec l'air dubitatif. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et abattit son joker en fouillant sa poche :

– Tu sais quoi ? Je l'aime bien, toi aussi, mais tu l'as vue avant, et moi j'ai fait ma tentative d'approche en premier, donc on est à ex-æquo.

– C'est concis comme résumé, se moqua Al'.

– Mais c'est vrai, non ? Alors je propose de nous départager à pile ou face. Moi ça m'est égal.

Al' eut l'air inquiet. Mais il était un Serpentard, et il choisissait toujours la solution où il ne risquait pas de se battre. Laisser le hasard choisir lui semblait être un bon compromis.

– D'accord.

Scorpius serra dans son poing la Mornille truquée offerte par Lucy. D'un ton plat, il déclara :

– Face, je sors du jeu et je te laisse faire. On verra bien si elle te tombe dans les bras. Et pile… C'est toi qui renonce. Ça te va ?

Albus hocha la tête, nerveux :

– D'accord. Allez, vas-y.

– Pressé ? blagua Scorpius malgré sa gorge serrée.

– Non, mais notre retenue est bientôt finie, je te rappelle, et Laughlin ne va pas tarder !

L'Ankou hocha la tête et lança la Mornille. Elle décrivit un salto dans les airs, avant de retomber sur le dos de la main tendue de l'Ankou, qui plaqua son autre main dessus en masquant le résultat. Il savait déjà quel côté allait apparaitre, qui de lui ou d'Al' allait perdre, mais bizarrement, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux.

– Montre, souffla Al' avec anxiété.

Scorpius ôta sa main. Sur la pièce, la silhouette d'un vieux mage s'appuyant sur un bâton était gravée dans le métal. Al' gagnait.

C'était prévisible. Après tout, c'était une pièce à deux côtés face.

– Félicitations, sourit l'Ankou.

Al' sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis jeta un regard plein de remords à la pièce que l'Ankou rangeait dans sa poche.

– Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Scorpius roula des yeux :

– Non, andouille de castor cul-de-jatte. C'était mon idée, en plus.

Al' planta son regard dans le sien, ses yeux verts comme une canopée éclaboussée de lumière débordant d'appréhension et d'amitié.

– Tu me mens, là, non ?

L'Ankou haussa les épaules d'un air grognon :

– J'étais sûr d'avoir un ticket avec elle. D'accord, je suis… Un peu déçu.

– On aurait pas dû tirer à pile ou face, fit Al' avec hésitation.

– Quoi, tu regrettes ? fit Scorpius d'un ton incrédule.

– T'es fou ? s'esclaffa Al' d'un air un peu forcé. C'est bien, pour une fois, d'avoir l'avantage.

Minute.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lâcha lentement Scorpius en plissant les yeux. Comment ça, pour une fois, avoir l'avantage ?

Albus se raidit, et déclara sèchement :

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je passe souvent après toi.

– Quoi ?!

– C'est vrai, se défendit Al'. Tu as toujours les meilleures idées. Tu as approché Aenor avant moi. Tu as plus d'amis que moi. C'est bien, pour une fois, d'avoir plus que les miettes.

L'Ankou ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué. C'était… C'était tellement _faux_ ! Il faisait passer Al' avant tout. Il faisait toujours passer Al' avant tout ! Il partageait avec lui ses secrets, ceux de sa famille, il le faisait toujours passer avant ses notes, ses amis ou même les recommandations de ses parents… Ils venaient même de le faire passer avant Aenor. C'était… C'était tellement injuste d'entendre ça !

Il renifla d'un air méprisant. Il était blessé et furieux, et une grosse boule de rage lui obstruait la gorge, mais il déclara d'un ton plat et à peine hautain :

– Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es moins cool que moi.

Al' crispa la mâchoire :

– Tout le monde ne peut pas être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche !

– Oui, eh bien c'est peut-être tant mieux ! grogna Scorpius en se mettant debout.

Al' se redressa d'un bond lui aussi. L'atmosphère joyeuse et détendue s'était totalement envolée à présent, et l'air semblait être lourd de tension et de rage. Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisi Laughlin pour entrer, afin de mettre fin à leur retenue. En les voyant, face à face et le visage furieux, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

L'Ankou se détourna, la dépassa et quitta les cuisine d'un pas vif, les poings serrés.

**oOoOoOo**

**Feuille gribouillée par Lily Potter et Hyperion Malefoy durant leur cours commun de Sortilèges :**

_Tu sais pourquoi nos frères ne se parlent plus, Lily ?_

_Non. Tu crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ?_

_Merci, mais je tiens à la vie._

_Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. On révise tous les deux ce soir ?_

_D'accord._

**oOoOoOo**

Alva se laissa tomber dans le canapé sans aucune grâce, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Lucius Malefoy. Son beau-père, assis de manière distingué dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce, était en train de lire un livre de Carl Jung, sans doute issu de la collection de Nathan. Qui aurait cru que Lucius Malefoy s'intéresserait à la psychologie ?

– Journée difficile ? supposa Nathan en entrant dans la pièce.

Il avait les bras chargés de journaux, et s'apprêtait sans doute à éplucher la rubrique nécrologique, comme toutes les semaines. Alva poussa un long soupir :

– Aujourd'hui, je suis tombé sur le manoir où je me suis cachée avant la Chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux et Lucius lui lança un regard oblique. Quand Alva s'était échappée du manoir entouré de Détraqueur où son père la gardait sous la main comme assistante, elle s'était réfugiée dans une vieille propriété des Hawking, car le blocage des frontières lui interdisait de retourner en Russie. C'était la première fois, depuis Poudlard, qu'elle mentionnait cet endroit.

– Et… ? l'encouragea prudemment Nathan.

– Légalement, il appartient au Ministère maintenant, mais il y a toujours des sortilèges qui agressent les Sang-Impurs, lâcha Alva. Il fallu que je les enlève, un par un, pour qu'ils puissent le vendre. Ça m'a pris la journée.

Elle marqua un temps de silence, puis, doucement :

– Rien n'avait changé. C'était comme revenir dans le passé.

Nathan hésita un moment, mal-à-l'aise comme toujours quand il s'agissait de gérer une matière émotionnelle –espèce de Serdaigle sociopathe–, puis tendit la main et pressa légèrement l'épaule de sa belle-sœur.

– C'est fini, maintenant. Il est mort.

Le _il_ pouvait aussi bien se référer à Voldemort qu'à Andreï Netaniev. Alva ne releva pas. Au lieu de ça, elle hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Puis elle changea de sujet :

– Où est Draco ? Il devrait déjà être rentré.

– Il devait voir Theo, fit Nathan d'un ton absent.

Alva le regarda, incrédule :

– Le soir de la pleine lune ?!

Il y eut un silence sidéré un instant, puis ils bondirent tous sur leurs pieds, même Lucius, horrifiés et soudains paniqués. Alva avait déjà fait deux pas vers l'entrée pour Transplaner quand on entendit un claquement de porte, suivit par un juron russe émit par une voix très reconnaissable. Ils se figèrent. Et un instant plus tard, Draco entra, livide, le visage crispé et se tenant le poignet.

– Dis-moi que tu n'es pas allé voir Theo, déclara lentement Alva remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Son époux lui lança un regard noir :

– J'avais oublié quel jour on était.

– C'est totalement irresponsable ! siffla Lucius.

Alva lui jeta un regard moqueur :

– Oh, comme si vous, vous n'aviez pas oublié. Je vous signale qu'il n'y a que moi, la Gryffondor de cette famille de tarés profonds, qui s'en soit souvenue !

– Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous chamailler comme des gamins et soigner mon poignet ? grinça Draco entre ses dents serrées.

Alarmée, Alva se pencha sur le bras blessé :

– Tu as été… ?

– Mordu ? compléta Draco. Non, pas du tout, tu sais bien que Theo prend toujours de la Tue-Loup. Mais l'os est cassé.

Nathan lui jeta un regard incrédule :

– Tu t'es cassé le poignet ?

Draco poussa un long soupir, devinant sans doute qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas, et avoua :

– En le frappant.

Les sourcils de Lucius se haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent sous son début de calvitie, Nathan resta bouche bée comme un idiot, et Alva partit dans un fou-rire qui la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé :

– Tu as attaqué un loup-garou à mains nues ?!

– Je passe trop de temps avec mon épouse Gryffondor, se défendit Draco. Donc c'est de ta faute. Et qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'ai vu une grosse masse sombre tout prêt, alors j'ai mit un coup de poing dedans et il s'est avéré qu'il avait le museau solide.

– Tu t'es cassé le poignet sur le _visage_ de Theo ?!

– Techniquement…

Mais Alva s'écroula de rire, l'empêchant d'argumenter pour sa défense. Nathan, lui, secoua la tête d'un air navré :

– Tu as beau être un sorcier puissant et tout, frangin, parfois tu es juste tellement pas doué…

– Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a encore un cerveau en état de marche et peut soigner mon poignet ? se plaignit Malefoy.

Même s'il peinait à réprimer son sourire, Lucius était le plus calme de la bande, et c'est lui qui prit la baguette de Draco et prononça le sort créant une attelle, puis celui atténuant la douleur. Alva, qui avait à présent terriblement mal aux abdos et qui gloussait encore sporadiquement, se remit debout avec un large sourire :

– Je viens avec toi pour chercher le Poussos dans la réserve. Au cas où, tu sais, tu entrerais en conflit avec une porte ou un mur et que tu te fracasserais le crâne.

Draco pesta et râla alors qu'ils quittaient le salon mais, par la porte entrouverte, Lucius vit Alva enlacer soudain et très brièvement son mari, faisant taire ses protestations. Draco sourit, son visage s'adoucissant, et l'étreignit en retour en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Puis ils se séparèrent et se remirent à marcher, côte à côte, leurs doigts se touchant à chaque pas mais sans se tenir la main.

Lucius secoua la tête, réprimant un sourire attendri et nostalgique. Il avait beau trouver Salvakya Netaniev très… Gryffondor, son fils aurait pu tomber sur bien pire. Au moins, elle avait le sang pur. Et elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait vraiment.

– Tiens, c'est curieux, marmonna Nathan.

Lucius reporta son attention sur son fils adoptif, qui feuilletait les journaux Moldus à la recherche des annonces de morts violentes et de disparitions inexpliquées :

– Quoi donc ?

– Quasiment aucun décès cette semaine, lâcha Nathan en levant les yeux vers lui. Je crois que ça devient imminent.

Lucius hocha lentement la tête :

– La FullMood est prête.

Nathan soupira, puis ramassa sa pile de journaux et alla s'asseoir avec à côté de la cheminée qui ronflait. Ensuite, et même s'il aurait pu faire ça avec sa baguette, il se mit à froisser les pages de papier fin et gris pour les jeter dans les flammes. Il tirait un étrange réconfort de ces gestes répétitifs.

Sans quitter des yeux le feu, il lâcha :

– Rien ne sera comme avant, si j'ai raison. Ça sera le chaos.

Lucius esquissa un fin sourire :

– Mon fils aîné a épousé une Gryffondor et affronte des loups-garous, mon fils cadet est Né-Moldu, mes petits-enfants se transforment en Maraudeurs… Je pense que je saurais gérer le chaos.

Et Nathan rigola, avant de jeter le reste des journaux au feu.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à Harry Potter, froissée, jetée et jamais envoyé :**

_Potter,_

_Cesse de faire le gamin, laisse tomber cette égyptienne louche et renforce les sorts de protection de ta maison, d'accord ? Le moment approche._

_D. M._

**oOoOoOo**

Scorpius poussa un long soupir et appuya sa tête contre le mur, quittant du regard ses notes de Métamorphose. Carrie, allongée sur le sol en face de lui et faisant mine de lire un livre, lui jeta un regard en biais mais ne lui demanda rien. L'Ankou lui en fut reconnaissant.

Carrie connaissait pas mal de salles abandonnées ou inutilisées, probablement parce qu'elle s'y réfugiait pour se protéger de James et Faust, avant. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un couloir peu utilisé au septième étage. Au début, Carrie s'y contentait d'une table et d'une chaise pour faire ses devoirs. Mais quand elle avait montré cet endroit à Scorpius, le jeune Malefoy avait demandé aux elfes d'ajouter deux ou trois choses : deux tapis de laine, un pouf confortable, une bibliothèque un peu branlante…Désormais l'endroit était bien plus confortable.

Ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'Al' et Scorpius étaient en froid. Deux semaines qu'ils se parlaient à peine, ne s'asseyaient plus ensemble, et mettaient au moins cinq places entre eux lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient avec le Club de Lucy. Deux semaines que Magnum ne dormait plus sur l'oreiller de l'Ankou, et deux semaines que ni lui ni Al' n'avait fait la moindre blague. Deux semaines qu'ils n'étaient plus en binôme au karaté (et que, ne retenant pas ses coups afin d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration, l'Ankou était en train de devenir une vraie terreur).

Pour être franc, l'Ankou devait reconnaître que c'était un peu de sa faute. Il avait réagi trop vivement. Mais quand même ! Al', qui l'accusait d'être égoïste, de ne lui laisser que des miettes, alors que c'était exactement l'inverse, alors que l'Ankou venait de truquer son propre jeu pour perdre et le laisser gagner Aenor… C'était injuste. Scorpius se sentait blessé, trahi, et en colère. Amer.

Carrie semblait l'avoir très bien comprit. C'était sans doute pour ça que, une semaine plus tôt, elle lui avait montré sa cachette secrète, pour le cas où il aurait "besoin d'être tranquille". Désormais, quand Scorpius avait terminé ses exercices de Magie Rouge –qu'il pratiquait désormais seul, ou avec Dylan qu'il battait à plate couture– et ceux d'Occlumancie –qu'il faisait désormais avec Hyperion–, c'était là qu'il se réfugiait. Carrie ne lui demandait rien. Elle était prête à l'aider mais elle ne le bousculait pas, ne le prenait pas en pitié, et se contentait d'être là, discrète et compréhensive.

La partie calculatrice du cerveau de l'Ankou était ravie qu'il l'ait protégée de James un an plus tôt. La partie sentimentale, cependant, était juste reconnaissante de ce soutien silencieux.

– Tu y arrives ? lui demanda Carrie en l'entendant soupirer.

Scorpius se rendit compte que ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur son parchemin, le regard dans le vague. Il haussa les épaules :

– Oui. Mais d'habitude je les compare avec les notes d'Al', alors…

Il s'interrompit, et Carrie hocha la tête en retournant à son livre. Scorpius secoua la tête, et s'apprêtait à ranger ses notes –il n'avait pas la tête à ça– lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et que Reg entra. L'Ankou haussa un sourcil surpris :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec Matthew ?

– Si, les Sortilèges, maugréa le Gryffondor en allant s'asseoir à côté d'eux par terre. Mais James fait un boucan d'enfer, et l'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle est à couper au couteau depuis que ma sœur craque sur Al'.

Scorpius crispa les poings, puis haussa les épaules :

– C'est son droit.

– N'empêche, c'est ma sœur, alors il est de mon devoir de faire la tête, ronchonna Reg. Et vous devez m'écouter. Vous êtes mes amis, non ?

L'Ankou roula des yeux :

– D'accord, vas-y, je te promets de rester stoïque.

Al' avait quand même respectueusement attendu un moment avant de tenter une approche avec Aenor. Deux semaines ! Tout le monde n'en aurait pas fait autant, si l'Ankou Malefoy leur avait offert la fille de ses rêves sur un plateau d'argent.

– Je n'en promets pas autant, renifla Carrie sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

Oh, elle avait carrément gagné en assurance. Et en répartie. Les Rôdeurs avaient vraiment eu une influence désastreuse sur elle, songea Scorpius avec amusement. Reg l'ignora royalement :

– Ils étaient en train de faire leur Botanique tous les deux, et…

– Oh mon Dieu, voilà qui est scandaleux, fit Carrie en tournant flegmatiquement une page. Tu as pensé à faire évacuer les enfants ?

Scorpius gloussa, ce qui fit rosir les joues de la Gryffondor, tandis que Reg continuait avec indignation :

– De la Botanique ! Comme si _Albus Potter_ avait besoin d'aide en Botanique… Mais il était là, à roucouler tranquillement avec Aenor, et viens que je te parle de concombres et de courgettes, et quand elle lui a expliqué l'astuce pour éviter de se faire mordre par un Bulbe Sauteur, il lui a sauté dans les bras comme une groupie qui vient d'avoir son autographe !

L'Ankou leva les yeux au ciel :

– N'en fais pas un drame. Elle aurait pu tomber sur pire, comme, je ne sais pas moi, _James_. Ou Faust. Ou même cette lavette de Tom.

– Ouais, concéda Reg. Au moins, Al' est sympa. Mais, eh, il aurait pu me demander la permission !

Les sourcils de l'Ankou se haussèrent presque jusqu'en haut de son front d'un air incrédule :

– Ta permission pour _flirter_ avec ta sœur ?

– Ben… Oui.

Carrie et Scorpius échangèrent un regard, puis le Serpentard croisa les bras :

– Ce n'est que du flirt, Reg. Pas besoin d'en faire une dragoncelle ! Ils ne vont peut-être même pas sortir ensemble.

Oui, bon, ça il avait des doutes quand même.

– Exactement, approuva Carrie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il la harcelait ou… Autre chose. Ils se rapprochent, c'est tout. Regarde l'Ankou, il flirte tout le temps et il ne fait de mal à personne.

Scorpius tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, estomaqué :

– Je flirte ? _Moi_ ?

Les deux Gryffondors le regardèrent d'un air bizarre :

– Ben oui, finit par dire Reg.

Scorpius cligna des yeux, puis se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond :

– Mais comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas au courant ? Eh, je suis censé être omniscient dans ce château, nom d'un Sinistros ! Bon, bougez pas, faut que j'aille voir Lucy.

Et il s'en alla limite en courant. Carrie cligna des yeux, clairement désarçonnée, et se tourna vers Reg :

– Quel est le rapport avec Lucy ?

– C'est son psy perso, l'éclaira son ami. Au fait, tu veux qu'on fasse les devoirs de Sortilèges ensemble, vu que j'ai abandonné Matthew ?

– D'accord.

Reg commença à sortir ses affaires, et les deux Gryffondors se penchèrent sur la dissertation donnée par Flitwick.

Pendant ce temps, l'Ankou traversait tout le château (dans le sens de la hauteur) pour rejoindre les cachots, et fit irruption dans la salle commune à bout de souffle. Lucy était bien là, en train de se faire les ongles –vernis nacré– avec Flora –verni rose– et Melinda –vernis violet– dans un des canapés sous une lampe. Il y avait un fauteuil en face d'elles, et l'Ankou s'y laissa tomber sans cérémonie :

– Lucy ! J'ai besoin de te parler !

– Si c'est au sujet d'Al' je ne veux pas en entendre parler, fit la jeune Zabini d'un ton égal.

L'Ankou balaya le sujet d'un vague geste de la main :

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai besoin de ton incroyable talent pour l'observation et l'interprétation et…

– Je ne suis pas ton psy, le coupa Lucy d'un air blasé. Ni ton avocat. Ni ton conseiller conjugal. Ni ton _cerveau_, pour l'amour de Circée.

– Oh, aller ! Je t'achèterai un beau cadeau à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'est demain, en plus. Aucune chance que j'oublie.

Lucy soupira, vaincue, et Flora roula des yeux :

– Tu sais l'Ankou, je me demande ce que tu ferais sans elle.

– Des imbécilités sans nom, se moqua la jeune Zabini en se levant. Bon, allez, va pour cette fois. Ouvre-moi ton cœur, Malefoy.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans les dortoirs des garçons de la promo de l'Ankou, plus précisément sur le lit de ce dernier. Et Lucy souffla sur son vernis à ongles pas tout à fait sec tout en jetant un coup d'œil curieux à l'Ankou :

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

L'Ankou se mâchouilla la lèvre un instant, pensif, puis demanda brusquement :

– Est-ce que je flirte avec les gens ?

– Oui.

– … Ah. Non mais, vraiment ?

Lucy fronça les sourcils :

– Quoi, tu pensais que les gens te tournaient autour comme des satellites juste parce qu'ils sont éblouis par ton génie ? Ils t'aiment, crâne d'œuf. Tu les fais se sentir spécial.

Scorpius cligna des yeux, tout surpris :

– Mais je ne fais rien de particulier. Je n'ai même pas essayé.

– Aaaah, que c'est mignon. Non, en fait, c'est navrant. L'Ankou, tu n'es vraiment pas assez calculateur, et définitivement trop gentil. Je suis sûre que le Choixpeau t'a proposé Gryffondor.

– Il l'a fait, confirma le blond avec un petit sourire.

– Je le savais. Et oui, tu flirtes avec tout le monde. Les filles, les garçons. Les gens que tu connais à peine, et tes amis, tout le monde.

– Zut, grommela l'Ankou après un temps de surprise. Non mais, tu es sûre ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis à peu près aussi altruiste qu'un concombre de mer.

Lucy lui tira la langue, les mains toujours bien écartées pour ne pas toucher son vernis nacré :

– Je suis sûre, grosse nouille. Après tout, tes vrais amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Mais tu viens d'une famille nombreuse et très soudée, donc c'est normal que tu sois si… Sociable.

– Sociable, répété Scorpius avec amusement Tu allais dire autre chose, non ?

– J'allais dire « câlin », avoua Lucy.

L'Ankou fit une tête horrifiée, et son amie noire de peau éclata de rire :

– Relax. Tu as toujours été super-entouré, c'est normal que tu reproduises ce schéma avec tous les gens que tu apprécies. En leur passant le bras sur les épaules, en entrant dans leur espace personnel, en les taquinant, ce genre de choses.

– Tu me décris comme un Gryffondor envahissant là, geignit l'Ankou.

– Tu as un côté Gryffondor envahissant. Eh, tu veux que je te fasse une psychanalyse rapide ?

L'Ankou lui lança un regard oblique. Il ne savait pas si Lucy allait devenir politicienne comme son père ou psy comme sa mère, mais dans les deux cas, c'était assez effrayant.

– Euh…

– Parfait, l'ignora Lucy. Alors je pense que cette promiscuité que tu as avec les gens…

– Promiscuité ?!

– …Ou proximité, comme tu veux, est un moyen de défense contre tes insécurités, car tu as très peur d'être seul, ou abandonné. Tu ne prépares jamais de blagues quand tu es tout seul, et en fait tu t'arranges pour ne quasiment jamais être seul. Maintenant qu'Al' et toi vous n'êtes plus soudés à la hanche, tu traînes tout le temps avec Reg, ou Chiara, ou Marcus, ou même Carrie.

– Elle est très bien Carrie, la défendit l'Ankou.

Lucy roula des yeux :

– Ouais, admettons. Elle a progressé. Enfin bref ! Tu es blagueur, tactile, envahissant mais amical, bref, tu flirtes, et il s'agit visiblement d'un mécanisme de protection vis-à-vis de ta peur de la solitude. Tu es _ventousé_ à Reg et Carrie depuis que tu t'es disputé avec Al', je me demande même si tu ne vas pas aux toilettes avec eux. Oh, et étant donné que tu n'a pas une attitude différente qu'il s'agisse de filles ou de mecs, je pense que tu es bisexuel. Et…

– On va s'arrêter là, l'interrompit vivement l'Ankou.

– Bon, bon, d'accord… Oublie pas mon cadeau, demain.

L'Ankou roula des yeux et hocha la tête. Il y eut un moment de silence dans le dortoir. Puis le jeune Malefoy ricana.

– Ceci… Était la pire séance de psychanalyse sauvage de ma vie. Ne refais jamais ça.

– Rabat-joie, rouspéta Lucy.

**oOoOoOo**

**Annonce punaisée dans les salles communes :**

_La sortie à Pré-au-Lard (ouverte aux troisièmes années et plus en possession d'une autorisation de leurs tuteurs légaux) du samedi 8 mai commencera à 9h et s'achèvera à 18h._

_Passez une bonne journée._

**oOoOoOo**

Al' allait à Pré-au-Lard avec Gareth, Jo et Owen, apprit l'Ankou ce matin là. Et non, il n'espionnait pas les gens pour apprendre les moindres faits et gestes de son ami ! Enfin, pas beaucoup. Du moins, pas énormément.

Mais il n'y allait pas avec Aenor, visiblement. Il ne sortait pas avec elle. Pas encore, du moins.

Du coup, l'Ankou alla à Pré-au-Lard avec Reg, Naima, Eva, Devon et Alan. Il aurait bien voulu embarquer Carrie aussi, mais elle n'avait pas d'autorisation, et McGonagall le savait. Il faudrait attendre l'année prochaine pour qu'elle puisse venir… L'Ankou avait la ferme intention de lui faire faire une fausse autorisation.

Ils passèrent la matinée à gambader dans le village, et dans un grand élan d'immaturité ils jouèrent même à cache-cache. A midi, ils déjeunèrent dans une petite pizzeria/spaghettaria qui venait d'ouvrir, sur l'insistance de Naima. Puis il se mit à pleuvoir vers treize heures, et la petite bande de Gryffondors (plus un Serpentard) alla se réfugier à Honeydukes. Scorpius acheta une boîte de chocolats pour Lucy, puis pas mal de bonbons pour lui-même et ses amis. Puis ils se rendirent dans un magasin de farces et attrapes où les Gryffondors achetèrent des parapluies enchantés, et où Scorpius fit provision de toutes sortes de matières colorées et/ou explosives, sous le regard blasé de Reg.

– Parfois je me demande pourquoi je traîne avec toi, lâcha le Gryffondor.

– Parce qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec moi ? suggéra l'Ankou.

– Je dois avoir un problème, maugréa Reg en réponse.

– Ouais, ça arrive souvent à force de me fréquenter. Eh, aide-moi à porter ce sac.

– Sûr, soupira Reg en l'aidant à porter ledit sac rempli de trucs menaçant la sérénité de Poudlard. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

– Oh, je trouve que c'est une excellente philosophie, sourit l'Ankou. Plus de gens devraient l'adopter.

Ils quittèrent la boutique en riant et plaisantant. Devon et Alan envisageaient de faire du karaté l'année suivante et Naima entreprit de leur démontrer leurs mauvaises chances de succès en leur bottant les fesses en plein milieu de la rue. Des parapluies enchantés pour flotter tous seuls, et dirigés par Evannah, les empêchaient d'être mouillés. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Reg prenne le contrôle d'un parapluie, Scorpius celui d'un autre, et que les deux garçons engagent un tournoi féroce. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les _Trois Balais_, ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds.

– Je te _déteste_, maugréa Reg en jetant un regard mauvais au Serpentard.

Celui-ci rayonnait, malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi dégoulinant que son adversaire. Il avait gagné, et il claironna joyeusement en s'asseyant à côté de Naima :

– Moi aussi je t'aime, Reg !

Les autres Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, et Madame Rosmerta apparut comme par magie près d'eux pour leur distribuer des Bièraubeurre. Ils payèrent, puis se mirent à siroter leurs boissons tout en attendant que leurs manteaux sèchent à la chaleur du feu non loin de là.

– Naima, tu es une brute, se plaignit Alan en se massant le bras.

– Eh, au moins maintenant tu es convaincu de la supériorité des arts martiaux sur le Quidditch, fit la Né-Moldue avec nonchalance.

– Comment oses-tu… ?! glapit Devon.

– On parle de Quidditch là ! approuva Alan d'un air tout aussi choqué.

– J'ai toujours trouvé ce jeu stupide, intervint Eva.

Du coup tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec des yeux ronds. L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs et courts haussa les épaules :

– Enfin, tout n'est pas stupide. Mettre le Souaffle dans un but et éviter les Cognards, ça a du sens. Mais le Vif d'Or, c'est juste une grosse tricherie. Celui qui l'attrape fait gagner son équipe quasiment à tous les coups ! A croire que les autres joueurs ne servent à rien !

Devon s'étrangla :

– C'est… !

– … Plutôt logique en fait, fit pensivement Reg. Je ne suis pas fan de Quidditch, mais c'est vrai, le truc du Vif d'Or c'est un peu de la triche.

Alan se décala ostensiblement pour s'éloigner de Reg, l'air indigné :

– Je te parle plus.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligés de penser pareil, sourit Eva. C'est juste que, ayant vécu longtemps dans le monde Moldu, je pense différemment et ça me saute aux yeux très vite, ce genre d'absurdités. Mais un sorcier qui observerait le monde Moldu verrait aussi pas mal de trucs louches.

– Le laxisme de la justice ? proposa Reg.

– L'interdiction d'avoir des armes à feu ? ajouta Scorpius.

– Par exemple, sourit Naima avec amusement. Y a des Moldus qui seraient d'accord avec vous là-dessus. Mais souvent c'est des extrémistes, genre, crâne rasé et croix gammée.

Devon et Alan eurent l'air confus, mais Reg, dont la vaste famille de son père était allemande, et Scorpius, qui avait Nathan dans sa famille, frissonnèrent d'horreur. Ils allaient relancer le débat lorsque la porte du pub s'ouvrit et que quatre Serpentards trempés y entrèrent. Scorpius se rembrunit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Jo, Gareth, Owen… Et Albus.

Les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent, défiants, puis ils détournèrent la tête : Scorpius, les dents serrées, posa un regard meurtrier sur sa Bièraubeurre, et Al', le dos raide et l'air buté, alla s'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée d'eux, entraînant les trois autres garçons avec lui.

L'Ankou entendit un soupir, et leva les yeux pour voir que les cinq Gryffondors l'observaient avec dédain. Ce fut Naima qui exprima la pensée générale :

– Ça va durer encore longtemps ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit Scorpius.

Naima roula des yeux et Devon marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "_c'est ça, et les cochons volent_", mais Reg, assis à côté de l'Ankou, pressa brièvement sa main sous la table, comme pour le soutenir. Evannah, elle, termina tranquillement sa Bièraubeurre puis comme personne ne reprenait la conversation, proposa :

– On va voir un film ? Ils passent un James Bond, je crois.

Le reste de la bande accepta et ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter le pub. Avant de sortir, l'Ankou jeta un dernier regard en direction d'Al'. Le jeune Potter était en train de discuter avec Jo, mais quand la porte des _Trois Balais_ s'ouvrit, il jeta un œil dans leur direction, et Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer.

– Ça va ? lui murmura Reg tandis qu'ils sortaient sous la légère pluie.

L'Ankou se força à esquisser un large sourire, et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

– Évidemment !

Peut-être que Lucy avait raison et que ses flirts, ses grands gestes et son besoin d'être tactiles n'étaient que des moyens de défense contre la solitude. Après tout, il était en train d'y goûter, à la solitude, et elle était amère, oh, si amère. Il se sentait seul quand Al' n'était pas là.

… Et, aux _Trois Balais_, Albus Potter regarda la porte se fermer derrière son meilleur ami, et serra les mâchoires en battant furieusement des paupières. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il avait un drôle de poids sur le cœur. Une drôle de boule dans la gorge.

Ça avait été une connerie. Une énorme connerie.

_Mais bon_, songea ironiquement Al' en quittant la porte du regard. _Je suis jeune, donc ça sera sans doute pas la dernière. Soyons positif !_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_A suivre..._

_._


	14. L'attentat

Réponses aux reviews !

Salut **petitcoeurfragile** ! Mais non ce n'est pas triste. Ils vont s'en remettre, promis x)

**Chou-chan**, eh ben, ça faisait un bail o_O A défaut d'autre chose, le drame d'Al' et l'Ankou t'aura au moins poussé à commenter xD Oui, j'aime les cliffhanger, j'avoue, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à ricaner devant mon ordi en imaginant les lecteurs qui bondissent ! Bon, sinon oui, le chap' suivant est encore pire. Accroche-toi x)

Hey **SauleMarron19427** ! Mon dieu, mais on, ce n'ets pas la fin du monde ! Enfin, si, un peu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont s'en remettre. J'ai encore 4 tome sà publier, ça va être long s'ils se font la gueule...

Eh oui **Loupiotte54**, une amitié parfaite n'existe pas ! Il y a toujours des prises de têtes ou des moments où tu en a marre de l'autre. Mais on se réconcilie. C'est le principe des amis x)  
>Bref ! Sinon. Quelque part dans tes commentaires précédents, tu avais deviné un truc qui va EFFECTIVEMENT arriver dans Renouveau, tu as donc toutes mes félicitations ! xD<p>

Salut **Keloush** ! Oui, Lucy est effrayante quand elle s'y met x) J'hésite à la faire psychanaliser d'autres personnes. Souvent, elle tombe tout juste !

Salut **Alexielios** ! Oui, les deux parties ne se sont pas vraiment expliquées dans cette dispute. Mais rien que l'histoire d'Aenor, ça a jeté un froid. Le fait qu'Al' soit jaloux et Scorpius trop sûr de lui, ça a juste été le déclencheur par-dessus toute la tension. Et oui, mon bêta a l'air d'avoir des absences en ce moment x)

Salut **DGM-médiéval** (très classe ce pseudo !). Yep, les disputes, c'est des conneries inévitables. Les jalons quifont grandir sur le difficile chemin de l'adolescence... Wow, bravo d'avoir tout lu d'un coup ! Pour les adultes, oui on va les voir à nouveau, et yep, ça devient de plus en plus sérieux. Mais je n'écris pas sur eux qu'au moment des drames, je te rassure ! x)

Euuuh, **Iris** tu penses à des trucs bizarre en lisant mes notes, c'est quoi cette histoire de A et de I ? XD Enfin bref, visiblement, Lucy a du succès. Et prépare les mouchoirs pour le chapitre qui suit, il est encore pire que celui de la dispute !

Bonne question **Aomine** ! L'époque des Maraudeurs ou l'époque d'Harry ? Ben, Al' serait plus tenté par l'époque des Maraudeurs, pour rencontrer sa grand-mère Lily dont on dit qu'l lui ressemble beaucoup, et Severus Rogue avant qu'il ne devienne Mangemort. Et aussi pour savoir si les Maraudeurs étaient comme son frère James, ou plus comme l'Ankou. L'Ankou, lui, préférerait aller à l'époque de ses parents : empêcher son père de prendre la Marque, rendre Harry moins stupide, dire ses quatre vérités à Dumbledore. Donc voilà : les deux époques iraient bien x)

Salut **Lucie** x) Mais non, ne pleure pas, ça va s'arranger ! Enfin, plus ou moins. Alors garde tes mouchoirs pour ce chapitre-là : c'ets le pire de la fic je pense...

Hey **Hiyoru** ! Al' craque pour Aenor depuis un moment, j'avais mis des indices visibles, seulement, comme l'Ankou éprouvait les mêmes sentiments, la plupart des gens se concentraient sur Scorpius... Et voilà. 'fin bref. Ca mis à part, Narcissa ets sans doute à une réunion mondaine et Cathy... Ailleurs. Elle est forte et indépendante, Cathy, mais quand elle est dans la même pièce qu'Alva, Draco, Nathan... Elle se fait en quelque sorte écraser. Elle ne veut pas graviter autour d'eux, et ça se comprend. Et oui, les Rôdeurs sont des andouilles, mais eh ! Comme tu dis, ce sont des garçons de treize ans !

HONTE SUR TOI, **Iphitos** ! Les filles ne foutent pas la merde, c'est juste les mecs qui sont cons et qui ne savent pas communiquer u_u

Salut **Moufleyte**! Je t'ai répondu par MP mais je tenai aussi à te dire, là, que ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et flattée au dernier degré. Non, je ne suis pas JKR sous un pseudo, mais je suis contente de m'être montrée digne de son univers... Et d'avoir pu te faire aimer les Serpentards x)

Vraiment **Folite**, tu le voyais venir ? A croire que les disputes sont indispensables à toutes les amitiés. Oh, et s'ils ne s'expliquent pas, c'est parce qu'il ets très dur de ravaler sa fierté dans ce genre de cas xD

Nope, **Googiegarance**, Al' et l'Ankou ne finissent pas ensemble ! Al' est complètement hétéro. Leur relation est strictement platonique x)

Hey **Louve** ! Espèce de revenante x) La dispute, je la voyait venir depuis un bail, il faut dire que le combustible s'accumulait depuis qu'Al' a découvert que l'Ankou craquait sur Aenor. A partir d elà, toutes leurs réactions peuvent avoir un sens différent : le rire d'Al', par exemple, a un côté nerveux et hystérique quand on sait ce qu'il éprouve... Enfin bref ! Yep, ça se passe bien du côté des Malefoy, je m'éclate à écrire sur eux x)

Merci **Satanael** ! Oui, j'étais trop attachée à l'univers d'Harry Potter pour le laisser partir comme ça... Du coup, hop, c'est repari pour une génération ! Enfin bref, merci, et bone lecture x)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note du Kiwi Suprême :** Hey ^^ Le chap' est enfin là, et je vous annonce que trois de mes partiels se sont déjà écoulés (pénal, administratif et obligations), et que ça s'est pas si mal passé x) Priez pour la suite !

Ce chapitre est le PIRE de la fic. Sortez vos mouchoirs. Vous êtes prévenus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**L'attentat**

.

Poudlard resta atrocement calme pendant six jours encore. Puis, vers la mi-mai, après avoir été supplié à genoux par les Serpentards qui en avaient par-dessus la tête de voir James parader avec sa bande de Weasley (et jeter des sorts à tout ce qui portait du vert et argent), l'Ankou Malefoy reprit du service.

Enfin. L'Ankou Malefoy sans Albus Potter n'était pas vraiment l'Ankou Malefoy, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Donc, avec la complicité de certains Gryffondors (et de huit réveils trafiqués et astucieusement cachés), l'Ankou s'arrangea pour ruiner les grasses matinées du week-end de la promo de James, ainsi qu'une grande partie de leurs nuits, au point que Gaby quitta le dortoir pour aller squatter chez les Poufsouffles. Grâce aux Serdaigles (et plus précisément à un mystérieux produit chimique très inflammable), les devoirs de James, Faust et Tom (Fred ne les ayant pas fait) se volatilisèrent, leur valant un T en Métamorphose, et trois heures de colles avec Laughlin. Et grâce aux Poufsouffles, et plus précisément à Chiara, l'équipe des blaireaux gagna haut la main la finale de Quidditch, et la Coupe qui allait avec.

Faust, profitant de l'éloignement des Rôdeurs, se battit avec Al'. Une seule fois. Le lendemain, lui et James avaient tous les deux l'air de s'être engueulés et le grand noir ne tenta plus de s'approcher du cadet des Potter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Ankou en fut reconnaissant à James. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un _parfait_ connard après tout.

Par la suite, Faust et James cessèrent totalement d'embêter Al', restèrent à prudente distance de l'Ankou (ils n'avaient pas oublié la St Valentin), mais comme ils continuaient à faire des blagues aux amis des Rôdeurs, Scorpius se sentit obligé de leur pourrir la vie. Beaucoup.

Al' ne sortait toujours pas avec Aenor.

Scorpius en était régulièrement informé par Reg, qui semblait faire une fixation là-dessus. Visiblement, l'idée qu'Aenor sorte avec un garçon le faisait hyper-ventiler. Probablement parce qu'une fois que sa sœur serait casée, ses parents se jetteraient sur lui comme des vautours sur une carcasse pourrie afin de s'occuper de _son_ avenir matrimonial.

Même si voir Reg paniquer comme ça était plutôt distrayant, à la longue ça devenait assez stressant pour les pauvres nerfs de l'Ankou. Reg avait déjà l'air assez sur les dents, en plus de tout. Au départ, plongé dans ses propres problèmes et ruminant ses sombres pensées à propos de l'absence d'Al', Scorpius ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais peu après la mi-mai, ça devint évident. Reg avait maigri, ses notes avaient baissées et il ne fréquentait quasiment plus les autres élèves de sa promotion à Gryffondor, sauf quand l'Ankou était là pour distraire leur attention.

Il y avait un truc qui clochait.

Étant donné que Scorpius était un Serpentard, au fond (même si souvent ses instincts de Gryffondor l'emportaient), il n'alla pas voir Reg mais préféra plutôt tâter le terrain auprès de Carrie. Il semblait que la Née-Moldue soit la seule personne, mis à part l'Ankou lui-même, avec qui Reg passait du temps.

– Si tu t'inquiètes pour lui, tu devrais lui en parler, se contenta de dire Carrie.

Elle était en train de corriger le devoir d'Histoire de l'Ankou –Carrie était très douée en Histoire– et n'avait pas levé les yeux de la copie. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cette habitude de ne pas regarder les gens quand elle parlait aurait pu passer pour de l'indifférence ou de l'arrogance, mais Scorpius connaissait bien Carrie, et il avait depuis longtemps deviné que c'était un tic du à sa timidité.

– Je ne peux pas aller lui demander ce qui ne va pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Carrie, cette fois, leva les yeux pour lui jeter un regard honnêtement surpris :

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que… Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait, fit maladroitement l'Ankou. Pas chez les Serpentards.

– Et comment on fait chez les Serpentards ? interrogea Carrie en retournant à son devoir. Par Merlin, l'Ankou, tu ne peux pas écrire que les Moldus ont "_corrompu l'esprit des sorciers avec leurs préjugés à la validité très discutable_" ! Dis simplement que la communauté magique a été influencée par la mentalité chrétienne !

– Sérieusement, aucune subjectivité, marmonna l'Ankou.

Elle était très bien sa phrase. En tout cas, elle allait parfaitement avec le contexte, à savoir : le rapport des sorciers avec la religion. A la base, la réponse était facile : il n'y avait pas de rapport, les sorciers ne croyaient pas en une entité supérieure puisqu'ils croyaient à la magie, point final. Mais la question était plus complexe que ça. La religion avait façonné de manière importante les mentalités des Moldus au cours du temps, que ce soit avec ses valeurs comme avec ses discriminations, et cela avait influencé les mentalités sorcières. La frontière entre leurs mondes était plus perméable que beaucoup se plaisaient à le croire.

– Mais sinon, reprit le jeune Malefoy. Chez les Serpentards, on cerne le problème et on le résout discrètement. On n'attaque pas de front.

– Mais Reg est un Gryffondor, pointa très justement Carrie. Adapte-toi.

Pas faux. Pour faire face à James quand il menaçait Carrie, l'Ankou n'avait pas pris de gants et ne s'était pas encombré de messages subtils : il lui avait carrément dit d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs et que Carrie était sous sa protection.

– Je ne sais pas, hésita l'Ankou. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Carrie haussa les épaules, et barra une autre phrase sur le devoir de Scorpius :

– Essaie d'abord "si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler". C'est ce que j'ai dit, moi.

– Et il t'a parlé ? s'intéressa Scorpius.

– Oui. Sérieusement, où tu es allé pêcher cette histoire sur l'influence de la religion des Tsars de Russie sur la communauté magique de leur pays ?

– Ma mère est russe, je suis calée sur l'Histoire de son pays, se défendit le Serpentard. Et c'est vrai. Les Sang-Purs Russes ont toujours été très proches des Tsars, et plusieurs de leurs enfants Cracmols ont épousé des membres de la famille royale. C'est pareil dans plusieurs pays cela dit, mais ici les sorciers s'en cachent, et pas en Russie.

– Admettons. Mais Bakary nous a demandé de parler de la Grande-Bretagne, donc ce paragraphe est hors-sujet.

– Si tu le dis… Mais à propos de Reg, tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Carrie ne leva pas les yeux de sa feuille :

– Oui. Je suis son amie.

– Alors tu sais ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?

Carrie sembla faire un effort sur elle-même pour relever la tête et planter son regard dans le sien. Elle avait les yeux d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le noir, très sombre, de la teinte de l'encre ou des profondeurs de l'océan. L'Ankou ne connaissait personne d'autre avec un regard pareil : c'était l'un des plus intenses qu'il ait jamais vu.

– Je le sais mais je ne te le dirais pas. C'est à toi de lui demander si tu veux vraiment le savoir. Sinon, ça n'est pas respectueux envers lui.

Touché. L'Ankou grogna, puis se leva, retenant une grimace de douleur quand il tira sur les muscles de ses cuisses. A la dernière séance de karaté, il avait été assigné comme partenaire à Brian McLaggen et aucun d'entre eux ne retenait ses coups. Il avait mal partout.

Carrie lui jeta un regard surpris :

– Tu vas lui parler ?

– Non, mais je vais le faire à un moment, t'inquiète pas. Là, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Quatuor pour ensorceler le troisième étage. Et après j'irai passer voir Mimi.

Carrie soupira. Al' passait quasiment tous les jours voir Mimi pour lui parler. Scorpius l'avait remarqué et, depuis, s'arrangeait pour aller voir le fantôme de temps en temps afin d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami. Comment il allait, si son frère l'embêtait, ce genre de choses…

– Ça va bientôt faire un mois, tu sais.

– Vingt-et-un jours, rectifia automatiquement l'Ankou.

– Sérieusement, tu ne penses pas que ça fait assez longtemps ?

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un soupir, et le claquement de la porte derrière Scorpius. Visiblement, le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Carrie haussa les épaules et retourna à la correction de devoir de son ami.

L'Ankou, lui, se dirigea vers le troisième étage tout en vérifiant qu'il avait bien son matériel. En effet, les poches de sa cape étaient remplies d'éprouvettes de verres à l'intérieur desquelles semblaient crépiter en silence des feux d'artifices qui ne faiblissaient pas. Le jeune Malefoy n'était pas peu fier de cette invention. Il s'était inspiré des feux de Bengales et des Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, le tout assorti d'une légère Métamorphose afin d'obtenir une forme animale, de potions plutôt simples pour la couleur et la puissance des étincelles, et de deux ou trois Sortilèges pour compléter le tout.

Depuis l'histoire de la classe de Botanique, où il avait utilisé ces pétards enchantés pour la première fois, il avait déjà reçu trois lettres de Georges Weasley lui proposant l'achat de sa formule. Trois lettres ! Il s'était contenté d'écrire en bas "_pas intéressé_" et de les renvoyer, tout fier de lui.

Il retrouva le Quatuor à l'endroit prévu, devant les toilettes des garçons, et Cameron lui sauta quasiment dessus :

– Tu les as ?

– Évidemment, renifla l'Ankou avec dédain en commençant à distribuer sa marchandise.

– Un jour il va vraiment falloir que tu nous expliques comment tu as fait, fit pensivement Gaby en étudiant une éprouvette bouchée à la cire et qui contenait un crépitement d'étincelles bleues.

– Hors de question, protesta Scorpius. J'y ai passé un temps fou ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il m'a fallu quasiment trois ans ?

– Trois ans ? s'étrangla Cyrius.

– Ben, oui, j'avais besoin d'un labo, alors je ne pouvais bosser que l'été, en occupant celui d'Oncle Nathan… Mais, sérieusement, j'ai commencé à inventer ces petites merveilles l'été juste avant ma première année. Et ça a été une tonne de boulot…

– Tu n'as pas demandé d'aide à Dylan ? s'étonna Cameron. Ou à Al' ?

Le sourire de Scorpius se fana légèrement, mais il se força à conserver un ton léger :

– Je voulais que ça soit une surprise.

_Pour Al', surtout_. Les mots restèrent suspendus dans les airs sans avoir été prononcés. Puis Cameron esquissa un large sourire, et tapa l'épaule de l'Ankou en s'exclamant d'un air excessivement joyeux :

– Bon ! Allons mettre Poudlard à feu et à sang !

– J'aimerai qu'il soit noté que j'étais contre cette idée, pointa Oscar en prenant lui aussi sa provision de feux d'artifices. Au fait, ces feux… Choses… Trucs… Elles ont un nom ?

– Ce sont des Onibi.

– Onibi ? répétèrent d'une même voix Cyrius et Oscar sans comprendre.

– Ça veut dire "feu follet", expliqua patiemment l'Ankou. C'est du japonais et je trouvais ça cool. Bon, on y va ou bien on prend racine ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lancer l'opération, et les cinq complices se dispersèrent… Et trois minutes plus tard, le cinquième étage était totalement envahi de créatures d'étincelles et de lumières, cabriolant, rugissant, hennissant comme des créatures vivantes. L'Ankou ne put retenir un gloussement satisfait. C'était bon de savoir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main.

Puis le hurlement de rage de Laughlin lui parvint, et, avec toute la bravoure de sa Maison, l'Ankou prit les jambes à son cou.

Il ignorait encore que le temps de l'insouciance touchait à sa fin.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Hyperion Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Tout se passe bien à Poudlard. La plupart des élèves commencent à réviser pour leurs examens. Le Quatuor sème bien sûr le chaos, avec l'aide d'alternativement Scorpius et James Potter et leurs bandes respectives. Mais aucune aile du bâtiment n'a pris feu (sauf la serre numéro deux mais j'ai été informé que ça ne comptait pas) et il n'y a pas eu de mort (mis à part celle de la soi-disant dignité de Scorpius, Merlin, il n'est pas bien dans sa tête en ce moment), donc tout va bien._

_Flitwick veut me faire entrer dans la chorale l'année prochaine. Je suppose que Demy m'a pistonnée. Mais je me demande si je pourrais cumuler ça avec mon module de Littérature. Ça ferait beaucoup de travail. D'un autre côté, ça me manque terriblement de ne plus jouer au piano._

_Je sais de source sûre (Lucy Zabini) que Scorpius ne vous a pas écrit depuis une éternité, donc voici quelques nouvelles : il va bien, il a été teint en roux par Fred Weasley hier soir mais s'est vengé promptement, ses notes ont un peu baissé mais rien de dramatique, il avait cessé de semer le chaos quelques temps mais il s'y est visiblement remis et je pense que McGonagall et Laughlin sont en train de monter un assassinat et qu'on va retrouver mon frère enterré dans le parc un jour prochain. Je suis blasé._

_Il a également sympathisé avec un fantôme et je ne compte plus les inondations dont il est indirectement responsable. Et, au passage, il est nul en relations humaine et dès que quoi que ce soit touche Al', il en fait une montagne. Sérieusement, achetez-lui un cerveau._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Hyperion M._

**oOoOoOo**

– … Je me demande si les gènes Gryffondors sont héréditaires, disait pensivement Alva en faisant passer à son mari la dernière lettre d'Hyperion.

Les Malefoy, tous les six, étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Nathan écrivait des notes tout en feuilletant un épais grimoire. Lucius Malefoy lisait _Discours de la servitude volontaire_, d'Etienne de la Boétie, avec une intensité presque effrayante. Cathy lisait le dernier exemplaire du Mensuel de la Métamorphose, et Narcissa tournait distraitement les pages du _Prophète_, le journal Puriste auquel elle était abonnée. Draco lisait le compte-rendu de la dernière réunion du Magenmagot : il était bon d'avoir un peu de recul sur ces rassemblements, et d'étudier ce qui avait été dit à froid, après coup. Alva, elle, triait leur courrier.

– Dans le cas de Scorpius, je commence à douter, renifla son époux.

– Il est si catastrophique que ça ? s'enquit Nathan avec curiosité.

– Disons juste qu'il est heureux qu'il n'ait pas fini dans la Maison des fous dangereux, se contenta de dire Draco en parcourant la lettre.

– A ce point ?

Draco haussa les épaules, puis rendit la lettre à Alva en lui disant d'un ton accusateur :

– Ça vient de _ton_ côté de la famille.

– Le fait qu'il soit timbré ? sourcilla Alva. Je regrette, mais ta famille aussi a deux ou trois soucis.

Lucius et Narcissa relevèrent tous les deux la tête de leur lecture, un sourcil haussé, comme s'ils mettaient silencieusement Alva au défi de poursuivre. Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, et Cathy ferma brièvement les paupières… Mais non, la Russe semblait totalement ignorer les messages subliminaux qu'émettaient ses beaux-parents et qui indiquaient qu'elle risquait de se manger un sort de façon imminente.

– Ton père est un Mangemort, commença Alva. Ne le prenez personnellement, Lucius…

– Ton père était aussi un Mangemort, contra Draco. Et plus fanatique. Et tes frères aussi étaient des Mangemorts.

– Oui, mais il y en avait un qui avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix !

– Et c'est censé me persuader qu'il était sain d'esprit ?

Lucius ricana tandis qu'Alva grimaçait.

– … Ok, tu marques un point.

– Et comment que je marque un point !

– Mais je tiens à préciser qu'il n'était pas un fanatique de Dumbledore.

– Encore heureux, railla Draco. Mais, juste pour information… Est-ce qu'il n'était pas ami avec Stensenn ?

Stensenn, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard durant la huitième année de Draco, était un sadique avéré, vicieux et amer, que tous ses anciens élèves détestaient à l'unanimité. Sentant qu'elle perdait du terrain, Alva changea d'angle d'attaque :

– Je te signale que dans ta famille, tu comptes plus de malades mentaux que moi. Bellatrix Lestranges, Sirius Black…

Draco plissa le front, cherchant une parade, puis son visage s'éclaira et il déclara, goguenard :

– Tu sais que tu es davantage apparentée aux Weasley que moi ? Les Hawking sont des cousins assez proches des Prewett pour avoir hérité de leur atroce couleur de cheveux…

– Tu as quelque chose à dire sur mes cheveux, espèce de blond ?

– Je ne te conseillerai pas de partir sur ce terrain, claironna joyeusement Draco. Après tout tu es en minorité ici…

Nathan, Lucius et Narcissa hochèrent gravement la tête, et Cathy fit d'un ton très sérieux :

– Renonce, Alva. Il est temps d'opérer une retraite stratégique et pleine de dignité.

– Du genre en rampant vers la porte, ajouta Nathan d'un ton narquois.

Du coup, il se prit une poignée de lettres dans la figure. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rigoler d'un air idiot tout en enlevant les enveloppes de ses cheveux et de sa chemise. Draco agita sa baguette, ramenant le tas de courrier en une pile bien nette à côté d'Alva, puis il se tourna vers sa femme avec un sourire moqueur et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer leur joute verbale…

… Et soudain, la cheminée s'embrasa de flammes vertes, et le visage paniqué de Justin Shepper apparut :

– Draco ! Marlin merci tu… Wow, pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant de _ça_ ?

Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il fixait Lucius Malefoy comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Le Mangemort prit une expression de pure froideur, pas vraiment ravi d'être appelé "_ça_". Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, et Draco soupira :

– Rien d'illégal, je te promets.

– Tu es marié à l'illégalité incarnée.

– C'était juste un _souterrain_, par Kachtcheï ! s'exclama Alva. Et je ne pouvais pas savoir que… ! Oh, laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– C'est la folie, gémit Justin. Le Chemin de Traverse a été attaqué !

Tout le monde chez les Malefoy sembla se figer. Justin secoua la tête, l'air encore vaguement halluciné :

– On suppose que ce sont des terroristes… C'était indescriptible… Ils étaient encapuchonnés, et ils ont surgi de nulle part, en grognant comme des animaux… Je n'avais jamais vu une telle violence, ils étaient comme fous !

– Drogués à la FullMood, dit Nathan dans un murmure si bas que seule Cathy l'entendit.

– Des blessés ? s'enquit Draco le plus calmement possible.

Sa sérénité feinte sembla apaiser Justin, de la même façon que le calme apparent de Scorpius savait apaiser les Rôdeurs. D'un ton plus posé, l'ancien Gryffondor raconta :

– Beaucoup : trente d'après les chiffres officiels, sans doute plus en réalité, probablement une quarantaine ou une cinquantaine… Il y a au moins dix morts. C'était tellement sanglant. Et… Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes… Il est dans un état critique. On ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir.

Un silence assourdissant sembla tomber sur le salon. Draco avait la bouche sèche. Des morts… Cela faisait vingt-et-un ans que personne n'était mort sur le Chemin de Traverse… Justin déglutit, puis continua :

– Des tireurs d'élite ont été envoyés, puis des Aurors. Les Epsilon.

Alva retint son souffle, et Justin se hâta de la rassurer :

– Aucun mort parmi eux. Jeremiah Hanson a pris un mauvais sort, mais il s'en sortira. Ron, Valerian et Jack n'ont rien.

Draco, Alva, Nathan et Cathy se remirent à respirer. C'était drôle. Ils étaient devenus amis avec ces trois-là en dernière année à Poudlard, et n'avaient absolument pas suivis les mêmes études, après le collège de sorcellerie. Mais les liens étaient restés, malgré tout.

– Enfin bref, coupa Justin. Susan est déjà au Ministère. Draco, tu as intérêt à y aller, le Magenmagot va en parler et tu dois être parmi ceux qui sont au courant, sinon les Réfractaires vont se servir de ça…

– Les Réfractaires, murmura à nouveau Nathan avec un frisson. Par les chaussettes de Rowena, putain. Exactement ce que…

– Les Réfractaires ? releva Draco. Pourquoi, les malades du Chemin de Traverse avaient des revendications ?

Justin secoua la tête.

– Pas vraiment. Ils sont juste surgis de nulle part, déchaînés. Ils jetaient des sorts, mais ils frappaient aussi à mains nues… Ou avec des lames. Il y en a un, on suppose que c'est le chef, qui a dit « _cette société corrompue doit disparaître, et ce sera de notre main_ », puis ils ont disparu. On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit le chef, mais c'était le seul qui avait l'air cohérent, alors… M'enfin, je dis juste que les Réfractaires vont profiter du chaos pour dire qu'il faudrait plus de sécurité ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Draco hocha la tête, puis se leva et claqua des doigts. Lixy, l'elfe de maison, apparu devant lui.

– Ma veste, ordonna Draco. Ma carte du Magenmagot. Et mon manteau noir : tout de suite.

– Oui, maître.

Elle disparu, puis réapparut moins de six secondes plus tard, tous les articles demandés en main. Draco enfila la veste, jeta le manteau sur ses épaules, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Avant de disparaître dans les flammes, cependant, il se tourna vers Nathan, l'air grave.

– On doit prévenir les autres.

Le Né-Moldu hocha la tête avec sérieux, et Draco disparu dans les flammes émeraude. A nouveau, le silence tomba sur l'assemblée, lourd et froid comme un bloc d'obsidienne. Puis, à voix basse, Nathan lâcha :

– Ça commence. Exactement comme je l'avais dit.

– Un monde plein d'insécurités, murmura Narcissa. Et un groupe d'hommes masqués qui attaquent à l'improvise, terrorisent les gens… Sans visages…

– Sans possibilité de négocier, compléta Alva d'une voix froide. Sans merci. Sans humanité, sans raison.

– Folie et violence, souffla Cathy. Exactement ce qui s'est passé il y a vint ans…

Lucius hocha lentement la tête, le visage impénétrable. Alva poussa un soupir, et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'elle n'y avait pas piqué d'arums. Vingt ans qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à la guerre. Elle se tourna vers Nathan.

– A ton avis… Devrait-on le prévenir ? Potter ?

Nathan considéra la question quelques instants, mais étrangement, ce fut Lucius qui parla. Sa voix, posée et froide, avec un léger accent traînant qui rappelait les intonations de son fils, résonna étrangement dans la vaste salle silencieuse.

– Non. Ce n'était qu'une première attaque. Nous ignorons ce qui s'est réellement passé. Nathan n'a pas terminé d'analyser le schéma d'attaque des Réfractaires, et vous n'avez pas encore organisé de résistance. Si vous dites quoi que ce soit à Potter avant d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains…

– … Il foncera dans les ennuis comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, compléta Cathy. Je suis d'accord. Organisons notre défense, et ensuite, impliquons Harry.

Alva hocha la tête, puis pointa :

– Et Weasley ? Ronald Weasley. Il sait que les Réfractaires trempent dans le trafic de FullMood, même si on ne l'a pas impliqué dans nos projets de résistance. Il va finir par additionner deux et deux et deviner que ce sont les réfractaires qui ont monté l'attentat.

Nathan hocha lentement la tête :

– Il pourrait, s'il s'en souvenait.

Alva tourna un regard choqué vers lui, et le Serdaigle eut un sourire crispé :

– Sérieusement. Ça ne t'a pas étonné que Ron ne nous harcèle pas pour qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

– Je pensais que Potter lui avait ordonné de rester en dehors de ça…

– Non. Harry est très doué pour oublier ce qui le dérange, alors il a mit le compte de la passivité de Weasley sur leur petite brouille. Mais si Ron ne s'est pas montré, c'est parce que Draco a bloqué sa mémoire au sujet de Djar.

– Quand ? lâcha Alva en fronçant les sourcils.

– Et comment ? ajouta Narcissa lentement. Je sais que Draco est bon Legilimens et Occlumens, mais quand même…

– Juste après le divorce des Potter, les renseigna Nathan. C'était le bon moment. En plus, le nouveau Capitaine des Iota est un Legilimens et on ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Quand à la méthode, c'est, euh, la même que ton père a employé sur toi, Alva.

La mâchoire d'Alva se crispa. Trois mois enfermée dans un manoir rempli de Détraqueurs à devenir folle, avec des pans entiers de mémoire –tous ce qu'elle faisait dans le labo de son père– disparus, effacés. Elle n'avait jamais récupéré ces souvenirs.

Il y eut un silence lourd et tendu, puis Nathan soupira, et se leva, abandonnant ses journaux.

– Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais voir Theo et lui donner un coup de main. St Mangouste va avoir besoin de beaucoup de baumes et de Potions de soins, demain.

Beaucoup de blessés mourraient dans les heures qui suivraient l'attaque et ne pourraient jamais bénéficier des Potions de Theo et Nathan. Ils le savaient tous. Mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche.

Nathan quitta la pièce.

**oOoOoOo**

**Article de la Gazette du Sorcier, paru le 20 Mai 2019 :**

_**ATTAQUE TERRORISTE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**_

_Le Chemin de Traverse, depuis la fin de l'année des Ténèbres, est considéré comme l'un des lieux sorciers les plus sûrs du monde. Néanmoins, cette réputation est peut-être un peu surfaite… Hier soir, à 18h56, alors que la rue était encore pleine de clients pressés par la fermeture des boutiques, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne y est soudainement apparus, encapuchonnés, portant des masques blancs et lisses. Avec une sauvagerie bestiale, ces individus se sont rués sur les passants les plus proches, dans les boutiques, dans une opération de destruction barbare._

_« Ils étaient à peine humains », nous raconte un témoin terrifié. « Ils lançaient des sorts, mais ils utilisaient leurs poings et leurs pieds aussi, et Merlin, ils grognaient, ils ne parlaient pas, ils grognaient juste comme des fauves… On aurait presque deviné qu'ils avaient la bave aux lèvres derrière cet affreux masque… »_

_Des passants hurlants, une foule terrifiée cherchant à fuir, des gens piétinés, des enfants séparés de leurs mères par le chaos, et d'autres, attrapés puis battus à coups de poings et de pieds par ces bêtes humaines…_

_« J'ai perdu mon fils dans la cohue », répétait mécaniquement une femme en larmes peu après le drame. « Je l'ai perdu, je ne le retrouve pas… J'ai perdu mon fils dans la cohue… »_

_Le corps de son fils, six ans, sera retrouvé un peu plus tard égorgé dans une boutique saccagée. Les agresseurs ont perpétré ce meurtre à l'arme blanche, sans user de magie, comme des animaux. Il ne sera pas le seul. Onze morts sont officiellement à déplorer, ainsi que trente-neuf blessés. Huit d'entre eux sont toujours hospitalisés à St Mangouste. Ces chiffres sont sans doute au-dessous de la réalité._

_Parmi eux se trouvent Mr Ollivander, le respectable fabricant de baguettes. Les mystérieux terroristes ayant Transplané juste devant sa boutique, dont la porte était ouverte pour laisser passer un client –lui aussi parmi la liste des blessés graves–, le pauvre homme n'a eu aucune chance. Son état est stationnaire mais les Guérisseurs ont peu d'espoir._

_« Mr Ollivander est un très vieil homme », explique le Guérisseur Seamus Finnigan. « Il était déjà sur le déclin après l'année des Ténèbres. Et ces… terroristes se sont acharnés sur lui comme des chiens sur un os, avec des sorts mais aussi un couteau. »_

_La violence et la soudaineté de l'attaque ont pris tout le monde par surprise, semble-t-il, laissant témoins et victimes dans un état d'horreur hébétée. L'attaque a duré quinze minutes entières. Une éternité pour les passants pris aux pièges sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les tireurs d'élites auraient-ils dû réagir plus vite ? Les Aurors auraient-ils dû être envoyé immédiatement, et pas douze minutes après l'alerte ? La Gazette s'interroge. Et elle n'est pas la seule._

_Rédigé par Nero McAlister._

_(Page 6 –Liste des morts, messages des familles) (Page 13 – La relève d'Ollivander : son petit-neveu Mortimer prend la parole) (Page 20 – Ron Weasley réclame une patrouille d'Auror sur le Chemin de Trav.) (Page 23 – Rubrique tabloïd : Ginevra Weasley à nouveau en couple ?)._

**oOoOoOo**

– Alors ? fit Al' d'un air inquiet quand Rose s'assit près de lui.

Il était quatorze heures, en ce mercredi matin où les cours avaient été exceptionnellement annulés. Elle venait de faire le tour de tous leurs cousins à Poudlard. Vivement, elle secoua la tête :

– Ils vont bien.

Le visage d'Al' s'éclaira… Avant de prendre une expression honteuse tandis qu'il glissait un coup d'œil en direction de Gareth Flint, quelques places plus loin. Le Serpentard regardait fixement sa purée depuis dix minutes, effrayant d'immobilité. Ses deux parents étaient de sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse ce jour-là. Ils étaient allés à la banque… Et ils avaient été tués.

Ce matin, lorsque le courrier était arrivé, ça n'avait pas été beau. Le journal. Puis les lettres écrites d'une main tremblante par un parent, un frère, une sœur, ou pire, l'écriture impeccable d'un bureaucrate du Ministère. Les lettres d'annonce de décès avaient un sceau violet foncé. C'était une chose qu'Albus ne savait pas avant aujourd'hui. A présent, en regardant la lettre que Gareth serrait dans sa main depuis ce matin, il se disait que c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.

– Ton père était là-bas, murmura-t-il d'un ton absent à sa cousine.

Rose haussa les épaules, l'air butée, et répéta :

– Ils vont bien. Tous. Et tais-toi, on ne devrait pas en parler devant… Tous les autres.

Al' frissonna, et parcourut la Grande Salle du regard. Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, il y avait eu des cris, des sanglots hystériques, un chaos de détresse et de panique. A présent, une chape de désespoir et d'incompréhension semblait s'être abattue sur les élèves. Nombre d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs absents, étant restés dans leurs salles communes, ou s'étant réfugiés ailleurs pour pleurer. Les quadruplés, par exemple. Roxanne Sloper, amie avec Leah, savait que leur mère tenait une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, et avait sans doute été blessée.

Mais d'autres étaient là, essayant de se montrer braves sans y arriver. Elisa Brown, à la table des Serdaigles, sanglotait doucement. Sa mère, Lavande, était morte de ses blessures peu après son transport à Ste Mangouste. Jaime Apache, un deuxième année de Poufsouffle, tremblait comme une feuille malgré les murmures apaisants des jumeaux Duchemin. Son oncle était mort, lui aussi. Charlie Mevil, un quatrième année Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, déchiquetait méthodiquement un morceau de pain en regardant dans le vide. Son grand frère était tireur de baguette, et il avait été gravement blessé. Chez les Gryffondors, une sixième année pleurait dans les bras de Jason Pandore. Trois filles de différentes années mais ayant un air de famille, sans doute des sœurs, reniflaient discrètement, les yeux rouges.

Et Scorpius n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là depuis ce matin.

C'était la première chose qui avait alerté Al', avant l'arrivé des hiboux, du journal, des lettres, avant le début des pleurs. Scorpius n'était pas là. Il avait voulu se pencher vers Lucy pour lui demander, peut-être de manière détournée, où se trouvait son ami, puisqu'il était certain que son lit était vide quand il avait quitté le dortoir. Mais les lettres avaient commencées à arriver, et la peur pour sa famille avait temporairement éclipsé l'anxiété du jeune Potter. Mais à présent… Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit pas son ami, et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il se tourna vers Jo, le plus proche de lui :

– Où est l'Ankou ?

– Je ne suis pas sa mère, se contenta de lâcher hargneusement l'asiatique en attrapant plusieurs toast qu'il enveloppa dans une serviette.

Puis, abandonnant son petit-déjeuner, Jo se leva avec ses provisions, murmura quelques mots à Gareth, et entraîna le jeune Flint muet en direction de la sortie. Al' sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler tandis que la panique commençait à le gagner. Il fouilla la salle du regard mais la plupart des élèves ne s'asseyaient plus à la table de leur Maison désormais, et c'était le chaos pour repérer quelqu'un. Les membres d'une même famille semblaient se rassembler comme pour se rassurer, oubliant leurs querelles, leurs Maisons. Par exemple, James était entouré par des Weasley de toutes les Maisons, et Faust avait abandonné son sourire supérieur contre un air grave, une main posée sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Néanmoins, Al' aperçut un visage familier et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, où Aenor, Naomi, Reg et Carrie mangeaient en chuchotant.

– Vous avez vu l'Ankou ?

Reg lui lança un regard noir, mais Aenor se contenta de secouer la tête, inquiète :

– Non, désolée. Tu crois que… ?

Al' n'attendit même pas qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, et quitta la Grande Salle quasiment en courant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Il n'avait pas vu Hyperion non plus. L'angoisse redoubla, rendant ses mains moites, et Al' se dirigea vers les cachots, si vite que lorsqu'il atteignit le passage dérobé, il était à bout de souffle.

– Draconit, haleta-t-il.

Le faux mur disparut et il s'engouffra dans la salle commune. La moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch était là, entourant Jackson Frost, dont la grande sœur était parmi les blessés. Al' leur jeta à peine un coup d'œil :

– Vous avez vu l'Ankou ?

Améthyste hocha la tête et, sans tourner les yeux, désigna l'entrée des dortoirs :

– Dortoir des premières années.

Il était donc avec son petit frère. Al' eut soudain la bouche sèche en entrant dans le couloir, et plus il avançait vers la porte du dortoir, plus il ralentissait, pétrifié d'angoisse. Si la famille de l'Ankou avait… Si Al' n'avait pas été là pour lui alors que…

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Derrière, il entendait des voix chuchoter. Il se sentait malade d'inquiétude, et avait la poitrine tellement oppressée qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Éperdument, il souhaita qu'il ne soit rien arrivé aux Malefoy. Puis il frappa doucement, et poussa le battant de quelques centimètres.

Scorpius apparu dans l'entrebâillement, le visage fermé, les cheveux en bataille et le regard sombre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement en voyant Al', puis son visage se ferma aussi complètement que si c'était James qui s'était trouvé en face de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Que tu reviennes_, voulut lui crier Al'. _Que tu ailles bien. Que tout le monde aille bien_. Mais au lieu de ça, il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et vit Hyperion serrer dans ses bras un Serpentard de première année qui pleurait doucement, puis reporta son regard sur l'Ankou et demanda, incertain :

– Tout va bien ?

Scorpius, qui avait suivit son regard, ouvrit la porte complètement, sortit dans le couloir et referma derrière lui, laissant Hyperion et son ami seul.

– La mère de William est morte.

C'était William Dawn, réalisa Al'. Le meilleur ami d'Hyperion. Pas étonnant que l'Ankou et son petit frère n'aient pas été vus. Les Dawn étaient une famille de Sang-Purs aristocrates que les Malefoy connaissaient bien, et Hyperion et William se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire…

– On ne t'a pas vu de la journée, fit maladroitement Al'.

Le regard de l'Ankou se durcit, et il déclara sèchement :

– La mère de Lysandre a été blessée, donc j'étais avec lui. C'est ce que font les amis, ils sont là quand on a besoin d'eux. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toi, tu profitais du fait d'avoir l'avantage avec…

– Arrête, supplia Al'. S'il-te-plaît.

Toute la sécheresse et la dureté désertèrent le visage de l'Ankou, et il eut soudain l'air très jeune, très fatigué. Très triste. Il secoua la tête, et se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste las :

– Désolé. Je suis vanné.

– Ta famille va bien ? fit timidement Al'.

Scorpius hocha la tête, et lâcha :

– La tienne aussi.

– Comment tu le sais ? s'ébahit le jeune Potter.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard blasé et, un instant, ce fut presque, presque, comme si tout était redevenu normal entre eux.

– Mon père est membre du Magenmagot, il a eu la liste des victimes quelques heures après l'attaque. Et il m'a écrit ce matin.

– Ah.

Il y eut un autre silence. Plus long. Plus lourd. Finalement, l'Ankou recula pour s'adosser au mur à côté de la porte du dortoir, les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Albus. Ça faisait vingt-trois jours et une poignée d'heures qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches, réalisa Al'.

Vingt-trois jours et dix heures, aurait répondu l'Ankou.

Parce que tous les jours, ils veillaient à se lever à des heures différentes, à ne pas se croiser dans la salle commune, à traîner avec des amis différents, et ça avait été long. Et Scorpius avait sentit le poids de cette séparation comme une boule de fonte sur son estomac.

– Bon, finit par lâcher l'Ankou. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir Lysandre et les autres.

– Ouais, fit bêtement Al'. Vas-y.

Scorpius hocha la tête, hésita un instant à parler, à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur –_tu vas bien, ta famille va bien, je suis tellement désolé, on va s'en sortir, ce n'est pas grave, enfin si, mais on survivra, parce qu'on est ensemble, on doit rester ensemble, c'était tellement stupide, je regrette, je te demande pardon_– mais finalement ne dit rien, et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Il sentit le poids du regard d'Albus sur sa nuque, mais ne se retourna pas.

La journée passa lentement, dans une atmosphère hébétée, un peu comme ces jours qui suivent les grandes catastrophes, un peu comme ce que vivent les gens d'un petit village du Sri Lanka après avoir vu une énorme vague surgir de nulle part et balayer tout ce qu'ils avaient dans ce monde. Stupeur. Incompréhension. Douleur. Chagrin. Colère. Impuissance. Mais il faut bien survivre, alors les repas eurent lieux aux horaires habituelles, Rusard continua à maugréer des menaces, Mimi à inonder les toilettes. Le monde ne s'arrêta pas de tourner.

Al' s'approcha du groupe compact de Weasley, mal à l'aise, et Lily se jeta dans ses bras. Après ça, Al' resta avec ses cousins et sa fratrie, comme un mouton dans un troupeau de têtes rousses et brunes et blondes, effrayé à l'idée d'être tout seul.

La Directrice fit un discours de soutien. Les élèves furent invités à se confier à leurs directeurs de Maisons. Ils furent très peu à aller voir Feylack, chez les Serpentards. La plupart se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Mocking. Elle était bizarre, mais au moins, elle ne leur sortait pas des banalités d'usages ou des condoléances indifférentes. Elle leur demandait plutôt de se calmer, de respirer, de réfléchir aux problèmes matériels qu'ils pouvaient résoudre, comme comment contacter des proches, organiser son absence pour aller aux funérailles… Et même si parfois, il s'agissait d'actes odieux comme appeler les Gobelins pour les informer du décès des parents et du transfert de leur or sur le compte de leurs enfants, c'était nécessaire, et c'était réel, et c'était quelque chose à faire, et les enfants s'accrochaient.

Le monde continuait de tourner, mais les enfants commençaient à sentir à quel point il était froid et sombre, à quel point on est seul face au malheur.

L'Ankou ne fut pas beaucoup vu. Du moins, par la plupart des gens. Il passa d'amis en amis, Chiara, Marcus, Oscar, Abby, Cameron, Aenor, Reg, Rose, Carrie, Gareth, Jo, Owen. Il vérifiait qu'ils allaient bien. Il s'assit avec eux quelques minutes, ou plusieurs heures, juste pour être là et leur dire qu'ils n'avaient qu'à demander s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, que ça allait bien se passer. Il empêcha Cameron et Fred de se sauter à la gorge au sujet d'une broutille parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux à bout de nerfs. Et au dîner, il s'assit chez les Gryffondors, l'air épuisé et le visage sombre, et Carrie le serra dans ses bras, sans un mot.

Ils furent nombreux à quitter leur table pour aller s'asseoir autour de l'Ankou. Al', lui, resta avec James et Fred et Dominique et le reste de sa famille, qui pour une fois semblait avoir oublié les couleurs de son blason. Mais ses yeux traînèrent longtemps sur les cheveux blonds du jeune Malefoy, et c'est là qu'il aurait vraiment voulu être.

Le dîner fut long.

Ce soir-là, les couchages changèrent. Les membres de différentes familles s'étaient arrangés pour dormir ensemble, échangeant leurs places avec des membres d'autres Maisons par exemple, ou se fournissant en matelas et en sacs de couchages grâce aux elfes de maison. Par exemple, Naima, Eva, Carrie et Chiara échouèrent dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de Serpentard, avec Elena, la sœur de Chiara. Hyperion, Antoine Cooper et William Dawn finirent tous les trois chez les Serdaigles, et Demetria les pris sous son aile.

Quand l'Ankou rentra dans son propre dortoir, il était très tard. Il était allé voir une dernière fois son frère et sa sœur et avait largement dépassé le couvre-feu. Seul le bruit des respirations endormies s'élevait dans le noir. La journée avait été épuisante. Ne voulant pas réveiller les autres avec le grincement terrible de la porte de la salle de bain ou la lumière, le jeune Malefoy se changea dans le noir, à côté de son lit, et s'apprêtait à se glisser dans ses draps, il entendit un froissement de tissu et tourna la tête.

Al' avait écarté les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, et dans l'obscurité, ses yeux vert forêt étaient presque noirs. Une seconde, ils se dévisagèrent en silence.

– Tu me manques.

Les mots, chuchotés et à peine audible, restèrent suspendus dans les airs, fragiles comme une bulle de savon. Scorpius mit un moment à réaliser que c'était lui qui les avait prononcés.

Al' ouvrit en grand ses rideaux, et s'assit pour faire de la place dans son lit. Machinalement, Scorpius le rejoignit, et assit en tailleur sur le matelas, en face de son ami. Al' referma le rideau derrière lui, et l'Ankou se retrouva dans le noir, entouré par le parfum d'Albus, et la vague de regret qui le frappa alors eut la force d'un coup de marteau. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, et distingua finalement le visage d'Albus dans le noir. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son expression.

– Tu me manques aussi, chuchota Al' d'une voix qui se brisa.

Leurs doigts se cherchèrent et se lièrent dans le noir. Ils restèrent assis un moment, comme ça, se tenant la main comme des enfants, puis Al' murmura doucement :

– Je suis content que ta famille aille bien.

L'Ankou déglutit, et sa prise se resserra sur la main d'Al'.

– Je n'étais pas prêt, chuchota-t-il. Mes parents savent se battre, on sait tous se battre dans la famille, et je me disais que ça nous rendait plus fort, qu'avec ça on pouvait supporter toutes les épreuves de la vie… Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas si fort que ça. Aujourd'hui je les ai tous vu pleurer et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible. Je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis pas génial. Et je ne suis pas prêt. Je suis juste un débile qui fait des blagues. Je ne peux rien faire pour protéger les autres. Gareth, Lysandre, William…

Al' lâcha sa main et le serra dans ses bras, fort, si brusquement qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux couchés sur le matelas, en diagonale. L'Ankou ouvrit de grands yeux, mais il avait les bras pleins d'Albus, ses cheveux dans la figure et l'odeur de son shampoing dans le nez, et il avait l'impression que tous les nœuds de son ventre se dénouaient d'un coup.

Il ferma les yeux et étreignit Al' en retour, fort, comme s'il voulait ne plus jamais le lâcher.

– Tu les as aidés, chuchota Al'. Je t'ai vu, tu étais là à leur parler, à leur dire de s'accrocher, et ça leur donner de la force. Nous, on était tous à se cacher, à essayer de se rassurer les uns les autres, mais toi, tu es allé aider les autres, tu n'as pas essayé de te planquer pour faire une crise de panique et péter un plomb.

L'Ankou émit un petit rire en rouvrant les yeux, et il sentit Al' sourire contre sa joue, avant que le jeune Potter ne poursuive, tout bas :

– Personne n'est prêt pour un truc pareil. Et rien ne sera pareil, après ça. Mais on va survivre, et on va guérir, parce que… Parce que tu es là, et que toi, tu ne te brises pas et tu avances, et que tu donne envie aux gens de faire pareil. T'es pas un débile qui fait des blagues. Tu es l'Ankou Malefoy. Tu donnes aux gens envie de te suivre. Et tu me manques.

L'Ankou inspira puis expira profondément, les poumons pleins de l'odeur d'Albus, la tête plein des mots d'Albus, et les bras d'Albus serrés si fort autour de lui qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer, mais en même temps, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis… Depuis vingt-trois jours et une dizaine d'heures. Le coude d'Al' lui faisait un peu mal là où il s'appuyait contre une côte, mais l'Ankou n'en avait rien à faire. Ça serait une mort qui lui plairait bien.

L'asphyxie albusienne.

– Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, souffla-t-il. Je ne pense pas que tu sois moins cool ou que…

– Je m'en fous, murmura Al' en fermant les yeux contre lui. Je sais que tu ne le pense pas. Et je regrette aussi tout ce que je t'ai dis. Je sais que t'es tout sauf un égoïste. Je suis un crétin jaloux de tes cheveux de Barbie.

Scorpius émit un faible gloussement, puis ferma les yeux. Il sentit l'oreiller, derrière sa nuque –ils étaient carrément tombés à côté– s'affaisser un peu, et une truffe humine entourée de moustaches toucha sa nuque en le flairant, lui tira un sourire. Magnum le reconnaissait.

– Tu peux rester ici cette nuit ? demanda Albus d'une voix basse et ensommeillée.

L'Ankou se tortilla pour trouver une position plus confortable, enlever le coude qui lui faisait mal contre son flanc et mettre l'oreiller sous leurs deux têtes, puis referma les yeux et resserra son étreinte sur Al'.

– Oui. Sûr.

Et ils s'endormirent, les rideaux verts les protégeant du froid glacial des cachots, et de la chape de tristesse qui pesait sur le monde entier.

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes officieuses du Magenmagot :**

_**Bilan :**_

_- 12 tués sur places._

_- 41 blessés, dont 19 décédés dans les 48h suivantes._

_- 8 disparus (présumés décédés)._

_- Dégâts matériels : coût estimé à 850 Gallions (provisoire)._

_**Décès notables :**_

_- Oscar Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes (mort des suites de ses blessures)._

_- Lucrethia Dawn, épouse de du Traducteur Dawn, chef de la famille Dawn et Ambassadeur Officiel des sorciers auprès des Gobelins (tuée lors de l'attentat)._

_- Lavande Brown, journaliste pour la Gazette (morte des suites de ses blessures)._

_- Oswald Katarine, membre du Magenmagot affilié au parti Progressiste (tué lors de l'attentat)._

_Discours du Ministre Kingsley demain à 10h17. Texte officiel de condoléances et de conseils à faire paraître dans tous les journaux possibles. Mise en place d'une patrouille d'Auror (à la demande du Chef Potter) sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'un incident isolée : 89%._

_Pas de nécessité d'entrer en état d'urgence._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_A suivre..._


	15. Une page se tourne

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Hey **Agathe** ! Ouiii, l'intrigue a ENFIN avancé, c'est cool, je vais pouvoir faire des trucs plus sérieux. Mais, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, je garde des passages funs. La truite croustillante du soleil levant était trop géniale x)

Thanks, **SauleMarron19427** ! Mes petits Rôdeurs ne pouvaient pas rester fâchés éternellement non plus x) Il reste encore un chapitre avant la fin du tome, la fin approche...

T'inquiète **Iphitos**, je vais continuer à mettre de l'humour dans Renouveau. Eh, cette fic a été créée pour ça à la base ! Faire d'Al' et l'Ankou deux gamins déjantés qui feraient rire les lecteurs... =D

Hello **Kirara** ! Yep, y a plein de spoiler sur la CB du forum, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ADORE parler des Rôdeurs x) Oui, ce chapitre était triste. Certains chap' me font limite chialer quand je les écrits (attend de voir le tome 4...), alors je comprends très bien u_u. Oui, la fin pourrait être du Yaoi. Mais non, même si Al' et l'Ankou s'aiment beaucoup plus qu'ils aimeront jamais quelqu'un d'autre, c'est purement platonique entre eux...

Hey **Chou-chan** ? T'as eu peur ? C'était le but x) Et oui, le Ministère ne va pas agir, mais pas parce que l'incident manque d'ampleur, non. C'est juste dans la mentalité des sorciers, d'encaisser, de predre les évènements comme s'ils étaient inévitables. Zut, j'ai toute une théorie là-dessus... Il faut que je la développe dans un chapitre.

Mwéhéhéhéhéhé, **Hiyoru**, toi aussi tu lis des fics au lieu de bosser ? Hier, j'ai relu une fic sur les Avengers où Tony n'avait jamais révélé qu'il était Iron Man et du coup tout le monde pensait que c'était son garde du corps, et les Avengers étaient pote avec Iron Man mais distants avec Tony, et un moment la vérité était révélée et ça lui pétait à la gueule, un truc de fou. Donc voilà. Oui, ça ne servait à rien de te dire ça, c'est juste que moi aussi je sais ce que c'est la fic-additcion xD BREF ! George devait être chez lui au moment de l'attentat. Pour le nombre de victimes apparentés aux élèves, le Chemin de Traverse c'est un peu le World Trade Center de la communauté magique : tout le monde y connait quelqu'un, ou a un cousin, un parent qui y est...

Salut **Keloush** x) Woah, du calme, faut t'en remettre x) Je te promet le chap' suivant est moins pire...

Ah **Aomine**, c'est un effet secondaire des chapitres tristes, ça... Sinon : si les Rôdeurs pouvaient prendre le corps de quelqu'un une journée, Scorpius prendrait celui d'une figure d'autorité quelconque (McGo, Mocking, Neville) et supprimerait plein de règles, annulerait les cours, donnerait des privilèges à ses amis. Al', lui, prendrait quelqu'un de cool et profiterait, tout simplement : que ça soit Gregory Moran, Louis Weasley, James Potter, Demetria ou Scorpius Malefoy, il voudrait juste avoir le devant de la scène et pas de souci à se faire. BREF ! A part ça, oui Al' serait déçu par son grand-père. Al' a toujours pensé, durant son enfance, que c'était lui la déception, le type trop calme, trop rêveur, trop futé, qui ne rentrait pas dans les cases et qui devait en avoir honte. Mais maintenant il a pris de la distance, et il se dit qu'il est content d'être ce qu'il ets, que le modèle auquel il aspirait n'est, en fin de compte, pas si parfait.

Tu pète un fusible **petitcoeurfragile** ? Je te comprends x) Il vont s'en mordre les doigts, tu verras ! Mais le côté positif est que les Rôdeurs se sont réconciliés...

Hey **Loupiotte54** ! Ouais, ça plombe le moral, j'imagine x) T'inquiète, ça va mieux dans ce chapitre-là...

Hello **Aglae** ! Désolée, j'ai publié le chap' précédent avant de onsulter mes mails et de voir que tu avait posté une review x') Sinon, DU CALME, j'ai l'attention de finir cette fic, promis. A un moment j'ai buggé, me disant qe je ne parviendrai jamais à la fin du tome 4. Mais là, j'en suis au tome 5 ! Et il doit s'y passer tellement de choses que j'ai déjà une bonne moitié du tombe 6 prévu. C'est le tome 7 qui va me poser des soucis... Mais bon, on en est encore loin x)

Salut **Folite** ! "Suspencieux" xD C'est un mot qui mériterai d'exister ! Bon, par contre, la suite va être coute, ce chap' est le dernier chap' avant l'épilogue. La suite sera le tome 4 !

Merci P**lume Black** ! Oui, je suis une tueuse, j'envisage d'ailleurs la carrière de criminelle consultante (probablement parce que je suis une grande fan de Jim Moriarty). Pour le moment, aucun des perso principaux n'est mort, donc ce n'est pas si grave (attend de voir la quatrième année)... Enfin bref, merci beaucoup, et oui les arums c'est superbe =D

Yep **Alexielios**, l'intrigue devient sérieuse. La Confrérie va entrer en scène ! Quand à Al' et Scorpius, leur attachement est profond et sincère, et ils s'aiment plus qu'ils n'aimeront jamais personne, mais ce n'est pas un amour romantique. C'est un amour fraternel et amical, platonique et inconditionnel, mais promis ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus x)

Tu as tenu bon **Lucie** ? C'ets bien x) Dans le tome 4, il y aura un chap' pire, tu verras... Mais au moins, là, Al' et l'Ankou ne seront pas séparés ! Oui il fallait bien que je les réconcilie x)

Salut **Louve** x) Dernière à commenter u_u Oui, l'intrigue va plus s'intéresser aux adultes dans le tome suivant. Et Scorpius va essayer d'agir. Mais il est encore jeune, n'a pas beaucoup de moyens, et eh ! C'est pas comme si ses parents allaient le mettre au parfum pour la conspiration !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note de l'auteur :** le titre est pourri, mais bon, je le sentais bien pour ce chap'. Entre le début du mouvement terroriste, la préparation des Malefoy, les enfants qui grandissent, l'évolution de la relation d'Harry et Khallia… Les choses changent. Un chapitre prend fin…

VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! Ce chapitre est le dernier du tome 3. Après, c'est l'épilogue. Comme d'habitude je posterai un **bonus spécial** qui répondra à vos questions et vous donnera un extrait du tome suivant. Donc, si vous avez des questions, des doutes, ou si vous avez relevé des incohérences... Faites-le moi savoir dans vos commentaires et j'y répondrai dans le bonus spécial !

Voilà, c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Une page qui se tourne**

.

– Ils ont refusé l'état d'urgence ? s'étrangla Alva d'un air furieux.

Draco hocha la tête avec raideur, et écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier d'un geste nerveux. Lui et plusieurs autres avaient voté pour, mais ils étaient restés très minoritaires. L'immense majorité préférait ne voir là qu'un incident isolé. Alva poussa un juron russe, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

– Quel est le plan ?

– Avec le gouvernement actuel, on est bien parti pour avoir une politique de l'autruche, fit Cathy d'un ton acide. Les attaques vont se multiplier.

– Exact, lâcha Nathan.

Les Malefoy, à l'exception de Narcissa qui était chez une amie (Mrs Zabini, la mère de Blaise, avec la petite Constance), étaient rassemblés dans le bureau de Draco. Au-dessus de la cheminée, le portrait de Rogue les observait d'un air indéchiffrable. Nathan se leva de son siège et se mit à faire les cents pas, et Alva remarqua absurdement à quel point il détonnait parmi eux, étant le seul à porter un jean et avoir les cheveux décoiffés alors que le reste des Malefoy portait des vêtements de luxe et étaient toujours tirés à quatre épingles.

– Les attaques vont se multiplier et le chaos va augmenter. Kingsley a encore pas mal de soutien, surtout grâce à la fortune des McAlister, de Potter, et dans une moindre mesure celle des Weasley. Mais, avec le trafic de FullMood, qui va augmenter avec les attaques… D'autres familles vont voir leur richesse et leur pouvoir augmenter. Les Agrace et les Danares vraisemblablement. Ça mettra quelques mois… Mais à la prochaine élection ministérielle, la donne va avoir changé.

La prochaine élection du Ministre de la Magie aurait lieu en août, non de cette année, mais de l'année prochaine. Draco pinça les lèvres :

– Les Réfractaires sont une minorité au Magenmagot…

– … Et s'ils ont un de leurs agent sur le siège du Ministre, ils vont en profiter pour changer ça, compléta pensivement Lucius. La loi permet au Ministre de dissoudre le Magenmagot et d'organiser de nouvelles élections une fois dans son mandat et après un vote de ses conseillers.

– Ses conseillers seront des Puristes et des Réfractaires, sans doute, soupira Alva. Le futur Ministre n'aura aucun problème.

Il y eu un court silence, et Draco sembla ruminer l'idée que son mandat de membre du Magenmagot allait être assez court. S'il y avait de nouvelles élections, la plupart des sièges seraient remplis par des Réfractaires et des Puristes, et comme un climat de méfiance allait s'installer, les vieux préjugés associés au nom des Malefoy allaient ressurgir… Autant dire adieu tout de suite à son siège.

– Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, trancha Lucius.

– C'est vrai, concéda Draco. On a plus d'un an avant d'y penser.

Alva renifla avec dérision :

– Oui, et bien laissez-moi vous dire que ça ne va pas être une année facile. Ces terroristes vont instaurer un climat de peur et le maximum de paranoïa. Le pays va être tellement prêt à se jeter aux pieds d'un sauveur que les Réfractaires n'auront plus qu'à les cueillir.

– En parlant de sauveur, la coupa Nathan. Potter va probablement être surchargé de boulot, de lettres paniquées, et de missions dangereuses. Le comble de la peur serait atteint s'il se faisait trucider ou blesser gravement au cours de cette année.

– On va vraiment devoir le mettre au courant ? geignit Alva. Tu sais qu'il sort avec _Kethoum_, au moins ? Rien que pour ça il mériterait la mort.

– Tu exagères, elle n'est pas si terrible, tempéra Nathan. Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne sait rien sur elle, alors par prudence, on va la laisser hors du coup.

– J'espère bien, marmonna Alva.

– Mais il va falloir prévenir Potter.

– … Si c'est inévitable…

– Et commencer à préparer notre… Résistance.

– Voilà enfin un truc intéressant ! s'exclama Alva déjà plus enthousiaste.

Draco marmonna un truc à propos de ces maudits Gryffondors, puis soupira et énuméra :

– Il faut qu'on infiltre les Réfractaires avant les nouvelles élections. Valerian pourrait le faire, il a les tripes pour ça. Jack, aussi : c'est un Auror et ils sont nombreux là-bas à soutenir secrètement les idées des Réfractaires. Il faut aussi qu'on organise un réseau de communication à l'intérieur du pays et vers l'étranger, mais sans passer par aucune voie officielle. On peut compter sur Blaise pour ça. Et…

– Il serait sage d'avoir des baguettes supplémentaires, intervint posément Lucius. Le remplaçant d'Ollivander est jeune et corruptible, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la surveillance des baguettes soient une des premières choses auxquelles les Réfractaires penseront.

Alva révisa son opinion de Lucius. Il n'était peut-être pas totalement nuisible après tout. En tous cas, c'était bien de l'avoir dans son camp quand on projeter de se dresser contre le Ministère et d'organiser une milice clandestine. C'était sûr qu'il avait de l'expérience sur ce plan-là…

En tous cas, ils approuvèrent tous, et Draco continua :

– Il faut aussi un symbole politique de la résistance aux Réfractaires.

– Ça va devenir une cible, l'avertit Cathy.

– Justement, contra Nathan. C'est malin… Tu veux un appât, une personne qui attirera l'attention et semblera assez inoffensive pendant que le vrai mouvement agira dans l'ombre.

– C'est ça, sourit Draco. Comme l'ont fait les Réfractaires avec Josias Fields.

– Tu retournes leur tactique contre eux, réalisa Alva. C'est brillant.

Draco sourit avec une fausse modestie qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son épouse, mais Nathan remarqua que leurs mains s'effleuraient discrètement. C'était un geste léger, presque chaste, mais si plein de tendresse et d'amour que Nathan détourna les yeux, ayant presque l'impression d'espionner un moment intime. Draco et Alva ne se tenaient jamais par la main, mais chacun des contacts qu'ils échangeaient semblait important, intime, que ce soit un baiser ou un simple frôlement de poignets.

– Donc, résuma Cathy. Il nous faut une figure politique, un réseau clandestin, et des espions.

– Et une force de frappe, ajouta Alva.

Draco cligna des yeux avec surprise, mais Lucius et Nathan avaient l'air grave, et totalement sérieux. Cathy se mordit la lèvre :

– Alva…

– Il faut une force de frappe, insista Alva. On ne peut pas se contenter d'un réseau caché, d'espions cachés, d'une figure creuse. Fuir… Fuir peut être bien, oui, mais parfois il faut savoir faire face. Et il faut être réaliste. Si les Aurors tombent sur nous, comment on se défendra ? Eux, ils ne feront pas dans la dentelle.

– Elle a raison, dit lentement Lucius en se tournant vers son fils qui avait froncé les sourcils. L'usage de la force est parfois nécessaire pour…

– Je sais ce que tu penses de l'usage de la force, le coupa sèchement Draco. Mais je n'ai pas envie de créer des _Mangemorts_, Père.

Il y eut un silence lourd comme un bloc de glace. Le mot « _Mangemort_ » avait cet effet-là chez les Malefoy. Lucius et Draco s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, et Alva se demanda, l'espace d'une folle seconde, si ça y était, si Draco allait se lever et cracher au visage de son père que tous les Mangemorts du monde pouvaient aller se faire voir, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu en faire partie, que tout était de la faute de Lucius et qu'il lui en voulait. Cette colère, cette rancœur, elle couvait entre Draco et son père depuis des années, amère et brûlante. Ça n'avait pas empêché Draco de ramener Lucius d'exil, ça n'avait pas empêché Lucius d'accepter Nathan et Alva, mais le sentiment était bien là, comme un poison insidieux, une bombe à retardement.

Puis Nathan se racla timidement la gorge, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

– Euh, hésita-t-il. D'un point de vue neutre, je pense qu'il serait bon de savoir se défendre, quand même. Un peu comme quand Alva a monté ce Club de Défense à Poudlard. C'était juste… Au cas où, et finalement ça nous a pas mal aidés.

La tension dans la pièce sembla se dissiper un peu. Finalement, Draco hocha la tête, et Cathy se détendit avant d'énumérer à nouveau :

– Politique, espionnage, réseau et force d'attaque, donc. Et un grand chef pour coordonner le tout.

Du coup ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. Nathan, Draco et Alva, surtout. Nathan était le génie, bien sûr, mais il ne désirait pas le pouvoir. Alva avait déjà été leur leader, à Poudlard, mais c'était avant tout une fonceuse, pas une tacticienne. Et Draco… Eh bien, Draco était le chef de famille, intelligent, brillant, charismatique, mais il fallait admettre qu'avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, il n'allait pas susciter l'enthousiasme des foules.

– Draco, dit abruptement Alva. Ça doit être toi, Draco.

– Oui, approuva Nathan. Ça ne peut être personne d'autre.

Draco hocha la tête, et il y eut un court silence. Il esquissa un geste pur prendre une nouvelle cigarette, mais Alva l'en empêcha d'une tape sèche sur la main. C'était sa troisième de la journée, ça suffisait, merci. Puis Cathy soupira :

– C'est décidé, alors ?

– Eh bien, pas tout à fait, sourit Nathan. Il y a une dernière chose à régler. Il nous faut un nom.

Alva sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Draco lui lança un regard d'avertissement :

– Retiens tes tendances Gryffondoresques ! On ne sera _pas_ l'Ordre du Phénix V.2. !

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de proposer ça, protesta Alva. Et puis, de toute façon, qui donnerait à une organisation le nom d'un piaf qui brûle ? Autant s'appeler la Secte du Poulet Rôti.

Lucius ricana et eut l'air de sincèrement regretter de ne pas avoir fait l'analogie lui-même et quelques décennies plus tôt. Draco roula des yeux :

– Admettons. Des idées de nom ?

– La Communauté de l'Anneau ? proposa aussitôt Nathan.

– Refusé.

– Un truc avec des Jedi, alors ?

– Nathan. Tais-toi.

– Ok, ok…

– L'Association, tout bêtement ? suggéra Cathy. C'est neutre, passe-partout.

– Trop neutre, contra Lucius qui semblait se prendre au jeu. Les noms ont un pouvoir. Dans le cas actuel… Il faut un nom qui traduit une idée d'unité.

– Le Cercle ? proposa Alva.

– La Confrérie, dit Draco au même moment.

– La Confrérie, répéta Nathan. J'aime bien celui-là. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

– Moi aussi, approuva Alva. La Confrérie… Ça sonne bien.

– Adopté, alors ? proposa Cathy.

– Adopté.

Ils échangèrent des sourires crispés, et Alva émit un petit rire nerveux :

– Cette partie là de l'histoire ne m'avait pas manquée.

– A moi non plus, soupira Draco. Il n'empêche que nous y voilà, à nouveau.

– On n'a pas le choix, approuva Alva.

– Un Gryffondor n'a pas le choix, contra Draco. Un Serpentard n'en fait jamais. Alva, il faut qu'on trouve un créneau pour rassembler tout le monde, tu as un moyen discret de contacter Jack et Valerian ?

Et c'est ainsi que fut créée la Confrérie.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à sa fille Demetria :**

_Chère Demetria,_

_L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse a secoué tout le pays. Chaque sorcier, chaque sorcière. J'aimerai te donner quelques conseils, des conseils que, je pense, tu es à présent assez grande pour comprendre._

_(Ne montre pas cette lettre à tes frères, ni à personne d'autre. Brûle-la quand tu auras terminé)._

_Certaines personnes pensent que cette attaque n'était que la première d'une longue série. Ces attentats vont se multiplier, et il est évident que le Ministère sera impuissant à les arrêter. Il ne s'agit pas d'une bande d'extrémistes aux idées violentes, mais de la force de frappe d'une conspiration à plus grande échelle. Demetria, ces attaques visent à instaurer la peur pour qu'un sauveur puisse être acclamé par les foules. Je suppose que tu es familière avec l'histoire de Dumbledore et du temps qu'il a mis avant de faire face à Grindelwald… Tires-en les conclusions qui s'imposent._

_Sois prudente et reste polie avec les Réfractaires. Protège tes petits frères._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Papa._

**oOoOoOo**

Les jours se passèrent dans une atmosphère étrange, un peu gauche. Les profs s'efforçaient d'être stricts, mais les réprimandes étaient rares, et quand un élève fondait en larmes, un silence de mort tombait autour de lui. Beaucoup d'enfants ne pourraient pas annoncer leurs résultats d'examens à leurs parents, leurs oncles, leurs tantes, leurs amis.

Al' et l'Ankou étaient de nouveau comme collés à la hanche, mais moins qu'avant. Albus passait plus de temps avec sa famille, désormais, et avec Aenor également. Quand à l'Ankou, non seulement il avait gardé Brian McLaggen comme binôme de karaté (le Gryffondor faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et il présentait un vrai défi, même s'il était bête comme ses pieds et teigneux comme un caniche mal nourri), mais il continuait à passer de longues heures à travailler ou à discuter avec Reg et Carrie. Surtout Carrie. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de demander à Reg ce qui n'allait pas.

Enfin, ils étaient quand même début juin, il commençait à être temps, là.

Mais pour le moment, ils avançaient, tant bien que mal. L'Ankou avait un peu honte de ça, mais il savourait sa réconciliation avec Al'. Et… Al' passait avant Reg. Avant tout le monde. Et même si le conseil de Carrie lui trottait toujours dans la tête, l'Ankou Malefoy s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser, pour ne pas culpabiliser de fuir le problème.

– Quelqu'un peut me passer ses notes de Sortilèges ? demanda Scorpius à la cantonade.

Il se trouvait dans une salle vide, avec Al', Dylan, Rose, Naima, Eva, Jo, Owen et Gareth, et ils faisaient des révisions de dernière minute pour le cours de Flitwick. L'examen était dans un quart d'heure. Sans un mot, Dylan lui passa ses notes avant de retourner à son livre. Une aventure de Sherlock Holmes, reconnu Scorpius après un bref coup d'œil à la couverture.

– Tu ne révises pas ?

– Non, la Force est avec moi.

Rose roula des yeux, mais les autres rigolèrent de bon cœur. Dylan avait tellement révisé qu'il aurait pu passer les examens de quatrième année aujourd'hui, en plus de ceux de troisième année !

Scorpius adressa un bref sourire à Gareth, qui ne riait pas beaucoup depuis l'attentat, et reporta son attention sur les notes de son cousin. Il vérifia plusieurs formules, et mémorisa un mouvement de baguette qu'il avait mal noté, puis rendit ses feuilles à Dylan.

– Merci.

– De rien. Pourquoi Reg n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ?

Ah bravo. Comptez sur les Serdaigles pour mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Scorpius grinça des dents, mais Naima lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en haussant les épaules :

– Il est bizarre en ce moment. Pas terrible.

– Il a peut-être des problèmes chez lui, avança Jo.

L'Ankou se mordilla la lèvre, songeur. Effectivement, Reg avait des problèmes, si même ces andouilles de Gryffondors sans aucun sens de l'observation pouvaient le voir. Carrie avait raison… Au bout d'un moment, il fallait arrêter de tourner autour du pot et aborder le problème de front.

– Je ne veux pas vous déranger, lâcha Rose en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Mais il va être l'heure d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard à l'examen.

L'Ankou jeta un regard à la dérobée en direction de Gareth. Il était sûr que Flitwick serait indulgent, à cause des évènements récents. Néanmoins, personne ne protesta, et ils se mirent en chemin vers la salle de classe.

Reg et Carrie étaient déjà là, et s'étaient installés au fond, chuchota discrètement. Quand l'Ankou entra, ils lui jetèrent un regard à la dérobé, Carrie donna un coup de coude à Reg, et ce dernier baissa les yeux. Scorpius plissa le front, intrigué. C'était louche. D'un autre côté, tout était louche, en ce moment, à Poudlard.

– N'oublie pas les sorts d'Allégresse, se marmonnait Al' en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. Sorts d'Allégresse, mouvement de baguette vers le haut puis en diagonale…

Scorpius détourna le regard de Reg pour lever les yeux au ciel :

– Arrête de paniquer, ça va bien se passer.

Effectivement. L'examen de Sortilèges était tout simple, et Scorpius fut quasiment sûr que l'affaire était dans le sac. Ils avaient déjà eu Métamorphose, Potions, Défense, Botanique et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et pour le moment l'Ankou était plutôt satisfait de ses performances… Même s'il se doutait que Laughlin allait le saquer, par pur sadisme.

En sortant, les élèves se congratulèrent joyeusement, ayant comme oublié les terribles évènements qui leur étaient arrivés grâce à ce petit retour à la normalité.

– Hey, Al', Aenor est là-bas, glissa Lucy alors qu'ils allaient prendre les escaliers.

Le jeune Potter se retourna vivement, et Aenor, appuyée à la rambarde de l'escalier d'au-dessus, lui adressa un petit sourire. Le visage d'Albus s'éclaira, puis s'assombrit tandis qu'il jetait un regard inquiet à Scorpius :

– Euh…

– Vas-y, l'encouragea son ami. Je dois y aller, moi aussi. J'ai un truc à faire.

Reg et Carrie avaient tous les deux disparus dès la fin de l'examen.

Le visage d'Albus s'éclaira, et après avoir joyeusement tapé sur l'épaule de l'Ankou, il s'éloigna à grands pas pour rejoindre Aenor. Scorpius le vit glisser quelques mots à Aenor, qui pouffa et répondit quelque chose qui fit largement sourire le jeune Potter. Puis ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, et l'Ankou s'efforça d'ignorer son pincement au cœur.

Il se détourna, salua ses amis d'un air dégagé, puis se mit à la recherche de Reg et Carrie. Enfin, surtout de Reg.

Son pressentiment était juste : les deux Gryffondors étaient tous les deux dans la salle de classe abandonnée. Carrie était assise, un livre dans les mains, et vérifiait les réponses de son ami qui était allongé sur le dos et récitait les Runes de Protection :

– _Täsnu_, ne pas se briser… _Ehlnu_, ne pas se plier… _Faärnu_, ne pas reculer…

– Salut l'Ankou, sourit Carrie.

Reg s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Scorpius, avant d'esquisser un sourire à son tour :

– Salut mec. Tu penses que tu vas réussir l'exam' de Sortilèges ?

– Complètement, fanfaronna l'Ankou. La Botanique ça a été un peu juste et je suis quasiment sûr que Laughlin va me mettre un D parce que c'est une vieille peau, mais pour le reste, tout va bien. Tu es prêt pour l'exam' d'Histoire demain ?

– Oui. C'est plus celui de Runes qui m'inquiète. Eh, tu vas passer l'examen d'Arithmancie ? Après tout, tu es un auditeur libre là-bas, tu n'es pas obligé.

– Je vais y aller quand même, lâcha l'Ankou en s'asseyant sur le tapis à côté de Carrie. Ça ne comptera pas dans ma moyenne mais ça évaluera mon niveau.

– Bah, c'est comme tu veux…

Il y eut un court silence, gêné et maladroit. Le regard de Carrie alla de Scorpius à Reg, puis elle se leva et passa son livre au jeune Malefoy en disant d'un ton dégagé :

– J'ai oublié mon encrier au dortoir, je vais le chercher. Ça tombe bien, vu que l'Ankou a quelque chose à te dire, Reg.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant les deux garçons en plan. Reg ouvrit de grands yeux et l'Ankou, pour masquer son embarras, grommela quelque chose à propos de la subtilité désastreuse des Gryffondors. Un silence gêné tomba entre eux. Puis Reg se racla la gorge :

– Alors, euh… Tu voulais me parler.

Scorpius tritura machinalement le livre de Runes que Carrie lui avait donné, les yeux rivés sur la couverture.

– … Ouais. Parce que… Tu es bizarre en ce moment.

Reg regarda le plafond, et l'Ankou toussota. Bon sang, cette conversation était gênante. Le jeune Malefoy poussa un lourd soupir, et décida de se jeter à l'eau :

– Ça dure depuis un moment mais… Je n'ai rien dit parce que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette moi non plus. Mais je tenais à te dire…

Oh, nom d'un hippogriffe, ça ne pouvait pas être si dur à dire, si ? L'Ankou roula des yeux, inspira un grand coup, et débita d'un trait :

– Si tu des problèmes, je suis là pour ça. Je peux t'aider, je veux dire. Si Faust t'embête, si tes parents sont lourds, si c'est ta sœur, si… Je suis là, ok ? Je peux t'aider. Je, je _veux_ t'aider. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Scorpius acheva sa tirade les yeux rivés sur le plafond, embarrassé, puis osa jeter un bref coup d'œil vers Reg. Le Gryffondor était toujours couché sur le dos, les mains croisées sous la nuque, la tête tournée vers Scorpius. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus brillants que d'habitude.

Lentement, il dit :

– Ce n'est pas un problème avec Faust. C'est un problème avec moi.

Scorpius cligna des yeux sans comprendre :

– Un problème avec toi ? Tu n'as aucun problème. T'es le meilleur de ta classe.

– C-C'est pas… Un problème scolaire.

Est-ce que Reg rougissait ? L'Ankou fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

– Alors quoi ?

Reg semblait hésiter entre fixer le visage de l'Ankou et regarder partout sauf dans sa direction. Son visage était cramoisi, et sa voix était montée dans les aigus :

– C'est… Si je te le dis, tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne. J'aurais… Je vais avoir des ennuis sinon. Et il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas changer d'attitude. De ne pas changer tout court.

– Tu commences à me faire peur, dit lentement l'Ankou. Tu as tué des gens récemment ?

Du coup, Reg gloussa, avant de lâcher d'une voix étranglée :

– N-non. Je pense juste que, euh. Je pense que je suis, tu sais. Homosexuel.

Il prononça le mot _homosexuel_ avec beaucoup de soin, comme s'il voulait que Scorpius l'entente nettement et qu'il n'ait pas à le répéter, comme si c'était un mot curieux, étrange, qu'il n'arrivait pas à pleinement comprendre. L'Ankou se demanda vaguement si Reg se l'était déjà dit dans sa tête, avant, s'il se l'était répétée comme pour essayer de mieux en saisir le sens.

Reg le regardait fixement, dans l'expectative. Scorpius haussa un sourcil sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il s'attendait carrément à pire.

– Carrie a fait une drôle de tête, quand je lui ai dit, finit par lâcher Reg sans quitter des yeux son ami.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et, posant ses coudes sur ses jambes, plaça son menton dans ses paumes.

– Elle est Née-Moldue. Là-bas, ils ont des définitions bizarres pour les homosexuels, et des étiquettes totalement délirantes associées à ça. Ils pensent que ce sont des mecs avec la voix aigus et qui mettent des talons aiguille, et qu'ils sont tous décorateurs d'intérieur ou qu'ils bossent dans la mode… C'est mon oncle Nathan qui me l'a dit.

Reg renifla avec dérision :

– Ouais, eh ben dans la communauté sorcière, l'image n'est pas tellement meilleure !

– Oui, à cause de l'influence des Moldus. Tu devrais lire la dissert' que j'avais faite en Histoire, elle était excellente. Pas diplomatique pour deux Noises, mais excellente. Enfin, bref. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Mes parents ont des amis qui ne sont pas tous, euh…

Il faillit dire « _normaux_ », et chercha frénétiquement un bon substitut avant de finir par trouver :

– Hétéro.

– Et… Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Reg avec espoir.

L'Ankou se mâchouilla pensivement l'intérieur de la joue, réfléchissant à la question, avant de secouer la tête :

– Non. Et puis, tu sais, il paraît que je suis bisexuel, moi, alors…

Reg se redressa d'un coup, les yeux comme des soucoupes :

– C'est vrai ?

– C'est l'avis de Lucy, se défendit l'Ankou.

– C'est sûrement vrai alors, le taquina Reg. Et ça ne te choque pas ?

– Ben pas vraiment. Je peux trouver une fille jolie et un garçon beau de la même façon. Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage.

Reg hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur en face de l'Ankou. Il avait l'air soulagé d'avoir enfin partagé ce secret avec son ami. Scorpius hésita à mettre fin à la conversation… Mais il finit par demander avec curiosité :

– Comment tu le sais ? Que tu es gay ?

– Euh, je ne sais pas. Je le sais, c'est tout. Les filles ne m'intéressent pas, et les mecs… Si.

– Ok, fit Scorpius après un instant de réflexion. Tu as déjà embrassé un mec ?

Le visage de Reg devint écarlate depuis la base de son cou jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, mais il conserva une voix à peu près égale :

– Non. Et toi ?

– Quoi moi ?

– Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

Scorpius, à sa plus grande horreur, se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et bégaya :

– N-Non.

Ils se regardèrent, et ils surent tous les deux que la même idée saugrenue (sans doute à cause de toute cette conversation bizarre sur le fait d'embrasser des garçons) leur traversait l'esprit. Le silence s'éternisa. L'Ankou avait les mains moites, le cœur qui battait la chamade…

– J-J'ai un truc à faire, bafouilla-t-il brusquement en se levant d'un bond. Il faut que j'aille… Parler avec Al'.

– Ouais moi aussi, bredouilla Reg en se levant lui aussi. Enfin, pas avec Al'. Avec euh… Avec Carrie. Enfin je dois y aller.

Et une fois dans le couloir, ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes dans des directions opposées. Carrie, sortant de derrière la tapisserie où elle était cachée, étouffa un gloussement. Ah, les garçons…

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes finales des examens de Scorpius Malefoy :**

_Métamorphose : A_

_Sortilèges : E_

_Potions : A_

_Botanique : P_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O_

_Histoire : E_

_Astronomie : D_

_Module de karaté : E_

_Runes : O_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : O_

**oOoOoOo**

– Ouais, ça aurait pu être pire, critiqua l'Ankou Malefoy en observant son bulletin à contre-jour. Surtout en Potions et en Métamorphose…

Lui, Al', Reg, Naima, Marcus et Eva étaient vautrés dans l'herbe près du lac, regardant Devon et Alan faire une bataille d'eau tout en profitant de la chaleur du soleil. C'était la fin de l'année. Demain, ils rentraient chez eux.

– Tu as raté l'Astronomie ? s'étrangla Al' en jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Comment on peut rater l'Astronomie ?! Et la Botanique !

– J'étais fatigué, se défendit Scorpius en rangeant le précieux papier.

– Ouais, évidemment, glissa perfidement Lucy. Il a passé son temps à bosser pour rattraper son retard et comme il n'avait pas le temps pour toutes les matières… Il n'a pas ouvert un livre de Botanique et d'Astronomie de l'année. Je me demande même s'il les a achetés.

– La réponse est non, claironna l'Ankou. Mais regardez le côté positif : j'ai trois O ! C'est plus que l'année dernière si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et j'ai réussi l'exam' d'Histoire !

– L'absence de Binns est une bénédiction, soupira Al' avec soulagement.

– Tu l'as réussi aussi ?

– Oui, j'ai eu O.

– Veinard, moi je n'ai qu'un E…

– La différence entre nos notes tient moins à la chance qu'à notre implication dans le travail, claironna Dylan en surgissant de nulle part pour s'affaler derrière eux.

Rose hocha vigoureusement la tête pour marquer son approbation, puis se tourna vers Scorpius :

– Au fait, tu as fait l'exam' d'Arithmancie finalement, l'Ankou ! Tu as eu quelle note ?

– Ce n'est pas dans mon bulletin, mais… Acceptable. Et vous deux ?

– Optimal, firent les Serdaigles d'une même voix.

– Comme d'habitude, soupira Al' d'un air blasé en roulant des yeux. Rosie, tu as eu autre chose que des O, d'ailleurs ?

– Un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense, soupira sa cousine d'un air chagriné.

Scorpius émit un reniflement amusé, puis changea de sujet et demanda à la cantonade :

– Vous allez faire quoi pour les vacances ?

– Glander chez moi, comme d'hab, grogna Naima.

– Je pourrais peut-être t'inviter, suggéra Eva. Ma mère travaille et mon père est à l'autre bout du globe, alors ils me laisseront sûrement inviter une amie pour que je ne meurs pas d'ennui.

– Il fait quoi, ton père ? s'intéressa Naima.

– Violoncelliste. Il est célèbre chez les Moldus.

Ah oui, le père d'Eva était Moldu. L'Ankou tourna la tête pour la regarder :

– Et ta mère ?

– Elle est pâtissière-sorcière, expliqua Eva. Elle fait des gâteaux enchantés ou des animaux en sucre qui bougent, ce genre de choses.

– Cool, sourit Naima. J'adorerai venir chez toi.

– Je vais demander à ma mère, alors… Et vous, les autres, vous faites quoi cet été ?

Marcus haussa les épaules :

– Sais pas. Mais s'il y a une autre attaque, mon père voudra sans doute aller à l'étranger. Au cas où, vous savez.

Il y eut un court silence où chacun se remémora les pleurs les cris, les lettres à l'écriture tremblante, la chape de désespoir qui s'était abattue sur Poudlard. Puis Reg se racla la gorge, et dit d'un ton dégagé :

– Je vais en Autriche avec mes parents. Voir de la famille, ce genre de choses.

Il était juste à la droite de l'Ankou, et leurs mollets se touchaient. Malgré lui, l'Ankou repensa à cette conversation dans la salle abandonné, à cet instant suspendu où son cœur battait la chamade et où sa gorge était comprimée par l'anticipation, et où Reg et lui avaient tous les deux pensés à la même chose… Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées-parasites de son esprit, et se concentrant plutôt ce que disait Albus :

– Je reste soupirait Al'. Mon père va être débordé, et ma mère suit l'équipe nationale pour un reportage, donc je serai probablement chez mes grands-parents…

– Ta mère est journaliste ? s'intéressa Marcus. Je croyais qu'elle ne travaillait pas.

– Pas tant qu'elle était mariée avec mon père, admit Al'. Mais elle a été engagée par un journal sportif. Je l'ai lu dans la _Gazette_ ce matin.

Wow, super la communication dans cette famille… Il y eut un court silence, puis Eva demanda timidement :

– Vous savez ce que va devenir Gareth ? Chez qui il va vivre, tout ça ?

– Il y a toujours les parents de sa mère, dit lentement Scorpius. Mais je crois qu'ils vivent en Nouvelle-Zélande. S'il va avec eux, il quittera Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Dylan tourna un regard surpris vers son cousin :

– Tu y as déjà pensé.

– Oui, admit l'Ankou. Je me suis renseigné. L'autre option, c'est qu'il soit confié à un tuteur qui habite dans le pays. Souvent, le tuteur est apparenté ou avait des liens avec les parents, donc, j'ai, euh…

– … Fouillé dans les registres ? devina Al' en levant les yeux au ciel.

– C'est mal ! s'indigna Rose.

– Je m'inquiète pour un ami, se rebiffa l'Ankou. J'imagine que tu n'es pas familière avec la sensation.

La jeune Weasley referma la bouche en rougissant furieusement, un peu blessée, mais Marcus fit signa à l'Ankou de continuer, impatient :

– Alors ?

– Gareth est un Sang-Pur donc pas mal de gens lui sont apparentés. Mais il y a surtout les Pritchard, les parents d'Owen, qui seraient en bonne position. Les mères d'Owen et Gareth étaient cousines au troisième degré. Et en plus, ils étaient voisins, donc ils doivent bien se connaître.

– C'est vrai que c'est une bonne solution, réfléchit Marcus.

Al' fronça le nez, agacé :

– Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va se passer comme ça. Mettez-vous à la place des parents d'Owen. Ils ont déjà un gamin intenable…

– Deux.

– Quoi ? fit Al' en se tournant vers l'Ankou.

– Deux, répéta son ami. Owen a un petit frère. Il l'a dit une fois.

– Si tu le dis. Ils ont déjà deux enfants, c'est une période de crise, ils viennent de perdre deux amis… Ils ne vont pas se jeter au secours de Gareth comme ça. A leur place, je me demanderai si j'en suis capable, moi, de m'occuper d'un orphelin que je connais bien. Peut-être que Gareth a envie de partir. Imagine ça : tu viens de perdre ta famille, et tu déménages dans la maison d'en face, où tu vois ta vieille maison tous les jours, où tu vois des gens s'y installer et y vivre, et toi tu t'incrustes dans une famille qui n'est pas la tienne…

Un lourd silence tomba sur leur groupe après la tirade d'Al'. Il n'avait pas tort. Il avait même complètement raison. Un Gryffondor se serai jeté sur l'acte noble et altruiste qui consistait à adopter l'orphelin, mais Al' n'était pas un Gryffondor, et il pensait avant d'agir. Il pensait aux conséquences, aux sentiments des deux parties. Ça n'avait rien d'une situation facile.

– Tiens, voilà Chiara, dit Marcus en jeta un coup d'œil vers le château.

En effet, la Poufsouffle les rejoignait en courant, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était suivie par le reste de leur promotion chez les Gryffondors, les Serpentards et même les Poufsouffles.

– Salut les flemmards !

– C'est une invasion ! plaisanta l'Ankou en se redressant en position assise.

– Oui, plus ou moins, admit Chiara. Je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dit qu'on allait fêter la fin des cours.

– Et tu as ramené trois classes rien que pour ça ? fit Al' d'un ton méfiant.

Maintenant qu'il le disait… Scorpius plissa les yeux, soudain prudent en voyant le sourire carnassier qui s'étalait sur le visage de la Poufsouffle tandis qu'elle ronronnait :

– Ah, mais j'avais un projet qui les as tous rassemblés… ALLEZ, ON LES FLANQUE A LA FLOTTE ! L'Ankou et Al' valent vingt points chacun !

Scorpius jura en bondissant sur ses pieds, comme tout le reste de son groupe d'ailleurs, mais c'était trop tard. Dans un joyeux raffut de cris de guerre et de rires, les autres s'étaient jeté sur eux, et très vite ce fut la mêlée.

A la fin, ils finirent tous dans le lac, sans exception.

– Je ferai remarquer que c'est moi qui ait foutu Malefoy à l'eau, fit Dominique Weasley d'un air triomphant.

Oui, parce que ledit Malefoy était trop occupé à jeter un sort dans le dos de Chiara. Il grinça des dents, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de se défendre : Al' lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

– Tu veux dire, avec le sort qui t'as _aussi_ projeté à l'eau ? Sérieusement, heureusement que Savage n'était pas là, il t'aurait enlevé des points pour ça. Un sort qui t'abat en même temps que ton adversaire, c'est du jamais vu.

Son ton était plus taquin qu'agressif, mais Dominique maugréa et renonça à se vanter davantage. Au lieu de ça, il fit quelques brasses, claquant des dents. Pas que ça soit très profond : les adolescents en avaient jusqu'à la taille, à peu près. Mais c'était froid !

– On nage jusqu'à là-bas ? les défia Naima en désignant un point plus loin dans le lac.

– Dans tes rêves, refusa Scorpius.

– Quoi, t'as la trouille ?

– Non, mais j'ai un cerveau, renifla le jeune Malefoy avec dédain. Et c'est une idée débile.

– Et c'est _toi_ qui dis ça ? s'ébahit Matthew. Tu as des milliers d'idées débiles !

– Alors là je proteste. Elles sont géniales mes idées.

– T'as plongé Poudlard dans le noir !

– Tu n'as aucune preuve, avança Al'.

– Et l'explosion des serres, hein ?

– Pas de preuve non plus, sourit Chiara.

– Les cheveux teints en première année !

– On en a été victime aussi ! protesta l'Ankou.

Matthew leva les yeux au ciel, renonçant à se faire entendre. Ils étaient trop têtus. On peut raisonner un fou mais pas une foule !

– Bon, reprit mine de rien Naima. Qui nage avec moi du coup ?

– Jamais de la vie, refusa Eva.

– Ben pourquoi ?

– J'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer par la pieuvre !

– C'est un calamar géant, crut bon de préciser Reg.

– Encore pire, marmonna Eva. Pas question que je m'approche de cette chose.

– Oh, aller, ça serai drôle !

Soudain, ils entendirent un hurlement horrifié venant de la berge, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir arriver McGonagall presque en courant, sa baguette à la main.

– Retraite stratégique ! ordonna joyeusement l'Ankou.

Et ils s'éparpillèrent comme une volée de moineaux. Enfin non. Plutôt comme un banc de sardines.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Ron Weasley :**

_Cher Ron,_

_Vous me manquer tous. Toi et toute ta famille. Mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Ginny refait sa vie. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? Discuter ?_

_Harry._

**oOoOoOo**

– Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu, grimaça Harry en regardant sa chouette s'envoler en direction de chez Ron.

Khallia haussa un sourcil amusé, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

– Il est ton ami. C'est important d'avoir ses amis en période troublée.

Elle soupira, et son regard se perdit dans le vague :

– Crois-moi, je le sais.

Harry posa sa main sur la sienne et serra brièvement. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ça devait être. Khallia était belle, brillante, aimée, mais finalement, très seule. Elle avait de vagues connaissances mais la plupart ne s'intéressaient qu'à son corps ou à ses talents d'avocate, ou de politicienne… Ses amis étaient rares et soit ils avaient d'autre priorités dans la vie, comme Duffy, soit ils s'étaient détournés d'elle, comme Heather Agrace.

Il comprenait pourquoi Khallia avait insisté pour qu'il écrive à Ron. Elle ne lui souhaitait pas la solitude.

– Il n'empêche que Ron est rancunier, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

– Ça fait quand même… Quoi, deux ans ?

– Depuis le divorce ? Un peu moins.

– Oui. Mais vous avez refait votre vie, tous les deux…

– Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Ginny, c'est… J'ai quasiment été adopté par les Weasley, mais quelque part, il y a toujours eu cette rancune…

Khallia fronça les sourcils, puis sembla comprendre :

– A cause de ce qui s'est passé pendant l'année des Ténèbres ?

– Oui. George aime beaucoup James, Al' et Lily, mais quand on est seuls dans une pièce, par exemple… Il y a toujours ce lourd silence, et il se dit que, si j'avais agit autrement, si j'avais été plus vif ou si je m'étais rendu avant, Fred serait toujours là.

– Tu ne peux pas le savoir, protesta Khallia.

– C'est ce que moi, je me demande à chaque fois que je croise son regard, soupira Harry.

Il y eut un court silence. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de la maison des Potter, Harry assis sur le canapé et sa plume ayant servi à écrire sa lettre toujours dans les mains, et Khallia sur le fauteuil à côté, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.

Petit à petit, Khallia s'était installée chez Harry. Elle avait des habits dans son placard. Elle avait racheté des épices et des légumes pour cuisiner. Un ou deux tableaux s'étaient ajoutés à ceux déjà accrochés aux murs. La photo prise au mariage de Malefoy, où Harry, Ron et Hermione souriaient à l'objectif en compagnie de Theo, Draco, Blaise, Carmen, Chris, David, Astoria, Daphnée et d'autres amis d'Alva (c'était elle qui tenait l'objectif à ce moment) avait disparu : Harry savait que Khallia et Alva ne se supportaient pas, et le respectait. Il y avait une brosse à dents et un shampoing supplémentaire dans la salle de bain.

La rumeur s'était répandue et quasiment tout le monde savait à présent pour leur relation. Les journaux en avaient parlés, mais comme Khallia avait toujours des liens avec les Agrace (malgré leurs convictions politiques), et que les Agrace avaient pas mal d'influence sur les journaux, ça n'avait pas fait la Une pendant des mois.

De manière surprenante, les gens approuvaient.

Parce que Harry était une image, une sorte de légende, au point que les gens ne savaient plus qui il était réellement. Et parce que Khallia était belle, réelle, plus à l'aise au milieu des gens. Harry se consacrait à son travail et n'avait jamais été à l'aise face à un public, mais Khallia subjuguait les gens, par son sourire et sa douceur, alors, évidemment, la communauté sorcière se disait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils compensaient les faiblesses l'un de l'autre et se donnait mutuellement de la force.

– Mais mis à part George, les Weasley t'aime, fit Khallia.

Harry revint à la conversation, et hocha la tête :

– Oui. Beaucoup, même. Mais… C'est peut-être odieux de ma part de dire ça, mais leur famille ne se serait jamais élevée sans moi. Ils ont toujours été très pauvres, et… C'est parce que j'ai épousé Ginny que soudain les gens se sont intéressé au boulot d'Arthur, que Percy a été promus, que Ron a passé si vite les évaluations…

– Tu leur as tout donné et tu leur reprends tout, déduisit Khallia.

– Ce n'est pas… Ok, c'est peut-être ça, concéda Harry.

Dans les journaux, à présent que le divorce avait été prononcé, la vie privée de Ginny faisait la Une des taboids, on avait refusé une augmentation à Percy, la retraite d'Arthur avait baissée, et c'était uniquement parce que Harry était son supérieur direct que Ron n'avait pas été affecté. Les gens se désintéressait des Weasley, se détournait d'eux, se disant sans doute que si Harry Potter ne voulait plus de leur famille, alors ils devaient faire de même.

C'était dégueulasse.

Harry prit une respiration hachée, puis secoua la tête :

– C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je les aime. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec Ginny et je n'avais pas réalisé que…

– En te séparant d'elle, tu te séparais d'eux tous ?

– Oui.

Khallia referma son livre, et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry. Un geste silencieux d'amour, de soutien, de réconfort.

– Je suis désolée. J'espère qu'un jour… Ça s'arrangera.

Harry l'espérait, lui aussi. Il l'espérait très fort, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Et il avait raison de ne pas se voiler la face.

Ron ne répondit pas à sa lettre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A suivre..._

.


	16. Epilogue

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Hey **Aomine** ! Oui, très bonne question pour les Maisons, j'y répondrai dans le bonus. Quand à ta deuxième question, je ne peux rien dire sans spoiler !

Salut **Lucie** ! Dans le tome 4, ben, l'histoire du Chemin de Traverse se répète... Plus ou moins. Soit préparée !

Hello **Arial** ! Ah ah, Khallia est l'un des personnages les plus controversé. Mais c'est bien de voir qu'elle a aussi des fans. Elle est cool x) Et Reg... Oui j'ai semé des indices et visiblement, ça a fait tilt ! xD Ton surnom pour Scorpius est excellent, je vais le faire ressortir par Demy ou autre un de ces quatre. (Et pour le Chant des Loups... Je fait ce que je peux, juré).

Thanks, **Folite** ! Mais Ron n'est pas vraiment en faute. Enfin, si, un peu. Mais pas complètement. Enfin, tu verras !

Merci **Keloush** ! On se retrouve dans le tome suivant. N'oublie pas que tu peux poser des questions !

Salut **petitcoeurfragile** x) Aaaah, Alva, elle ne fait pas l'unanimité, décidément... Mais je te comprend. Enfin bref, n'oublie pas qu'il rest ele bonus !

**Loupiotte54**, espèce de fangirl x) Et le mieux, c'est que c'est pas tout à fait impossible ! Quant à Hermione, j'imagine que c'est le membre du Trio qui s'est distancé le plus d'Harry. Elle avait assez l'habitude d'être seule (enfant unique, peu d'amis), alors, entourée par sa nouvelle famille, surchargée de travail... Hermione est le genre de personne qui met les relations personnelles de côté.

Salut **Sandess94** ! Mes chapitres font une vingtaine de pages en moyenne, pas plus parce que sinon c'est trop lourd. Pour les tomes, par contre, le nombre de chapitre augmente au fur et à mesure. Il y en avait 13 ou 14 dans le tome 1, je pense, et là, il y en a 16 ou 17. L'intrigue s'étoffe au fur et à mesure du temps et de la maturité des Rôdeurs...

Hey **Chou-chan** ! Oui, les Malefoy vont être un poil plus actif que l'Ordre, ça va chier des bulles sévère pour leurs ennemis à un moment xD Reg a effectivement pas de chance. J'avais prévu qu'il sois homosexuel depuis, ben presque sa création (ça s'est juste imposé comme ça dans ma tête), mais difficile d'amener ça avant la troisième année : il fallait que Reg le découvre, l'accepte, et finalement, ose en parler. Parce que oui, même si sa famille n'est pas homophobe comme les Moldus (ils trouvent ça pas naturel, dégoûtant, etc.), elle est homophobe à la manière des sorciers : c'est un danger pour la continuité de la lignée... Enfin bref ! Le "torchon puriste" qui parle de Ginny est reçu au nom de Narcissa, Scorpius dit d'ailleurs qu'il est à sa grand-mère, même si c'est Lucius qui le lit. Personne ne sait pour Lucius, pour l'instant. Quant à Ron... Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute... Tu verras x)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme dans les deux tomes précédents, je répondrai à vos questions dans un BONUS SPECIAL posté la semaine prochaine ! Quelles que soit vos questions, posez-les donc maintenant, c'est votre dernière chance ! xD

Bref. Voilà enfin l'épilogue. Je le poste un peu à la hâte parce que je révise : mercredi prochain, je passe mon oral de droit fiscal et je suis légitimement stressée x')

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Epilogue**

.

– Dépêche-toi, Al', le train va partir sans nous !

– Attends ! rouspéta Al' en retournant frénétiquement ses draps et oreillers. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Magnum !

– C'est ça que tu cherches ? interrogea Owen en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, tenant le furet par la peau du cou. Il était dans le placard à serviettes.

Le furet émit un piaulement indigné quand Owen le déposa par terre, et se hâta de trotter vers Al', qui le posa sur son épaule où le petit animal se lova comme une écharpe vivante. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, blasé, et attrapa sa valise :

– C'est bon, tu es prêt ?

– Yop. On y va !

Les deux Rôdeurs quittèrent le dortoir, et traversèrent la salle commune en louvoyant entre les groupes d'élèves qui vérifiaient leurs sacs où bavardaient avec animation. Ils quittèrent la pièce, puis les cachots, et une fois dans le hall ils tombèrent sur la bande quasiment complète qui les attendait : Chiara, Marcus, Reg, Carrie, Naima, Eva et Dylan.

– Où est Rose ? demanda Al' en regardant autour d'eux.

– Elle discute de ses notes avec Flitwick, soupira Dylan en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'inquiète vraiment trop.

– Parce que toi, tu ne paniques pas dès qu'on parle de notes ? le taquina Scorpius.

Dylan renifla avec dédain, et sa mimique n'était pas sans rappeler l'air supérieur qu'arborait parfois Demetria.

– Pas du tout. Moi, j'ai une totale confiance en mes capacités.

– Ah, l'arrogance des Malefoy ! soupira Chiara.

– Techniquement Dylan n'est pas un Malefoy, pointa Marcus.

Naima cligna des yeux sans comprendre, et le Poufsouffle clarifia :

– Je veux dire, génétiquement. Biologiquement. Son père a été adopté.

– Alors ça serait l'arrogance des Netaniev ? s'interrogea Eva.

– Plutôt des Hawking, précisa Reg. C'est par les Hawking que l'Ankou et Dylan sont apparentés.

Scorpius croisa les bras et leva un sourcil :

– Bon, si vous avez fini de vous demander de quel côté de la famille vient mon ego, on pourrait se diriger vers la gare.

– J'approuve, sourit Carrie.

– Yep ! fit joyeusement Naima en attrapant sa valise. Il faut qu'on se choppe de bons compartiments. Aller, suivez-moi tas de nouilles !

– Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres ? rouspéta l'Ankou.

Il n'empêche qu'ils la suivirent tous, chahutant joyeusement comme n'importe quelle bande de gamins à l'annonce des vacances, exceptés peut-être le fait que Chiara et Scorpius se lancèrent un concours de lancer d'étincelles colorées et qu'ils rejoignirent la gare sous une pluie de flammèches crépitantes et multicolores.

Ils se débrouillèrent pour se trouver des compartiments proches les uns des autres, mais il fallut bien se séparer pour se caser par quatre dans chaque compartiment. Scorpius embarqua d'autorité Reg et Carrie avec lui et Al', et avec la chouette de Reg et le furet d'Al', le compartiment fut complet.

– Alors, l'Ankou, lança Reg quand la porte se fut refermée. Tu vas faire quoi finalement pour les vacances ?

Draco et Alva avaient des rôles importants au Ministère, et il était peu probable qu'ils puissent se libérer cet été. Néanmoins, il n'était pas impossible qu'ils envoient leurs enfants chez des amis pour qu'ils aient, eux, de vraies vacances. Scorpius haussa les épaules :

– Nos parents et leurs amis ont établi une sorte de roulement pour se refiler les gosses comme des patates chaudes. J'irai chez mon parrain une grande partie de juillet, ça c'est sûr. Et ensuite j'irai chez Lucy, chez Oscar et chez Cyrius pendant le mois d'août, mais je n'ai pas les dates précises.

Al' émit un grognement :

– Arg, c'est pas vrai… James, Lily et moi, on ira une semaine chez Lévine aussi, mais en août, nous.

– L'année dernière pourtant vos familles avaient réussi à s'accorder, non ? s'enquit Reg.

Al' émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

– L'année dernière mon père ne sortait pas avec Kethoum.

– Et ma mère déteste Kethoum, précisa Scorpius. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

– Et du coup vos pères ont cessé d'être amis ? sourcilla Carrie.

– On dirait.

– Ils ne devaient pas être très proches alors…

Al' haussa les épaules :

– Ils se détestaient à Poudlard, enfin, sauf pendant leur dernière année.

– Parce qu'ils ont sauvé le monde, crut bon d'ajouter Scorpius mine de rien.

– Ouais, si tu le dis. Enfin, bref, la famille de ma mère n'est pas trop fan de celle de l'Ankou, donc je n'ai pas eut beaucoup d'occasion de voir nos pères ensemble, mais quand ça arrivait… Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps.

– C'est leur façon de se montrer qu'ils s'aiment bien, se moqua l'Ankou.

Mais Al' hocha très sérieusement la tête :

– A mon avis, c'est ça. On dirait des gamins.

– C'est dur la maturité, approuva gravement l'Ankou en hochant la tête.

Du coup, ils ricanèrent tous les trois, et quelque part dans le pays Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter entendirent leurs oreilles siffler. Puis Al' tourna la tête vers Carrie. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien finalement : elle était plus proche de Reg et de l'Ankou. Mais histoire de briser la glace entre eux, il demanda :

– Et toi, tu as des projets de vacances ?

Le regard de l'adolescente s'assombrit insensiblement, mais elle conserva une voix dégagée :

– Non. Mes tuteurs ne sont pas très riches.

– Tes tuteurs, répéta l'Ankou. Tu n'as plus tes parents ?

– Je ne les ai jamais connus, fit froidement la Gryffondor. Ma mère m'a eu à quinze ans et j'ai toujours été dans les services sociaux.

– Ah, fit Scorpius après une pause embarrassé. Désolé. Je ne savais pas.

Reg n'avait pas l'air surpris. Carrie le lui avait sans doute dit. Al', lui, avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que c'était embarrassant de se plaindre de sa famille toute l'année devant quelqu'un qui n'en avait plus… L'Ankou se racla la gorge :

– Au fait, tes tuteurs, ils n'ont pas signé ton autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard cette année, mais l'année prochaine, Owen pourra te faire un faux. Il a un bon coup de plume.

– Ça serai génial, s'éclaira Carrie.

– Et il y a plein de choses que tu dois absolument voir à Pré-au-Lard, embraya Reg. Comme Honeydukes !

– Ou Zonko, s'incrusta l'Ankou.

– Ne l'écoute pas, Zonko c'est pour les fauteurs de troubles.

– Eh !

S'engagea ensuite un débat féroce pour savoir qui était le plus grand fauteur de troubles de Poudlard, et après avoir désigné le Quatuor comme une unique identité quadricéphale assoiffée de chaos, les quatre gamins parlèrent de leurs cours, des notes, des profs, des prochaines blagues qu'ils leurs feraient. Finalement, ce voyage-là se déroula comme tous les autres à bord du Poudlard Express, comme tous les jours écoulés à Poudlard : comme si le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas atteindre les élèves de l'école. Comme si rien de grave ne pourrait jamais leur arriver.

Scorpius sourit d'un air rêveur, écoutant Reg et Al' discuter Quidditch sous le regard blasé de Carrie, et s'appuya contre son dossier, laissant traîner son regard dans le couloir où circulaient quelques élèves à la recherche du chariot de friandises.

Quand on est jeune, souvent, on se pense indestructible, intouchable. Pas dans le sens où on n'a pas peur du vide et où on n'hésite pas à braver des araignées géantes. Plutôt dans le sens où on se dit qu'on pourra toujours reporter les choses à demain. Faire ses devoirs, accomplir une corvée, dire à ses parents qu'on les aime. Demain, on pense. Je le ferai demain.

Mais parfois demain ne vient jamais, se dit Scorpius en voyant passer Gareth avec un paquet de Chocogrenouilles à la main et des cernes sous les yeux. Parfois demain ne vient pas et personne ne peut continuer à être un enfant quand le temps s'est arrêté.

L'Ankou ferma les yeux, jugulant fermement la bouffée de panique qui le saisissait à la gorge. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne savait pas gérer ça. Il était encore trop jeune, trop faible, et il avait peur. Il n'était pas prêt, il ne voulait pas y penser. Jamais.

Il inspira, expira. Tourna les yeux vers Al', et se força à sourire :

– Oh, laisse tomber, les Canons de Chudley sont indéfendables.

– Ils ont eu un âge d'or quand même !

– Oui mais là ils coulent. Moi, je soutiens les Faucons de Falmouth !

– Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont cools, concéda Reg.

Al' ouvrit de grands yeux indignés :

– Plus que cools ! Leurs Batteurs ont une de ces techniques, c'est une vraie tuerie !

– Je suis larguée, là, se plaignit Carrie.

L'Ankou hocha la tête, et changea poliment de sujet pour en trouver un qui pourrait intégrer la Née-Moldue. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à parler de Runes et à imaginer ce que Mocking avait subit dans son enfance pour leur donner des devoirs de traduction qui parlaient de canards dans l'espace, et ça dura jusqu'à ce que le train ralentisse à l'approche de Kings Cross.

Quand le Poudlard Express s'arrêta, toute la bande des ninjas s'était rassemblée dans le couloirs, valises à la main, et un drôle de silence tomba soudain sur eux, dans ce moment qui précède l'ouverture des portes.

Quelque part, ils savaient que cet été ne serait pas comme les autres. Ce n'était pas possible, de toute façon, pas après l'attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse, pas après les morts, les blessés, les pleurs. Quelque chose de froid et de dur les avait frappés cette année : la réalité. Le deuil, le doute, le chagrin. Et ils étaient un peu moins des enfants qu'avant.

– On s'écrira, hein ? fit Marcus d'une voix un peu gênée.

Il y eut un brouhaha d'assentiments soulagés et d'acquiescements joyeux. Ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Ils gardaient le contact. Ils gardaient les liens forts entre eux. Et ils n'étaient jamais vraiment seuls. Scorpius esquissa un faible sourire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et, suivi par ses amis, il descendit du train.

Même en cette période de crise –au plutôt, parce que c'était une période de crise–, beaucoup de familles étaient venues accueillir les enfants en grands comité, et Reg ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés en voyant que non seulement ses parents étaient là, mais que c'était aussi le cas de deux de ses oncles et de leurs familles.

– Que Merlin soit avec moi.

– Merlin je ne sais pas, mais moi si ! le taquina sa sœur. Allez viens, ce n'est qu'un long et horrible moment à passer.

– Bonnes vacances, et bonne chance ! leur cria Al' alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Le reste de la bande ne tarda pas à se disperser. Chiara retrouva sa grande sœur Elena, et elles rejoignirent leur famille. Marcus était lui aussi attendu par la sienne au grand complet : son père, ses deux frères, et même sa grand-mère. Naima n'était attendue par personne, toute sa famille étant Moldue, mais elle alla à la rencontre de la famille d'Eva, les salua et quitta le quai avec eux. Carrie s'éclipsa pendant que l'Ankou avait le dos tourné, probablement parce qu'elle, elle était vraiment et complètement toute seule. Au loin, il vit Rose sauter au cou de sa mère, sous le regard blasé d'Hugo. Du côté opposé du quai, il vit la chevelure pâle d'Hyperion, encadré par celle de Demy et celle de Dylan, se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Suivant du regard leur trajectoire, l'Ankou finit par trouver sa famille, lui aussi.

Il était temps de dire au revoir à Al'.

Avec un soupir fataliste, Scorpius se tourna vers son ami, et désigna inutilement ses parents au loin :

– Bon, je dois y aller.

– Oui, moi aussi, fit Al' en montrant d'un vague geste l'autre bout du quai.

Harry Potter était là, serrant James dans ses bras. Lily discutait avec Khallia Kethoum. Ginny Weasley n'était nulle part en vue.

– On se contactera tous les jours avec le miroir, hein ? s'enquit l'Ankou en reportant son regard sur Al'.

– Bien sûr, sourit son ami. Je ne survivrai pas sans ça !

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Puis Al' fit un pas en avant, serra brièvement son ami contre lui, et sentir la présence chaleureuse et forte de l'Ankou contre lui –ainsi que l'odeur de son shampoing mandarine– lui amena presque les larmes aux yeux. Deux mois, c'était loin. Il allait lui manquer.

Ils se séparèrent, puis Scorpius esquissa un petit sourire :

– Prends soin de toi, Al'.

– La même, l'Ankou. La même.

Et puis ils reculèrent d'un pas. Se tournèrent le dos. Et se dirigèrent, chacun de leur côté, vers leurs familles respectives.

Cet été là serait très différent des autres. Ils le savaient.

.

.

_**Fin !**__ Enfin, pour le moment…_

.


	17. Lune rouge et rires sauvages

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Salut **Arial** ! Oui, je laisse mes lecteurs sur leurs faim mais hey, l'inspi, on ne la commande pas... Enfin bref. Si tu as des question, n'hésite pas à les poser, après ce bonus je posterai le BONUS SPECIAL ! x)

Hey **Lucie** x) Le tome suivant arrivera... Je sais pas quand. Je voudrais faire une pause dans la publication, me concentrer sur l'écriture (et les révisions pour mes futurs rattrapages), donc, bon, c'ets à voir. Mais promis ça arrivera avant juillet =D

Merci **petitcoeurfragile** ! Mon oral est mercredi, souhaite-moi bonne chance ce jour-là x)

Hey **Sandness94** ! Je n'insiste pas beaucoup sur le personnage d'Hermione, j'ai du mal à l'écrire. Mais tes questions seront répondues dans le bonus spécial x)

YEAH **Miny M**, TEAM ALVA A L'ATTAQUE ! xD Non mais, plus sérieusement : Kethoum est pas si terrible, même si, tu le verras, elle a sa part d'ombre... Enfin bref. Je suis en L2, au passage. Et je vais probablement la redoubler vu comment j'ai foiré mon premier semestre ! Mais bon, je gère. Pour tes questions, ça sera dans le bonus spécial =D

Salut **Aomine** ! Réponse à toutes les questions dans le bonus. Si tu en a une de dernière minute à poser, c'est le moment x)

Coucou **SauleMarron** (la flemme de mettre les chiffres x) ). Le titre du prochai tome est "_Obstination et embrouilles_". Ca promet un beau bazar !

**Chou-chan,** tu es en retard x) Et non, il n'y a pas d'incohérence. L'abonnement au journal Puriste est au nom de Narcissa. C'est elle qui le reçoit même si c'est surtout pour Lucius. Et Scorpius dit bien que c'est "le torchon de sa grand-mère" ! Personne ne sait que son grand-père habite avec eux...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note du Kiwi Suprême :** Ce bonus n'était pas censé exister : c'est juste venu comme ça, parce qu'Astrid se battant avec un loup-garou fait des séquences d'action géniales dans ma tête x)

Astrid est un personnage extrêmement complexe : un peu tarée, déjantée, violente, arrogante, mais plus que ça. Comme moi, un peu. Astrid, c'est d'ailleurs mon self-insert distordu. Non, je ne chasse pas le loup-garou et non, je ne suis pas russe x) ! Cependant, certains traits d'Astrid viennent de moi. Cette transe qu'elle ressent durant le combat, c'est ce que je ressens quand je suis immergée dans l'écriture. Sa façon de parler, c'est la mienne. Son absolue ignorance de la notion d'échec (jusqu'à ce que l'échec la frappe en pleine face) vient de moi aussi.

Donc. Un petit OS sur Astrid, histoire de mieux la comprendre, parce que mine de rien, c'est mon perso préféré dans l'univers du Parfum et de Renouveau !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Lune rouge et rires sauvages**

.

Astrid Koenig aurait pu être une _lady_, une grande dame vêtue de soies et de fourrures, éblouissante et raffinée. Sa mère était la fille bâtarde de Grindelwald, certes, mais elle avait hérité du terrible mage noir sa grâce et son charisme. Son père était de Sang-Mêlé, certes, mais il venait d'une famille aristocratique d'Allemagne et avait transmit à sa fille une prestance naturelle et une éducation solide. Mais Astrid n'était pas faite pour les bijoux, les parures et les futilités de salon.

Astrid était faite pour manier les armes et les sorts noirs, pour courir et frapper, risquer sa vie trois nuits par mois au moins et en rire avec allégresse. Alors Astrid était Chasseuse.

Elle se coucha sur l'encolure de Zanor, son griffon brun doré, tandis que celui-ci accélérait encore. Leur but était à peine visible, avec la nuit et la neige qui tombait, mais les cris et la lumière des sorts signalaient sa position à distance : un loup-garou affrontant un sorcier blond, petit et sec, qui enchaînait sort sur sort mais peinait face à la résistance de l'animal.

Zanor accéléra encore, puis, au moment où il passait au-dessus d'eux, Astrid se laisser glisser de son dos.

Elle tomba en plein sur l'échine du loup-garou, sa main gauche –protégée par un gantelet d'argent– s'agrippant au loup si fort qu'elle en déchira la peau : l'odeur de la chair brûlée se répandit dans l'air tandis que le loup hurlait de douleur, l'argent le brûlant comme de l'acide, fondant sa peau et sa chair. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se rouler dans la neige, écraser son adversaire, mais déjà Astrid avait bondi. D'un coup de pied sur le dos du loup, elle avait sauté hors d'atteinte, et elle atterrit face à la bête, protégeant le petit sorcier blond.

– T'es en retard, Cap' ! haleta ce dernier.

Astrid Koenig, Capitaine des Chasseurs affectés au village de** Лу-Гри**, sourit d'un air féroce sans quitter le loup-garou des yeux. La bête grondait, fixant de ses yeux jaunes son nouvel adversaire. Bientôt, il allait attaquer…

– Svetlana a fait une mauvaise chute, jeta Astrid en se ramassant pour bondir. Elle est groggy, va la remplacer, qu'elle puisse retourner au Q.G., et moi je me charge de celui-là.

Le jeune Chasseur obéit sans discuter. Discuter avec Astrid, de toute façon, était voué à l'échec : quand elle avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Il transplana.

Au même instant, le loup bondit.

Astrid savait qu'esquiver était inutile : le loup était trop près, trop vif. Au lieu de ça, elle se jeta contre lui, et au lieu de la plaquer au sol, le lycanthrope la percuta de plein fouet et ils roulèrent tous les deux dans la neige, grondant et frappant comme deux animaux sauvages. Impossible de savoir lequel était le plus féroce. Griffes et crocs, poings et doigts gantés d'argent frappaient avec la même fureur, jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid prenne l'avantage, plaquée contre le loup retourné sur le dos et coincé par la poigne de fer qu'elle maintenait sur sa gorge. Les griffes du loup-garou ne pouvaient pas traverser la tunique bleu pâle et argent d'Astrid, le tissu étant renforcé par des plaques de cuir souple mais aussi par des sorts. Et, de sa main gantée d'argent, la Russe avait attrapé la gorge du loup et serrait, fort, toujours plus fort, la puissance apportée par son gant lui permettant de compresser la chair, écraser la trachée… Et le loup, sentant la fin approcher, se débattait de plus belle…

Soudain, d'un sursaut plus vif que les autres, le lycanthrope réussi à déséquilibrer la sorcière, qui s'écarta d'un bond en voyant sa position compromise. Les deux adversaires reculèrent, se jaugeant du regard, leurs respirations rauques et haletantes faisant des panaches de fumée blanche. C'était une nuit de pleine lune, mais avec les nuages et la neige, on n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Astrid se battait contre une ombre. Une ombre immense avec deux yeux jaunes remplis de haine.

Astrid hésita à sortir sa baguette, fixée à sa cuisse par un étui. Elle y renonça. Les loups-garous survivaient aux blessures infligées par armes blanches, si elles ne tranchaient pas la gorge ou ne perçaient pas le cœur. Pour les sorts par contre… Stupéfixier un loup-garou était aussi dur que de pétrifier un géant. Il fallait utiliser des sorts noirs, et parfois, après la transformation, les loups-garous redevenus humains en gardaient des séquelles. Astrid voulait éviter. Elle se souvenait trop bien de cette jeune femme, presque une adolescente encore, qui n'avait plus qu'un bras depuis une nuit de pleine lune où Yasha avait lancé un sort vicieux à un loup-garou femelle furieux…

Elle ne sortit pas sa baguette. En revanche, elle saisit la poignée de sa dague, passée à sa ceinture. Mais le loup-garou intercepta son geste du regard, et lui sauta dessus avant qu'elle ne puisse dégainer.

Cette fois il avait été plus vif, et Astrid se retrouva effectivement à terre, plaquée dans la neige par le poids du monstre dont les mâchoires fonçaient droit vers sa gorge. D'un geste désespéré, elle lança sa main gauche vers la gueule du loup, et agrippa sa mâchoire inférieure. L'animal hurla de douleur, secouant la tête comme un forcené pour se débarrasser de la poigne de fer qui lui écrasait la gueule, lui brûlait la peau et les gencives. Astrid faillit lâcher prise : le loup avait une force colossale dans les muscles de son cou, et sa vigueur faillit lui déboîter l'épaule.

Elle faillit lâcher, mais elle tint bon.

Si elle lâchait, elle était morte.

– Espèce d'enfoiré de fils de pute poilu, gronda-t-elle entre ses dents en resserrant encore l'étreinte de ses doigts.

Elle avait l'impression que son coude, son poignet, son épaule, même ses _côtes_, étaient en train de se disloquer, de s'arracher, tant le loup mettait de force et de terreur dans ses mouvements frénétiques pour se libérer. Elle n'allait pas tenir comme ça éternellement…

Avec un grand cri, elle remonta son genou et envoya un grand coup de pied dans le bas-ventre du loup. Astrid était une femme, au corps souvent caché par la tenue réglementaire des Chasseurs : les gens la voyaient comme grande et de corpulence normale. Il n'en était rien. Sous ses tissus rembourrés, Astrid était tout en muscles, noueux et durs. Elle cognait fort. Et ses bottes étaient cloutées.

Le loup émit un couinement ridicule de ballon qui se dégonfle.

Ah, c'était un mâle.

Astrid profita de l'instant où le loup était tétanisé par la douleur pour dégager son bras droit, coincé sous le corps du fauve. Elle n'avait pas lâché la poignée de sa dague et, dans le même mouvement, elle frappa entre les côtes de la bête, lui arrachant un hurlement tandis que le loup-garou essayait de se dégager avec un sursaut de vigueur. Astrid ne lâcha pas. _Elle le tenait._

Le sang battait à ses oreilles et dans chaque fibre de son corps, sa gorge, ses yeux, sa langue, son crâne : elle s'en moquait. Elle haletait, le souffle coupé par le poids écrasant du loup sur elle, meurtrie par toute une nuit de combats, par le vol sur le dos de Zanor en pleine tempête de neige, épuisée par les douze heures passées à se battre et à guetter. Elle avait mal, elle respirait comme une forge, et elle s'en _moquait_, emplie d'une joie féroce à la limite de la folie, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait comme une démente au loup-garou qui se débattait. La bête hurlait et elle hurlait en retour, de douleur parce que son bras lui semblait s'arracher, parce que son corps atteignait ses limites, mais aussi de joie, cette joie féroce qui accompagne la soif de carnage quand le combat atteint son paroxysme : et, de son bras libre, de sa main qui tenait la dague, elle frappa encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Finalement le loup cessa de chercher à vouloir attaquer, et ses efforts se firent plus faibles, plus désordonnés, plus terrifiés. Astrid lâcha, plus parce que son bras ne lui obéissait plus que parce qu'elle savait que le loup avait compris. Aussitôt la bête s'éloigna d'elle comme si Astrid était soudain devenue un monstre, et s'enfuit, retournant là d'où elle venait, boitant et hagard, perdant son sang d'une demi-douzaine de blessures.

Astrid avait gagné.

La respiration laborieuse et tous ses muscles moulus, la Russe se remit debout, retenant un grognement de douleur. Son bras gauche pendait, inutile, à côté d'elle. L'exaltation du combat et la soif de sang reculaient, et Astrid commençait à sentir la douleur. Bordel ce qu'elle avait _mal_.

Elle tourna la tête et examina son bras. L'épaule ne semblait pas déboitée, le coude non plus. Mais les muscles étaient sans doute froissés, peut-être même déchirés. Astrid essuya sa dague dans la neige, remarquant que sa main commençait à trembler –l'effet de la descente d'adrénaline– puis la rengaina, et chercha sa baguette. Elle se lança un sort de diagnostique rapide sur le bras, et grimaça : oui, muscles déchirés. Pas bon.

Un bref regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres loups-garous en vue, suivi d'un sort de Détection parce qu'on n'y voyait vraiment rien, lui apprirent qu'elle avait droit à une pause. Elle soupira de soulagement, et s'attaqua à remettre son bras en état.

Plusieurs sorts d'apaisement de la douleur puis de réparation des fibres musculaires plus tard, Astrid fit jouer son épaule et fut soulager de constater que, même si son bras était raide et douloureux, au moins elle n'avait plus l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un bloc de souffrance pure. Elle grimaça. Un peu plus et cette sale bête lui aurait déboîté l'épaule.

Elle eut soudain l'impression d'un changement de luminosité, et leva les yeux. Il avait cessé de neiger. Les nuages se délitaient. Et, loin devant elle, à l'horizon… Un croissant de lumière se dessinait.

– C'est l'aurore, sourit-elle pour elle-même.

Puis son sourire disparu. L'aurore n'était pas la fin de la Chasse. La lune ne disparaissait pas quand le soleil se levait. Il fallait attendre tard dans la matinée pour que la métamorphose des loups prenne fin. En fait, il fallait attendre que la lune passe derrière la Terre, et que ses rayons soient cachés. La métamorphose reprendrait dès que la lune réapparaitrait, tôt dans la soirée.

Astrid fit jouer son épaule. Fonctionnelle. Elle jeta un regard à la lune, moins visible, mais toujours présente, et qui semblait la narguer. Et elle adressa à l'astre nocturne un sourire de défi.

– Toujours en vie, ma cocotte. Essaie encore !

**oOoOoOo**

La Chasse finissait toujours par se terminer.

Assise sur un banc devant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de leur chalet, Astrid étendit ses jambes pour faire sécher ses bottes, et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. La Chasse avait été bonne. Personne n'était mort, ni Chasseurs ni loups-garous. Quelques blessures, mais rien de grave. Un succès.

Elle sourit en parcourant du regard les visages las des Chasseurs. Ils étaient sept. C'était son équipe. Sept seulement. Mais après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être plus pour faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Sur un râtelier contre le mur s'étalaient leurs gantelets de fer argenté, au-dessus d'un alignement désordonné d'arbalètes, de poignards, de carquois remplis de flèches. Les Chasseurs étaient célèbres autant pour leur métier proche de la folie que pour leur usage des armes. Mais il fallait bien faire avec ce qu'on a, quand on affronte des monstres qui esquivent les sorts ou s'y montrent incroyablement résistant !

La Russe s'adossa au mur derrière elle. Elle était fatiguée. La nuit avait été rude : première nuit de pleine lune du mois, donc loups-garous en pleine forme, et tempête de neige en même temps. Et les combats avaient duré longtemps : la transformation durait tant que la lune était dans le ciel, et cette fois-ci, ça avait commencé à dix-neuf heures la veille. Il était midi passé : la lune n'avait disparu qu'à dix heures et demi, et après, il avait fallu faire l'appel des troupes, préparer le rapport, manger… Astrid ne tenait plus debout.

Heureusement, Candela avait remis son bras en état. Candela n'était pas une Chasseuse, mais elle savait se débrouiller avec les os brisés, les muscles déchirés ou les blessures ouvertes, et ses compétences étaient plus qu'utiles, ici. Les soins qu'Astrid s'était faits n'étaient que temporaires. Grâce à Candela, cependant, son bras gauche était à présent comme neuf.

Astrid respira profondément, se sentant dériver vers le sommeil. A ses côté, elle entendit Delmar fredonner une chanson hindou. Yasha, lui, avait attrapé sa guitare et jouait quelques accords las. Le son, paisible et familier, la berçait.

– Alors Cap', on fatigue ? se moqua sans entrain Stanislav.

– Va te faire mettre, grogna Astrid sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il y eut des rires, vite éteint par la fatigue. Finalement, seuls les accords doux et paresseux de la guitare de Yasha et les craquements du feu emplirent le chalet.

Yasha Andreviski était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, bâti comme une armoire à glace, mais avait des doigts d'une douceur surprenante et l'oreille très musicale. Avec sa barbe de la semaine, sa tignasse noire, et son visage au trait bruts, Yasha avait l'air d'un ours bourru. Il pouvait sans doute assommer un loup-garou d'un coup de poing. Pourtant, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et des histoires à raconter pour éclairer les soirées moroses. Né-Moldu, sans fortune, mais extrêmement débrouillard, il avait exercé presque tous les métiers de Russie avant de finir ici, attiré par le danger.

A côté d'Astrid, avachi sur le même banc, il y avait Delmar Hirapati. Il venait d'Inde, on ne savait pas d'où exactement. On lui donnait quarante ans : quand il souriait, avec ses dents blanches et ses yeux noirs pétillants, on lui donnait dix ans de moins. Il était drôle, toujours à plaisanter même au milieu de l'action, à sauter avec enthousiasme au milieu de la bagarre. Il avait débarqué un jour, sans explications, son sac à ses pieds et une dague à la ceinture, et sachant faire le job. Personne ne lui avait posé de questions : ce n'était pas le genre de la maison.

Astrid entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer et rouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers la table, au centre de la pièce. Elle sourit. Stanislav, Svetlana, et Plamen avaient la tête entre les bras et somnolaient sur des chaises. Steven et Candela avaient disparus à l'étage. Seul couple des Chasseurs, ils voulaient sans doute avoir un peu d'intimité.

Planem Maltchikov était le plus ancien de la bande : il avait quarante-cinq ans, et était devenu Chasseur peu de temps avant Astrid, quand elle était encore Apprentie. Brun, les yeux noirs, de taille moyenne, il avait un physique assez quelconque, mais il possédait en revanche un esprit acéré et un humour acide. Il aurait pu être Capitaine à la place d'Astrid, mais il lui manquait une qualité essentielle pour diriger une bande de têtes brûlés comme les Chasseurs : la soif d'action, la soif de sang. Planem était la conscience, la voix de la raison, le casseur d'ambiance. Pas le meneur.

Stanislav et Svetlana Skrzypczak étaient frère et sœur, nés d'un père polonais Moldu, mort quand ils étaient tous petits, et d'une mère russe sorcière qui les avait délaissés très vite. Ils étaient membres des Chasseurs depuis leur sortie de Durmstrang. Ils n'avaient nulle part ailleurs ou aller.

Stanislav était l'aîné : c'était lui qu'Astrid avait sauvé aujourd'hui, en affrontant le loup qui lui avait à moitié bousillé le bras. Stanislav avait trente-deux ans, était petit et nerveux, sec et musclé. Avec son teint clair, ses cheveux blonds coupés raz, ses yeux bleus très pâles, il avait l'air d'être passé à la Javel et d'en être ressorti délavé. C'était un garçon discret, presque timide au premier abord, mais un bon combattant, vif et énergique, et un ami loyal.

Svetlana était plus jeune de trois ans, et ressemblait beaucoup à son frère : même petite taille, même pâleur du teint, même yeux bleus clairs. Ses cheveux à elle étaient d'un noir corbeau, coupés courts. Elle avait la même énergie incroyable que son frère lors des combats, bondissant comme un feu-follet. Mais, contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas aussi réservée : elle avait une grande gueule et soif d'action.

Astrid referma les yeux, emplie du chaud sentiment se satisfaction et de sécurité qu'elle ressentait toujours en contemplant son équipe. Ils étaient comme sa seconde famille. Yasha jouait toujours sur sa guitare, fredonnant les paroles d'une chanson vieille comme le monde au sein des Chasseurs.

_Je suis la dague dans les ténèbres, le chasseur sous la lune ronde… Je ne porterai pas de couronne, ni parmi les loups ni parmi les hommes : je ne rechercherai point de gloire… Maintenant commence ma Chasse… Je chasserai les ombres chaque nuit, et les protégerai au matin… Jusqu'à ce que l'ombre me dévore, je la pourchasserai, riant sous la lune ronde… Pour cette nuit, et toutes les nuits à venir, maintenant commence ma Chasse… ~_

Astrid sentait la torpeur familière du sommeil l'envelopper comme une couverture. Comme on se raconte une histoire avant de s'endormir, l'esprit d'Astrid dériva vers les récits sur les Chasseurs qu'elle lisait étant petite, et qui l'avaient menée jusqu'ici.

Les Chasseurs avaient été créés, à la base, pour maintenir le fragile équilibre entre humains et loups-garous, après la création des premiers territoires réservés aux lycanthropes. Les Chasseurs devaient s'assurer que les loups-garous ne quittaient pas leur territoire les nuits de pleine lune. Il y avait une barrière magique, mais elle avait ses faiblesses, ses failles, ses trous. C'était normal. Aucune protection ne pouvait rendre hermétique une région de la taille de l'Irlande du Nord sans briller comme un phare, et c'était très mauvais pour le Secret Magique de faire briller des arc-en-ciel autour de ce que les Moldus prenaient pour un parc naturel dans l'Oural, une vallée peu accueillante de Sibérie, ou une région déserte de Yakoutie.

Alors il y avait des gardiens chargés de patrouiller autour dudit parc lors des pleines lunes, et si un loup-garou s'approchait des frontières et trouvait une faille, les Chasseurs le renvoyaient à la niche. Ou le tuaient quand l'animal était trop féroce.

Et ensuite, quand la pleine lune était finie, les Chasseurs abaissaient la barrière magique et ramenaient les éventuelles dépouilles au village des loups-garous, aidaient à les identifier, et portaient le deuil avec les autres lycanthropes. Ils soignaient les blessés, réconfortaient les angoissés. Et, en attendant la nouvelle pleine lune, ils se mêlaient aux villageois de cet endroit particulier. Ils veillaient à ce que les sorciers les traitent bien, à ce que le commerce soit juste. Un peu comme des gardiens de la paix.

Parfois le Ministère faisait face à une créature inconnue, à un individu dangereux et sauvage. Alors les Chasseurs se mêlaient aux Aurors pour faire face à la menace. Gardiens, tueurs, mercenaires, employés du Ministère, soldats et protecteurs, ils avaient un rôle difficilement définissable. Mais une chose était sûre, ils revenaient toujours aux villages des loups-garous.

Astrid avait été fascinée par ses gens spéciaux et sans doute fous. Mais elle était la fille de Mikhaïl Koenig, la sœur de Lévine Koenig, et elle ne pouvait pas filer et s'engager chez les cinglés comme ça. Elle avait suivit les règles et avait cherché à bosser avec des loups-garous, mais sans affoler sa famille. Elle était douée, elle était forte et elle avait du culot, alors, à dix-neuf ans, elle était officiellement devenue Officier de Liaison au Ministère, section loups-garous.

Mais ce titre sonnait creux. Elle avait commencé son travail dans des bureaux mais s'était ennuyée, alors elle était allée voir comment ça se passait sur le terrain et n'en était jamais repartie. Elle avait alors dix-neuf ans, six mois et deux semaines. Elle savait avoir trouvé sa voie.

Elle avait commencé en tant que squatteuse, traînant dans les pattes des Chasseurs qui avaient plus d'une fois essayé de la virer. Mais Astrid revenait toujours, bavardait avec les loups-garous du village, s'incrustait dans les entraînements des Chasseurs, et s'imposait. Au bout de quelques mois, les Chasseurs avaient renoncés à se débarrasser d'elle. Et puis, Astrid n'était pas une empotée, et participait aux entraînements des quelques recrues avec des résultats assez impressionnants.

A vingt ans Astrid avait finalement eu le droit de devenir Apprentie, et l'avait annoncé à sa famille, ce qui avait entraîné une dispute aussi mémorable que retentissante. Mais comme retenir Astrid était plus difficile encore que de brider un cheval fou, son père l'avait laissée faire. La jeune fille avait continué à traîner avec les Chasseurs, à combattre lors de la pleine lune et à s'exercer le reste du temps. Elle avait toujours son job d'Officier de Liaison et le salaire qui allait avec, mais elle déléguait le boulot à des stagiaires qu'elle ne supervisait que vaguement. Elle adorait sa vie.

Un an plus tard, Astrid était officiellement devenue Chasseuse dans l'équipe d'Aleksei Rivkov, chargée de veiller sur le village de **Лу-Гри**, _Loup-Gris_, le village du soi-disant parc de l'Oural. Ils étaient neuf dans l'équipe, à l'époque. Astrid passait son temps à se disputer avec Youri, le plus vieux des Chasseurs et le lieutenant d'Aleksei… Youri voyait d'un sale œil cette gamine qui se croyait tout permis. Et il n'avait pas tort : Astrid était une peste totalement inconsciente, à cette époque.

Les souvenirs lui arrachèrent un faible sourire, et elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard interrogatif de Yasha. Le sourire d'Astrid s'accentua :

– Tu te souviens de Youri ?

– Ce vieil ours, soupira l'homme avec affection. Un jour, il m'a fait faire le tour du campement à poil et à cloche-pied.

– Tu avais oublié la moitié de ton paquetage, renifla Planem avec dédain sans lever la tête de la table.

– C'était ma première mission !

– Dis donc les vieux, maugréa Stanislav depuis le coin de table où il était affalé. Y en a qui voudraient dormir, ici !

Astrid s'étira, et grimaça en se levant :

– Le nain a raison. Au lit tout le monde. La lune se lèvera à nouveau dans sept heures. Il est plus que temps de faire un somme.

Il y eut des murmures d'assentiment, et, l'un après l'autre, les Chasseurs quittèrent le coin du feu pour monter à l'étage et piquer un somme. Astrid fut la dernière à monter, vérifiant d'un dernier regard que tout était en ordre, et qu'elle voyait bien par la fenêtre son griffon Zanor monter la garde.

Elle prit à peine le temps de se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans les couvertures. Sur son perchoir, Cirth émit un cri mélodieux, apaisant, et la Russe sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle était épuisée. Complètement épuisée. Extatique, ravie, moulue, endolorie et épuisée.

Elle n'aurait changé de vie pour rien au monde.

**oOoOoOo**

Devenue Chasseuse, Astrid avait eu une jeunesse tourbillonnante, dangereuse, extatique et sanglante, qui horrifiait son père et effrayait son frère, mais qui la ravissait. Souvent, quand elle était épuisée après une rude pleine lune, elle en rêvait. Des rêves remplis de lunes rouges et de rires sauvages.

Cette fois-là, alors que le soleil brillait et que les Chasseurs dormaient en attendant la nuit, Astrid rêva d'Aleksei Rikov.

Quand elle était devenue l'une des leurs, elle avait tissé un lien fort avec chacun des membres de son équipe, mais surtout avec son Capitaine. Aleksei avait huit ans de plus qu'elle mais, au niveau psychologique, il lui ressemblait beaucoup : têtu, obstiné, sauvage, indépendant, désinvolte, effrayant. Astrid se souvenait avec affection des grognements de Youri, des piques d'Olga ou des grands éclats de rires de Nicholaï… Mais Aleksei était celui avec lequel elle avait eu la relation la plus fusionnelle, à la fois fraternelle et amoureuse, tout en étant ni l'un ni l'autre. Les autres Chasseurs les taquinaient parfois. Astrid et Aleksei se contentaient d'en rire. Tous les deux fiers et indépendants, grisés par la liberté et l'action, ils n'avaient de comptes à rendre à personne.

On les envoyait souvent en mission ensemble, tant ils étaient bons en duo. Plusieurs fois ils avaient été désignés pour aller seconder les Aurors lors de missions dangereuses, et ils étaient revenus, toujours, en ayant échappé de peu à la mort et avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était proche d'Aleksei qu'Astrid avait perdu son autonomie pour autant. Elle avait combattu les loups-garous et sympathisé avec eux, avait eu des amants dans le village. Elle avait tué, parfois, lors des combats. Certains des loups tombés sous ses coups, elle les connaissait à peine, mais il y en avait eu d'autres pour lesquels elle avait eu de l'amitié. Elle s'était sentie coupable, à chaque fois : coupable de n'avoir pas pu faire autrement. Mais jamais elle n'avait regretté de verser le sang. Une fois transformé, le loup n'était plus un ami : c'était une créature à abattre. Les gens du village étaient morts aux yeux du monde durant la pleine lune. S'ils revenaient de leur métamorphose, c'était tant mieux. S'ils étaient tués, eh bien… Au moins, on avait fait de son mieux pour qu'ils aient eu une belle vie.

La mort d'Aleksei avait été sa première véritable défaite. Elle avait perdu un combat, elle avait été vaincue par un loup-garou : elle était à terre, à la merci de l'animal. Elle regardait la mort dans les yeux, à cet instant, choquée et incrédule. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir mais n'appréhendait pas assez la mort pour avoir peur. Elle était là, figée dans la neige… Et Aleksei s'était jeté sur la bête avec une dague à la main.

Le loup était mort : Aleksei aussi.

Le deuil d'Aleksei avait été lourd à porter, parce que, d'une certaine façon, avec lui était morte l'insouciance d'Astrid. Elle avait déjà vu la mort, l'avait déjà donné, mais jamais elle n'en avait souffert comme ça. D'autres membres de son équipe était déjà morts : Youri avait précédé Aleksei d'un an seulement. Mais ça n'était pas pareil. Aleksei était comme une part d'elle-même, et ça avait fait _mal_.

Astrid avait encaissé. Dans ce genre de vie, la mort est une épreuve qui nous achève ou dont on ressort grandi. Astrid ne savait pas si elle était devenue meilleure, mais en tout cas, elle avait avancé. Elle avait été élue Capitaine à la suite d'Aleksei, sans surprise, et avait décidé de lui rendre hommage de la meilleur façon qu'il soit : en continuant son œuvre.

Lévine allait avoir un fils, à cette époque. Astrid lui avait proposé Aleksei, comme nom. Parce que c'était le nom de son héros personnel, le nom de son premier échec, le nom de sa première résolution. Vivre comme si demain, elle pouvait mourir, comme si demain tout le monde pouvait mourir. Elle n'avait jamais failli à cette promesse.

Et son neveu s'appelait Aleksei, en hommage à son mentor perdu.

Quand son réveil sonna, à dix-huit heures trente, Astrid ouvrit les yeux avec encore des images de son ancienne équipe plein la tête. Nicholaï le blagueur était mort, Olga la sarcastique aussi, tout comme Youri, Aleksei… Mais ces souvenirs étaient doux-amers, emplis de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient portés et de la chaleur des rires partagés. Sûr, ils manquaient à Astrid. Mais c'était le lot des Chasseurs. Vivre à fond et mourir emporté par leur élan.

Astrid avait eu une jeunesse baignant dans le combat, l'action, l'amitié, le sang, la violence, la camaraderie et l'affection. Une vie qui en aurait rendu d'autres fous. Elle, elle avait adoré ça. Elle adorait toujours ça.

Alors elle se leva avec un sourire féroce sur le visage, et se prépara à combattre à nouveau.

Il faisait froid en cette saison, mais porter trop de vêtements était encombrant et les ralentissait. Les Chasseurs préféraient conserver leur mobilité. Pour eux, pas de triple couche de fourrure. Ils portaient des bottes, un pantalon gris ou noir fait d'un tissu imperméable mais doux et silencieux, et une tunique bleue pâle au col Mao, épaisse et chaude, doublée de cuir souple. Astrid était Capitaine : sa tunique à elle était marquée d'argent, mais c'était la seule distinction visible. Par-dessus, la plupart d'entre eux portait un manteau ou une veste : Astrid se contentait de porter une épaulière de fourrure, large et épaisse, sanglée pour protéger son dos et son épaule droite. Un manteau l'aurait ralenti : l'épaulière offrait une protection efficace contre les coups de griffes ou de crocs, et épargnait à Zanor un poids supplémentaire. Astrid était la seule Chasseuse à monter à dos de griffon : il fallait qu'elle s'arrange avec.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attacher ses longs cheveux blonds : il lui tenait chaud aux oreilles. Un léger sort, utilisé souvent par les Potionniste, empêchaient les mèches rebelles de tomber devant le visage : ça suffisait à Astrid.

– Allez, debout tout le monde ! rugit-elle dans le couloir menant à l'escalier. On se bouge, dans trente minutes y a un retour de flamme !

Elle entendit des grognements, des protestations, mais tout le monde sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle commune, au rez-de-chaussée. Candela Panda, la jolie espagnole qui n'avait rien à faire ici mais qui leur servait de guetteuse et éventuellement de médecin parce qu'elle sortait avec l'un des Chasseurs, déposa sur la table une miche de pain et une cafetière fumante. Steven Westenwald, son petit-ami, lui adressa un sourire rassurant en allant s'asseoir à table :

– Ça va être fastoche. Il fait beau, la tempête est finie.

Steven était un sorcier d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux bruns noués sur la nuque en catogan, les yeux noisette à l'air amusé, et les traits altiers. Il était intelligent, élégant, doué et désinvolte : jeune et beau, allemand, et de Sang-Pur. A priori, rien ne le destinait aux Chasseurs. Par envie de liberté et soif d'action, il était là, néanmoins, et ce depuis près de huit ans. Les Westenwald le gardaient quand même à l'œil, mais au moins ils ne pouvaient plus lui dicter sa vie. Pas sans faire face à la colère d'Astrid d'abord.

Candela était Née-Moldue, espagnole, en voyage : Steven l'avait rencontrée durant un de ses congés et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Les non-Chasseurs n'avaient pas à être là, normalement. Mais, parce que Candela était gentille et savait faire des tas de trucs utiles (soigner un cheval ailé, cuisiner des trucs mangeables avec leurs conserves, et recoudre une plaie ouverte), Astrid avait fermé les yeux. Du coup, Candela était restée.

Astrid parcourut du regard le reste de son équipe avec affection. Yasha, Delmar, Steven, Candela, mais aussi Stanilav, Svetlana, et Planem. Son équipe. Sa seconde famille.

Et, pour toutes les nuits de pleine lune, ses partenaires de Chasse.

– Bon, écoutez-moi, lâcha-t-elle après avoir fini son café. Il y a quatre failles dans la barrière à surveiller aujourd'hui : on en a fermé deux hier, mais une autre s'est rouverte à la fin des combats. Yasha, la carte ?

Le grand barbu la lui passa. La zone y était représentée, avec le village, les bois, le ruisseau et, tout autour du territoire des loups-garous, une ligne rouge qui symbolisait la barrière magique. Le chalet qui servait que Q.G. aux Chasseurs était à l'extérieur de cette barrière.

– Ici, indiqua Astrid en désignant un point sur la barrière. Près de la falaise, c'est une faille mineure mais bon, on sait jamais. Planem, tu t'en charge.

Elle fit tourner la carte et indiqua un autre endroit, plus au nord :

– Ici, un loup a été blessé : je lui ai flanqué quelques coups de dague. Mais les autres vont sentir le sang et venir voir. Yasha, tu y va avec Stanislav. Si vous arrivez à refermer la faille, c'est bien, mais vous avez peu de chance alors faites surtout gaffe à ce que personne ne passe.

Les deux susnommés hochèrent la tête, et Astrid indiqua un autre endroit :

– Là, ça sera Steven. C'est près de la forêt donc n'hésite pas à utiliser tes pièges végétaux. Un sapin dans la gueule, ça va les calmer direct.

Steven était très doué avec la magie des plantes ou des animaux, et un loup-garou qui l'attaquait au milieu d'un bois avait toutes les chances de se faire attaquer par des branches soudain animées de vie ou des arbres furieux.

– Et enfin ici, indiqua Astrid. Près de la route principale. C'est une grosse faille, celle-là. Je serai là, avec Delmar. Svetlana, tu es en rotation aujourd'hui : tu tournes autour de la zone à la recherche de faille et tu ne rejoins un combat que si nécessaire. Et Candela, tu restes au chalet.

– Comme d'habitude, marmonna l'espagnole.

– Si tu te sens d'humeur à faire un match de boxe avec un ours, tu peux toujours venir, ironisa Astrid en rangeant la carte.

L'espagnole grimaça, pas très attirée par l'idée. Astrid renifla avec amusement puis se redressa, et alla s'amer. Le gantelet de fer à sa main gauche, une dague à la ceinture et une autre dans sa botte, un poignard fin et court glissé dans sa manche au cas où, et elle était prête. Elle fixa l'étui de sa baguette à sa ceinture tandis qu'à côté d'elle, les autres Chasseurs s'équipaient aussi. Svetlana et Delmar prirent des arbalètes, Planem attrapa un sabre court et à la forme courbée, Stanislav préféra prendre plusieurs cordes recouvertes d'argent pour tendre des pièges, et Steven se pourvu de lourde dagues au tranchant argenté. Yasha, le dernier à s'armer, prit seulement un couteau et une lourde hache.

Astrid retint un rire, amusée et exaltée par avance. Ils ressemblaient à une troupe de barbares.

Elle secoua la tête et, après s'être assuré que son épaulière était bien fixée, jeta un œil en haut des escaliers. Cirth, son phénix des glaces, était posé au sommet des marches, l'observant de son regard intelligent. La Russe pencha la tête sur le côté :

– Tu viens ?

Cirth était un phénix, une créature mystérieuse dont les larmes soignaient et dont le cri éveillait les émotions les plus vives dans le cœur des gens. Ce n'était pas un animal de combat, pas un fauve, pas une bête attirée par la guerre. Pas comme Zanor le griffon : pas comme Astrid elle-même. Souvent, Astrid se demandait pourquoi Cirth l'avait choisie, elle. Pourquoi il était venu se percher sur son épaule un jour, quand elle avait quinze ans et rêvait déjà de poursuites et d'affrontements, et n'en était jamais reparti. On disait pourtant que les phénix ne choisissaient que de grands maîtres, des hommes ou des femmes de paix et de grandeur. Astrid n'était rien de tout ça.

Mais peut-être que les histoires mentaient. Dumbledore n'avait pas été un homme de paix : il avait voulu conquérir le monde, et c'était parce que Grindelwald avait fui (et l'avait abandonné) qu'il avait été forcé de changer. Alors, si un manipulateur froid comme Dumbledore pouvait porter sur son épaule un phénix de feu, pourquoi une guerrière enflammée et colérique ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un phénix des glaces ?

Comme pour répondre à cette question, Cirth déploya ses ailes et, d'un vol court et gracieux, alla se percher sur l'épaulière d'Astrid. La Russe esquissa un sourire affectueux, et lissa du bout des doigts les plumes bleues du poitrail de l'oiseau. Puis elle se détourna, ouvrit la porte du chalet, et sortit dans le froid, traçant son chemin dans la neige fraîche. Les autres Chasseurs lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Une ombre les survola, puis Zanor se posa lourdement devant Astrid. Le griffon semblait reposé, et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de se jeter à nouveau dans la bagarre. Sa maîtresse l'enfourcha d'un bond. Derrière elle, les Chasseurs avaient déjà transplanés pour rejoindre leurs postes. La lune venait d'apparaitre, ronde et rouge, comme un avertissement.

Avec un sourire féroce, Astrid se coucha sur le cou de Zanor, et le griffon décolla en poussant un cri sauvage. Le cri d'un prédateur qui clame sa supériorité sur le monde entier. Cirth s'envola, quittant l'épaule de la Chasseuse pour monter vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait : et, portée par les battements d'elle vigoureux du griffon qui frémissait d'impatience à l'idée d'en découdre, Astrid fila comme une flèche vers le lieu de son prochain combat.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage, le froid lui piquait la peau, sa crinière de cheveux blonds et indomptables volait comme une flamme d'or derrière elle : volant sous la lune nimbée d'écarlate, elle se redressa sur le dos de Zanor, écarta les bras comme pour embrasser l'univers, et éclata d'un grand rire sauvage.

La Chasse continuait.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Mwéhéhéhéhéhé. Astrid est une barbare. C'est mon Gryffondor interne. La part de moi qui garde un couteau dans son sac pour le planter dans la viande d'un mec si jamais il a le culot de me saouler. CA, c'est Astrid ! xD_

_Et je vous retrouve pour le BONUS SPECIAL ! N'oubliez pas vos éventuelles questions x)_


	18. Bonus

.

**Bonus Spécial**

.

Et voici le bonus ! La note de l'auteur qui répond à vos questions, remercie ceux qui m'ont aidés et inspirés, et peut, peut-être, éventuellement, vous donner quelques petits indices sur le prochain tome de _Renouveau_ ! Une bonne façon de conclure, je trouve x)

Bref ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette troisième année, qui est une période de changement, de maturité pour les petits Rôdeurs. Moi, c'est à treize ans que j'ai rangé mes jouets dans une boîte au fond du placard et que je ne l'ai jamais ressortie (mais je l'ai toujours : qui veut des dragons Playmobil ?). C'est à treize ans que je me suis fait draguer pour la première fois (par une fille, ok, donc comme je suis hétéro je l'ai pas vu tout de suite xD). Et c'est à treize ans que, je pense, j'ai arrêté d'être une gamine pour entrer dans l'adolescence. Et croyez-moi c'est pas toujours facile !

Enfin bref. Ce troisième tome de _Renouveau_ est à présent terminé, tout comme les jours innocents des petits Rôdeurs. J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout !

.

**Les trucs qui boitent et autres choses qui clochent.**

Parce qu'en relisant, en corrigeant, tout ça… Il y a toujours une incohérence, une retenue qui colle pas, une soustraction oubliée, bref des machins qui vont pas bien. Et il est bon pour tout le monde, y compris mon ego déjà plutôt enflé, d'en faire un petit rappel !

Dans le premier chapitre, Abby cherche un surnom pour Hyperion. Et ensuite, pouf, on en entend plus parler. J'ai totalement oublié de développer ce passage…

On ne parle quasiment pas du karaté. Ce qui m'énerve parce que c'est une classe cool, qui apprend autant la confiance en soit que l'art de se défendre. Donc voilà, j'ai foiré là xD

J'ai perdu le fil avec les matchs de Quidditch. Les Gryffondors doivent bien affronter deux fois les Serdaigles dans cette histoire et je ne sais même pas si j'ai parlé des Serpentards. Pour ma défense, j'aurais fait mieux si McGonagall avait accepté de mettre Cameron en commentateur x)

.

.

**Merci, merci…**

Car il faut remercier quelques personnes pour cette fic, et pas seulement moi (même si j'accepte volontiers les remerciements) ! Derrière chaque fic, y a une équipe, et elle n'est pas seulement composée de mes multiples personnalités, je vous jure, y a des vrais gens derrière tout ça !

Alors… Merci à **Don-jul**, mon correcteur adoré, qui traque ma logique défectueuse et mon orthographe désastreuse (et mes rimes affreuses ! /PAN/), et qui m'a fait un Kiwi-Noël (bon, un cadeau quoi, si vous voulez rester classique) tout simplement époustouflant. Oui vous vous en foutez mais je tenais à le dire. BREF ! Merci à **Raiu-chan**, ma voisine sur les bancs de la fac, qui m'a convertie au Yaoï, m'a prêté les DVD de _Star Trek_ et d'autres, et a totalement inspiré le personnage d'Alyssa x) Franchement sans elle il manquerait quelque chose à cette fic !

Merci à tous les membres du forum de la Plume (ma secte ! xD), _**Kirara**_ et ses pingouins, _**V-Power**_ et la feinte du lama sauteur, _**Hiyoru**_ qui me permet de moins culpabiliser parce que je suis pas la seule à regarder des séries au lieu de bosser… et _**Louve**_, et _**Vincent**_, et _**Malou**_, etc. Parce que les délires sur la ChatBox et les discussions animées par post interposés, ça me regonfle toujours le moral et l'inspiration à bloc, et que je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans vous !

Et… Merci, aussi, un petit peu, à tous ces auteur(e)s anglais(es) qui écrivent sur **AO3** et dont les fics m'ont carrément portées (non, pas soutenues, portées, oui oui), à travers les cours super-chiants de ce semestre de fac, sinon je me serai fait hara-kiri avec mon stabylo et vous n'aurez jamais eu de suite à _Renouveau_.

.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour… Alors, à présent, place aux questions !

.

On m'a demandé…

**- Rose et Dylan vont-ils finir ensemble ?**

Uh uh, c'est une question valable, mais la réponse est non. Il n'y a rien de romantique entre eux. Vraiment. Ils ont un amour purement fraternel.

.

**- Inari-san et Alyssa vont-ils finir ensemble (parce que maître du karaté, ninja, tout ça….) ?**

Euuuuuuh. J'en ai AUCUNE idée. Sérieusement j'imagine Inari un peu trop calme pour Alyssa, un peu trop mature et posé, pas du genre à se laisser emporter par ses délires. Mais, eh, y a peut-être de quoi creuser…

.

**- Comment Scorpius et Al' ont pu entrer dans les quartiers de McGonagall ?**

Alors suite à la lecture de "_Amphisiologie_", j'ai créé l'ouverture des appartements du Directeur comme une porte secrète cachée derrière un tableau représentant un jeu de Quidditch. Pour l'ouvrir, faut attraper le Vif. Tout bêtement x)

.

**- Si les Maisons de Poudlard étaient associées à des Maisons de Game Of Thrones, auxquelles elles correspondraient ?**

Alors, les Gryffondors sont sans conteste des Barathéon. Les Poufsouffle, des Tyrell, je pense, ou des Tully : à la limite, des Seaworth (la Maison de Davos, la loyale Main de Stannis). Les Serdaigles seraient des Aryn ou des Stark. Les Serpentards, c'est difficile à dire : des Martell, des Lannister, ou bien des Baelish… ? Le problème, c'est que les Maisons regroupent des gens très différents, c'est dur de les faire rentrer dans des cases.

.

**- Reg est-il amoureux ?**

Non, je ne pense pas. Il est encore jeune, et une grosse tuile vient de lui tomber dessus (c'est dur d'accepter son homosexualité dans un milieu aussi fermé et borné que le sien). Il s'est découvert lui-même, là : il est encore en train de le faire en fait ! Laissez-lui un peu de temps pour découvrir les autres…

.

**- Un des gamins d'Harry va-t-il trouver la Carte ?**

Aucun de ses enfants n'arrive à mettre la main dessus et ils ne pensent même pas à lui demander, non, ça ôterai tout le fun. L'un des enfants va essayer dans le tome 4 mais, suite à un élément qui se révélera super-important par la suite, Harry ne pourra pas la lui donner. Du coup, ledit gamin la volera plus tard, dans le tome 5 x)

.

**- Rose et Scorpius ont-ils de l'avenir comme couple ?**

Uh. Bonne question. Scorpius est, vous le remarquerez assez vite, attiré par les gens qui ont un grain de folie mais qui sont plus terre à terre, calme et réalistes que lui, et plus humbles aussi. Il cherche instinctivement quelqu'un pour contrebalancer son énergie. Rose pourrait entrer dans cette catégorie. Seulement, je ne sais pas encore par quel genre de personne elle serait attirée (son personnage n'est pas assez développé). Et de toute façon, il n'y a aucun sentiment romantique entre eux xD

.

**- Reg et Scorpius vont-ils finir ensemble ?**

Ah ah, parce qu'un mec est gay et que l'autre on n'est pas sûr, directement les instincts de yaoïstes s'enflamment ! XD Et la réponse est_… Peut-être_. Car comme je l'ai dit à la question d'au-dessus, Scorpius est attiré par les gens qui contrebalancent son dynamisme, son énergie. Reg est peut-être un pote des Rôdeurs et un Gryffondor, mais il est avant tout un garçon réfléchi et malin, un vrai petit Serpentard. Alors oui, leur couple n'est pas impossible. Seulement, ne vous attendez pas à les voir se marier ou quelque chose comme ça, je sais déjà avec qui je vais caser Scorpius, si je le case un jour, et ce n'est pas Reg !

.

**- Qui va mourir ?**

… Bon, là, j'avoue, joker, je peux pas répondre xD

.

**- Que vont faire Scorpius et sa bande contre le chaos en approche ?**

Ce n'est pas tellement le chaos qu'un ordre faussé et totalitaire. Les Réfractaires vendent du goulag au peuple en faisant passer ça pour un parc à Bisounours (ce qui n'est pas si difficile que ça, avec un peu d'éloquence : écoutez un discours de Mélanchon, vous en serez bouche bée d'admiration et d'émotion, et pourtant, en analysant de façon critique ses idées, c'est l'URSS qu'il essaie de vous faire acheter).

Et pour lutter contre ce nouvel ordre, et bien, les Rôdeurs vont faire ce qu'ils font le mieux. Semer le chaos, poser les questions qui dérangent, pousser les gens à penser par eux-mêmes.

.

**- Qui sera membre de la Confrérie ?**

Ben, déjà, les gens que les Malefoy ont mis au courant quelques mois plus tôt. Jack, David, Kim et Zacharias Smith, Blaise, Théo, Steve Carter… Mais plus de monde se joindra à eux au cours du temps. Des enfants, des amis, des parents, des alliés. Vous verrez bien.

.

**- Est-ce que Carrie va prendre en importance ?**

Oui, elle va s'affirmer de plus en plus, et devenir un des personnages centraux x)

.

**- Aura-t-elle une fin heureuse ?**

Euh. Joker, on va dire !

.

**- Si McGonagall devait choisir des élèves de l'ancienne promo d'Harry et Draco pour remplacer les profs de Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphoses… Qui ça serai et comment les Rôdeurs réagiraient ?**

Ah, étrange question… XD Alors, pour les Sortilèges, McGonagall engagerait sans hésiter Justin Shepper, qui était le meilleur de sa promo (et qui est le père de Gaby, du Quatuor !). Les Rôdeurs seraient enchantés parce que, ex-Gryffondor ou pas, Justin les favoriserai… Pour les Potions, ça serai bien sûr Theo qui serai prof ! Là, les réactions seraient mitigés : Al' et Scorpius connaissent Théo, mais la plupart des élèves ne seraient pas enchantés d'avoir un loup-garou comme prof. Et enfin, pour la Métamorphose… Je pense que ça serai Hermione l'heureuse élue. Et malheureusement pour les élèves, elle ne serait pas très pédagogue… Et redoublerai de sévérité envers ses enfants, neveux et nièces !

.

**- Est-ce que Ron et Harry vont se reparler ?**

Oui, mais ça ne va pas se passer dans la joie et le bonheur !

.

**- Reverra-t-on Charlie ?**

Oui, mais pas dans le tome 4 à mon avis ! Peut-être dans le 5 ou le 6…

.

**- Est-ce qu'Alva et Khallia vont s'entendre un jour ?**

Non, jamais je pense x) Et le pire c'est qu'elles se connaissent à peine ! Mais, comme dans le cas d'Harry ou Draco, ou de Sirius et Severus, un regard et trois mots échangés il y a des années suffisent à créer un mur d'antipathie entre deux personnes…

.

Question un peu hors-sujet, mais vachement intéressante !

**- Quels conseils donnerais-tu pour écrire une fic ?**

Pleins ! Tout d'abord, de manière générale : avoir une idée de début, et de trame générale. Des idées s'ajoutent au fur et à mesure, certes, mais _on doit avoir l'idée principale en tête_. La fin peu varier (bataille ou pas bataille, gentil qui meurt ou méchant qui perd…), mais si ça reste cohérent, c'est bon. Il y a des éléments qui doivent rester fixes. Comme : quel est le but des méchants ? Quel est le but des gentils ? Sur quels moyens est-ce qu'ils s'appuient ? Est-ce que ça rentre dans l'univers où la fic est écrite ?

Si vous prévoyez une fic avec une intrigue développée (sur une longue durée, avec beaucoup de rebondissements, des détails qui ont ensuite de l'importance…), _faites une chronologie_. Genre, vous prenez un bloc-note et vous marquez ce qui arrive, globalement, à chaque mois. Par exemple : "Septembre, rentrée à Poudlard, première blague des Rôdeurs, réunion de la Confrérie à propos du Ministère". Un petit conseil, aussi, pour ne pas s'y perdre dans l'univers : avoir dans ses favoris un wiki sur l'univers en question.

Ensuite au niveau des perso. Là, ça devient compliqué. Si vous écrivez sans OC, c'est assez simple. Vous connaissez les personnages, vous avez juste à ne pas les faire trop OOC. Ah, et ne pas vous centrer sur un seul personnage. _Chaque perso secondaire doit agir comme s'il pensait être le héros de sa propre fic_. Personne n'est là pour mettre en valeur votre héros. Les faire-valoir, ça donne juste envie de les baffer. Même Ron, dans Harry Potter, est utile !

Si vous avez des OCs, _travaillez chacun d'entre eux_. Donnez-leur au moins une date de naissance (pour ne pas vous gourer sur leur âge), une brève description physique, une petite note à propos de leur but dans la vie et de leurs principaux traits de caractères. Si vous avez BEAUCOUP d'OCs, comme moi, faites carrément un document Word à côté qui vous servira de pense-bête, avec toutes les fiches de perso, les liens des persos entre eux, leur allégeance aux méchants ou aux gentils… Et, pour les OCs comme pour les perso originaux, même conseil que précédemment : chaque perso pense qu'il est le héros de sa propre histoire !

Si votre fic, finalement, se centre autour d'un OC principal. Alors là, surtout, _surtout n'en faites pas une Mary-Sue ou Gary-Sue_. Vous savez, ces perso parfait qui ont des yeux violets et des cheveux comme la crinière soyeuse d'une licorne, un passé absolument tragique mais un caractère jovial et amical et qui maîtrisent parfaitement le sarcasme, qui ont tous les perso alentours soit dans leur arbre généalogique soit dans leur liste d'intérêts romantiques… Il y a pas mal de sites pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas créé de Mary-Sue, cherchez sur Google.

Votre personnage, s'il est assuré et joyeux et tranquille, a eu une enfance heureuse, comme **Scorpius**. S'il a subi un traumatisme, il sera peut-être le roi du sarcasme et capable de se faire aimer, mais il aura aussi pas mal de mauvais côtés : arrogance, hargne, violence, peur irraisonnée… Comme **Alva** par exemple. Et encore, Alva est un poil Mary-Sue parce que je l'ai mal écrite : je lui ai fait prendre le pas, avec ses amis, sur le Trio d'Or, au point de tordre un peu le personnage d'Harry qui est loin d'être aussi lâche que lors du Parfum…

ENFIN BREF. Voilà mes conseils. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, laissez-moi une review ou un MP !

.

Et voilà ! Pour toute autre demande d'information, envoyez vos hiboux à Ywëna, 12 rue du Kiwi Suprême à Verteloutre, au pied du temple de la Diva du Mal. Eh eh.

.

**Et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche…**

… Voilà un petit extrait du tome suivant !

_[…]_

– _Ce n'est pas que j'objecte, non, sincèrement, vous savez, _j'adore_ me levez aux petites heures du matin pour découvrir des aliens penchés au-dessus de moi, après tout, pourquoi pas, c'est un moyen originale de commencer son samedi matin, oui, vous savez, _le jour où on fait la grasse mat'_, mais…_

– _Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de gueuler comme ça, grogna Lucy en se frottant les yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Tu as réveillé tous les cachots !_

– _Je confirme, grogna Améthyste Rosalius en se passant une main sur le visage. Sérieusement, on aurait dit que t'avais trouvé un rat dans ton caleçon._

– _J'avais deux aliens penchés sur moi avec des yeux globuleux et fluorescents ! glapit Owen d'un ton outragé._

_Al' et Scorpius, tenant à la main leurs masques d'extraterrestres aux yeux phosphorescents, eurent le bon goût de prendre un air coupable. L'effet était un peu gâché par le bruit de fond que faisaient Gareth et Jo qui hurlaient de rire._

– _Maintenant qu'on est sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtre, on peut retourner se coucher ? grommela Anthony Danares._

_La quasi-totalité de la Maison de Serpentard s'était rué dans le dortoir des Rôdeurs en entendant le cri haut-perché d'Owen. Du coup, non seulement le dortoir était plein, mais le couloir l'était aussi, et on entendait des ronchonnements venir de là. Visiblement l'information comme quoi c'était encore un coup des deux petits monstres avait circulé. Robin Goldenhood, le Préfet, grogna puis se tourna vers la foule en agitant les bras :_

– _Allez, circulez ! Retournez vous coucher, c'est juste Al' et l'Ankou !_

_En quelques minutes, le couloir et le dortoir se vidèrent. Aenor lança un dernier regard amusé aux Rôdeurs, tandis que Lysandre Condor était traîné vers son dortoir par deux de ses amis qui lui interdisaient formellement de faire comme ces deux débiles. Très vite, le dortoir des quatrièmes années fut vide mis à part la promo des Rôdeurs (au complet), plus Naomi Yukino, la Préfète, qui tançait sévèrement les deux Rôdeurs :_

– … _Pas idée de faire des trucs aussi débiles au milieu de la nuit, c'est un samedi bon sang, et où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ces trucs ?_

– _Ça ? questionna l'Ankou en levant son masque d'alien. Oh, on l'a piqué._

_[…]_

.

Voilà x) Ensuite… Vous n'aurez plus qu'à attendre pour voir arriver le tome suivant, "_obstination et embrouilles_" ! Il devrait arriver d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Pour ne pas manquer son arrivé : cliquez sur le sympathique petit bouton **follow this author **=D

7


End file.
